Thestrals
by heldin-delta
Summary: Harry sieht Draco bei den Thestrals. Aber seit wann kann der Slytherin die Tiere sehen und wieso? Er beschließt, den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen... HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Da bin ich wieder... Mal mit einer neuen, etwas ernsteren Geschichte. Wird vermutlich ein Weilchen dauern, bis ich damit durch bin, also übt euch schon mal in Geduld! Aber ihr wisst ja: Reviews spornen mich immer zum Tippen an... xD

xxx

Es war nicht so, dass er genau wusste, warum es ihn nach draußen an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes trieb. Vermutlich war es ganz einfach die Tatsache, dass er keine Lust auf die Blicke seiner Mitschüler hatte - Blicke irgendwo zwischen Mitleid und Erwartung, so als müsste er in nächster Zukunft Voldemorts Leiche aus einem Schrank ziehen um das alles zu beenden.

Auch Ron und Hermine waren keine sonderliche Hilfe zur Zeit... So sehr sie auch versuchten, alles beim Alten zu belassen - es war anders. Sirius war tot, daran war nichts zu rütteln, und Harry hatte somit noch ein Stück seiner Familie verloren.

Wütend biss er sich auf seine Lippen und stapfte weiter. Er sollte wirklich aufhören, bei jeder Gelegenheit seinen Patenonkel oder seine Eltern in Gedanken wieder aufleben zu lassen - das würde sie nicht zurückbringen und besser fühlen würde er sich dadurch sicherlich auch nicht.

Nach ein paar Metern blieb er wie erstarrt stehen.

Etwa 50 Meter vor ihm, nur schemenhaft durch das dunkle Grün des Waldes zu erkennen, stand eine Gruppe von Thestrals. Ihr schwarze Haut schimmerte leicht im changierenden Licht des Waldes und mit einiger Verspätung bemerkte Harry die einsame Gestalt, die mitten in der Herde stand. Silberblondes Haar wurde von dem unheimlichen Licht der Umgebung illuminiert und ließ die ganze Szene unwirklich erscheinen, wie ein Bild aus einem Traum. Langsam hob die Person eine Hand und legte sie zögerlich einem der pferdeähnlichen Geschöpfe - dem Größten, vermutlich dem Anführer der Herde - auf den Hals um sanft die lederartige Haut über den sich deutlich abzeichnenden Knochen zu streicheln.

"Malfoy", wisperte Harry kaum hörbar, trat noch einen Schritt näher, woraufhin ein Ast unter seinen Füßen lautstark zerbarst, und sah immer noch wie hypnotisiert den Slytherin an, der in diesem Moment den Kopf drehte und den ungebetenen Zuschauer überrascht anstarrte. Die silbergrauen Augen Dracos weiteten sich und seine Hand sank ertappt von dem Hals des Thestrals, das daraufhin unwillig den Kopf hob und dem Blonden einen leichten Schubs gegen die Brust verpasste.

"Potter", stieß der Slytherin leise hervor und runzelte unwillig die Stirn, "du hast hier nichts zu suchen."

"Du ebenso wenig, Malfoy", erwiderte Harry sofort aus lang antrainiertem Abwehrtraining und wunderte sich selbst über den in ihm aufkeimenden Ärger über diese Aussage des Anderen. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Solch eine Begrüßung war zwar nicht gerade besonders freundlich, aber dafür wenigstens äußerst Malfoy-typisch.

Dieser drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah angestrengt an den Thestrals vorbei auf den Waldboden vor ihm. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, was ihn schon von Anfang an an dem Bild des Blonden in der Thestral-Herde gestört hatte - seit wann konnte Malfoy bitte diese Geschöpfe sehen, die doch nur die wahrnehmen konnten, die einen Menschen hatten sterben sehen? "Wen hast du sterben sehen?" fragte er ziemlich platt und trat sich im selben Moment mental dafür. Auf diese Weise würde Malfoy sicherlich nicht antworten, und Harry konnte es ihm noch nicht einmal verübeln. Dabei wollte er es wirklich wissen, auch wenn er nicht mal genau wusste, warum.

"Verschwinde, Potter", gab Malfoy nur zurück und verkrampfte seine Hand etwas, woraufhin das Thestral vor ihm den Kopf nach vorne streckte und sanft über die Haut des Blonden fuhr. Sofort entspannte sich der Slytherin wieder, und gab Harry somit ein neues Rätsel auf: Warum verstand sich dieser unterkühlte Eisklotz so gut mit den so genannten Geschöpfen der Nacht? Hatten die Thestrals wirklich eine derart schlechte Menschenkenntnis?

"Wieso sollte ich?" fragte Harry zurück, gleich in den aggressiven Ton verfallend, den er immer inne hatte sobald er ein Wort an den Blonden richtete.

"Du störst und ich habe keine Lust, dein blödes Gesicht länger als nötig ertragen zu müssen", sagte Malfoy ungerührt und sah Harry aus seinen kalten, grauen Augen ungerührt an. Täuschte sich der Gryffindor - oder war da fast so etwas wie ein kleiner Hauch von Schwäche in den sonst ihm bekannten Seen aus flüssigem Silber? Sah er da etwa so etwas wie Schmerz durch die Fassade der Überheblichkeit hindurch blitzen?

"Wen hast du sterben sehen, Malfoy?" fragte Harry erneut, diesmal dringlicher und bohrte seinen Blick in den seines Gegenübers. Dracos Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich noch weiter.

"Das geht dich rein gar nichts an, Potter", zischte er aufgebracht zurück, sich anscheinend dessen bewusst, dass Leugnen aufgrund der erdrückenden Beweislage nicht sehr weise gewesen wäre, woraufhin die Thestrals unruhig ihre Köpfe hoben und Harry mit eindeutig angriffslustigen Blicken musterten. Wollten sie etwa den Slytherin schützen? Was zur Hölle ging hier vor?

"Hast du irgendwen umgebracht?" hakte Harry wieder nach, woraufhin der Slytherin ärgerlich schnaubte und ein nur sehr schwer deutbarer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschien.

"Natürlich, Potter. Ich hab ganz Irland ausgelöscht. Und nebenbei noch Wales." Er verdrehte entnervt die Augen und sah sein Gegenüber mit unverhohlener Abneigung an. "Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist, mir solche Fragen zu stellen? Verschwinde endlich, oder du wirst es bereuen!"

"Du drohst mir?" fragte Harry mit blitzenden Augen zurück, "du kleines verzogenes Frettchen drohst mir tatsächlich? Was willst du denn tun, Malfoy? Mir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen und deswegen der Schule verwiesen werden?"

Seit den immer auffälliger werdenden Streitereien zwischen den Häusern - und vor allem zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin - seit Ausbruch des Krieges waren die Regeln was den Gebrauch von Magie anbetraf noch strikter geworden. Alles, was auch nur über ein simples "Lumos" hinaus ging, wurde den Hauslehrern durch ein kompliziertes System von Zauberdetektoren gemeldet, und die Strafen für Nutzung von Zauberei wurden immer strenger. Seitdem arteten die Konflikte meistens in körperlichen Kämpfen aus, weshalb Dean Thomas auch die letzte Woche - nach einem besonders heftigen Streit mit Theodor Nott - mit einem blauen Auge herumlaufen musste.

Die Thestrals schnaubten wütend und warfen ihre Köpfe hin und her. Ihre pupillenlosen Augen wanderten von dem Blonden zu dem Gryffindor, fast so als würden sie auf Erlaubnis warten um Harry anzugreifen. Mit einem Mal überlief den Dunkelhaarigen ein Schaudern und er fragte sich dumpf, warum eigentlich jedes Gespräch mit dem Slytherin irgendwann mit blöden Drohungen enden musste.

"Angst, Potter?" gab der Blonde kühl zurück und hob begütigend eine Hand in Richtung der Thestrals, woraufhin diese sich schlagartig beruhigten und nur noch enger um ihn scharrten, "aber keine Sorge, ich würde dich nicht verfluchen. Gar nicht nötig, solange ich hier bin." Seine Augenbrauen wanderten spöttisch nach oben und er warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf die ihn umschmeichelnden Geschöpfe.

Ein erneuter Schauer lief über Harrys Rücken und auch seine Augen landeten auf den Thestrals, die ganz offensichtlich auf der Seite des Slytherin standen. "Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht? Sie mit deinem Äußeren getäuscht?" Das war für Harry die einzig logische Erklärung, da ihm sonst keinerlei positive Aspekte an Malfoys Wesen auffielen. Äußerlich jedoch wirkte er, so ungern sich Harry das auch eingestand und so unschön es war, so von seinem Erzfeind zu denken, wie ein vom Himmel herabgestiegener Gott. Die feinen, aristokratisch wirkenden Züge, die edel-blasse Haut, der vom Quidditch gestählte Körper, die seidigen, silberblonden Haare und natürlich diese ausdrucksstarken silbernen Augen - es gab wohl niemanden, der Malfoys Aussehen nicht als zumindest "anziehend" betitelt hätte. Sogar Ron hatte zähneknirschend zugegeben, dass "Malfoy zwar gut aussieht, trotzdem der letzte Dreckssack" sei - und Harry konnte ihm in beiden Punkten nur zustimmen. Auch wenn sich, soviel war seit den Ferien aufgefallen, der Slytherin merkwürdig zurückhaltend verhielt und die Konfrontation mit dem Goldenen Trio längst nicht mehr so aggressiv suchte wie noch ein Jahr zuvor. Er war nahezu zahm geworden und wich ihnen eher aus, so schien es zumindest Harry. Und so war dem Gryffindor auch aufgefallen, dass Malfoy nicht nur "gut" aussah, sondern fast überirdisch schön war. Wenn nicht gerade dieser Ausdruck von Verachtung und Ablehnung in seinem Blick geschrieben stand, so wie gerade jetzt.

"Sicher", erwiderte Malfoy leichthin, "ich habe mit meinen hübschen Wimpern geklimpert und schon waren sie mir verfallen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte theatralisch. "Hörst du deinem Riesenfreund eigentlich nie zu, Narbengesicht? Thestrals sind blind."

Stimmte das wirklich? Harry konnte sich nicht mehr wirklich gut an die Unterrichtsstunde damals erinnern und versuchte es auch gar nicht erst. Unschöne Bilde von einer krötenähnlichen kleinen Hexe tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und er presste unwillkürlich die Lippen zusammen. "Und warum mögen sie dich dann?"

Malfoy stieß ein heiseres Lachen aus und strich einem der Thestrals kurz über die schuppige Nase. "Menschenkenntnis, Potter. Und jetzt hau endlich ab, deine Anwesenheit stört. Gewaltig."

Harry kräuselte leicht die Lippen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich gehe, wenn du mir sagst, wen du sterben gesehen hast", erklärte er dann und sah dem Blonden forschend ins Gesicht, deren Züge sich bei diesen Worten wieder schmerzlich verdunkelten. Eine Weile sagte keiner von ihnen etwas und Malfoy bewegte sich nicht einmal, woraufhin Harry leicht nervös wurde. War er diesmal zu weit gegangen? Würde der Slytherin jetzt Regeln Regeln sein lassen und ihn trotz allem verfluchen? Oder ihm die Thestrals auf den Hals hetzen? Seine Handflächen wurden leicht feucht und er schluckte schwer.

Da hob Malfoy wieder seinen Blick und sah ihn mit merkwürdig ausdruckslosen, fast leer zu nennenden Augen an. "Dann bleib halt hier", sagte er dann ergeben, schob sich durch die Thestral-Herde und stapfte, ohne Harry nochmal eines Blickes zu würdigen, an ihm vorbei zurück zum Schloß. Der Gryffindor starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher und ließ langsam die Arme sinken. Noch niemals hatte Malfoy sich kampflos ergeben oder war einer Konfrontation wissentlich aus dem Weg gegangen - was zur Hölle also hatte seinen Erzfeind so verändert?

Er würde es herausfinden, koste es was es wolle. Soviel war sicher.


	2. Chapter 2

So, es geht schon weiter. Zur Zeit prasseln die Ideen für diese FF nur so auf mich ein und ich dachte mir, ich lasse mich von der Muse küssen solange sie denn dazu fähig ist xD

Für alle, die es interessiert: Auch an "Schnee im Juli" geht es vorwärts, wenn auch sehr schleppend. Darry will nicht so ganz wie ich will, aber ich krieg ihn schon noch dazu.

Bleibt mir nur noch, mich für die lieben Reviews zu bedanken!

Ein dickes DANKE geht an: oAmyBlacko, NuyaDexGenovevaBelle, Muecke und Lewanna!

xxx

Beim Abendessen irrte sein Blick wie von selbst immer wieder zu dem Tisch der Slytherins zu einem ganz bestimmten, äußerst gutaussehenden Zauberer, der das penetrante Starren geflissentlich ignorierte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Malfoy nicht mehr in der überaus charmanten Gegenwart von Crabbe und Goyle anzutreffen war, sondern die sonst heiß begehrten Plätze um den Eisprinzen herum nur durch eine Person besetzt waren - Blaise Zabini saß zu Dracos Rechten und bedachte jeden, der sich dem Blonden näherte, mit stechenden Blicken. Auch Harry wurde jetzt ein drohender Blick durch den Raum geschickt wie eine überdeutliche Warnung, dem anderen Slytherin bloß nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

Harry runzelte leicht seine Stirn und puffte Ron unsanft in die Seite. "Hey", flüsterte er leise über das Geklapper des Bestecks hinweg, "sieh dir mal Zabini an."

Ron drehte wie gewünscht den Kopf zur Seite und maß den Südländer mit einem prüfenden Blick, ehe er ratlos die Schultern zuckte. "Na und?" fragte er zurück, "was ist denn mit ihm?"

"Er sitzt wie ein Wachhund neben Malfoy und starrt jeden böse an, der ihm auch nur einen schiefen Blick zuwirft!" erklärte Harry und sah wiederum zum Tisch der Slytherins. An der Situation hatte sich nichts geändert - der Blonde aß relativ friedlich sein Essen, während Zabini kaum etwas anrührte sondern nur in jede Richtung knurrte, aus der etwaige Gefahr drohte.

"Was geht es uns an", erwiderte Ron und stopfte sich ein großes Stück Kartoffel in den Mund, "außerdem ist das schon seit den Ferien so."

"Was?" fragte Harry entgeistert und starrte seinen Freund fassungslos an. "Solange schon?"

"Gar nicht aufgefallen, Kumpel?" meinte Ron leicht amüsiert und grinste überlegen, "unser Frettchen hat sich von der ganzen Goyle/Crabbe/Parkinson-Gesellschaft losgeeist und hängt nur noch mit Zabini rum. Frag mich nicht, was da los ist...Fast so, als wären die beiden ein Paar." Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Das wäre ja mal was, die beiden bestaussehensten und begehrtesten Zauberer der Schule haben etwas miteinander!" Er kicherte leise in seinen Pudding, während Harry wütend den Blick abwandte und Zabini über die Tische hinweg einen mörderischen Blick zuwarf. Irgendetwas störte ihn gewaltig an dieser Äußerung, aber er war nicht bereit, über den Grund seines Ärgers nachzudenken. Der Italiener erwiderte sein Starren ungerührt, ehe er sich zu Malfoy herüberbeugte und dem Blonden etwas zuflüsterte. Dessen Hände verkrampften sich kurz um das Besteck in seinen Händen, ehe er seufzte und dann seinen Blick hob.

'Was ist, Potter' schienen die silbergrauen Augen zu sagen, die sich da nun endlich und doch irgendwie überraschend in seine bohrten. Überrumpelt senkte Harry den Blick und atmete angestrengt ein und aus. "Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" erkundigte sich Hermine besorgt, woraufhin er knapp nickte und einen großen Schluck von seinem Saft trank. Als er es schließlich wieder wagte, in Richtung der Slytherins zu blicken, hatte Malfoy seinen Platz verlassen und Zabini saß alleine da. Der Italiener schaufelte das Essen mehr oder weniger in sich hinein, kaute kaum richtig sondern würgte sein Essen nur herunter, alles in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit, und Harry begriff, dass der Slytherin sich beeilte um möglichst bald wieder in Malfoys Nähe zu kommen. Was ging da bloß vor?

"Irgendwas ist da faul", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, konnte allerdings nicht verhindern, dass Ron ihn trotzdem verstand.

"Natürlich ist da was faul", meinte der Rothaarige leichthin und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, "aber das ist doch nichts neues bei Malfoy, diesem Schnösel..."

Diese Aussage löschte das Misstrauen in Harry keineswegs aus und er starrte weiterhin Zabini an, der nun seinen Teller zur Seite schob und noch ein Glas Saft in einem Zug herunterstürzte. Dann strich er sich nochmals über seinen flachen Bauch, fast so als wollte er sich dafür entschuldigen, dass er ihm in den letzten Minuten so zugesetzt hatte, ehe er aufstand und mit langen Schritten auf den Ausgang zueilte.

Harry stand ebenfalls auf und schnitt ihm, unter den erstaunten Blicken seiner Freunde, den Weg ab, sodass sie einander vor der Tür starr in die Augen sahen. "Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für dich, Potter", wiegelte der Slytherin ab, bevor Harry auch nur ein Wort an ihn richten konnte, "also spar dir den Atem und sieh diese Begegnung ganz einfach als kleinen persönlichen Sieg an."

Was war nur mit den Slytherins los, dass alle plötzlich so kampflos aufgaben? Harrys Blick verdüsterte sich. "Schon Termine mit Malfoy?" fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue, woraufhin Zabinis Gesicht einen harten Ausdruck annahm. "Halt dich von ihm fern", bestimmte er knapp, "das letzte, was er jetzt braucht, bist du."

Diese Aussage verwirrte Harry, wenn möglich, noch mehr und er sah sein Gegenüber mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Was soll das denn bedeuten, Zabini?"

Die dunkelblauen Augen des Slytherin verschlossen sich und er schien einen Punkt irgendwo über Harrys Schulter zu fixieren. "Tu einfach, was ich sage."

Es lag nicht in der Art eines Gryffindors und ganz besonders nicht in Harrys eigener, den Weisungen eines Slytherin und - oder vielleicht auch vor allem - noch dazu Blaise Zabini Folge zu leisen. Daher runzelte Harry nur in einem Anflug von Zynismus die Stirn und lächelte schief. "Unter Garantie nicht", bekundete er fest und sah mit Befriedigung, wie die dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers ärgerlich aufleuchteten. Wenigstens eine Gefühlsregung im sonst so mühsam beherrschten Gesicht des Slytherin... Er konnte anscheinend noch eine Menge von Malfoy lernen - dessen Gesicht war wirklich so ausdruckslos wie eine Maske.

_Bis auf die Augen... Diese gepeinigten, sturmumwölkten Augen..._ Harry schüttelten den Gedanken ab wie Regentropfen aus dem Fell eines Hundes und erwiderte den angesäuerten Blick Zabinis mit einer gleichmütigen Stoik. "Mistkerl", zischte Blaise dann endlich, "wieso kannst du ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen?"

Die Frage wischte das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht und ließ ihn mit einem völlig konfusen Ausdruck zurück. Wieso ER nicht MALFOY in Ruhe lassen konnte? Hatte Zabini die letzten Jahre nicht mitbekommen, wer hier wem das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte? "Was?" fragte er entgeistert zurück, "ich?"

"Du hast mich schon verstanden, Potter", entgegnete Blaise ruhig und schob Harry an die Seite so als wäre er ein sperriges Möbelstück, "und jetzt lass mich endlich durch."

Der Gryffindor war viel zu perplex um den davoneilenden Italiener noch irgendwie aufzuhalten und starrte ihm daher nur verblüfft hinterher, während sich seine Gedanken wie wild im Kreis drehten. "Die Slytherins sind komplett verrückt geworden", murmelte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter breit machte. Er drehte sich um und entdeckte, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, seine zwei besten Freunde mit mehr als nur verwirrten Gesichtern.

"Das waren sie doch schon immer", meinte Ron und sah ihn leicht prüfend an, ein Blick der so sehr an den seiner Mutter erinnerte, dass Harry unwillkürlich lächeln musste, woraufhin sich auch die Gesichter seiner Freunde etwas entspannten.

"Was ist denn los, Harry?" fragte Hermine und legte den Kopf schief, woraufhin Harry tief Luft holte und ihnen auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm von seiner Begegnung mit Malfoy und den anschließenden Bemerkungen Zabinis berichtete. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, während sie der Fetten Dame das Passwort sagte und dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum kletterte.

"Malfoy kann also die Thestrals sehen?" hakte sie leise nach und strebte auf drei etwas abseits gelegene Ohrensessel zu, in die sie sich alle mit einem erleichterten Seufzen hineinfallen ließen, "aber seit wann denn?"

Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und sah zum Fenster hinaus. "Keine Ahnung, aber es muss wohl in den Ferien passiert sein, da bin ich ziemlich sicher." Schließlich hatte sich erst seitdem Malfoys Verhalten sowie das der ganzen restlichen Slytherins so gravierend verändert. Aber wie genau stand das eine mit dem anderen im Zusammenhang? Er entwarf im Kopf die wirrsten Möglichkeiten, konnte sich aber nicht so recht damit abfinden. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn!

"Ich werde es herausfinden", murmelte er leise, woraufhin Hermine ein ablehnendes Geräusch machte und sogar Ron leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

"Hör mal, Kumpel", murmelte er leise und verzog sein Gesicht, "Malfoy ist ein Riesenarsch, aber bei diesem einen Thema bin ich auf seiner Seite. Wenn er nicht darüber sprechen will, akzeptier das. Er scheint zumindest nicht glücklich über das Geschehene zu sein, also lass ihn doch einfach in Ruhe. Sei froh - wenigstens verhält er sich uns gegenüber nun mal recht normal."

Harry sah seinen besten Freund im Ausdruck pursten Unverständnisses an. "Er verhält sich nicht normal", sagte er dann und seine grünen Augen blitzten angriffslustig, "er ist nur noch ein Schatten von dem Malfoy, den wir mal kannten!"

"Aber Harry", wandte nun auch Hermine ein, "daran wirst du nichts ändern können! Es ist ja nun nicht so, dass wir besonders dicke Freunde wären!"

"Richtig", stimmte Ron zu, "und der echte Malfoy war außerdem kein richtiger Sonnenschein. Und wenn er wirklich darüber reden will - er hat ja Zabini!"

Dieses Argument hatte leider nicht die gewünschte Wirkung auf Harry, dessen Blick sich sofort wütend verengte. "Es scheint aber nicht so, als würde der ihm helfen!" setzte er ärgerlich nach, ehe er brüsk aufstand und zum Ausgang strebte, "und außerdem will ich es nun mal wissen!"

Ohne auf ein weiteres Wort seiner Freunde zu warten stapfte er hinaus und ließ das Porträt knallend hinter sich zu schwingen. Er schnaubte vor Wut und hätte am liebsten auf irgendetwas eingeprügelt, obwohl er sich seinen plötzlichen Zorn nicht mal recht erklären konnte. Ruhelos lief er hin und her, ehe er sich schlussendlich in der großen Halle wiederfand. Die Tür nach draußen war offen und der See glitzerte ihm verheißungsvoll entgegen, sodass er zögerliche Schritte darauf zu machte, als eine Gestalt vom Ufer des Gewässers aus sichtbar wurde.


	3. Chapter 3

Wie gesagt - was diese FF angeht, sprudele ich zur Zeit nur so über

Keine Ahnung, warum, aber ich dachte mir mal, ich genieße es solange es so ist!

DANKE an meine lieben Reviewer: Lewanna, oAmyBlacko und Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle! (übrigens ein sauschwieriger Name!)

xxx

Nur das Sternenlicht beleuchtete den auf ihn zu kommenden Menschen und Harry stockte der Atem, während er den eleganten Gang der Person und die Art, wie sich das Mondlicht in den hellen Strähnen des Haares fing, heimlich bewunderte. Die Bewegungen waren von einer beiläufigen Gelassenheit, die schon fast arrogant wirkte, und strömten gleichzeitig eine gewisse Bedrücktheit aus, so als ruhten auf den Schultern dieses Menschen schwere Lasten, die einer allein kaum zu tragen vermochte.

Als die Person Harry erblickte, erstarrte sie und für einen kurzen Moment glühten dem Gryffindor zwei Augen wie Silberstücke im Regen entgegen. _Malfoy._

Die Schritte des Slytherin verlangsamten sich, wurden schleppend und zögerlich, bis der Blonde endlich im Schloss angekommen war. Kaum hatte er die Steinfliesen der Halle betreten, als er sich schon ohne ein Wort an den Gryffindor umwandte und in Richtung der Kerker verschwinden wollte.

"Halt!" rief Harry hektisch und stürzte die Treppen hinunter, nicht darauf achtend, dass seine Stimme fast panisch durch das Gewölbe hallte und er bei seinem mörderischen Tempo fast der Länge nach hinfiel, "warte gefälligst!"

Malfoy hielt wie gewünscht an, wandte sich jedoch nicht um, sodass Harry, als er schließlich schlitternd anhielt, nur dessen Rücken anstarren konnte. "Warum warst du draußen?" fragte er atemlos, woraufhin der Slytherin leicht die Schultern zuckte.

"Frische Luft schnappen", war die gelangweilte Antwort, doch Harry entging nicht das leise Zögern in seiner Stimme sowie die kaum merkliche Veränderung in der Haltung Malfoys. Dessen Schulterblätter zeichneten sich markant durch den feinen Stoff seiner Robe ab und verkrampften sich für einen kurzen Moment, ehe sie sich langsam und augenscheinlich gezwungenermaßen wieder in ihre Ursprungsposition zurückbewegten, ohne jedoch ihre unterdrückte Spannung zu verlieren. _Wie ein lauerndes Raubtier - oder ein fluchtsuchendes Beutetier_. Harry konnte sich nicht wirklich entscheiden, welche der beiden Metaphern besser auf den Slytherin passte und ballte, aus Gründen, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, erbost die Fäuste.

"Du dürftest überhaupt nicht draußen sein", stieß er wütend hervor, "oder im Verbotenen Wald, schon gar nicht um diese Uhrzeit."

Malfoy drehte sich halb herum und sah ihn aus kalten, grauen Augen unbeteiligt an. "Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was dich das angeht", erwiderte er leise und sandte mit seiner tiefen, monotonen Stimme prickelnde Schauer über Harrys Rücken, "aber ich besitze uneingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit in Hogwarts."

"Hä?" fragte dieser und blinzelte überrascht, auch wenn er schon Malfoys schnippischen Kommentar auf diesen - zugegebenermaßen ziemlich dummen - Ausdruck hörte. Entgegen dieser Erwartung jedoch seufzte der Blonde nur und wandte den Blick von Harrys Gesicht ab, so als könne er dessen Anblick nicht länger ertragen.

"Uneingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit", wiederholte er ruhig und eben diese Ruhe reizte Harry noch viel mehr als der gewohnte Malfoy-Zynismus, der ihm die letzten Jahre hindurch begegnet war, "für mich gelten die alten Regeln nicht mehr."

Harry starrte ihn sprachlos an und versuchte, irgendeinen Sinn in diesen Worten zu ergründen. Wieso sollte irgendwer Malfoy solche Rechte einräumen? Nicht mal Snape würde das tun, schon allein aus dem Grund, dass seinem Patensohn ja vielleicht irgendetwas geschehen konnte, von Dumbledore ganz zu schweigen. Es war schlicht und ergreifend unmöglich, und die unheimliche Gelassenheit, mit der der Slytherin ihn hier so unverblümt anlog, brachte sein Blut vor Wut zum Kochen. "Ja, sicher", höhnte er daher spöttisch, "vermutlich hast du dich mit deinem stinkenden Geld von allem freigekauft, was uns 'Normalos' so belastet." Er schnaubte. "Dazu würde nicht einmal dein Geld reichen, Malfoy!"

Der Blonde betrachtete ihn kühl und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Glaub es oder lass es", erwiderte er gleichgültig und drehte sich wieder um, anscheinend von dem Gedanken beseelt, von Harry wegzukommen.

"Bleib stehen", rief dieser wiederum fast panisch und griff aus Reflex nach dem Handgelenk des sich entfernenden Slytherin. Die Haut, die er da berührte, war überraschend weich und schmiegte sich in glatter Perfektion an seine Haut, und dies in einer Weise, die auf verstörende Art vertraut wirkte. "Geh nicht", murmelte er leise, und fühlte verwundert, wie sich die Muskeln unter seinen Fingerspitzen verkrampften.

"Lass mich sofort los, Potter", zischte Malfoy gefährlich und sandte ihm aus dunkelgrauen, verstörend aufgewühlten Augen einen Blick zu, der ihn wie geblendet zurücktaumeln ließ, "und fass mich nie wieder an, verstanden?"

Harry sah ihn geschockt an und bewegte lautlos seine Lippen wie ein Goldfisch auf dem Trockenen. "Ich... äh..."

"Was ist hier los?"

Beide Jungen wandten ihre Köpfe der neuerlichen Störungsquelle zu, die ihnen aus der Gegend um den Speisesaal entgegen geeilt kam.

"Professor Dumbledore...", erkannte Harry verblüfft und versuchte vergeblich erneut, irgendetwas sinnvolles von sich zu geben, wurde aber wieder von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

"In der Tat, Harry", erwiderte dieser nur und ließ langsam seine wachen Augen zu Draco wandern, der äußerlich gelangweilt da stand und sich sogar tatsächlich dazu bequemt hatte, dem Schulleiter in die Augen zu sehen - etwas, was Harry in ihrem gesamten Gespräch (falls man es denn so nennen wollte) nur zweimal hinbekommen hatte, wie er selbst missmutig feststellte. Dumbledore sagte jedoch nichts zu dem Slytherin, seufzte nur leicht und wandte sich dann wieder Harry zu.

"Du solltest längst in deinem Turm sein. Es ist schon spät." Unnötig, darauf einzugehen, dass er Ausgangssperre hatte. Sie wussten es alle, genauso wie sie wussten, dass Dumbledore Harry deswegen nicht bestrafen würde, solange man es nicht unausweislich machte.

Harry warf einen spekulierenden Blick auf Malfoy und fragte sich eine wahnwitzige Sekunde lang, warum dieser nichts sagte - bis ihm auffiel, dass Malfoy sich somit selbst auch ausgeliefert hätte. Vermutlich schwieg er nur deshalb - so konnte schließlich auch der Slytherin ungeschoren davon kommen. Die angebliche Bewegungsfreiheit kaufte ihm der Gryffindor nämlich immer noch nicht ab.

"Ich konnte nicht schlafen", gab er zurück und sah wieder den Schulleiter an, der bei diesen Worten bedächtig nickte. Wieder wanderten seine Augen zu dem Slytherin, der ruhig wie eine Statue da stand und der Konversation mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck folgte.

"Mr Malfoy", sagte Dumbledore dann plötzlich mit einem hörbaren Unterton von Entnervtheit, "ich nehme an, Sie wissen, dass ich ungehalten bin?"

Der Blonde kräuselte leicht die Lippen und verschränkte provozierend die Arme vor der Brust. "Und ich nehme an, Sie wissen, dass mir das egal ist?" erwiderte er in exakt der gleichen Betonung, wenn auch mit etwas schärferem Tonfall, woraufhin Dumbledores Augen hinter seiner Brille leicht blitzten. Malfoy registrierte es mit einem leichten Zucken seiner Augenbrauen, fast so als würde er sich über ihn amüsieren.

"Überschätzen Sie sich nicht", mahnte Dumbledore leise, "Sie würden es bereuen."

Der Blonde schenkte dem Schulleiter ein spöttisches Grinsen, das Harry sehr an alte Tage erinnerte. Irgendwie hatte er dieses Grinsen fast vermisst. "_Unter_schätzen Sie mich lieber nicht", antwortete er knapp in einem Tonfall von kühler Verachtung, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang in Richtung der Kerker, eine perfekte Miniatur von Snape, wie Harry schaudernd feststellte. Dumbledore sah ihm mit einem bedauernden Gesicht hinterher und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Äh... Professor?" fragte Harry vorsichtig, um den alten Mann nicht zu erschrecken, "Professor, dürfte ich Sie etwas fragen?"

Die blauen Augen, die zuvor noch sinnierend der schon längst entschwundenen Gestalt des Malfoy-Sprosses hinterhergeblickt hatten, richteten sich urplötzlich wieder auf Harry. "Das tust du doch schon", meinte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln und zwinkerte leicht, woraufhin Harry kurz zurückgrinste und dann sofort herausplatzte, weil die Frage wie Säure unter seinen Fingernägeln brannte: "Hat Malfoy wirklich uneingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit?"

Dumbledore sah ihn einen Moment lang abwägend an, so als müsse er entscheiden ob Harry die Antwort wert sei oder nicht. Anscheinend viel die Benotung positiv aus, denn nach einiger Zeit antwortete er kurz: "Ja, hat er."

Harry blinzelte verblüfft und sah stirnrunzelnd in Richtung der Slytherin-Türme. Dann hatte Malfoy also nicht gelogen... Aber was war der Grund dafür? Warum hatte Malfoy plötzlich Rechte, die ihm solchen Freiraum gaben? Und warum ließ Dumbledore zu, dass der Slytherin sich dermaßen respektlos ihm gegenüber verhielt?

Bevor der Gryffindor eine dieser Fragen loswerden konnte, holte Dumbledore tief Luft und sah Harry dabei fest in die Augen. "Frag mich nichts weiter - ich würde dir nicht antworten. Und er wird es auch nicht tun. Halte dich am besten von ihm fern, Harry, verstanden? Und jetzt geh schlafen."

Das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass Harry nahe gelegt worden war, den Umgang mit dem Slytherin zu meiden. Und wieder hatte der Gryffindor nicht die geringste Lust, dieser Anweisung nachzukommen - vor allem, da sich das Rätsel um den Malfoy-Erben immer weiter vergrößerte.


	4. Chapter 4

Sodele, und weiter geht es. Diesmal etwas länger --- dafür kann es sein, dass sich die Fortsetzung etwas hinzieht.

Aber ihr wisst ja - Reviews schreiben hilft!!

DANKE an dieser Stelle für die letzten Reviews an: Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle, oAmyBlacko, Lewanna, FirstKiss, anarai und Veruca!

xxx

Als Harry nach einer Weile endlich in seinem Zimmer angekommen war nur um festzustellen, dass seine sämtlichen Zimmermitbewohner schon schliefen, und er sich dann mit einem leisen Seufzen seiner Robe entledigte um erschöpft ins Bett zu fallen, kreisten seine Gedanken immer noch um den so abweisenden Blonden. Was war in den Ferien nur geschehen? Wo war der arrogante Bastard hin, der Harry die letzten 5 Jahre das Leben erschwert hatte? Und wieso, diese Frage beschäftigte ihn vor allem, hatte sich Malfoys Haut unter seinen Fingern nur so verdammt GUT angefühlt?

Mit einem frustrierten Laut warf er sich herum und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Kissen. Er würde auf diese Fragen heute Nacht keine Antwort mehr finden - wenn er sie denn überhaupt jemals fand. Denn es schien ganz so, als sei Malfoy der Einzige, der ihm wirklich bei der Lösung des Mysteriums um ihn helfen konnte -- wobei es ganz so schien, als läge dem Blonden nicht sonderlich viel daran, Harry in seine Geheimnisse einzuweihen. Aber Harry wäre ja nicht er selbst gewesen, wenn er sich so leicht geschlagen gegeben hätte...

Dieser Gedanke zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er sank endlich in einen recht verworrenen Traum, aus dem er unsanft von Ron geweckt wurde.

"JETZT WACH DOCH ENDLICH AUF, HARRY!" kreischte ihm der Rothaarige ins Ohr und schlug ihm gleichzeitig ein Kissen aufs Gesicht, woraufhin Harry empört aufjapste und seinen Freund von sich stieß.

"Bist du komplett bescheuert, Ron?" fragte er entgeistert und rieb sich schlaftrunken sein malträtiertes Gesicht, während er langsam seine Beine über die Bettkante schwang, "geht das nicht ein bißchen sanfter?"

Ron sah aus, als würde er ihn am liebsten ermorden. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten gefährlich und seine Ohrenspitzen liefen rot an. "**Sanfter?"** quäkste er schrill, "ich versuche seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten, dich irgendwie aus den Federn zu kriegen, aber anscheinend hätte ich genauso gut auf ein Kissen einhämmern können wie auf dich! Sei gefälligst dankbar!"

_Dankbar_ war nicht unbedingt das Wort, mit dem Harry seinen derzeitigen Zustand am ehesten beschrieben hätte, aber anscheinend erwartete Ron zumindest ein Lächeln, wozu sich Harry mit einiger Mühe abrang. "Ist ja gut, tut mir leid", murmelte er schwach, "bin gestern spät ins Bett gekommen."

"Ich weiß!" blökte Ron, nicht im Mindesten besänftigt, "ich war wach bis halb zwölf, dann hat Hermine mich gezwungen schlafen zu gehen! Wo warst du? Was hast du bloß gemacht, hä?"

Harry seufzte und tapste ins Badezimmer. "Malfoy", erwiderte er knapp, "und Dumbledore."

Rons Augenbrauen schossen nach oben und ein verwirrter Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Na, das ist ja mal eine charmante Mischung", meinte er kopfschüttelnd und lauschte dann andächtig Harrys neuesten Ermittlungen im Fall Malfoy, die dieser ihm während seiner recht spartanischen Morgenwäsche mitteilte.

"Uneingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit?" fragte er mit einem besorgten Ausdruck, "ich weiß ja nicht, ob mir das so gut gefällt... Heißt das etwa, er könnte auf einmal mitten in der Nacht in unserem Zimmer stehen?"

"Vermutlich", antwortete Harry und zog sich gleichzeitig eine frische Robe an, "allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass er irgendetwas in der Art tun wird."

"Hmm", brummte Ron und klang nicht mal ansatzweise beruhigt, "mir gefällt das alles nicht."

"Mir auch nicht", erwiderte Harry grimmig und machte sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal, "aber da wir es nicht ändern können, will ich wenigstens wissen, wie unser kleiner Eisprinz zu solchen Rechten kommt."

Ron antwortete nicht sondern trottete nur schweigend neben ihm her, was ihm von seiten des Dunkelhaarigen schließlich einen fragenden Blick einbrachte. "Willst du nicht wissen, was da los ist?" fragte er mit einem kleinen Stirnrunzeln.

"Was?" fragte Ron, anscheinend völlig aus den Gedanken gerissen, ehe er hektisch zu nicken anfing. "Doch, sicher, Harry. Aber... ich weiß ja nicht... Anscheinend ist Malfoy.. ääh.." Er zögerte noch ein paar Sekunden, bis er sich schließlich mit verzerrtem Gesicht das Wort herauszwang: "...gefährlich."

"Gefährlich?" echote Harry überrascht und starrte seinen Freund verwirrt an, "wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dumbledores Verhalten, die Thestrals... Vielleicht solltest du auf Dumbledore hören."

"... und Malfoy in Ruhe lassen?" hängte Harry empört an und begann, an Rons Verstand zu zweifeln. "Wir reden hier von Malfoy, Ron, Malfoy! Interessiert dich überhaupt nicht, was vorgefallen ist, dass ihn zum ungekrönten König der Schule macht?"

"Natürlich", gab Ron zu, schüttelte jedoch gleich darauf den Kopf, "aber so wichtig ist es mir auch nicht. Wie du gesagt hast - es geht um Malfoy! NUR Malfoy! Der sich bisher sogar recht annehmbar verhalten hat!"

Hatte er sich gerade verhört - oder versuchte Ron hier tatsächlich, Malfoy in Schutz zu nehmen? Was war denn bloß mit der Schule los? Hatte der Slytherin etwa die gesamte Schüler- und Lehrerschaft unter seinen Bann gehext? "Bist du noch ganz da, Ron?" fragte er daher fassungslos, "was heißt hier denn NUR Malfoy? Der Typ ist der Inbegriff der schlechten Vorzeichen und Omen! Wenn der durch Hogwarts spazieren kann, wie es ihm passt, dann ist das verdammt nochmal keine Sache, die ich einfach auf sich beruhen lassen werde!"

Ron seufzte ergeben und ließ seine Schultern leicht nach vorne sacken, ehe er Harry einen entnervten Blick schenkte. "Wieso bist du auf einmal eigentlich so besessen von dem Kerl?"

Harry starrte ihn entgeistert an und wurde ungewollt - und überaus unpassender Weise - augenblicklich knallrot. "Ich bin nicht _besessen_", antwortete er in einer Tonlage, die leider etwas höher war als seine ursprüngliche, und ballte unbewusst die Fäuste. Seine Fingerspitzen begannen sacht zu kribbeln und er schloß kurz die Augen, um das Gefühl von Malfoys Haut, welches sich wieder einmal selbst herauf beschwor, zu verdrängen.

Sein Freund antwortete nicht sondern schüttelte nur vielsagend den Kopf und stieß die Tür zum Speisesaal auf, den sie in diesem Moment erreichten. Automatisch glitt Harrys Blick an den Tisch der Slytherins, der eine ähnliche Sitzordnung wie gestern zeigte: Wieder saß Draco neben Blaise und aß seelenruhig sein Frühstück, während der Dunkelhaarige einen Wachhund-Blick aufgesetzt hatte und Draco kaum aus den Augen ließ. _Dass den das penetrante Starren nicht wahnsinnig macht_, schoß es Harry kurz durch den Kopf und verzog dann ein wenig genervt sein Gesicht - schließlich starrte er den Blonden nicht weniger an als Blaise, weshalb er dem Italiener kaum einen Vorwurf machen konnte.

Mit einer brüsken Bewegung wandte er den Kopf ab und ballte unbewusst seine Fäuste. Verfluchter Malfoy, verfluchte Thestrals und noch verfluchterer Dumbledore, der dem Slytherin so fröhlich Rechte gab, von denen andere nur träumen konnten!

Sein Blick wanderte wütend zu dem Lehrerpult, an dem eben jener Schulleiter mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen ihn aus hellblauen Augen musterte, sodass Harry gleich wieder die Lider senkte. Er konnte einfach nicht auf Dumbledore sauer sein, dafür hatte der alte Mann zuviel für ihn getan --- er würde dafür einfach doppelt so sauer auf Malfoy sein, für seine blöde Geheimniskrämerei!

Immer noch brodelnd ließ er sich auf den Platz neben Ron fallen und nahm sich abwesend ein Toast, während sein Glas sich selbstständig mit Orangensaft füllte - was Hermine natürlich wieder zu einer kleinen Tirade über die Arbeitsverhältnisse der Hauselfen anstiftete, woraufhin Ron seinen Kopf in seiner Müslischale versenkte und Harry in Ruhe seinen Gedanken nachhängen konnte ohne irgendwelche Kommentare von seinen Freunden zu erwarten.

Wie magnetisch angezogen richtete sich sein Blick nach kürzester Zeit wieder auf Draco, der mit einer Stoik, die jede Sphinx eifersüchtig gemacht hätte, auf seinem Platz saß und gelangweilt in seinem Rührei herumstocherte. Harry war sich vollkommen sicher, dass sich der Slytherin seiner ständigen Blicke mehr als bewusst war, und es ärgerte ihn maßlos, dass der Blonde ihn derart ignorierte. Einzig Blaise sah erneut so aus als würde er Harry am liebsten die Augen mit einer Gabel herauspieksen um ihn endlich von Draco abzulenken, was dessen Neugier jedoch nicht schmälerte. Fiel denn niemandem sonst auf, was am Tisch der Slytherins los war?

Kurz huschten seine Augen durch den Speisesaal und er bemerkte mit einem leisen Stirnrunzeln, dass niemand - absolut niemand - auch nur einen Blick in Richtung der Slytherins warf. Alle schienen eher darauf bedacht, den Schlangentisch weitestgehend zu meiden als wütete dort eine ansteckende Krankheit. Und mitten im Zentrum dieser auffälligen Nicht-Aufmerksamkeit saß natürlich kein geringerer als Draco Malfoy, flankiert von Blaise und sonst im Umkreis von drei Stühlen nicht mal in der Nähe einer weiteren Person. _Wie zum Donner konnte mir das eigentlich die letzten Wochen entgehen_, fragte sich Harry mit einem mentalen Tritt an sich selbst und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.

"Hey", flüsterte er leise in Richtung seiner Freunde, "was ist mit den ganzen Schülern los? Wieso meiden sie die Slytherins so sehr?"

Hermine hielt kurz in ihrer Gardinenpredigt über miserable Arbeitszeiten inne und starrte ihn an als hätte er den Verstand verloren. "Wieso legt man seine Hand nicht in ein offenes Feuer?" fragte sie zurück und verdrehte die Augen. "Weil man genau weiß, dass die kurzzeitige Wärme alsbald durch großen Schmerz ersetzt wird."

Harry legte leicht seinen Kopf schief und blinzelte ein paar Mal. "Was genau willst du damit bitte sagen, Hermine?" fragte er leicht angenervt - als hätte er nicht schon genug Rätsel zu lösen, jetzt mussten auch noch seine Freunde damit anfangen!

"Es befriedigt vielleicht kurz deine Neugier zu sehen was sich bei den Slytherins abspielt, aber sollte dein Blick auch nur eine Sekunde als nötig auf dem Gesicht eines gewissen blonden Magiers landen, wird ein gewisser dunkelhaariger Magier Mittel und Wege finden, dich von solcher Neugier zu kurieren", erklärte sie säuerlich und deutete, ohne selbst auch nur hinzusehen, auf Draco und Blaise.

"Was soll das nun wieder heißen?" wollte Harry wissen, dem dieses ganze Versteckspiel allmählich zu bunt wurde. Himmelherrgott, konnte nicht ein einziger Mensch mehr mit ihm normal reden?!

"Das soll heißen, mein lieber Harry, dass Blaise keine Zauberbeschränkungen hat", belehrte sie ihn ruhig, "sofern er damit Draco beschützt - oder zumindest _denkt_, dass er das tut."

"WAS?" quäkste Harry entgeistert und riss erschrocken seine Augen auf. Wie kam es eigentlich, dass wirklich JEDER in dieser gigantischen Schule besser Bescheid wusste als er? Ron wusste schon seit Ewigkeiten von den neuen Gewohnheiten der Slytherins, Hermine erzählte ihm hier in aller Ruhe von Blaise' neuen Rechten zum Schutze Dracos und Dumbledore hatte dem blöden Blonden zusätzlich noch uneingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit eingeräumt. Warum waren alle so versessen darauf, Draco zu schützen - und warum hatte Blaise ihn nicht schon in Grund und Boden gehext, wenn er dazu sogar die Ermächtigung Dumbledores hatte? Irgendetwas lief in Hogwarts grundlegend falsch.

Hermine schüttelte nur leicht ihren Kopf und nippte gedankenverloren an ihrem Saft. "Du hast in letzter Zeit eine Menge nicht mitbekommen", meinte sie sanft und lächelte schwach, "und Ron und ich hielten es für angemessen, abzuwarten, bis du die Dinge selbst bemerkst anstatt dich mit der Nase drauf zu stoßen." Sie sah ihn scheu an und legte ihm kurz ihre Hand auf den Unterarm. "Es war kein leichter Sommer für dich, Harry, und wir wissen das. Wir wollten dich zu nichts drängen. Und es sieht nicht so aus, als würde Malfoy eine Gefahr darstellen."

Ein brodelnder Klumpen bildete sich in Harrys Magen und schlagartig verging ihm jeder Appetit auf sein Frühstück. "Vielleicht nicht", zischte er wütend, "aber ich würde das lieber selbst entscheiden!"

Hermine zuckte ob des scharfen Tonfalls ihres Freundes nicht einmal mit der Wimper. "Du wirst mir das vielleicht nicht glauben", erwiderte sie leise und ließ kurz ihren Blick auf Draco verweilen, der immer noch an seinem Frühstück kaute, "aber sein Sommer war, so wie es aussieht, nicht viel besser als deiner. Und du müsstest das am besten wissen, mit den Thestrals und allem!"

Das saß. Jede bissige Antwort auf diese Worte blieb ihm im Hals stecken und so richtete er nur wieder seinen grimmigen Blick auf den immer mysteriöser anmutenden Blonden, der just in diesem Moment aufstand um die Halle zu verlassen. Wie zuvor auch nutzte Blaise Dracos Verschwinden zum Essen und schaufelte sich augenblicklich erkaltetes Toast und aufgeweichte Frühstücksflocken in den Mund, während der andere Slytherin in gewohnter Eleganz den Gang herunterschritt und dabei imposant seine Robe aufflattern ließ.

Bevor Harry wusste, was er tat, war er auch schon aufgestanden und hatte die Halle durchquert, bis er vor dem anderen Schüler stand. Dieser seufzte ergeben und sah geflissentlich an Harry vorbei, während er ungeduldig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

"Potter", begrüßte er Harry gelangweilt, woraufhin dessen grüne Augen gefährlich zu funkeln begannen.

"Gut erkannt, Malfoy", bellte er zurück und streckte angriffslustig das Kinn vor.

Draco seufzte abermals und verdrehte die Augen. "Hör mal, Potter, du hast das sicherlich schon von genügend anderen Leuten gehört, aber anscheinend muss ich es dir auch noch sagen damit es in deine Hohlbirne vordringt: **Lass mich in Ruhe.** Ich lege keinen Wert mehr auf unsere kleinen Streitereien und auf deine Gegenwart schon gar nicht. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Unter der scheinbaren Gelassenheit des Blonden war noch eine ganze Tirade anderer Gefühle, die seine Stimme leicht zittern ließen. Er wirkte fast verängstigt und wieder bemerkte Harry die leisen Zeichen der Anspannung. Die grauen Augen flickerten immer wieder hoffnungsvoll zur Ausgangstür - aber noch wollte der Gryffindor sein Opfer nicht gehen lassen. Vor allem nicht jetzt, nach diesen Worten.

"Hetz doch deinen Wachhund auf mich, wenn es dich so sehr stört", entgegnete er stattdessen giftig, woraufhin sich ein leicht amüsiertes Lächeln auf Dracos Züge legte, das Harry den Atem raubte. _Wow, er sollte wirklich öfter lächeln._

"Immer noch derselbe Potter", murmelte der Slytherin immer noch lächelnd, "einiges ändert sich wohl nie."

"Bei dir hat sich aber wohl eniges geändert", gab Harry ärgerlich zurück, teils wegen der komisch anmutenden Äußerung des Blonden und teils wegen seiner eigenen Reaktion auf das leicht ironische Lächeln, und runzelte leicht die Stirn, "mit deinem neuen Status als Dumbledores Schützling und Freigeist der Schule!"

Eine der perfekt geschwungenen, silberblonden Augenbrauen bewegt sich sachte nach oben und die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers begannen spöttisch zu glitzern. "Neidisch?"

Ein dumpfes Grollen entrang sich Harrys Kehle und seine Augen verengten sich unwillkürlich zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Sag mir doch einfach, warum dich alle wie ein rohes Ei behandeln, Malfoy!"

Schlagartig wich der Spott aus Dracos Augen einer überaus angsteinflößenden Wut und jede Zelle seines Körpers schien magische Spannung zu verströmen, fast als wäre er ein lebendig gewordener Blitz. Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht einen Schritt zurückzuweichen, und gab Ron mit einem Mal recht - Draco war gefährlich, viel gefährlicher als er angenommen hatte.

Bevor dieser jedoch die Gelegenheit bekam, diesen Gedanken von Harry zu belegen, legte sich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und jemand schob sich zwischen sie.

"Potter", fauchte Blaise gefährlich, die blauen Augen vor Zorn fast violett, während er Draco unauffällig immer weiter von dem Gryffindor wegschob. "Hau endlich ab, oder soll ich deinen verdammten kleinen Heldenarsch zu der Riesenkrake in den See hexen?!"

"Warum tust du es nicht?" fragte Harry hitzig zurück, sich zugleich fragend, was um alles in der Welt nur los mit ihm war, dass er den Dunkelhaarigen auch noch dazu provozierte, "du hast doch die Macht dazu, oder etwa nicht? Du als Bodyguard unseres armes kleinen Frettchens!" Er war lebensmüde, ganz eindeutig, das jedenfalls schoss ihm unwillkürlich durch den Kopf als er einen kurzen Blick auf Dracos Augen erhaschen konnte. _Gefrorenes Silber._

Blaise' Kiefermuskeln traten deutlich wie Tischtennisbälle aus seinem Gesicht hervor und der Gryffindor konnte schon fast das Knirschen der strahlendweißen Zähne hören, was ihn mehr als nur beunruhigte. Innerlich wappnete er sich mit den besten Verteidigungszaubern, die ihm einfielen - denn das Blaise ihn nun irgendwie verfluchen würde, das stand wohl außer Frage.

"Lass es, Blaise", erklang da Dracos Stimme, kalt und klirrend wie Eis, "er ist es nicht wert."

Damit drehte er sich um und entschwand Harrys Blicken, der - mit einiger Verwunderung - feststellte, wie weh ihm diese Worte taten. Blaise starrte ihn noch eine Sekunde lang mordlüstern an, ehe er sich ebenfalls umwandte um seinem Schützling zu folgen.

Harry bewegte sich nicht sondern sah immer noch in die Richtung, in die Draco davon gegangen war. Abertausende von Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, und jeder einzelne von ihnen hatte etwas mit Draco Malfoy zu tun.


	5. Chapter 5

Ha, doch schneller als ich erwartet hatte! Hier also der nächste Teil!

Danke für die Unterstützung durch die lieben Reviews an: LoudCypha, Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle, oAmyBlacko und LittleWhisper!

Ihr seid die Besten!

xxx

Er stand noch immer mitten in der Halle, als sich vorsichtig eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm legte und er sanft umgedreht wurde, sodass er in zwei forschende braune Augen sah. "Harry?"

"Ja?" fragte er zurück und lupfte seine Augenbrauen, während Hermine ihn immer noch abwartend ansah.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Ihre Stimme klang seltsam ruhig und leise, als hätte sie Angst, dass er bei einer strengeren Tonlage die Flucht ergreifen würde.

"Ähh - ja?" antwortete er leicht verwirrt und runzelte seine Stirn, woraufhin ein erleichterter Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht huschte.

"Blaise hat dich nicht verhext?"

"Nicht, dass ich es mitbekommen hätte", erwiderte er, inzwischen von den Fragen leicht angenervt und schüttelte ihre Hand ab, was sie mit einem kleinen Schnauben zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Und wieso hat er das nicht getan?" hakte sie nach, was ihr einen weiteren verständnislosen Blick von Harry einbrachte.

"Woher soll ich das wissen?" fragte er aufgebracht zurück, "steht irgendwo auf meiner Stirn sowas wie 'Hier ruht das kranke Gehirn von Blaise Zabini' oder so etwas ähnliches?"

Hermines Augen verdunkelten sich unheilverkündend und ihr Gesicht nahm einen schnippischen Ausdruck an. "Nein, tut es nicht", erwiderte sie kühl, "aber ich habe in meinem 'kranken Gehirn' angenommen, dass dir vielleicht irgendwie aufgefallen wäre, warum Blaise dich nicht ans andere Ende des Universums geflucht hat!"

Die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme brachte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, und ein verstehendes Blitzen kehrte in seine Augen zurück. "Achso", machte er kleinlaut und errötete leicht, "na dann... Äh, also, Malfoy hat ihn gestoppt."

"Malfoy?" wiederholte sie irritiert und zog ihre Augenbrauen soweit hoch, dass sie fast unter ihrem Pony verschwanden, "wie kam er denn dazu?"

"Tja", antwortete Harry bitter, "laut eigener Aussage bin ich es nicht wert, verhext zu werden."

"Schwachsinn", murmelte Hermine und runzelte, offensichtlich tief in Gedanken versunken, ihre Stirn, "da steckt was anderes dahinter."

"Er war ziemlich überzeugend", brummelte Harry, immer noch irgendwie durch die Worte des Slytherin verletzt, woraufhin Hermine erneut schnaubte.

"Ach Harry", zischte sie wütend, "bist du jetzt etwa sauer, _nicht_ verhext worden zu sein? Und außerdem glaube ich Malfoy nicht. Er hat irgendeinen anderen Grund."

"Klar", mischte sich da Ron plötzlich ein, ein breites Grinsen auf seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht, "er mag Harry!"

Eben jener wurde bei diesen Worten tiefrot und ballte die Fäuste. "Erzähl nicht so einen Schwachsinn, Ron", fauchte er empört, "der Typ könnte mich nicht mehr verabscheuen!"

Hermine betrachtete ihn nur mit einer neuartigen Form von Interesse, fast so als wäre er ihr neuestes Studienobjekt, was ihn irgendwie noch mehr reizte, und sagte dann: "Aber er könnte Recht haben, Harry."

Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Wir haben jetzt Unterricht", knurrte er knapp, um das Thema abzuschließen, "und ich hab keine Lust, diese Woche mit Strafpunkten von Snape zu beginnen, also lasst uns lieber gehen."

Ron nickte zustimmend und Hermine setzte sich, nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf ihren Freund, zögernd in Bewegung, sodass sie sich nach kurzer Zeit in den Kerkern wiederfanden, in der glorreichen Gesellschaft von einem Haufen Slytherins und einigen tapferen Gryffindors. Nicht allzu weit von ihnen entfernt standen Blaise und Draco, letzterer mit seiner altbekannten 'Sprich-mich-an-und-du-wirst-es-bereuen'-Haltung, während sein treuer Beschützer eindringlich auf ihn einredete - leider so leise, dass Harry nicht einmal ein Wörtchen der Unterhaltung aufschnappen konnte. Allem Anschein nach jedoch schien Malfoy den anhaltenden Redeschwall nicht allzu gut zu finden, denn seine Augen leuchteten irgendwann unwillig auf und er hob seine Hand, woraufhin der Dunkelhaarige sofort verstummte.

"Ich bin nicht blöd, Zabini", sagte er scharf und in einer Lautstärke, die es auch dem goldenen Trio möglich machte, die Unterhaltung mitzuverfolgen, "ich weiß das alles. Manche Dinge liegen jedoch außerhalb meiner Kontrolle!"

Blaise schnaubte ungehalten und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Du tust dir damit keinen Gefallen", antwortete er im gleichen Tonfall, "und ich habe keine Lust dabei zuzusehen, wie du dich selbst zerstörst!"

"Ich habe dich nie um irgendetwas gebeten", antwortete Draco kühl, und schloss dann ergeben die Augen und fuhr um einiges anfter fort: "...aber --- ich danke dir trotzdem. Mach dir keine Sorgen... Ich passe schon auf mich auf."

Der Hauch eines Lächelns flog über Blaise' Gesicht und für einen kurzen Moment verstand Harry vollkommen, warum etwa die Hälfte aller Mädchen der Schule dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin hinterherschmachtete. "Das ist aber doch mein Job", meinte er mit einem ironischen Glitzern in den Augen, "und bisher habe ich ihn recht gut gemacht, auch wenn du mich eigentlich nicht bräuchtest."

Draco zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und blickte kurz auf seine Schuhspitzen. "Du weißt ja, Dumbledore will nicht, dass..."

In diesem Augenblick hob er den Blick und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus Harrys interessierten Blick auf sich. Seine Worte verebbten und seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in die grünen Smaragde Harrys. "Kriegst du genug mit, Potter, oder möchtest du dich noch näher zu uns stellen?" fragte er bissig, woraufhin Harry schlagartig rot anlief und herumzudrucksen begann. "Ich... äh.. also..."

"Wird man dich eigentlich nie los?" zischte nun auch Zabini, dessen Augen gleich ein so unheilvolles Funkeln annahmen, dass es Harry nicht im Mindesten gewundert hätte, wenn seine Augen von Blau zu Rot übergegangen wären und der Slytherin ihm auf der Stelle die Kehle zerfetzt hätte.

"Ähh...", machte Harry abermals, wurde dann jedoch gnädigerweise durch die Ankunft ihres Lieblings-Zaubertränkelehrers von den wutsprühenden Blicken Zabinis bewahrt, der nach der ersten, kleinen Bewegung Dracos sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Blonden zuwandte und diensteifrig an dessen Seite eilte.

"Habt ihr das mitgekriegt?" fragte Ron aufgeregt, sobald die Slytherins außer Hörweite waren und sie sich wie üblich in den letzten Reihen der Klasse einen Platz suchten, "was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

"Wenn ich das wüsste, ginge es mir besser", brummte Harry ungehalten zurück und ließ sich immer noch grollend in seinen Stuhl fallend.

Die Stunde verlief relativ ereignislos, bis Snape irgendwann die Bücher zuklappen ließ und auf die Kessel deutete. "Partnerarbeit", ordnete er knapp an, "die Paarungen sind wie immer."

Harry sprang wie ein Raubtier sofort auf und packte seine Sachen zusammen, mit einem merkwürdig glucksenden Gefühl der Vorfreude erfüllt - sein Partner war Draco Malfoy, vermutlich eigentlich zu seiner Verdammnis gedacht aber nun genau das, was er wollte: Die Möglichkeit, nochmals mit dem blonden Rätsel zu sprechen.

"Professor..." erklang es da leise von eben jenem Blonden mit einem nicht zu leugnenden Unterton in der Stimme, ganz so als wolle er den Lehrer an etwas erinnern.

Dieser sah seinen Schüler einen Moment lang ausdruckslos an, ehe er schließlich mit den Schultern zuckte und sich räusperte. "Longbottom, Sie tauschen Partner mit Potter. Vielleicht hilft Ihnen die Gesellschaft des besten Schülers dieser Klasse ja endlich dabei, einen einigermaßen anständigen Trank zu brauen."

Neville sah nicht unbedingt begeistert zu dem Slytherin-Prinzen und wurde dann, nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Blaise, noch etwas blasser als er sowieso schon war. Harrys Blut begann wütend zu kochen - was bildete sich Malfoy ein, ihn einfach so abzuschieben? Das war jawohl die Höhe!

"Professor", sagte er daher in die Geräuschkulisse der umhereilenden Schüler hinein, "ich würde lieber nicht Partner tauschen."

Snape schnaubte nur und trat einen drohenden Schritt näher. "Und wie sehr, meinen Sie, interessiert mich das, Mr Potter? Ich beantworte diese Frage selbst: Gar nicht. Sie werden auf Mr Malfoys Gegenwart verzichten müssen." Er verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen weiter und sagte dann so leise, dass es nur Harry mitbekam: "Jetzt und in Zukunft, und ich spreche hier nicht nur über die Zaubertränke-Stunden. Haben wir uns verstanden, Mr Potter?"

Harry starrte ihn sprachlos an und musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammenkratzen, um ein abgehacktes Nicken fertig zu bringen. Wieviele Menschen würden ihm wohl noch sagen, dass er sich von Malfoy fernhalten sollte? Und wann würden sie endlich bemerken, dass, egal wie oft man es ihm sagte, er sich auf keinen Fall daran halten würde?

Es muss eigentlich wohl kaum erwähnt werden - Harry vermasselte seinen Trank wie stets. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung funktionierte das Paar Malfoy/Longbottom dahingegen erstaunlich gut und nach einer halben Stunde überreichte ein nervöser, aber dennoch unübersehbar stolzer Neville einem skeptischen dreinblickenden Professor Snape eine kleine Phiole des Trankes, und nach kurzer Untersuchung der Substanz gab Snape ein zustimmendes Nicken von sich. "Hmm", brummte er und hing dann an: "10 Punkte für Slytherin - und für Gryffindor auch."

Neville schien vor Glück fast zu zerschmelzen und drehte sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zu seinem Partner um, der gelangweilt mit seinem Kochlöffel spielte und die gute Nachricht nur mit einem müden Schulterzucken registrierte.

Harry wusste das alles so gut, weil er den Blonden nicht aus den Augen ließ - was vermutlich auch der Grund für seinen vermasselten Trank war. Theodor Nott war nicht sonderlich traurig darüber, dass er anstelle von Neville nun mit Harry zusammen getan worden war, musste allerdings nach kurzer Zeit feststellen, dass der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor nicht unbedingt eine Verbesserung war. Da sich dieser absolut nicht auf den Trank konzentrierte, saßen die beiden nach kurzer Zeit vor einem Trank, der nicht etwa schwarz war wie er es sein sollte, sondern stattdessen in einem Ton glühte, den Harry nur mit Malfoys Augen assoziieren konnte - silber.

"Mr Potter, Mr Nott", kam es da von Snape, nachdem dieser einen fassungslosen Blick in ihren Kessel geworfen hatte, "warum ist ihr Trank silbern?"

Nott sah aus, als würde er Harry am liebsten für diese Blamage erwürgen und hielt seinen Mund, während der Gryffindor etwas hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ich weiß es auch nicht, Sir", antwortete er schwach, als die Flüssigkeit vor ihnen plötzlich gefährlich zu blubbern begann und dann - ohne eine weitere Warnung - explodierte und Tropfen in alle Richtungen flogen.

Alle waren wie erstarrt und sahen das Malheur nur erschrocken an - alle bis auf Draco Malfoy, der in einer einzigen, raschen Bewegung auf die Füße sprang. "ACCIO!" brüllte er laut, kurz bevor die ersten Tropfen Harrys Haut berühren konnten, sodass die Flüssigkeit in der Luft Halt machte und stattdessen auf den Blonden zusteuerte. Mit einer für Harry unfassbaren Ruhe beobachtete der Slytherin, wie das Gebräu durch die Klasse auf ihn zugeschossen kam, ehe er seine Hand hob, eine komplizierte Bewegung machte und dabei etwas so leise murmelte, dass außer Neville vermutlich niemand es verstehen konnte. Was es auch war, es zeigte Wirkung: Die Flüssigkeit verpuffte ganz einfach, bevor sie den Blonden erreichte, woraufhin allmählich wieder etwas Leben in die bisher ungläubig zusehenden Glieder der Klasse kam. Aufgeregtes Flüstern erklang, ehe Snape sich überlaut räusperte und Malfoy einen etwas tadelnden Blick zuwarf. Tadelnd? Der Zauberer hatte sie gerade alle - und vor allem ihn - gerettet! Da verdiente er wirklich anderes als diesen Blick!

"Ein beeindruckendes Beispiel für zauberstabslose Magie, Mr Malfoy", entgegnete Snape kühl, schüttelte aber im gleichen Augenblick den Kopf. "Dafür 50 Punkte für Slytherin. Allerdings muss ich Ihnen 70 Punkte abziehen, aus Gründen, die Ihnen sicherlich bekannt sind." Sein Blick bohrte sich in den Dracos, und der Blonde nickte bloß ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und setzte sich wieder als wäre nichts passiert.

Harry blickte sprachlos vom Einen zum Anderen und warf dann einen fragenden Blick zu Ron und Hermine, die etwas abseits - mit Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson gepaart - saßen und genauso verwirrt schienen wie der Rest der Klasse. Allein Blaise sah nicht so aus, als hätte man ihm ein Fragezeichen unter die Haut geschoben, aber im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, die Draco immer noch in stiller Bewunderung ansahen, war sein Ausdruck - ganz ähnlich dem von Professor Snape - eher missgelaunter Natur. Seine blauen Augen bohrten sich ärgerlich in Dracos Rücken, der die ganze Aufregung um ihn wie stets gekonnt ignorierte und stattdessen wieder mit seinem Kochlöffel zu spielen begann.


	6. Chapter 6

Düdelüdü, da wär ich wieder. Leider nicht so früh, wie mir vorgeschlagen wurde (nech, LittleWhisper), aber immer noch recht bald - zumindest für meine Verhältnisse. xD

Also, genießt es, auch wenn es ein wenig verworren wirken könnte... Ich hoffe, ihr steigt durch!

Danke für die lieben Reviews geht an: LittleWhisper, Geno aus dem Büro, Noxan, oAmyBlacko, Lewanna, Veruca und anarai!!

xxx

Sobald die Stunde vorbei war verließ Malfoy stolz erhobenen Hauptes rasch den Raum, dicht gefolgt von einem augenscheinlich aufgebrachten Blaise Zabini und unter den staunenden Blicken der gesamten Klasse. Harry, der zwar gerne mit dem Slytherin über seine Aktion gesprochen hatte, nahm mit der zweitbesten Variante vorlieb und stürzte sich raubtierähnlich auf den langsam zur Tür trottenden Neville, der noch immer ob des erfolgreich abgelieferten Tranks glücklich vor sich hin strahlte und als einer der wenigen nicht in das allgemeine Malfoy-Getuschel einstimmte.

"Neville!" rief Harry hektisch und eilte an dessen Seite, "was hat Malfoy gesagt, bevor der Trank verschwunden ist?"

"Hmm?" machte Neville und hob verwundert den Kopf, anscheinend aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Ach, du meinst die Zauberformel? Konnte ich nicht verstehen."

Irgendetwas an Nevilles Gesichtsausdruck machte Harry stutzig und er trat einen Schritt näher, um genauer in die leicht glasigen Augen seines Gegenübers zu blicken. "Du saßt doch genau daneben! Du musst es gehört haben!"

Neville zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und setzt seinen Weg fort. "Vielleicht", meint er ruhig, "hab ich aber vergessen."

Sämtliche Alarmglocken begannen in Harrys Kopf lautstark zu schrillen und seine Augen verengten sich leicht. Vergessen? Höchst unwahrscheinlich.

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und begab sich auf direktem Weg zu Snapes Pult, an dem der Lehrer mit ungewohnt nachdenklicher Miene saß, die sich jedoch sofort biem Nähertreten Harrys verschloß.

"Potter", begrüßte er den Ankommenden kühl, "fast vergessen. 10 Punkte Abzug für den verhunzten Trank. Sind Sie deswegen gekommen?"

Harry verdrehte leicht die Augen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein", sagte er säuerlich, "eigentlich nicht." Er holte tief Luft und sah seinem Lehrer dann fest in die Augen. "Sie haben Neville die Erinnerung an Malfoys Worte genommen, oder?"

"Wo bleiben Ihre Manieren, Mr Potter? Sie haben keinerlei Recht oder Veranlassung, mir eine derartige Frage zu stellen." Snapes rechte Augenbraue wanderte etwa einen halben Zentimeter nach oben, was nicht unbedingt zur Steigerung von Harrys Wohlbefinden beitrug.

"Haben Sie es getan oder nicht?" fragte er erneut, diesmal in einem etwas schärferem Tonfall, woraufhin Snapes Gesichtsausdruck sich ärgerlich verzog.

"20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor", zischte er knapp und stand auf, sich zum Gehen wendend.

"Wieso?" rief Harry seinem davon eilenden Rücken hinterher, woraufhin Snapes Robe aus dem Schwung seiner plötzlichen Drehung einen wallenden Bogen vollführte.

"Wieso, Mr Potter?" Die schwarzen Augen seines Lehrers zogen sich wütend zusammen. "Weil die Kenntnis solcher Zauberformeln bei einem Individuum wie Mr Longbottom keinesfalls auf lange Sicht sicher aufgehoben wären!"

"_Solcher Zauberformeln?!"_ echote Harry entsetzt und riss seine Augen auf, "was meinen Sie denn damit?"

Snape atmete gezwungen ruhig ein und aus und schloss kurz die Augen. "Ihnen ist sicher nicht entgangen, dass Mr Malfoy sich seit Ferienende verändert hat. Ich habe weder die Absicht noch das Verlangen Ihnen mitzuteilen, wie es zu dieser Änderung gekommen ist - was ich Ihnen sagen kann ist allerdings, dass er keinen Wert auf Ihren Umgang legt. Und das er gefährlich ist. Sie mögen vielleicht denken, Blaise agiere zu Dracos Schutz - viel mehr ist Mr Zabini aber zum Schutz derer, die sich Draco zu sehr nähern. Er ist leicht reizbar und äußerst gefährlich. Nehmen Sie mich beim Wort - Mr Malfoys Geduldsfaden ist äußerst kurz. Wie meiner übrigens auch."

Harry lauschte dieser Rede mit unbewegter Miene und schüttelte dann knapp seinen Kopf. Diese Worte hatten mehr Fragen aufgeworfen als sie beantworteten. "Er sieht Thestrals", erklärte er kurz, woraufhin Snape nur nickte.

"Ja", antwortete der Lehrer bloß.

"Warum?" fragte Harry nach und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Allmählich ging ihm das wirklich auf die Nerven.

"Weil er jemanden sterben gesehen hat, Mr Potter", erwiderte Snape mit zurückgewonnener Ruhe, auch wenn er immer noch fluchtbereit an der Tür stand. Seit wann hatte Harry eigentlich diese Wirkung auf alle Slytherins?

"Wen?" hakte Harry nach, sich nicht durch die flapsige Antwort seines Lehrers aus der Ruhe bringen lassend.

"Seinen Goldhamster", erwiderte Snape, "ein tragisches Unglück, hat ganz Slytherin erschüttert."

"Wen?" wiederholte Harry hartnäckig und richtete seine grünen Augen fest auf das Gesicht seines Lehrers, was diesen jedoch nicht im Mindesten beeindruckte. Er lächelte einfach nur schmallippig und verschwand endgültig, Harry allein im Giftlabor stehen lassend.

Dieser knurrte wütend und verließ nun auch endlich den Raum, innerlich immer noch unzufrieden über die jüngste Entwicklung der Ereignisse. Wie konnte er soviele Antworten bekommen - und trotzdem so wenig wissen? Es war frustrierend. Und die dauernde Ermahnung, dass er sich von Malfoy fernhalten sollte, machte das Ganze kein bißchen besser. Inzwischen sollte doch wohl auch bis zum letzten Bewohner des Schlosses durchgedrungen sein, dass Harry Potter eine unnatürliche und unstillbare Neugier hatte --- wie sollte er da also von etwas so mysteriösem wie Malfoys Verhalten und neuem Status an der Schule absehen?

Natürlich um einiges verspätet machte er sich auf den Weg zu seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Natürlich hatte der Rest seiner Klasse den Raum längst betreten und vor der Tür war niemand außer ihm anzutreffen. Er seufzte leise - jetzt kam "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" bei Professor James, wieder einmal einem Neuling, der nichtsdestotrotz sein Handwerk recht gut verstand, allerdings auch für seine Strenge bekannt war. Harry sah sich schon erneut Punkte für sein Haus aufgrund seiner Verspätung verlieren, konnte aber wohl kaum mehr etwas daran ändern.

Er klopfte kurz an, wartete auf das herrische "Herein" des Lehrers und öffnete dann die Tür.

Der Anblick, der ihn begrüßte, war inzwischen zur Normalität geworden - auf dem Podium vor der Klasse standen sich einer der Schüler und Professor James gegenüber, der schwächere Zauber aussprach und darauf wartete, dass diese (mit mehr oder weniger Erfolg) pariert wurden. Gerade war Hermine dran, die sich mit ihrer gewohnten Konzentration fehlerfrei durch die Spruchtirade schlug.

"Sehr gut", lobte James und nickte wohlgefällig, "ich würde Ihnen ja 10 Punkte für Gryffindor geben, aber dummerweise würde ich den gleichen Betrag sofort wieder von ihrem Konto abziehen - bedanken Sie sich bei Mr Potter, der uns doch noch mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt." Seine Augen richteten sich ruckartig auf Harry, der ein zögerliches Lächeln wagte und sich dann schnell mit einem gemurmelten "Entschuldigung" in einen der hintersten noch freien Plätze fallen ließ.

James reagierte nicht weiter auf ihn sondern wandte sich dem Nächsten zu. "Malfoy, nach vorne treten."

Harry lehnte sich interessiert nach vorne - genauso wie jeder andere in der Klasse, ausgenommen Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy, die einen kurzen Blick tauschten. "Ich verzichte", erwiderte der Blonde knapp und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Nach vorne treten", beharrte James, "oder ich ziehe ihrem Haus Punkte ab."

Malfoy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an", antwortete er ruhig, was ihm von Seiten der Slytherins böse Blicke einbrachte. James seufzte.

"Kommen Sie schon, Malfoy, Sie können es auf die leichte oder die schwere Tour haben, am Ende kriege ich Sie doch. Sie **werden **hier antreten, wie jeder andere auch. Mir ist im Gegensatz zu der restlichen Lehrerschaft der Grund für ihre _Schonung_ nicht bekannt, daher werde ich auf solche Methoden auch verzichten. Also, zieren Sie sich nicht, auch wenn ihre Fähigkeiten vielleicht beschränkt sind."

Malfoys rechte Augenbraue wanderte langsam nach oben, ein perfekt geschwungener silberner Streifen auf seiner blassen Haut, bevor er kurz spöttisch lächelte und dann aufstand. Blaise legte ihm noch eine Hand auf den Arm, die Draco jedoch sacht abschüttelte und mit gewohnter Eleganz nach vorne schritt.

James lächelte triumphierend und hob seinen Zauberstab, während der Slytherin die Arme herunterhängen ließ. Der Lehrer rollte mit den Augen. "Duellposition, Mr Malfoy", forderte er entnervt, was ihm von Seiten seines Schülers nur ein müdes Blinzeln einbrachte.

"Fangen Sie einfach an, ok?" erwiderte dieser viel mehr, woraufhin James ärgerlich die Brauen zusammenzog und mit etwas mehr Vehemenz als sonst ein leises "Evanescento" hervorstieß.

Malfoys Hand bewegte sich minimal unter der Robe und der blaue Strahl, der auf ihn zu schoß, drehte in der Luft um und zischte zurück auf seinen Verursacher zu, der sich nur noch durch eine ungelenke Drehung retten konnte. James keuchte verblüfft auf, umschloß den Zauberstab fester und rief: "Palisco!"

Auch dieser Zauberspruch erreichte den Blonden nicht, wenn er auch diesmal nicht zurückgeschleudert wurde - viel mehr wurde der Strahl in der Luft immer dünner, und vor Malfoys Brust war nicht viel mehr als ein dünner pinker Rauchfaden geblieben, der sich wie feiner Staub über Dracos Robe legte.

Von da an prasselten die Sprüche nur so auf Draco ein, der scheinbar allerdings nicht einmal in Bedrängnis geriet. Lichtstrahlen zischten durch die Luft und sausten an seinem Ohr vorbei, wobei der Slytherin nicht mal mit den Wimpern zuckte.

"Reicht das nicht?" fragte er irgendwann, nachdem auch die 13. Salve an Zauberformeln an ihm vorbeigeschossen war. Diese gelangweilte Äußerung schien ein Ventil in James zu lösen, und ein Hauch von Ärger blitzte in den Augen des Lehrers auf. Ein neuerlicher Hagel von Formeln regnete auf Draco herab, diesmal schon deutlich komplexere und zum ersten Mal hob Draco seine Hände in die Höhe und bewegte sogar leicht seine Zauberstab. Als James sah, dass auch diese Verschärfung kaum eine Änderung brachte, erhöhte er das Tempo und den Schwierigkeitsgrad seiner Sprüche erneut und immer weiter, bis sein Kopf rot anlief und auch ein gefährliches Funkeln in Malfoys Augen zu sehen war.

Harrys Blick fiel kurz auf Blaise, der das ganze Spektakel mit deutlich weniger Begeisterung als seine Mitschüler verfolgte. Die Augen des Italieners richteten sich viel mehr besorgt auf seinen Freund, der nun seinen Kiefer eng zusammenpresste und einen harten Zug um den Mund bekam.

"Es reicht", zischte er leise, "ich habe gezeigt, dass ich mich verteidigen kann!"

James reagierte nicht und schoss unbemerkt einen weiteren Spruch ab, der Draco diesmal tatsächlich leicht streife und einen blutigen Kratzer über dessen Wange zog. Die Wut, die sich in diesem Moment in den Augen des Slytherin zeigte, ließ Harrys Herz erkalten. Mit einem Mal strahlte der Blonde eine magische Intensität aus, die beängstigend war und einen alles andere im Raum vergessen ließ.

Malfoys Lippen bewegten sich lautlos und die Wunde auf seiner Wange schloß sich vor ihrer aller Augen, während auf der Wange des Lehrers der Kratzer wieder auftauchte. Und dann - zerbrach der Zauberstab des Professors mit einem spröden Knacken, und mit dem gleichen Laut brachen auch seine Unterarme, was ihm einen trockenen Schmerzenslaut entlockte.

"Stupefy!" rief Blaise da dazwischen, seinen Zauberstab auf den Blonden richtend, und Malfoy sackte auf der Bühne zusammen. Sofort brach das Chaos aus und alle scharten sich um den verletzten Professor, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in die Knie gesackt war - alle bis auf Blaise, der sofort zu Dracos leblosen Körper eilte, und Harry, der staunend da stand und noch nicht ganz begreifen konnte, was genau er da gerade beobachtet hatte. Diese unglaubliche magische Kapazität, die Malfoy ausgestrahlt hatte! Was nur, so fragte sich der Gryffindor wohl zum Tausendsten Mal in den letzten Tagen, hatte sein ehemaliger Erzfeind erlebt, das ihn so verändert hatte?

Mittlerweile hatte Hermine eine Trage herbei gezaubert und den Professor darauf befördert, während Blaise seinen bewusstlosen Freund wieder aufgeweckt hatte. Dessen graue Augen wanderten kurz suchend über das Szenario vor ihm, bis sie auf Harrys Gesicht hängen blieben und ein - konnte es sein? - bedauernder Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschien. Dann jedoch wandte Malfoy den Blick wieder ab und schob sich durch die Schüler, die ihm respektvoll und wohl auch verängstigt Platz machten, bis zu seinem Lehrer vor, der ihn mit deutlichem Argwohn betrachtete.

Draco beachtete ihn gar nicht, ebenso wenig wie die stechenden Blicke seiner Klasse, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrten. Stattdessen runzelte er leicht die Stirn, zückte dann seinen Zauberstab und tippte sacht auf die blau anlaufenden Bereiche der Bruchstellen, noch bevor irgendjemand Zeit hatte einzugreifen.

James zischte kurz, anscheinend in Erwartung einer neuerlichen Schmerzwelle, und sah dann verwundert auf seine Arme herab. Die aus der Robe sichtbaren Teile seines Armes waren wieder vollkommen normal und taten dem Verhalten des Professors nach wohl auch nicht mehr weh, denn er drehte sie mit Erstaunen im Blick hin und her, ehe er einen misstrauischen Blick auf den Malfoy-Spross warf. "Ein beeindruckendes Bisschen Magie, das Sie hier zur Schau stellten, Mr Malfoy", sagte er gezwungen höflich, während ein dünner Blutstropfen aus dem Kratzer an seiner Wange rann. Diesen heilte Malfoy nicht, obwohl sich inzwischen wohl jeder der Klasse darüber im Klaren war, dass er es ohne Probleme hätte tun können.

"Wenn Sie das sagen", erwiderte Malfoy mit einem halben, kühlen Lächeln, ehe er sich umdrehte und so ruhig, als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen, auf seinen Platz zurückmarschierte. Blaise folgte ihm auf der Stelle und begann hektisch auf ihn einzureden, was Malfoy nur mit einer Verdüsterung seiner Gesichtszüge quittierte.

Harry hatte sich immer noch nicht bewegt sondern saß weiterhin wie festgenagelt auf seinem Stuhl, im Kopf das reinste Durcheinander und nicht fähig, seine Augen auch nur eine Sekude von dem Blonden zu nehmen. Anscheinend hatte Snape nicht unrecht, wenn er Malfoy als "gefährlich" betitelte - so gesehen war das die Untertreibung des Jahres! Der Zauberer konnte anscheinend jeden von ihnen problemlos überwältigen, wenn es nötig wäre oder er sich angegriffen fühlte!

Merkwürdigerweise war das allerdings nicht der Hauptgedanke in Harrys Kopf. Viel mehr fragte er sich, warum Malfoys Gesicht kurzzeitig so voller Bedauern gewesen war, als sein Blick sich mit dem seinen kreuzte. Der Gryffindor war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Ausdruck von Reue nicht den Verletzungen galt, die Draco Professor James zugefügt hatte. Es schien eher so zu sein, dass ihm die Tatsache, dass Harry die ganze "Show" mit angesehen hatte, nicht wirklich gefiel. Aber warum? Er hätte es so oder so erfahren, diese Anballung von magischer Energie würde nie unentdeckt bleiben können. Was störte den Slytherin also?

Da fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen - es ging nicht darum, was Draco getan hatte. Es ging darum, was er selbst getan hatte - er hatte sich nur auf den Blonden konzentriert, James völlig unbeachtet gelassen und - was sicherlich am überraschensten war - er hatte im Gegensatz zum Rest der Klasse nicht einen Moment lang auch nur so etwas wie Furcht gespürt. Alle ihre Mitschüler wichen Malfoys Blick aus und ignorierten ihn, wie es Harry auch schon beim Frühstück aufgefallen war - alle bis auf ihn.

Warum, so fragte er sich selbst, habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass er für mich nie eine Gefahr darstellen könnte?


	7. Chapter 7

Soo, hier bin ich wieder. Ganz schön schnell, wenn ihr mich fragt... Aber ich hab so das Gefühl, ich vergesse, was ich sonst mit unseren beiden Lieblingszauberern vorhabe, und das wäre in dieser FF ziemlich fatal xD

Trotzdem - ohne eure lieben Reviews hätte ich mir bestimmt mehr Zeit gelassen! Ein dickes DANKE geht daher an: Rivana, Draygirl, oAmyBlacko, yvi, Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle, spiritofair, Veruca und Elbereth!

Und was Verucas Frage betrifft - tja, keine Ahnung, was meint ihr? Wie lautet die Mehrzahl von "Thestral"?

xxx

Das Ende der Stunde wirkte wie eine Erlösung auf die immer noch prekäre Blicke in Richtung eines gewissen blonden Slytherins werfende Klasse - ein simultanes Aufatmen ging durch den Raum, dicht gefolgt von hektischem Stühleschieben, Schuhgetrappel und einem verschwörerischen Flüstern. Die einzigen, die nicht wie aufgescheuchte Kaninchen durch die Gänge wuselten, waren - wie könnte es anders sein - natürlich Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy, die mit altbewährter Ruhe und Gelassenheit ihre Sachen packten und im Gleichschritt auf die Tür zutrotteten. Harry ließ sich wie schon in der Stunde zuvor extra viel Zeit beim Zusammenräumen seiner Unterlagen und war so der Letzte im Raum, zusammen mit dem Professor.

Dieser wirkte noch immer leicht verstört darüber, dass Malfoy ihn so mühelos hatte besiegen können, und betrachtete mit nachdenklichem Gesicht seinen zerbrochenen Zauberstab. Als Harry sich seinem Tisch näherte, hob James den Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Mal. "Ah, Potter", sagte er dann und lächelte halbherzig, "was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Harry erwiderte das Lächeln mit ebenso wenig Elan wie sein Lehrer und trat noch einen Schritt näher. "Es geht um Malfoy", sagte er dann, was ihm eine steile Falte auf der Stirn seines Gegenübers einbrachte. Der Gryffindor schluckte erneut und legte sich im Kopf seine Worte sorgsam zurecht. "Er... er hat eine außerordentliche Kontrolle über seine Magie entwickelt, finden Sie nicht? Wie, meinen Sie, ist das in so kurzer Zeit möglich?"

Der Professor sah ihn lange an und schien dabei zu überlegen, ob er seine Gedanken tatsächlich mit Harry teilen sollte. Dann seufzte er und fuhr sich vorsichtig mit den Handflächen über seine Unterarme, als wolle er prüfen, dass sie tatsächlich nicht mehr gebrochen waren. "Diese Frage habe ich mir auch gestellt, Mr Potter", erwiderte er schließlich, "und ehrlich gesagt, bin ich fast sicher, dass ein Zeitraum von etwas mehr als einem Monat kaum ausreichen dürfte, um über derart ausgefeilte Techniken zu verfügen. Ihr Mitschüler müsste nach meinem Gefühl Hogwarts nicht mehr besuchen - es gibt nichts, was wir ihm noch beibringen könnten. Seine Magie ist makellos." James zuckte in einer hilflos anmutenden Geste mit den Schultern und richtete seinen Blick erneut auf den Zauberstab vor ihm. Bedauern legte sich über sein Gesicht.

Harry betrachtete ihn noch eine Weile, erkannte dann aber, dass für seinen Lehrer das Gespräch beendet war und verließ den Raum. Seine Gedanken schwirrten durcheinander und verdichteten sich zu einem undurchdringlichen Netz von verschiedensten Ideen, die sich in ihrer Absurdität selbst übertrafen. Er musste mit Malfoy sprechen. Oder Dumbledore. Oder Zabini. Sogar Snape wäre ihm recht. Irgendwer zumindest, der etwas Licht in diese Angelegenheit bringen konnte.

Wo hatte Malfoy die Kräfte her? Was machte er noch an der Schule, wenn er - laut James - Magie schon in Reinform praktizieren konnte? Und wen, zum Donner, hatte er bloß sterben sehen?

Ein frustriertes Seufzen verließ seine Lippen und er beschloss, heute auf das Mittagessen im Speisesaal zu verzichten. Eine neuerliche Runde des Spiels "Guck-Draco-an-und-ich-fresse-dich" würde seine derzeitige Laune nicht unbedingt heben, und im Moment war er einfach nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas anderes anzusehen als den Blonden, sobald sich dieser irgendwo in seiner Nähe befand. Es war zum Verrücktwerden.

Er seufzte abermals und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche. Mithilfe von Dobby deckte er sich dann mit einem ganzen Haufen von Sandwiches ein ("Harry Potter muss essen, damit Harry Potter den Dunklen Lord besiegen kann!") und lenkte seine Schritte nach draußen auf den See zu, wo er sich im Schatten eines Baumes niederließ und genüßlich ein Sandwich nach dem nächsten verdrückte, während ein lauer Wind um seine Nase wehte. Der Schlafmangel der letzten Nacht meldete sich allmählich, und das Essen tat das seinige dazu, dass dem Gryffindor nach seinem Mittagessen die Augen zu fielen und er in einen sanften Schlummer fiel.

_"Leg endlich das Buch weg", sagte er mit einem Hauch von Ungeduld in der Stimme und zupfte an der grünen Krawatte seines Gegenübers, der sich davon allerdings nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ._

_"Nein", erwiderte der Blonde kurz, "irgendwer muss dich schließlich beschützen, wenn du zu deinem Himmelfahrtskommando aufbrichst."_

_Er verdrehte die Augen und zog etwas energischer an dem Stoffstück. "Ich kann ganz gut auf mich selbst aufpassen."_

_"Soso", meinte der Andere und hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue, "und weswegen besiege ich dich dann jedes Mal, wenn wir uns duellieren?"_

_"Hrmpf", machte er und verzog sein Gesicht, "das ist was anderes. Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen."_

_"Und ich will dich nicht verlieren", antwortete der Slytherin knapp und ließ für einen kurzen Moment Emotionen in seinen silbernen Augen aufleuchten, die sein Herz zu einem fröhlichen Trommelwirbel veranlassten, "und deswegen lerne ich, um da sein zu können, wenn du mich brauchst."_

_"Gut", sagte er ergeben und schob trotzdem das Buch zur Seite, um erneut einen Blick in die silbergrauen Seelenspiegel seines Freundes zu werfen, "aber ich brauche dich auch jetzt. Hier."_

_Ein kleines, anbetungswürdiges Lächeln schlich über Dracos Gesichtszüge, ehe er endlich da Buch beiseite legte und seine Lippen sanft auf die des Gryffindors senkte._

"Verdammt, Potter!"

Harry schoss wie ertappt in die Höhe und blickte mit hochroten Wangen und verschlafenen Augen zu dem so unerwünschten Störenfried auf, der in diesem Moment kräftig an seinem Arm zog.

"Ma.. Malfoy?" fragte er verdattert und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Wangen noch eine Spur röter wurden. Meine Güte, wenn der erst wüsste, was er gerade geträumt hatte... !

"Ja, verflucht, gut erkannt! Könntest du jetzt bitte deinen Hintern aus dem Wasser ziehen?"

Sein Blick wanderte verwirrt nach unten und er stellte mit einigem Entsetzen fest, dass er irgendwie von seinem gemütlichen Platz im Gras weg ins Wasser gerollt war.

Gut, vielleicht war es auch nicht wirklich klug gewesen, sich unter der Weide hinzulegen, die schließlich nur etwa einen Meter weit vom Ufer entfernt war - allerdings schlief er für gewöhnlich ziemlich ruhig, und eigentlich hatte er ja auch gar nicht einschlafen wollen.

Diese Gedanken beiseite schiebend strampelte er etwas mit den Beinen, bis er auf festen Boden trat und sich so von dem Blonden aus dem Wasser helfen lassen konnte. Gott, wie peinlich, ausgerechnet auch noch vor dem Slytherin - Mr "meine-Zauberei-ist-makellos" - ins Wasser zu kugeln wie ein blöder Wasserball!

"Wieso hast du mir geholfen?" fragte er aus einem plötzlichen inneren Antrieb heraus, woraufhin Malfoy ihn nur mit Spott in den Augen musterte.

"Nächstes Mal lass ich dich untergehen, wenn dir das lieber ist", erwiderte er kühl und drehte sich um, anscheinend um den Rückweg ins Schloß anzutreten. Reflexartig griff Harry nach Malfoys Handgelenk, und wie schon am Tag zuvor fühlte sich die Haut unter seinen Finger beunruhigend vertraut und viel zu gut an, um tatsächlich seinem Erzfeind zu gehören.

"Warte", bat er leise, plötzlich um Worte verlegen obwohl er mindestens ein Dutzend Fragen hatte, die er dem Slytherin nur allzu gerne gestellt hätte, und kämpfte gegen das in seinen Kopf wallende Blut an, "ich... ich muss wissen, was dich so verändert hat."

Malfoys Blick hing wie festgenagelt an Harrys Fingern, die noch immer einen sanften Druck auf sein Handgelenk ausübten. Mit einer vorsichtigen Drehung seines Unterarms machte er sich aus der Umklammerung frei und maß den Gryffindor dann mit einem langen Blick. "Du _musst_ es also wissen", wiederholte Malfoy kaum hörbar und hob ansatzweise seine Mundwinkel, ein fast grausames halbes Lächeln auf seinem sonst völlig freudlosen Gesicht. Dann räusperte er sich, straffte seine Schultern und bohrte seinen Blick kalt und unerbittlich erneut in den Harrys, was dem Dunkelhaarigen einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. "Tut mir leid, Potter", sagte er dann, und überraschenderweise klang tatsächlich so etwas wie Bedauern in seinen Worten mit, "das geht dich rein gar nichts an." Wie schon an den Tagen zuvor drehte er sich mit diesen Worten um und war wohl im Begriff, sich aus dem Dunstbereich Harrys zu entfernen, als dieser erneut nach dem so verlockenden Handgelenk griff.

"Und wieso habe ich dann das Gefühl, dass es mich sehr wohl etwas angeht?" platzte es aus ihm heraus, bevor er sich überhaupt im Klaren darüber war, welche Worte dort über seine Lippen wanderten.

Die Reaktion war verblüffend - die sonst so gefühlskalten und ausdruckslosen grauen Augen Malfoys wurden von diversen Emotionen heimgesucht, angefangen bei Erstaunen über wilde Hoffnung und bange Erwartung bis zu einer so bodenlosen Verzweiflung, dass Harry sich selbt fast verfluchte für seine unbedachten Worte. Dann jedoch hatte sich der Slytherin wieder unter Kontrolle, schluckte einmal schwer und wand seinen Arm ein weiteres Mal aus der Hand Harrys. "Den Grund für deinen Mangel an logischem Denkvermögen kann ich dir nicht erklären, Potter", erwiderte er gepresst und sah kurz zu Boden, ehe er seine Lider wieder hob und einen so stechenden Blick an Harry schickte, dass dieser fast einen Schritt zurückgewichen wäre, "und für den Fall, dass du es vergessen hast: Du sollst mich nicht anfassen. Nie mehr. Verstanden?"

Die Worte standen zwischen ihnen wie eine unsichtbare Mauer, hoch und unüberwindlich, und das, obwohl sie nicht mal besonders laut gesprochen wurden. Doch allein der Ausdruck von purer Abneigung in Dracos eiskalten Augen genügte, um Harry das Gefühl von nicht enden wollender Leere zu geben. Irgendwie hatte er schon fast vergessen, wie sehr Malfoy ihn verabscheute - so als hätten die jüngsten Eregnisse etwas daran geändert. Für ihn hatte sich dadurch einiges geändert: Seine frühere Abneigung hatte sich erst in Interesse umgewandelt und war, wie sein Traum deutlich bewies, zu so etwas ähnlichem wie Zuneigung (auch wenn er sich dies kaum eingestehen wollte) geworden. Und das innerhalb von knapp zwei Tagen! Sein gesamtes Weltbild hatte sich um 180° gedreht, und das nur, weil Draco Malfoy Thestrals sehen konnte!

Anscheinend ging es dem Slytherin da allerdings wohl nicht so - das neuerwachte Interesse des Anderen schien ihn viel mehr noch in seiner Grundeinstellung zu bestärken und seine Ablehnung noch zu verstärken. Alles andere, was Harry in seinen nun so kühlen Augen zu sehen geglaubt hatte, war wohl schlicht und ergreifend Einbildung gewesen. Draco Malfoy blieb nun einmal, was er war: Ein gefühlsloser, abgestumpfter Eisklotz mit genau einer Person, die ihm irgendetwas bedeutete, und diese Person war er selbst. Der einzige Unterschied zu seinem früheren Selbst waren seine enorm angewachsenen Kräfte und dieses Todeserlebnis, das er ganz offensichtlich nicht mit Harry teilen wollte.

Dieser Gedanke brachte Harry jedoch auf eine weitere in seinem Kopf herumspukende Frage, und so sprudelte er rasch heraus, bevor der Blonde noch die Gelegenheit zu gehen ergriff: "Wieso bist du noch in Hogwarts, wenn du schon derartig zaubern kannst?"

Ein schwer zu deutender Ausdruck von Amusement bildete sich in Dracos Augen und für einen kurzen Moment gestattete sich der Slytherin ein Lächeln, dass wie ein Sonnenstrahl an einem bewölkten Tag wirkte. "Zum Schutz", sagte er dann schlicht, ehe er einen wichtigtuerischen Blick auf seine Uhr warf und auf den Eingang zusteuerte. Harry heftete sich ihm einfach an die Fersen und musste sich krampfhaft daran erinnern, nicht nach dem verführerischen Bisschen von blasser Haut zu greifen, das sich unter dem losen Ärmel von Dracos Robe zeigte.

"Wessen Schutz?" konnte er noch fragen, ehe Blaise Zabini springteufelgleich aus der Tür geschossen kam und mit einem erleichterten Seufzen auf den anderen Slytherin zusteuerte.

"Bei Salazar, Dray", fluchte er kopfschüttelnd, "kann man dich nicht einmal zwei Minuten alleine lassen, ohne dass du verschwindest oder Potter sich an dich hängt?" Seine dunkelblauen Augen bohrten sich vielsagend in die Dracos, der daraufhin einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen bekam, den Harry zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung höchst entzückend fand.

"Anscheinend nicht", murmelte er nur zurück, schob sich an Blaise vorbei und verschwand im Inneren des Schlosses. Harry wollte es ihm gleich tun, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schultern legte und ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zurückschob. Diesmal wurde er mit dem intensiven Blick der dunkelblauen Augen Zabinis beehrt, auch wenn der Ausdruck nun viel weniger besorgter als ernsthaft angesäuerter Natur war.

"Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt, Potter", sagte er leise mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme, "du lässt Draco in Ruhe, ich lasse dich in Ruhe. So schwer zu verstehen ist das nicht."

"Ich habe gar nichts getan", sagte Harry protestierend und schüttelte die Hand ab, "er hat mit dem Gespräch angefangen!" ..._und mich aus dem See gezogen..._

"Wie auch immer", wiegelte Blaise ab und warf einen kurzen Blick hinter sich, so als wolle er sich versichern, dass niemand Zeuge dieses Gespräches wurde, "halt dich einfach von ihm fern. Und wenn schon nicht um deiner Sicherheit wegen - dann vielleicht wegen der des Wiesels oder Granger? Überleg es dir. Du willst nur das Beste für deine Freunde, ich für meine Freunde. Darin sind wir uns wohl einig." Das Lächeln, das auf diese Worte folgte, ähnelte dem zufriedenen Gesicht einer Schlange kurz bevor sie den tödlich-giftigen Biss in das Fleisch ihrer Gegner wagte, und hinterließ einen üblen Nachgeschmack auf Harrys Zunge. Er brachte kein Wort heraus sondern konnte den Slytherin vor ihm nur erstarrt anstarren, was dieser mit einem befriedigten Blitzen in den Augen zur Kenntnis nahm bevor er sich ebenfalls umdrehte und in die Richtung eilte, in die auch Draco zuvor verschwunden war.

Ein langer Seufzer entfuhr Harry, während er sich mit dem Rücken an der Steinwand Hogwarts anlehnte und sich frustriert durch die Haare fuhr. Konnte nicht einmal eine einzige Sache in seinem Leben normal laufen? Nein, so wie es aussah, nicht. Immer wurden ihm Steine - ach was, Felsen! - in den Weg gelegt, die ein Vorwärtskommen fast unmöglich machten.

Er war gerade dabei, so richtig schön in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, als ihm Draco wieder einfiel. Das Mitleid wich augenblick einer fast unzügelbaren Wut. Der Slytherin bildete sich also ein, er würde einfach so davon kommen, nur weil er selbst es so wollte? Ha! Es mochte wohl so sein, dass ganz Hogwarts nach seiner Pfeife tanzte - er allerdings gehörte nicht dazu.

Was Blaise und seine Warnung betraf - darüber machte er sich keine Sorgen. Er hatte schließlich einen Tarnumhang und die Karte des Entdeckers, was sollte ihm passieren? Noch dazu beherrschten seine Freunde mühelos einfachere Abwehrzauber...

Mit gelindem Erschrecken ließ er seine Hand sinken und starrte einen Moment lang in den Himmel. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ihm nicht klar gewesen, wie viel er für Malfoy bereit war, aufs Spiel zu setzen - aber nun ließ es sich nicht mehr leugnen. Ob der Slytherin diese Mühe überhaupt lohnte?


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, Antwort gefunden. Eigentlich müsste die FF "Thestrale" heißen, aber weil ich ja so ein sturer Dickkopf bin und außerdem die Bücher immer auf Englisch lese, bleibe ich jetzt einfach mal bei diesem Titel. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir trotzdem als Leser erhalten! xD

Daher kann ich auch gleich anfügen - tja, die "Karte des Entdeckers"... Wie heißt denn die "Marauder's Map" im Deutschen? °

DANKE für die bereitwilligen Antworten und lieben Kommentare gehen dieses Mal an: Ileartis, anarai, Elbereth, spiritofair, oAmyBlacko, SweetBunny, Muecke (schön, dass ich dich so fesseln konnte g), NoXan, LittleWhisper und Veruca!

xxx

Seine Gedanken waren - wie es anscheinend bei ihm kaum noch anders ging - auf einem neuen Höchststand des Gefühlschaoses und der Verwirrung angekommen, was sich nicht unbedingt positiv auf seine Laune auswirkte. Dermaßen unenthusiastisch machte er sich auf den Weg zum Wahrsagen und ließ sich dabei extra viel Zeit - schließlich war von Professor Trelawny auch nichts anderes als die üblichen Todesahnungen zu erwarten, und auf diese hatte er momentan noch weniger Lust als sonst.

Mit sichtlichem Unwillen ließ er sich in einen der Ohrensessel fallen und ignorierte die fragenden Blicke Rons, während er krampfhaft versuchte, nicht an dem durchdringenden Geruch von zu lange gezogenen Teeblättern zu ersticken. Seine Geruchsnerven protestierten erst recht, als dann auch noch seine Lehrerin zur Tür hereinschwebte und den üblichen Schwall von merkwürdigsten Ausdünstungen mit sich trug, der sie ebenso prägte wie ihre überdimensionierten Brillengläser.

Er seufzte lautlos und versuchte mit wenig Erfolg, die neue Anwesenheit im Raum einfach zu ignorieren. Wie immer aber machte ihm Professor Trelawny da einen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung, indem sie mit einem theatralischen Seufzer auf ihn zusteuerte, vor ihm stehen blieb und dann ihren Kopf schüttelte. "Oh du mein lieber, lieber Junge", sagte sie immer wieder, "mein lieber Junge, lieber Junge!"

Harry fuhr sich kurz einmal über die Augen und richtete, nachdem sie auch nach einigen Minuten nicht in ihrer Tirade aufhören wollte, schließlich entnervt seinen Blick auf sie. "Was ist denn?" fragte er mit sichtlicher Ungeduld, woraufhin sie noch einmal schwer seufzte und ihm dann ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte, als müsse sie ihm nun etwas besonders schwer zu verkraftendes mitteilen. Er konnte sich schon denken, was das sein würde, und war daher wenig beunruhigt.

"Heute Nacht noch habe ich geträumt, dass derjenige, der sich in diesen Sessel setzt, in Kürze versterben wird! Oh du Unglücklicher, wenn ich das geahnt hätte..."

Lavendar und Padma warfen ihm einen erschrockenen Blick zu, während er sich nur noch tiefer in seine Polster sinken ließ und für alle weiteren Worte seiner Lehrerin auf taub schaltete. Solltete die doch reden... Er hatte wirklich andere Probleme als seinen baldigen Tod. Verdammt, es sah irgendwie ziemlich danach aus, dass er Gefühle für seinen Erzfeind entwickelte! Da störte ihn doch sein Tod nicht!

Er war so in sein dumpfes Brüten versunken, dass er die regen Vorbereitungen der restlichen Schüler gar nicht mitbekam. Erst als ihm Professor Trelawny eine Teetasse vor die Nase setzte begriff er, was seine nächste Aufgabe war und warum es auch so bestialisch nach Tee müffte.

"Partnerarbeit", flötete die Lehrerin fröhlich, woraufhin Harry einen bitterbösen Blick von Ron zugesandt bekam. Dieser nämlich saß neben Emilia Keille, einer Hufflepuff, die ungefähr genauso wenig in die Zukunft sehen konnte wie ihre Professorin, dafür aber extra enthusiastisch war. Keine gute Mischung, wie Harry mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen bemerkte.

Besagtes Grinsen verging ihm aber recht bald, als ihm auffiel, dass er alleine an seinem Tisch saß - und die einzige andere Person, die noch ohne Partner war, Theodore Nott war. Der unscheinbare Slytherin warf ihm einen deutlich ablehnenden Blick zuund auch Harry schaute alles andere als begeistert drein, während er seufzend seine Tasse ergriff und zum Tisch des Anderen herüber ging.

"Sieht so aus, als müssten wir das jetzt zusammen machen", bemerkte Harry mit so etwas ähnlichem wie einem aufmunterndem Lächeln und ließ sich Nott gegenüber in den Sessel sinken. Dieser nickte nur düster und trank dann seine Tasse in einem so atemberaubenden Tempo aus, dass Harry für einen Moment ziemlich sicher war, dass seine Speiseröhre von dem heißen Getränk sicherlich völlig verbrannt sein musste. Etwas zögerlich sah er in seine eigene Tasse, seufzte dann und tat es seinem schweigsamen Arbeitspartner nach, sodass sein Mund sich wie gekocht anfühlte, er dafür allerdings Theodore seine Tasse über den Tisch hinweg zuschieben konnte.

Schweigend starrten sie in die Tasse des jeweils anderen, und Harry versuchte relativ erfolglos, irgendwelche geheimen Strukturen in den Teeblättern zu erkennen. Konnte das da eine Sonne sein? Oder war es doch eher so etwas wie ein Totenschädel? Mit gerunzelter Stirn drehte er die Tasse hin und her, bevor er schließlich halbherzig zu erzählen begann.

"Also, hier ist so etwas wie ein Halbmond... Steht für vergangenen Schrecken... Und das, nun ja, ich würde auf eine Libelle tippen. Das bedeutet -- warte -- finanzielle Unpässlichkeiten und hohen Erwartungsdruck. Komische Kombination... Egal. Außerdem ist hier noch so etwas, was wie die Schnauze eines Werwolfs aussieht - das heißt, dass du momentan in großer Angst lebst."

Schwach lächelnd ließ er die Tasse sinken und sah in die erstaunt aufgerissenen Augen seines Gegenübers. "Das... Das ist vollkommen richtig", stammelte Nott fassungslos, was nun auch Harry verwunderte. Er hatte etwas wahres aus der Tasse heraus gelesen? Kaum zu glauben.

"Pures Glück", erwiderte er, auch wenn er sich gleichzeitig fragte, was für "Schrecken, Unpässlichkeiten und Angstzustände" Nott durchzumachen hatte. Der Slytherin schien nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf zu sein, seine Vergangenheit mit ihm zu teilen, und noch dazu starrte er konzentriert in Harrys Tasse und verzog ab und an verwirrt das Gesicht, ganz so als würde ihm das, was er in der Tasse sah, nicht glauben können. Dann endlich ließ er die Tasse sinken und blickte ernst in die wartenden Augen Harrys.

"Ich sehe Schmerz", sagte Nott leise, und Harry wollte schon innerlich abschalten, bevor noch eine weitere Tirade der nicht enden wollenden "Harry-stirbt-bald"-Reihe auf ihn einprasselte, horchte bei den nächsten Worten jedoch unwillkürlich auf, "seelischen Schmerz." Nott räusperte sich leise und rutschte etwas auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. "Außerdem sehe ich große Macht... Verluste... und Ruhelosigkeit." Er machte eine weitere Kunstpause, bevor er sich über den Tisch beugte und so leise sagte, dass Harry es kaum verstehen konnte: "Deine Zukunft ist ungewiss, nicht deutlich zu erkennen. Alles hängt von dir ab - und deinen Entscheidungen. Du hast mehrere Möglichkeiten - aber nur eine wird dich wahrhaft glücklich machen." Für einen kurzen Augenblick senkte Nott etwas verunsichert den Blick und nagte auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Harry sah ihn ungeduldig an - Himmel, das war mal eine richtige Vorhersage! Und jetzt sollte der Blonde gefälligst weiterreden.

"Und?" fragte er nach ein paar Sekunden drängend, in denen Nott hartnäckig geschwiegen hatte.

Der Slytherin hob seinen Kopf und seufzte dann. "Ich will wirklich nicht wie Professor Trelawny klingen", sagte er leise, "oder dir irgendwie Angst machen - aber... über dir schwebt der Tod. Ich weiß nicht, wen genau es treffen wird - dich, einen Freund oder jemand ähnliches... Aber der Tod ist da. Lauernd. Was ich dir jedoch mit Sicherheit sagen kann, ist dies: Egal, welchen Weg du für dich wählst, du wirst geliebt werden. Und zurücklieben. Mit einer Vehemenz, die beneidenswert ist." Er verstummte, als sich ihnen ihre Lehrerin näherte, die den wie festgefroren wirkenden Harry nicht weiter beachtete sondern nur Nott die Tasse aus der Hand schnappte und überlaut und mit bebender Stimme seinen baldigen und tragischen Tod verkündete, den sie - natürlich - eindeutig aus seinem Teesatz erkennen konnte. Armer Harry, armer lieber Harry!

Der "arme, liebe" Harry hörte ihre Worte nur ganz entfernt, in seinem inneren Ohr klangen immer noch Notts Worte nach. Nur _eine_ Möglichkeit, um wahrlich glücklich zu werden? Eine große Liebe? Tod? Er konnte nicht sagen, warum, aber irgendwie glaubte er Notts Prophezeiung in weitaus größerem Maße als allen anderen Dingen, die jemals in diesem Teil des Schlosses zu ihm gesagt wurden. (Abgesehen von der Vorhersage über die Rückkehr Voldemorts, aber selbst diese nicht einen derartigen Effekt auf ihn gehabt.) Unerklärlicherweise war die reservierte und zögernde Weise, mit der Nott ihm von seiner Zukunft erzählt hatte, weitaus aufrichtiger und echter gewesen als das leere Geschwätz, mit dem Trelawny ihn immer wieder malträtierte.

Was seine Befürchtungen allerdings nicht schmälerte. Sollte Nott Recht haben, so war er totgeweiht.

Dieser Gedanke war aber eigentlich nichts Neues für ihn. Seit seinem 11. Geburtstag war er dem Tod mehrmals nur knapp von der Schippe gesprungen, und die Prophezeiung, mit der ihn Dumbledore überrollt hatte (von wegen entweder er oder Voldemort) hatte ihm nicht unbedingt ein Gefühl größter Sicherheit gegeben. Irgendwie hatte er sich an diesen Gedanken - so makaber es auch war - schon gewöhnt, sich damit abgefunden.

Viel schlimmer war, dass der Tod sich sein Opfer noch nicht ausgesucht hatte. Jeder in seiner Nähe war gefährdet.

Das einzig Positive an seiner Zukunftsprognose war die Sache mit der Liebe. Er würde lieben und zurücklieben? Sein Herz beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flackerte in seinem Geist ein Paar silberner Augen auf.

Nachdenklich verließ er nach der Stunde den Raum und wurde bald durch Rons Gegenwart beehrt.

"Wegen dir", so fing sein bester Freund mit einer Grimasse an, "musste ich mir anhören, wie Emilia Keille mir von meiner Zukunft als _Gärtner_ berichtet hat! GÄRTNER, Harry!" Er verdrehte die Augen und zitierte mit verstellter Stimme: "... dein unglaubliches Geschick mit den zarten Pflanzen wird sie sogar im Winter zum Blühen bringen, Ronald!"

Ohne es zu wollen musste Harry leicht grinsen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß, ich hätte mich zu dir setzen sollen... Aber ich musste ein bißchen nachdenken."

"Nachdenken?" hakte Ron nach und runzelte seine Stirn. "Worüber denn? Und wo warst du eigentlich beim Mittagessen?"

Sofort wurden Harrys Handflächen kalt und klamm. "Äh... Am See", antwortete er schließlich wahrheitsgemäß, woraufhin Ron einen amüsierten Blick auf Harrys immernoch feuchte Hosenbeine warf.

"Ach, deshalb siehst du so aus, als hättest du eine Runde Wasserball mit der Riesenkrake gespielt!"

Harry grinste verschämt und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Naja, ich bin eingeschlafen... und ins Wasser gerollt."

"Gerollt?" kiekste Ron und lachte fröhlich auf. "Da siehst du, was passiert, wenn du nicht mit uns isst."

Sie gingen weiter, Ron immernoch vor sich hin kichernd und Harry froh darüber, dass sein Freund nicht weiter nachhakte. Unmöglich, Ron von seinem Traum oder den Drohungen von Blaise zu erzählen! Vielleicht sollte er tatsächlich einfach mal das tun, was ihm alle sagten, und Malfoy in Ruhe lassen.

"Was hat Nott dir eigentlich vorhergesagt?" fragte Ron da, und sofort prasselten die kurz verdrängten Gedanken von Tod, Schmerz und Liebe wieder auf sein Hirn ein.

"Das übliche", erwiderte er mit einem schwachen Grinsen, "ganz trelawnygetreu: Der Tod ist nah."

Ron grinste zurück und zusammen betraten sie den Speisesaal, und wie es ihm inzwischen zur lieben Gewohnheit geworden war galt Harrys erster Blick dem Tisch der Slytherins.

Draco saß bereits dort, mit der üblichen ihn umwehenden Aura von Coolness und Reserviertheit. Im Umkreis von nun mehr fünf Stühlen - anscheinend hatten sich die Ereignisse des Vormittags inzwischen herumgesprochen - war niemand anderes zu finden, und abgesehen von Harry gaben alle anderen Schüler wieder einmal ihr Bestes, um Malfoy zu ignorieren. Sogar das Getuschel über seine überwältigenden Fähigkeiten war verstummt, was Harry ja nach seinem fantastischen Auftritt in VgddK nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hatte. Wie groß war das Netzt der Verschleierung, das man über Draco gelegt hatte, wenn sogar der Tratsch dadurch gestoppt werden konnte?

Harry schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und senkte schuldbewusst den Blick, als ihm der lauernde Blick von Zabini auffiel, der natürlich wieder an Dracos Seite saß. Wieder fielen ihm Blaise' Drohungen ein, woraufhin seine Augen kurz über den Gryffindortisch glitten als wolle er prüfen, dass dort noch alles in Ordnung war. Als er dann, ärgerlich über sein albernes Verhalten, trotzig wieder in Richtung der Slytherins blickte, begegneten seine Augen denen von Nott, der ihn mit schlecht verhohlener Besorgnis musterte.

Leise seufzend ließ er sich auf seinen Platz fallen und verwünschte sein eigenes Pech. Das einzig Gute war die Sache mit der Liebe...

Unbewusst hob er erneut seine Lider und begegnete dem eisgrauen Blick desjenigen, der derzeit sein gesamtes Denken und Handeln bestimmte. Wann genau hatten Malfoys Augen eigentlich angefangen, diese Schwärme von Schmetterlingen auszulösen, die jetzt durch seine Blutbahn schossen?

Der Slytherin sah rasch wieder zur Seite und Harry bemerkte die Zeichen der Anspannung, die sich über seine feinen Züge zogen. Erst als er die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, nochmals einen Blick aus den silbernen Augen seines Gegenübers zu erhaschen, bemerkte er, dass es vielleicht sein penetrantes Starren war, dass Malfoy so aus der Ruhe brachte.


	9. Chapter 9

... und das nächste Kapitel. Bin ja mal gespannt, was ihr dazu sagen werdet... Und zu der wachsenden Neugier kann ich nur sagen: Geduldet euch! So bald wird hier noch nichts enthüllt! Aber wir nähern uns, langsam, zusammen mit Harry. xD

Ganz großer Dank für die aufbauenden Reviews, die für mein Schreiben übrigens essentiell wichtig sind, geht an: Elbereth, LittleWhisper, sweetbunny, spiritofair, Nella-chan, oAmyBlacko, Michelle und Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle!

xxx

Sobald Draco den Speisesaal vergessen hatte, Blaise damit kurzzeitig von seiner Beschützerrolle freigesprochen war und sich wie ein hungriger Wolf auf sein Essen stürzen konnte um es in Rekordzeit herunterzuschlingen und darauf wie von Hundert Harpyren gehetzt seinem blonden Freund hinterher zu eilen, ging ein deutliches Aufatmen durch die Reihen der Schüler und der Geräuschpegel wuchs augenblicklich um einige Dezibel an. Selbst die Lehrer diskutierten heftig über die Tische hinweg miteinander und gestikulierten wild in Richtung Dumbledores, allen voran Professor James, der anklagend seinen zerbrochenen Zauberstab schwang und ab und an vorsichtig über den Kratzer auf seiner Wange fuhr.

Dumbledore selbst trank mit einem fast senil wirkenden Lächeln seinen Saft, löffelte ruhig seine Suppe und ließ sämtliche Einwände mit stoischer Selbstverständlichkeit auf sich einprasseln. Ihm zur Seite saß Snape, augenscheinlich nicht gerade in bester Stimmung, und zerschnitt sein Fleischstück mit energischer Brutalität. Zu gern hätte Harry gewusst, was dort oben gesagt wurde, allerdings war es ihm unmöglich, über das laute Getuschel auch nur ein Wort mitzuhören.

Er seufzte leise und befasste sich mit seinem eigenen Essen. Wie es schien, war Draco Malfoy nicht nur plötzlich zum Mittelpunkt seiner eigenen Neugierde sondern viel mehr Opfer allgemeinen Interesses geworden, gefürchtet und gleichzeitig verehrt wie es sonst nur Legenden zu teil wurde. Die Aura der Macht, die ihn seit Neuestem umwehte, war offensichtlich auch den Anderen aufgefallen - und das nicht nur positiv.

Deutlich ließen sich Angst und Misstrauen in den Augen seiner Mitschüler widerspiegeln, dass ausgerechnet Malfoy, der Vorzeige-Slytherin, plötzlich solche magischen Mittel zur Verfügung hatte und derart problemlos die schwierigsten Zauber vollführen konnte. Und wieder musste Harry sich fragen, warum ihn dieser Gedanke nicht beunruhigte. Es war immerhin Malfoy, der Sohn von Lucius, einem bekennenden Todesesser - und dieser hätte ihn schon in seinem zweiten Jahr am liebsten getötet! Noch dazu herrschte zwischen ihnen beiden seit Beginn der Schulzeit eine allgemein bekannte Feindschaft und Rivalität! Was also ließ ihn bloß so felsenfest davon überzeugt sein, dass Draco - mit seinen neuerworbenen Kräften oder nicht - ihm nie einen Anlass zur Sorge bieten würde? Es war einfach nicht logisch und sein Verstand wehrte sich vehement dagegen, wohin gegen sein Herz völlig sorglos vor sich hinschlug und mit jedem Pochen nur noch zuversichtlicher wurde, dass von dem Blonden keinerlei Gefahr drohte.

Missmutig ließ er schließlich sein Besteck sinken und bedachte den Slytherin-Tisch mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Welches Geheimnis verbarg sich bloß hinter Malfoys kühler Fassade, seinen neuen Fähigkeiten und der ganzen Thestral-Sache? Und warum wusste darüber niemand Bescheid, die Lehrer eingeschlossen?

Anscheinend waren die einzigen, die Dracos Geschichte kannten, Dumbledore, Snape und Zabini. Dessen Funktion in dem ganzen Spektakel wurde Harry allmählich immer klarer - er war der Puffer zwischen dem Blonden und der Außenwelt, derjenige, der die Schläge für seinen Freund abfing und so verhinderte, dass er so ausrastete wie vor einigen Stunden in VgddK. Alle waren darauf bedacht, dass niemandem Dracos wirkliche Kräfte bewusst waren - und auch wenn es für den Rest der Schülerschaft ziemlich unvorstellbar war, so war Harry doch sicher, dass der Slytherin auch in seinem Duell gegen James erst einen Bruchteil dessen entblößt hatte, wozu er tatsächlich im Stande war. Deswegen war Dumbledore vermutlich auch noch so ruhig und fast zufrieden: Es hätte weitaus schlimmer ausgehen können. Und Snape - nun ja, Snape war nun mal Snape. Harry hätte seinen rechten Arm darauf verwettet, dass der Tränke-Professor James im Stillen für dessen Leichtsinn verfluchte und nur um Draco besorgt war - so war es schließlich immer gewesen, und ganz offensichtlich hatte sich zumindest daran in den Ferien nichts geändert.

Leise stand er auf, wieder einmal die verwunderten Blicke seiner Freunde ignorierend, die sich gerade über ihren Schokopudding hermachen wollten, und schlich auf sein Zimmer. Er musste nachdenken. Und wie immer, wenn er in den letzten Tagen nachdachte, kam ihm nur ein Thema in den Sinn: Draco.

Der Slytherin war und blieb ein immer größer werdendes Rätsel. Was hatte er noch am See gesagt? Er war "zum Schutz" hier? Aber zu wessen Schutz? Seinem eigenen? Hogwarts Schutz? Oder dem einer bestimmten Person? Und wenn ja, welcher?

Wer auch immer die Person war, sie musste dem Blonden sehr wichtig sein. Denn allem Anschein nach ging es ihm grundsätzlich nicht besonders gut hier: Er schien viel eher unter Dauerspannung zu stehen und ständig auf der Hut vor etwas oder jemandem zu sein, ein Zustand, der Harry höcht ungesund vorkam. Was oder wer konnte jemanden mit solchen Fähigkeiten noch in solche Vorsicht hineinfallen lassen? War es Voldemort? Lucius selbst? Oder jemand völlig anderes?

Harry ließ ermattet seine Augenlider sinken und sank in sein Bett. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, ohne dass er auf nennenswerte Ergebnisse gekommen wäre. Alles, was er bisher wusste, beschränkte sich auf winzige Teilchen eines gigantischen Puzzles - und er war noch nie ein besonders geduldiger Mensch gewesen, der viel Zeit mit so aufwendigen und arbeitsintensiven Dingen wie Puzzlen verbrachte.

Daher schlug er seine Augen auch nach einigen Sekunden entschlossen wieder auf und begann, in seiner Truhe zu wühlen und die Karte des Rumtreibers nach Dracos Aufenthaltsort zu befragen. Vielleicht würde ihm das ja irgendwie ein bißchen weiter bringen.

Leise murmelte er den Enthüllungszauber und wie gewohnt entfaltete sich vor ihm der Plan des Schlosses, säuberlich ausgefüllt mit allen Einwohnern.

Allen?

So sehr Harry sich auch bemühte - der Name "Draco Malfoy" war auf dem Pergament einfach nicht auffindbar. Snape saß in seinem Büro, und das stete Bewegen seines Namens zeugte von seiner Unruhe und seinem sehr wahrscheinlichen Hin-und-Hergewandere in seinen (fast) unbeobachteten Momenten; Crabbe und Goyle waren auf ihrem Zimmer und rührten sich nicht (gut vorstellbar, dass die beiden Muskelpakete einfach nur stumpfsinnig vor sich hinstarrten); Pansy Parkinson belagerte Blaise Zabini, der - anscheinend vergeblich - zwar des öfteren Fluchtversuche unternahm, jedoch immer wieder zurückgehalten wurde; Dumbledore war in seinem Büro; Madam Pomfrey auf der Krankenstation... Wo war Draco?

Nochmals ließ Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn seinen Blick über die Karte wandern. Die Karte ließ sich nicht täuschen, sie zeigte alle Wesen, die sich auf den Anwesen Hogwarts aufhielten. Das ließ also nur zwei Schlussfolgerungen zu - entweder, Malfoy war nicht mehr in der Schule oder er hatte Mittel und Wege gefunden, sich für Ortungszauber unsichtbar zu machen. Keine der beiden Möglichkeiten machte Harry das Herz irgendwie leichter oder half seinen sich verknotenden Gedankengängen dabei, sich zu entwirren. Er hatte nur ein weiteres Rätsel um den Slytherin aufgedeckt.

Gerade wollte er frustriert die Karte zusammenrollen, als ihm plötzlich Dracos Name entgegenblinkte. Wo war er plötzlich hergekommen? Und wie, zum Donner, war er in den höchsten Stock des Südturms gekommen, ohne dass er zuvor auf der Karte aufgetaucht war?

Harry fluchte leise, stopfte das Pergament in seine Robe und rannte los. Diese ganze Ungewissheit würde ihm keine Ruhe mehr lassen - er musste unbedingt nochmal mit Draco sprechen, Blaise' Warnungen hin oder her. Wenn es Draco ach-so-sehr störte, konnte er ja schließlich selbst irgenetwas tun! Gut, er hatte ihn zwar schon des öfteren gesagt, dass er sich aus den Angelegenheiten des Slytherin heraushalten sollte --- aber im Vergleich zu den Beleidigungen und Anfeindungen, an die sich Harry in den letzten Jahren gewöhnt hatte, war das fast gar nichts.

Unterwegs warf er einen hastigen Blick auf die Karte nur um festzustellen, ob Draco sich noch immer im Südturm befand. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht - der kleine Schriftzug mit dem Namen des Blonden bewegte sich nicht im geringsten, fast als wäre der Slytherin angewachsen oder bewegungsunfähig. Ihm war doch wohl nicht irgendetwas passiert?

Unbewusst beschleunigten sich Harrys Schritte noch und so erreichte er ziemlich außer Atem schließlich die Tür, die ihn zu der Wendeltreppe nach ganz oben führen würde. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wieviele Stufen es zu erklimmen galt bis er schließlich oben war, sondern seufzte nur leise und begann dann mit dem Aufstieg. Die ganze Zeit behielt er dabei die Karte im Auge um keine Bewegungen des Slytherin zu verpassen, doch wie wohl auch die Person so bewegte sich auch der Schriftzug "Draco Malfoy" nicht im geringsten.

Leise und vorsichtig, nichtsdestotrotz jedoch mit seinem gryffindortypischen Elan öffnete er nach dem anstrengenden Treppenmarsch schließlich die Tür und wurde sofort von einer derart heftigen Bö getroffen, dass er um ein Haar wieder die mühsam hinaufgewanderten Stufen heruntergekollert wäre. Ihm entwich ein erschrockenes Aufkeichen.

"Was...", setzte Draco an und drehte sich erstaunt nach der plötzlichen Störungsquelle auf. Seine grauen Augen weiteten sich einen Moment erstaunt und boten Harry wieder einmal ein wahres Feuerwerk an durcheinander wirbelnden Emotionen, ehe sich der Blonde wieder fing und sich seine Lider um die eisig-silberne Iris verengten. "Potter", stellte er fest und seufzte leise, während Harry sich gegen den Wind nach draußen kämpfte und die Tür hinter sich zufallen ließ.

"Gut erkannt", gab er zurück, plötzlich verärgert durch die unfreundliche Begrüßung des Anderen. Rasch ließ er die Karte in seiner Robe verschwinden und maß den Blonden mit einem langen Blick. Täuschte er sich - oder bewegte sich dort etwas in der Dunkelheit hinter dem Slytherin?

"Was willst du hier?" wollte dieser kühl wissen und verschränkte in einem deutlichen Zeichen der Ablehnung die Arme vor der Brust.

"Das weißt du genau", erwiderte Harry provokant und erntete mit dieser Äußerung noch einen dieser so außerordentlich schwer einzuordnenden Blicke. Wieder weiteten sich Malfoys Augen kurz, ließen Freude, Hoffnung und gleichzeitig Verzweiflung erkennen, ehe sie wieder zu den gleichen, dagegen fast leblosen silbernen Kristallen erstarrten.

"Ich würde nicht fragen, wenn ich es wüsste", antwortete Draco irgendwann und wischte sich nicht vorhandenen Staub von seinen Schultern, eine Geste, die Harry merkwürdig vertraut vorkam. Wieder bewegten sich die Schatten hinter dem Slytherin und allmählich war Harry ziemlich sicher, dass dort tatsächlich irgendetwas war. Mit wem war Malfoy hier? Wieso hatte die Karte nichts davon angezeigt? Wer war so mächtig, dass er sich vor dem Pergament verbergen konnte?

Er verschluckte sich ein paar Mal, als die Zusammenhänge ihm klar wurden. Draco traf sich mit Voldemort - wer sonst könnte die Karte täuschen? - und plante vermutlich einen Angriff auf Hogwarts. Oder speziell: auf ihn. Und er war so blöd, wie ein Riesenvollidiot in ihr kleines Geheimntreffen hineinzuplatzen und sich wie auf dem Silbertablett zu präsentieren. Am liebsten hätte er sich für seine unsägliche Dummheit selbst von den Zinnen gestürzt.

"Hinter dir ist etwas", sagte er daher gepresst und bereitete sich innerlich auf einen Kampf vor. Wenn schon sterben, dann bitte in Würde, mit erhobenem Haupt und besser jetzt als gleich. Es hinauszuzögern würde die Situation schließlich nicht verbessern.

"Da hast du recht", bemerkte Draco und lächelte leicht, fast ein vergnügtes Schmunzeln, das den Zorn in Harry hochkochen ließ. Er würde sich gleich mit dem meistgefürchteten Zauberer aller Zeiten messen und derjenige, dem er das alles zu verdanken hatte, schmunzelte fröhlich vor sich hin? Das war einfach nicht gerecht!

Langsam drehte der Slytherin sich um und machte eine auffordernde Bewegung in Richtung der ihn umwabernden Nacht, und mit einer majestätischen Ruhe trat ein Wesen aus den Schatten, dessen Auftauchen Harry rasch wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbrachte: Ein Thestral.

Das Tier blieb dicht bei Malfoy stehen, breitete einen seiner Flügel aus und legte ihn schützend um den Slytherin - eine Geste, die Harry noch mehr überraschte und ein ungläubiges Starren zur Folge hatte. Was nur verband die Tiere und den so in sich gekehrten Magier?

"Hast du was anderes erwartet, Potter?" fragte Draco spöttisch, und dem Dunkelhaarigen schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. Müßig zu erwähnen, dass der Slytherin anscheinend ganz genau gewusst hatte, was ihm kurzzeitig für abstruse Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen waren. Allerdings erklärte die Anwesenheit des Thestrals, warum Draco so plötzlich auf der Karte erschienen war - anscheinend hatte er zuvor das hogwarts'sche Gelände auf dem Rücken eines der fliegenden Geschöpfe verlassen und war erst vor wenigen Minuten zurückgekehrt.

"Wo warst du eben?" fragte er mit ungewollter Schärfe, was eine steile Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen seines Gegenübers veranlasste.

"Was geht es dich an", zischte Draco zurück, und für einen kurzen Augenblick flackerte vor seinem geistigen Auge ein sehr ähnliches Bild auf wie das jetzige...

_"Was geht es dich an", zischte er wütend, schob sich vorbei und drehte sich erst nach ein paar Metern Abstand wieder um. "Du hast deine Geheimnisse und ich habe meine."_

Verwirrt fasste er sich an den Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Wo zur Hölle war denn das hergekommen?

"Wir... wir hatten diese Unterhaltung schon einmal", sagte er nach einer Weile benommen und warf Draco aus gesenkten Lidern einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieses Mal jedoch tat ihm der Blonde nicht den Gefallen, irgendetwas an seiner ausdruckslosen und kühlen Mimik zu verändern.

"Schon ein paar Mal, Potter", erwiderte er bloß, "aber du willst ja einfach nicht kapieren, dass ich weder meine Vergangenheit, noch meine Gegenwart oder meine Zukunft mit dir teilen möchte!"

Ohne, dass Harry es sich erklären konnte, traf ihn diese Äußerung mehr als jede Beleidigung des Anderen vorher. "A--aber...", protestierte er schwach und sah sein Gegenüber fast flehentlich an, was diesen jedoch nur zu einem unerwartet heftigen Zonesausbruch anregte.

"LASS MICH BEI SALAZAR EINFACH IN RUHE, POTTER!", fauchte er wütend, woraufhin auch das Thestral angriffslustig seinen mächtigen knöchernen Schädel hob und Harry aus pupillenlosen Augen anfunkelte. Der lederne Flügel schmiegte sich wie zur Besänftigung noch enger um seinen Schützling, während sich auch der andere Flügel in eindeutig drohender Haltung erhob.

"Was? Warum denn?" fragte Harry, gleichzeitig verwirrt und verletzt und wich einen Schritt zurück.

"Warum? Fragst du ernstlich warum?" Draco schüttelte entnervt seinen Kopf. "Die ganzen letzten Jahre haben wir kaum zwei Sätze gewechselt, höchstens Beleidigungen ausgetauscht. Und jetzt willst du meine schlimmsten Erfahrungen vor dir ausgebreitet wissen? Was glaubst du, wer du bist, dass du dich erdreistet, mich auch nur danach zu _fragen?" _

Harry schluckte schwer und senkte deprimiert seinen Kopf. Sein Herz fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich schwer an. "Ich weiß auch nicht", flüsterte er leise, "es ist nur dieses Gefühl..." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hörte, wie Malfoys Atem plötzlich unregelmäßiger wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er war, wie das Thestral langsam seine Flügel sinken ließ.

"Welches Gefühl?" hakte der Slytherin heiser nach, seine linke Hand auf dem Hals des Thestral, fast so als müsse er sich daran abstützen.

"...dass es mich etwas angeht", schloß Harry lahm und beobachtete, wie der Blonde kurz die Augen schloss.

"Tut es nicht", stieß er dann schließlich hervor, schwang sich in einer einzigen behänden Bewegung auf den Rücken des Thestral und war nach wenigen Flügelschlägen aus der Sicht des Gryffindor entschwunden.


	10. Chapter 10

Da bin ich wieder - und weiter geht's. Dieses Kapitel ist übrigens eins meiner Lieblinge, ich bin mal gespannt, ob es euch genauso geht... Aber viel mehr verrate ich jetzt mal nicht, ihr sollt ja schließlich schön weiter lesen!! xD

DANKE für die letzten Reviews an: sweetbunny, oAmyBlacko, Loup, Michelle, LiaTonks, Veruca, spiritofair und Elbereth! Ihr seid super!!!

xxx

Der Gang wieder zurück in sein Zimmer war kein besonders fröhlicher. Er schlich viel eher wie ein begossener Pudel durch die Gegend und fragte sich dumpf, was eigentlich zur Zeit mit ihm los war. Wieso war ihm dieser verfluchte Slytherin plötzlich so wichtig? Seit wann konnte ihm dieser Typ so furchtbar weh tun, nur indem er ihm sagte, dass ihn das Leben des Anderen überhaupt nichts anging - was ja auch stimmte? Noch vor einem Monat wäre ihm der Gedanke, dass er irgendwann einmal durch eine derartige Äußerung des Blonden so verletzt sein würde, völlig abwegig vorgekommen. Jetzt aber... Was war geschehen? Wieso tauchten immer wieder Bilder von ihm und Malfoy vor seinem inneren Auge auf, die so real und echt wirkten wie Erinnerungen an frühere Zeiten, wo er doch aber genau wusste, dass nichts derartiges geschehen war? Er hatte Malfoy die Ferien über nicht gesehen, da war er hundertprozentig sicher. Schließlich hatte er die ganze Zeit seit Sirius' Tod unter der Beobachtung der Weasleys gestanden, fast so als wäre er ein waidwundes Reh, das man vor weiterem Schaden bewahren musste. Woher kamen diese Tagträume also?

Er seufzte leise, schlüpfte lautlos durch das Porträt der Fetten Dame und schlich dann zu seinem Schlafraum. Zum Glück war es schon spät und der Gemeinschaftsraum daher nur spärlich besiedelt, sodass seine Anwesenheit nicht auffiel. Auch Ron und Hermine hatten es anscheinend aufgegeben, noch auf sein Auftauchen zu warten und waren wohl schon schlafen gegangen.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen entledigte er sich rasch seiner Kleidung und kuschelte sich in die warmen Decken, schloss die Augen und war auch schon bald im Land der Träume versunken.

_"Wieso verrätst du mir den Zauber nicht?" quengelte er mit ärgerlich gerunzelten Stirn und setzte einen leichten Schmollmund auf, der den Blonden völlig unberührt ließ._

_"Du könntest eh nichts damit anfangen", erwiderte er nur kühl und versenkte seine Nase wieder in dem Buch, murmelte irgendeine Zauberformel und wurde durch einen kleinen elektrischen Funken belohnt, der aus seinem Zauberstab heraussprang, zur nächstbesten Kerze lief und diese in Windeseile in flüssiges Wachs verwandelte._

_"Wieso nicht? Denkst du, ich bin zu schwach?" hakte er aufmüpfig nach und verengte seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. _

_Draco warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu und für einen Moment kam er sich wieder so vor wie damals, als in den Augen seines Gegenübers immer nur Kälte und Ablehnung gestanden hatten. "Es ist für dich vielleicht schwer zu begreifen", sagte er dann nach einer Weile, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, "aber es gibt Zauberformeln, die du nie beherrschen wirst, genauso wie es auch welche für mich gibt. Das hier sind **dunkle** Zauber, Potter, und du wirst nie genug Bosheit in dein Herz lassen, um einen solchen Spruch wirkungsvoll zu machen. Deswegen wird mein Patronus auch nie so stark sein wie deiner."_

_Er verfiel wieder in Schweigen und Harry starrte ihn sprachlos an. So hatte er das noch nie betrachtet. Aber wollte Draco damit etwa sagen, dass er selbst böse war?_

_"Dein Herz ist nicht böse", flüsterte er irgendwann und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Der Blonde schüttelte sie ab ohne Harry eines Blickes zu würdigen._

_"Doch, das ist es", stellte er klar, "du bemerkst es nur nicht."_

Verwirrt setzte er sich im Bett auf und rieb sich die Augen. Wenn seine Träume noch wirrer werden würden, dann würde er demnächst zu Madame Pomfrey gehen. So konnte es auf jeden Fall nicht weiter gehen.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es erst kurz nach vier Uhr in der Früh war und er daher noch einige Stunden Schlaf verdient hatte - noch dazu, da Samstag war und sie sowieso keine Schule hatten. So rollte er sich wieder in seinem Bett zusammen, zog die Decke über seinen Kopf und senkte die Lider.

_Er sah atemberaubend aus. _

_Seine Haare glänzten in einem silbrigen Blondton und fielen ihm leicht in die Stirn, um dort die edel-blasse Haut zu verdecken. Die Augen strahlten wie eh und je hell wie zwei vom Mondlicht beschienene Kieselsteine und seine schmalen Lippen lächelten ein kleines, verführerisches Lächeln, das er nur zu gut kannte. _

_Sein dunkelgrünes Hemd war nicht ganz aufgeknöpft und ließ einen Blick auf seine sich treffenden Schlüsselbeine zu. Er hatte es zudem leger hochgekrempelt, sodass seine wohldefinierten Unterarmmuskeln voll zur Geltung kamen. Um das Outfit zu vervollständigen, trug er eine schlichte schwarze Hose mit einem lockeren Ledergürtel und schwarze Lederschuhe. Von Kopf bis Fuß der Traum einer jeden Frau und jedes schwulen Mannes, makellos und faszinierend in seiner Eleganz. _

_Harry stand am anderen Ende des Saales, sein Glas Sekt so fest in der Hand, das es Gefahr lief bald zu zerbersten, und wandte den Blick ab. Nicht er war es, dem Dracos Lächeln im Moment galt, nicht er konnte die leise geflüsterten Worte hören, die dort ausgetauscht wurden, nicht er war es, der die kühle Hand des Slytherins in seiner hielt._

_Nein, dort stand Fleur Delacour, hielt offensichtlich sehr selbstzufrieden mit dem Blonden Händchen und amüsierte sich prächtig. Kein Wunder - jedes Mädchen (und wohl auch einige Jungen) beneideten sie maßlos um ihre Position. Wer hatte schon jemals einen derart gelösten Draco Malfoy erlebt? Da - jetzt lachte er sogar! Ein wohlklingendes, silbernes Lachen, das nur so von seinen Lippen runterperlte und die Mädchen in näherer Umgebung des gutaussehenden Magiers zu einem haltlos bewundernden Aufseufzen veranlasste. _

_Harry ging es nicht viel anders. Steif stellte er sein Glas auf die Theke und verließ den Raum._

_In der Eingangshalle lehnte er sich schwer atmend gegen eine der Säulen und schloss die Augen. Das alles gefiel ihm nicht, sogar überhaupt nicht. Es half ihm herzlich wenig, dass er genau wusste, dass Draco sich nun einmal so verhalten **musste** - die Eifersucht zerfraß ihn von innen heraus und er fragte sich beklommen, wieviel von der Gelöstheit des Blonden gespielt war und wieviel seinen wahren Gefühlen entsprach. Hatte der Slytherin in seiner Gegenwart jemals so glücklich ausgesehen wie dort mit der hübschen Teilveela? Er seufzte leise und senkte den Kopf._

_Ein Finger legte sich unter sein Kinn und hob es an, und Harry hätte die Augen nicht zu öffnen brauchen um zu erkennen, wer dort plötzlich vor ihm stand. Der Geruch, die überwältigende Präsenz und sein eigener Körper, der so vorbehaltlos auf sein Gegenüber reagierte, waren genug Anhaltspunkte. Trotzdem öffnete er langsam die Augen um gleich darauf dem forschenden Blick ohne Zweifel meistbewunderten Mannes des Abends zu begegnen._

_"Du machst dir zuviele Gedanken", flüsterte der Blonde leise, "und das über Dinge, derer du dir sicher sein kannst. Völlig sicher." Er lächelte, jenes kleine anbetungswürdige Lächeln, dem einfach niemand widerstehen konnte und das sicherlich ganze Gletscher zum Schmelzen gebracht hatte. Ganz kurz nur, viel zu kurz für Harrys Geschmack, streiften Dracos Lippen die seinen und das Glitzern kehrte in Harrys Augen zurück. Gut, Fleur würde ihn für den heutigen Abend haben - er aber hatte ihn für die Ewigkeit._

_Als Draco wieder in den Saal zurückkehrte und Harry ihm ein paar Minuten später folgte, war der Anblick von Draco und Fleur zwar immernoch schmerzhaft für ihn, aber es war ein erträglicher, bittersüßer Schmerz, den er mit einem Lächeln über sich ergehen ließ. Wie immer hatte der Slytherin genau gewusst, was er zu sagen und zu tun hatte, um ihm seine Last zu erleichtern._

Wieder saß er kerzengrade im Bett und starrte entgeistert auf die Vorhänge um sein Bett. Diese Träume machten ihn noch wahnsinnig! War er etwa dabei, seinen Verstand zu verlieren? Hatte irgendwer ihn verzaubert? Entnervt wandte er seinen Blick auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachtisch, nur um dann mit einem Seufzen festzustellen, dass es erst halb Sechs war. Ganz großartig.

Da ihm der Gedanke auf weitere Träume in der Art wie seine letzten beiden nicht unbedingt behagte, warf er müde die Decke zurück und zog sich rasch seine Robe an. Er würde am besten jetzt sofort mit Madame Pomfrey reden, vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja sagen, was mit ihm los war.

Langsam und innerlich noch immer mit seinen merkwürdigen Träumen beschäftigt erreichte er die Krankenstation, klopfte zögerlich an die Tür und trat dann ein. Was er sah, ließ seine Augen rund wie Untertassen werden.

"Draco...", hauchte er kaum hörbar, sich nicht einmal dessen bewusst, dass er seinen so genannten Erzfeind plötzlich beim Vornamen anredete.

Dort lag der Slytherin, sich unruhig in einem der Betten hin und her werfend und leise zusammenhanglose Satzfetzen vor sich hinmurmelnd. Von der Medi-Hexe keine Spur.

Vorsichtig trat Harry näher an das Bett heran und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Das hier war anscheinend nicht die erste Nacht, die der Blonde auf der Krankenstation verbrachte - entgegen all den anderen Betten waren seine Decken und Kissen mit feinster, dunkelgrüner Seidenbettwäsche bezogen und der Nachttisch neben seinem Bett beherbergte neben ein paar Pillenschälchen auch einige persönliche Dinge, wie zum Beispiel ein gerahmtes Photo. Dieses Bild allerdings war unscharf und schien dauernd in Bewegung zu sein, nichts darauf hatte scharfe Konturen, und Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, was bei Merlin an diesem Photo so besonders war.

Draco murmelte weiter vor sich hin und wie von selbst legte der Gryffindor ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Stirn, was er jedoch sofort bereute - kaum hatte seine Haut die des Slytherin berührt, schlug dieser auch schon die Augen auf und starrte ihn an. Harrys Mund wurde plötzlich trocken und ihm fiel absolut nichts ein, wie er seine Anwesenheit hier hätte erklären können, als sich der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Blonden plötzlich änderte und ein anziehendes Lächeln über seine Züge huschte.

"Endlich", flüsterte er glücklich und hob die Hand, um sanft mit seinem Finger Harrys Unterkiefer nachzuzeichnen. Erst jetzt bemerkte dieser, dass die sonst so klaren grauen Augen des Slytherin seltsam verschleiert und abwesend wirkten und begriff ein wenig verspätet, dass Draco anscheinend unter einer Art Droge stand. Diese Gedanken wurden aber sofort aus seinem Kopf gewischt, als der Blonde seine Finger plötzlich in seinen Nacken wandern ließ und seinen Kopf immer tiefer zog.

Harrys Augen wurden riesengroß vor Überraschung und er kam nicht einmal dazu, sich zu wehren - falls er es überhaupt gewollt hätte - bis sich ihre Lippen in einem langen, sehnsuchtsvollen Kuss trafen. Als Harry sich erstarrt wieder von dem Slytherin löste, war dieser bereits wieder eingeschlafen.


	11. Chapter 11

Sodele... Vermutlich wird euch dieses Kapitel und speziell das Ende nicht so gut gefallen wie das letzte, wobei dieses Kapitel für die Handlung noch recht wichtig wird. Also - gut aufpassen! xD

Irgendwer hat letzlich gefragt, wie lang diese FF noch werden wird --- tjaa, kann ich nicht genau beantworten, ich würde aber so auf gut 30 Kapitel tippen! Dauert noch ein Weilchen, bis sich hier alles klärt...

VIELEN, VIELEN DANK für die lieben Reviews an: Elbereth, anarai, sweetbunny, LiaTonks, oAmyBlacko, Draygirl, spiritofair, NoxAN, rivana und LittleWhisper!

xxx

Wie vom Donner gerührt stand Harry da und blickte auf die von ihrem Kuss immer noch leicht geschwollenen, rosigen Lippen des Blonden. Nur mit äußerster Selbstkontrolle konnte er sich davon abhalten, die zarte Haut noch einmal zu berühren, nur um zu sehen ob sie immer noch die gleiche, beflügelnde Wirkung auf ihn haben würde.

Als er sich schließlich zwang den Kopf zu heben und den Blick von dem schlafenden Slytherin zu nehmen, stand Madame Pomfrey in der Tür und beobachtete ihn wachsam. "So früh schon wach?" fragte sie nur, was Harry zu der bangen Frage veranlasste, seit wann sie wohl schon dort stand und sie ansah. Ihr Gesicht verriet keinerlei Gefühlsregung, höchstes mildes Interesse, während sie eine auffordernde Bewegung in die Richtung ihres Büros machte. "Kommen Sie, Mr Potter", forderte sie ihn auf, "wir wollen Mr Malfoy doch nicht stören."

Harry nickt bloß ertappt und ging um das Bett herum und aus dem Raum, jedoch nicht ohne noch einen letzten Blick auf den so ungewohnt friedlich daliegenden Malfoy-Erben zu werfen. Seine Gesichtzüge hatten sich entspannt und sein Schlaf wirkte um einiges erholsamer als zuvor. Hatte ihr Kuss diese Änderung bewirkt? Ohne, dass es ihm bewusst wurde, musste Harry bei diesem Gedanken leicht lächeln, während er sich der alten Medi-Hexe gegenüber in einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

"Ich nehme an, Sie haben einen Grund dafür, mitten in der Nacht in meiner Krankenstation aufzutauchen?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, und zu Harrys leiser Verwunderung schwang auch ein Hauch von Spott und Ironie in ihren Worten mit, den er der gutmütigen Frau gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

"Ja", erwiderte er daher leicht säuerlich, "den habe ich." Er rutschte etwas unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herum und konnte dem Drang, sich kurz nach dem Bett, das hinter ihm durch die Tür hindurch zu sehen war, umzudrehen nicht widerstehen. "Ich... ich habe merkwürdige Träume."

"Hmm", machte sie gedankenverloren und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück, "inwiefern merkwürdig?"

Er schluckte trocken und sah verlegen zu Boden. "Träume... wie Erinnerungen. Aber ich weiß genau, dass so etwas nie geschehen ist, also --- ich will diese Träume nicht mehr!"

Madame Pomfrey lächelte leicht. "Gegen ihre Träume kann ich ihnen keine Medizin geben, Mr Potter", meinte sie dann und griff nach der Teetasse auf dem Tisch vor ihr um einen tiefen Schluck daraus zu nehmen.

"Ich weiß", sagte Harry hastig und ärgerte sich innerlich darüber, dass sich die Hexe augenscheinlich über ihn lustig machte, "aber... ich habe langsam das Gefühl, verrückt zu werden! All diese Gefühle und Gedanken... Sie ergeben einfach keinen Sinn!"

Der Blick ihrer klugen, alten Augen wanderte kurz über Harrys Schulter hinweg zu dem einsamen Patienten auf ihrer Station und ihr Gesicht wurde augenblicklich ernst. "Solche Symptomen sind nicht selten", erwiderte sie nach einer Weile, "und meistens sind es sehr sichere Anzeichen für einen Konflikt oder eine Unstimmigkeit zwischen dem bewussten und dem unbewussten Sein." Sie biss sich kurz auf die Lippen und starrte in ihre Tasse, fast so als wolle sie sie um Rat fragen. Schließlich schüttelte sie unmerklich den Kopf und hob dann wieder den Blick. "Ihr Unterbewusstsein drängt sich in den Vordergrund, um Ihnen etwas mitzuteilen, Mr Potter."

"Und was?" fuhr Harry wütend auf, "was sollen mir Träume sagen, die so völlig... unglaublich sind?"

Die Augenbrauen der alten Hexe bewegten sich sacht nach oben. "Das ist eine Frage, die Sie sich selbst beantworten müssen", antwortete sie dann, stellte die Tasse ab und erhob sich. "Ich würde vorschlagen, Sie gehen jetzt wieder zu Bett."

Harry, etwas verblüfft von dem überraschenden Rauswurf, blinzelte ein paar Mal ehe er ebenfalls aufstand. "Ehh.. okay", erwiderte er daher etwas verstört und wandte sich zur Tür. Als sein Blick jedoch auf den schlafenden Slytherin fiel, drehte er sich entschlossen wieder zu der gerade um den Tisch eilenden Frau um. "Was macht Draco hier?"

Augenblicklich verschloss sich ihr Gesicht zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske, ein so ungewöhnlicher Zug an der sonst so ausgesprochen warmherzigen alten Dame, dass es Harry richtiggehend erschreckte. "Das, Mr Potter, betrifft nur Mr Malfoy. Achten Sie seine Privatsphäre." Bevor Harry noch Gelegenheit hatte, auf diesen spitzen Tadel etwas zu erwidern, schob sie ihn auch schon aus dem Zimmer und der Krankenstation und verschloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich. Harry blieb keine andere Wahl, als tatsächlich wieder in sein Bett zurückzukehren, wenn auch nur widerwillig und mit dem festen Vorsatz, die morgige Nacht wieder irgendwie am Bett des Slytherins aufzutauchen. Er musste einfach wissen, was da zwischen ihm und dem Blonden vor sich ging - diese Ungewissheit fraß ihn von innen heraus auf und machte ihn völlig kaputt. So konnte es jedenfalls auf keinen Fall weitergehen.

Der folgende Tag zog ohne weitere Zwischenfälle an ihm vorüber. Hermine und Ron traktierten ihn mit Fragen nach seinem seltsamen Verhalten, auf die er nur höchst ausweichend antwortete, sowie er einen gewissen blondhaarigen Slytherin mit Blicken verfolgte, die dieser tunlichst ignorierte. Die einzige Reaktion darauf waren wiederum höchst bedrohliche Blicke von Blaise Zabini, dem allgegenwärtigen Wachhund des Eisprinzen, der diverse Male seinen Zauberstab schon in Richtung der Gryffindors zückte und vermutlich nur zur Unterstreichung seiner eigenen Machtposition damit vielsagend durch die Gegend fuchtelte. Das allerdings störte Harry weniger - viel frustrierender war das Verhalten Malfoys. Wie konnte der Slytherin wieder und wieder in seinen Träumen auftauchen und ihn dort verfolgen, ihn im Halbschlaf um den Verstand küssen und dann wieder so kalt und abweisend sein wie eine Steinmauer? Wenn Draco ihn letzte Nacht erkannt hatte - wovon Harry eigentlich ausging - dann gab es einen Grund für seine Träume, ebenso wie für seine durcheinander wirbelnden Gefühle. Seine Empfindungen für den Blonden hatten inzwischen Ausmaße erreicht, die selbst für einen verliebten Teenie nicht innerhalb von so wenigen Tagen normal waren, und er war inzwischen davon überzeugt, dass ihm ein wichtiger Teil seiner Erinnerung fehlte. Wann und wo ihm dieser Teil genommen wurde, das war noch unklar - aber Draco sowie auch Snape und Dumbledore (allem Anschein auch noch Poppy) wussten die Antwort auf diese Frage, und Harry war fest entschlossen, sie herauszubekommen. Koste es, was es wolle!

In der Nacht also wartete er darauf, bis wieder der gleichmäßige Atem dreier seelig Schlafender zu hören war nebst Nevilles kreissägeartigem Schnarchen, kletterte lautlos aus dem Bett und warf sich seinen Unsichtbarmachenden Umhang über.

Auf Zehenspitzen näherte er sich der Krankenstation und blickte vorsichtig durch das kleine Fenster, das in die Tür eingelassen war. Seine Neugier wurde belohnt: Wiederum war das Zimmer nur von einer einzigen Person besiedelt, und diese Person war niemand geringeres als Draco Malfoy.

Seine dunkelgrüne Bettdecke bewegte sich unter seinem sich im Bett hin und her windenden Körper und seine Finger hatten sich in den Stoff seines Lakens gekrallt. Offensichtlich träumte er wieder, und wie schon die Nacht zuvor war dieser Traum kein besonders schöner.

Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Poppys Büro - die Medi-Hexe war in ihrem Stuhl eingenickt - öffnete er so leise wie möglich die Tür und schlich sich an die schon bekannte Seite des Krankenbettes. Der Slytherin warf unruhig seinen Kopf hin und her, murmelte immer wieder wirre Satzfetzen vor sich hin und runzelte abwehrend die Stirn. "Nicht...", hörte Harry ihn wispern, "nein... ich bin nicht... nein..."

Ein paar Minuten lang tat Harry gar nichts, stand einfach nur da und beobachtete den Schlaf des Blonden. Dann jedoch hob er die Hand und legte sie sacht auf die immer noch zur Faust geballten Finger Dracos, woraufhin sich diese sofort entspannte und der Slytherin, wie auch in der Nacht zuvor, augenblicklich die Augen aufschlug.

Suchend blickten grau-verschleierte Augen durch die Krankenstation und einfach durch Harry hindurch, der ja noch immer seinen Tarnumhang trug. Da dieses Umhergucken keine Früchte trug, setzte sich Draco müde auf und wiederholte diese Prozedur, wobei ihm die Decke von den Schultern rutschte und seinen Oberkörper enthüllte.

Harry schluckte schwer und trat unbewusst einen Schritt zurück, wobei er unglücklich auf seinen Umhang trat und dieser dadurch von ihm glitt. Der Anblick, der sich ihm dort bot, verschlug ihm den Atem.

Es waren nicht nur die perfekt ausgebildeten Muskelpakete, die sich appetitlich aneinander legten und von delikater heller Haut eingefasst waren. Es war auch nicht nur die Art, wie eben diese Haut im diffusen Schein der Sterne überirdisch zu leuchten schien.

Es waren die Narben, die zwar säuberlich verheilt waren, sich aber dennoch weithin sichtbar von der restlichen Haut abhoben, das perfekte Bild in Unklang brachten. Die eine lief von seinem Schultergelenk relativ gerade herunter, zog sich über seine Bauchmuskeln und verschwand irgendwo unter den Decken, die andere entsprang unterhalb seiner Brustmuskeln schräg nach unten, sodass sie sich mit der anderen kreuzte und links neben seinem Bauchnabel eine stärkere Verfaserung der Haut zeigte. Seine Augen saugten sich an diesem Punkt fest und ohne, dass er es überhaupt registrierte, machte er einen Schritt auf den Blonden zu.

Dieser lächelte, ein Lächeln, das sogar die Sonne an Strahlen übertraf, streckte die Arme aus und zog Harry zu sich. Wie selbstverständlich legte er seine Arme um den Hals des Dunkelhaarigen, neigte seinen Kopf und küsste ihn, zärtlich und so voller Liebe, dass Harrys Herz seinen Rhythmus verdoppelte. Seine Hände begannen über die schmale Taille des Blonden zu wandern und fuhren die Narben entlang als hätten sie es schon Dutzende von Malen gemacht, seine Lippen wanderten selbstvergessen über die des Slytherin und sein ganzer Körper schien wie elektrisiert durch die bloße Berührung des Anderen.

Erst, als die kundigen Finger Dracos sich zielstrebig dem Bund seiner Hose näherten und er sich in ziemlich eindeutiger Weise den Knöpfen von Harrys Jeans widmete, registrierte der Gryffindor, in welche Richtung sie das alles führen würde - und wie bereitwillig sein Körper darauf einging. Bei Merlin - war so etwas schon öfter passiert? Und wenn ja --- wie hatte er das nur vergessen können?

Ruckartig machte er sich aus den ihn umstrickenden Armen frei und trat einen Schritt zurück. Draco betrachtete ihn überrascht, zuckte dann in einer verständnislosen Geste die Schultern, schloss die Augen - und fiel wie ein Stein zurück in sein Bett, um sofort wieder einzuschlafen. Harry starrte ihn sprachlos an, fuhr mit seinen Augen an dem so vertrauten und doch so fremden Körper entlang und zwang sich schließlich dazu, den Slytherin wieder zuzudecken und seinen Umhang überzuwerfen.

Gerade rechtzeitig, denn nur wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür der Krankenstation ein weiteres Mal.

Harry blickte verblüfft dem Eindringling entgegen, der völlig selbstverständlich auf Dracos Bett zusteuerte, dem Blonden durch die Haare fuhr, die Decke anhob und sich neben den Schlafenden legte. Ein Lächeln huschte über Dracos Gesicht, was Harrys Herzen einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte, und er wandte sich unbewusst der neuen Wärmequelle zu, während seine Lippen leise einen Namen formten, von dem der Gryffindor mit Beklemmung erkannte, dass es nicht sein eigener war.


	12. Chapter 12

Hier bin ich wieder... Und es geht weiter im ganzen Draco-Rätsel. Ich kann euch aber sagen - auch wenn dieses Kapitel die Verwirrung vermutlich erstmal auf ein Höchstmaß steigert: Es ist Besserung in Sicht! Die nächsten Teile dienen der Aufklärung ... Ihr dürft euch also freuen.

Und wo wir grad beim Thema Freude sind --- DAAAAANKE für die lieben Reviews! Um genauer zu sein, DANKE an: LiaTonks, LittleWhisper, Elbereth, spiritofair, sweetbunny, oAmyBlacko, anarai, Nella-chan, Michelle, Veruca und Anaralasia!

xxx

"Jay", murmelte Draco immer wieder, während sich hinter ihm James Morrison, ein Hufflepuff aus ihrem Jahr, eng an ihn schmiegte und besitzergreifend seine Arme um den Blonden legte. Harry schnürte der Anblick die Kehle zu und er hätte am liebsten in das glücklich lächelnde Gesicht des Hufflepuff hineingeschlagen oder wenigstens weggesehen, konnte sich aber einfach nicht dazu durchringen. Es war, als würde sein Verstand heimlich über sein brechendes Herz spotten, fast so als versagte ihm seine Muskeln den Dienst damit er sich noch länger quälen konnte. 'Ich hätte es wissen müssen', hämmerte es ihm ohne Unterlass durch den Kopf, 'er KONNTE ja nicht mich meinen.'

Seine Füße rührten sich keinen Millimeter und er war nicht einmal sicher, ob er noch atmete und ob sein Herz noch schlug, alles Blut war aus seinen Wangen gewichen und seine Finger fühlten sich eiskalt an. 'So ist das also, wenn einem das Herz bricht', schoss es ihm weise durch den Kopf, während seine Zähne sich in seine Unterlippe bohrten damit ihm kein verzweifelter Seufzer entwich.

Gefesselt von dem sich ihm bietenden Bild bemerkte er gar nicht, wie sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal öffnete - dieses Mal, um Madame Pomfrey erscheinen zu lassen. Ihr Blick huschte zu Dracos Bett, registrierte den neuen Besucher und wanderte dann kurz über Harry, so als könne sie ihn trotz des Umhangs bestens sehen. Sie schüttelte missbilligend ihren Kopf, runzelte die Stirn und marschierte dann zielstrebig auf das Bett zu, um dort angekommen kurz und kräftig an der Schulter von Morrison zu rütteln.

Dieser hob verschlafen seinen Kopf und grinste sie dann freundlich an. "Poppy", murmelte er, woraufhin sich die Falten in ihrer Stirn noch verstärkten.

"Ja", bestätigte sie knapp und zerrte ihn dann mit einem Ruck aus dem Bett, was Draco seinerseits zu einem kleinen ärgerlichen Aufschnauben veranlasste. Dann jedoch kuschelte er sich nur wieder in seine Decken und schlief weiter, was Harry ein wenig stutzig machte. Er musste ihn nur berühren, und der Slytherin schlug sofort die Augen auf - aber dass überall an ihm herumgezerrt wurde, das bewirkte rein gar nichts? Gab es eigentlich irgendetwas an dem Slytherin, was ihn derzeit nicht verwirrte?

James knurrte ärgerlich auf und zog sein T-Shirt zurecht. "Was soll das, Pop, du weißt doch, dass ich nachts hier bin", bemängelte er lautstark, sich augenscheinlich kein bißchen darum sorgend, dass seine Stimme den Blonden wecken könnte. Madame Pomfrey zog ärgerlich ihre Augen zusammen.

"Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du auch in einem Bett mit Draco schlafen kannst", gab sie scharf zurück, trat ans Bett heran und zog in bester Krankenschwesternmanier die Decken gerade, "du weißt genau, dass er das nicht gutheißen würde."

Der Junge zuckte nur sorglos mit den Schultern. "Er bemerkt es ja nicht mal", erwiderte er mit einer Dreistigkeit, die Harrys Blut zum Kochen brachte, "und wer sagt dir, dass es ihn stören würde?" Das Lächeln, dass sich bei diesen Worten auf seine Lippen legte, war eindeutig anzüglicher Natur und Harry ballte unbewusst die Fäuste. Bei Merlin, in was für ein Gespräch war er hier nur hereingeraten?

Die alte Medi-Hexe reagierte auf seine provokante Äußerung nur mit einem müden Abwinken. "Nur, weil er früher dein Bett geteilt hat, heißt das nicht, dass das auch in Zukunft so sein wird", bemerkte sie bloß, was bei James jedoch zu einem wütenden Aufblitzen seiner braunen Augen führte.

"Ich bin hier, oder?" fauchte er zurück, "ich und Blaise sind die einzigen, die er noch an sich ran lässt! Gut, ich mag nicht über alles so gut Bescheid wissen wie Dumbledore oder Snape oder eben Blaise... Aber ich weiß mehr als die Anderen!"

"Die meisten anderen", berichtigte sie ungerührt, "du vergißt: Ich weiß, was mit ihm passiert ist - und nur weil du seine Narben gesehen hast, bist du noch lange nicht im Bilde. Du bist ein Teil seiner kleinen Welt, das ist wohl richtig, aber du bist nicht der wichtigste Teil."

"Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte er gereizt und strich sich ein paar Strähnen dunkelblondes Haar aus dem Gesicht, "er murmelt meinen Namen im Schlaf!"

"Das tut er nicht", entgegnete sie fest, was James' Augen zu Untertassen werden ließ, "du bist weiß-Gott-nicht der Einzige, der James heißt."

"Aber ich bin der Einzige, der ihn so gut kennt! Der mit ihm..." Die Stimme versagte ihm bei diesen Worten und eine leicht verlegene Röte kroch über seine Wangen, die seine zuvorige Keckheit Lügen strafte.

"...mit ihm intim war?" beendete Madame Pomfrey den Satz und kräuselte leicht die Lippen. "Glaubst du das ernsthaft? Kannst du ihn ansehen und trotzdem glauben, dass er nicht noch mehr sexuelle Erfahrungen gesammelt hat?"

Bei diesen Worten bildete sich in Harrys Kehle ein Kloß und sein Blick wanderte genauso wie der des Hufflepuffs auf das schlafende Gesicht des Blonden, welches im schwächlichen Licht weicher aussah als sonst und seinen ohnehin feinen Zügen noch mehr Schönheit verlieh. 'Richtig', stimme Harry der Hexe in Gedanken zu, 'er kann sie alle haben und er hat sie auch alle gehabt. Er ist Draco Malfoy.'

"Der einzige James", schloss der Hufflepuff lahm und senkte den Blick. Wieder schüttelte Madame Pomfrey den Kopf und sah seufzend zur Decke.

"Nein", erwiderte sie knapp und deutete auf das Bett neben dem Dracos, "und jetzt geh endlich schlafen."

Wie ein Häuflein Elend schlich James auf das Bett zu und kroch langsam unter die Decke. Die Medi-Hexe betrachtete ihn noch eine Weile nachdenklich und verließ dann endlich die Krankenstation, während Harry immer noch wie festgeleimt an seinem Platz stand und sich einfach nicht erklären konnte, mit welchem 'James' Draco noch hätte etwas haben können. Seines Wissens war Morrison eigentlich der Einzige mit diesem Vornamen - außer natürlich, es ging nicht nur um Vornamen.

Mit einem trockenen Schlucken fielen die Gedanken Harrys schließlich auf Professor James, ihren VgddK-Lehrer. Könnte Draco etwa... ?

'Nein', entschied er rigoros, 'nicht nachdem, was Draco mit dem Professor in ihrer letzten Stunde gemacht hat. Da war pure Gleichgültigkeit, nicht der Hauch irgendeiner Emotion - niemand, nicht einmal unser personifizierter Eisklotz, könnte jemanden so behandeln, nachdem er irgendeine Art von Beziehung zu dem gehabt hätte.'

Professor James war also ohne Zweifel auszuschließen... Wer aber war dann der mysteriöse andere 'Jay', den Draco so hartnäckig im Schlaf zu sich rief?

Und wie genau sah seine Beziehung zu Morrison, der inzwischen auch eingeschlafen war, eigentlich aus? Natürlich war er nicht naiv genug zu glauben, dass zwischen den beiden nichts gewesen war. Ganz offensichtlich war James sogar noch immer in Draco verliebt - aber was war mit Draco selbst? Was bedeutete ihm der Hufflepuff? Wieso hatte er Teil an Dracos so sorgsam vor dem Rest der Welt behüteten Leben, wo doch niemand sonst etwas darüber wusste? Was wusste er von dem sich um den Slytherin herum verdichtenden Netz aus Geheimnissen?

Er schloss seufzend die Augen und wurde kurz darauf mit einem auf ihn einprasselnden Wachtraum belohnt.

_"NICHT HIER", hörte er laut und deutlich die Stimme des Blonden, geprägt von einer ungesunden Menge an Gereiztheit. _

_Lächelnd ging er um die Ecke, annehmend, dass sein Freund mal wieder von Crabbe oder Goyle um Hilfe bei den neuesten Hausaufgaben gebeten wurde. Da allerdings täuschte er sich - sogar gewaltig, wie er mit gefrierenden Gesichtszügen feststellte. Denn dort, an eine der Wände gedrängt, stand zwar Draco Malfoy - an seiner Seite aber war weder Crabbe noch Goyle, sondern statt der beiden Muskelprotze lehnte sich ein Hufflepuff, James Morrison (der Harry bis zu diesem Augenblick egal gewesen war, den er aber nun aus tiefster Seele hasste), eng an den Slytherin und lächelte dabei, während seine Hände über Dracos schmale Taille fuhren und seine Lippen sich einen Weg über den Hals des Anderen bahnten. Anscheinend genoß er seine Position sehr -- ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Blonden, der James ärgerlich von sich schob._

_"Ich habe dir doch gesagt: NICHT HIER", betonte er erneut und zog seine Kleidung zurecht._

_"Wieso nicht? Hier ist doch niemand außer uns", fragte der Hufflepuff mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen, das Harry den Magen umdrehte. _

_Draco zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt und stopfte bloß sein Hemd zurück in die Hose. "Nimm es einfach hin", sagte er knapp und schnappte sich seine Tasche. "Wir sehen uns später."_

_Morrison zog einen Flunsch, ließ den Slytherin aber ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwinden und ging dann ebenfalls._

_Harrys Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen, während er zusah wie die beiden in entgegen gesetzte Richtungen verschwanden. Als sie außer Sichtweite waren schlug er mit seiner Hand so fest gegen die Wand, dass seine Knöchel zu bluten anfingen._

Etwas perplex öffnete er die Augen wieder und betrachtete eingehend seine Fingerknöchel. Sie waren unversehrt, wie sonst auch, und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie irgendwann einmal anders ausgesehen hätten. Diese merkwürdigen Träume konnten ganz einfach keine Erinnerungen sein. Was also spann sich da in seinem kranken Kopf zusammen?

Kopfschüttelnd trat er noch einmal an das Bett Dracos, der inzwischen friedlich lächelte - ein Anblick, der sich in Harrys Herz brannte und unbemerkt auch ein Lächeln bei ihm hervorrief. "Was tust du nur mit mir", flüsterte er leise und strich abwesend über das seidig glänzende Haar, woraufhin die Augenlider des Blonden zu flattern begannen. "Brauch dich...", murmelte dieser leise und fiel gleich darauf wieder in Schlaf.

Harry zwang sich, endlich das Zimmer zu verlassen und in sein Bett zurückzukehren. Den Slytherin weiter anzustarren würde diese vertrackte Situation bestimmt nicht verbessern - ratsamer war es wohl, ein bißchen Ruhe zu finden und morgen mit der Lösung dieses sich immer weiter vergrößernden Rätsels zu befassen. Und dann wussste er ja, an wen er sich zu wenden hatte - James Morrison würde ihm, ob er wolte oder nicht, einige Antworten geben müssen.

Und obwohl ihn dieser Gedanke vermutlich hätte beruhigen sollen - schließlich war nun endlich etwas, wenn auch schwaches, Licht in die Angelegenheit gekommen und Besserung in Sicht - bildete sich durch die bloße gedankliche Nennung des Hufflepuff ein brennendes Gefühl der Eifersucht in seinem Bauch, das er einfach nicht abschütteln konnte. Es fiel ihm unendlich schwer, die beiden 'unbeaufsichtigt' zurückzulassen und sich nicht in bester Anstandswauwau-Manier ebenfalls ein Bett im Krankenzimmer zu suchen und über die Vorgänge zu wachen.

Außerhalb der Krankenstation jedoch entwirrten sich die seine verwobenen Gedankengänge wieder etwas zu einem mehr oder weniger klaren Bild, dem nur noch an einigen Stellen Klarheit fehlte - wenn auch leider an wichtigen. Es stand inzwischen ohne Zweifel fest, dass irgendetwas in Malfoys Vergangenheit vorgefallen war - und die einzig Eingeweihten waren Dumbledore, Zabini, Snape und Poppy. Morrison besaß ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Teilwissen, das - gepaart mit Harrys bisherigen Kenntnissen über den Blonden - wahrscheinlich weitere Aufklärung bringen würde. Und dieses Wissen besaß der Hufflepuff durch eine nicht von der Hand zu weisende Beziehung zu dem Slytherin, die vermutlich ebenfalls in Dracos Vergangenheit lag und nicht mehr zur Gegenwart gehörte, jedenfalls nach den Äußerungen von Madame Pomfrey zu urteilen.

Das einzig Unstimmige an diesem sonst recht einleuchtenden Bild war die Beziehung zwischen Poppy und Morisson. James hatte die Medi-Hexe geduzt und mit ihrem Spitznamen angesprochen - anscheinend kannten sie sich recht gut, wenn auch wohl eher unfreiwillig, wie die recht harsche Behandlung des Hufflepuffs ihrerseits gezeigt hatte. Irgendwie konnte Harry es sich nicht anders denken, als ob in deren Verhältnis auch wieder Malfoy im Spiel war, und er hätte wiederum nur zu gern gewusst, was genau da der Auslöser gewesen war.

Seufzend und müde rieb Harry sich die Augen und murmelte, da er inzwischen an dem Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen war, das Passwort ("König Richard"). Seine Füße fanden den Weg zu seinem Bett fast wie von allein, und als er endlich in sein Bett fiel und die Augen schloß dauerte es nur Sekunden, bis er schließlich einschlief.

_"Du betrügst mich."_

_Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, und er sagte die Worte so gleichgültig, wie es ihm mit seinem blutenden Herzen möglich war._

_Der Blonde sah ihn nur kurz an und fuhr dann fort, übelriechende Kräuter in seinen brodelnden Kessel zu werfen. "Tue ich das", wiederholte er ruhig und rührte einmal durch die blubbernde Flüssigkeit, was einen Farbwechsel von grün zu gelb zur Folge hatte._

_"Nicht?" hakte er leicht säuerlich nach und runzelte die Stirn, von der kühlen Art seines Gegenübers vor den Kopf gestoßen._

_"Mir war nicht bekannt, dass ich dich überhaupt betrügen kann", bemerkte der Slytherin sachlich und rührte in entgegengesetzte Richtung, woraufhin die Flüssigkeit golden erstrahle und er ein zufriedenes Schnauben von sich gab._

_"Was?" fragte er verwirrt und sah seinen Freund verständnislos an. "Wie meinst du das?"_

_"Haben wir exklusive Rechte aufeinander?" fragte der Blonde verdeutlichend zurück und lupfte eine silberblonde Augenbraue, während er noch einmal prüfend an seinem Trank schnupperte und diesen dann mit einem zustimmenden Nicken in diverse kleine Phiolen füllte. _

_Harrys Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. "Anscheinend nicht", erwiderte er kalt und drehte sich um. Sein Herz gefror zu einem kalten Eisbrocken, wurde sprüde und zersplitterte in Tausend kleinste Stücke - aber was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? Wer sein Herz dem Eisprinzen in die Hände gab, der musste wohl auch mit sowas rechnen. _

_Er war wohl selbst Schuld._

Unruhig warf er sich in seinem Bett herum und krallte die Finger in sein Kissen, von seelischen Schmerzen geschüttelt. Dann - die Vision eines Lächelns, graue Augen die nur ihn sahen... Er träumte weiter.

_Er hätte sich erwürgen können._

_Was nur hatte ihn hier hin getrieben? Wollte er sich unbedint selbst quälen, und das bitte auf die grausamste Art? Nicht einmal Voldemort könnte ihn so sehr zerstören _

_wie dieser Anblick. Aber er hatte es sich ja selbst ausgesucht: Nachdem er seinen Ex-Freund mit dem Hufflepuff nach dem Quidditch-Match hatte verschwinden sehen, war er auf sein Zimmer geeilt, hatte die Karte des Rumtreibers ausgepakct und war den beiden mit den Augen gefolgt, bis sie sich nicht mehr bewegten. Dann war er wie von inneren Dämonen gejagt hinterher gelaufen, und nun stand er hier: Unter seinem Umhang in der hintersten Ecke des Nordturms verborgen, beobachtete er wie der Blonde allmählich wieder Kleider auf seinen makellosen Körper legte, die ganze Zeit von dem Hufflepuff mit bewundernden und liebevollen Blicken verfolgt. _

_"Dray...", fing der Dunkelblonde an, woraufhin der Slytherin ihm einen stechenden Blick zuwarf. "Nenn mich nicht so", verlangte er knapp, ein trockenes Schlucken und einen traurigen Blick von dem Hufflepuff erntend. "Gut", seufzte dieser, "dann eben 'Draco'... Ich wollte nur fragen -- warum küsst du mich nicht?"_

_Grüne Augen, gut vor fremden Blicken geschützt, wurden groß und ein malträtiertes Heldenhezr verdoppelte hoffnungsvoll seinen Rhythmus. IHN hatte der Slytherin geküsst, oft sogar und mit einer Intensität, die sogar noch in der Erinnerung seine Knie weich werden ließ. Es mochte ein kleiner Triumph sein, aber es war einer._

_Der Blonde hielt in seiner Bewegung - er knöpfte gerade sein feines dunkelgrünes Seidenhemd zu - inne und sah dann in die Ecke, in der Harry stand. Obwohl er ihn natürlich nicht sehen konnte, kam es dem Gryffindor vor, als würde er ihm direkt in die Augen sehen und von dort aus seine Seele verbrennen. _

_"Weil ich es nicht will", erklärte Draco dann, prickelnde Schauer über Harrys Rücken schickend, "meine Küsse gehören jemand anderem."_

_Schmerz huschte durch die braunen Augen des Hufflepuffs und er senkte den Blick, im gleichen Augenblick wie glückliche Blitze durch grüne Augen huschten und Harrys Herz sich seltsam geheilt anfühlte._

_"Es wird nie mehr sein als das hier, oder?" fragte Morisson leise, und endlich bequemte sich der Slytherin dazu, ihm seinen Blick zuzuwenden. Sein Gesicht wurde etwas weicher._

_"Nein", antwortete er dann ernst, machte eine kleine Pause und fragte dann: "Willst du es jetzt beenden?"_

_Der Hufflepuff schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Unser Haus ist leichter zufrieden zu stellen als die meisten anderen", erwiderte er in dem kläglich scheiternden Versuch eines Scherzes, was ein schwaches Lächeln auf die Züge des Blonden legte._

_"Da hast du wohl recht", gab er zurück und ließ seine grauen Augen wieder wissen din Harrys Richtung wandern._

_Dieser ballte vor Aufregung die Fäuste, während ihm gleichzeitig Dutzende von Fragen durch den Kof schossen. Genügte ihm der Gedanke, dass er der Einzige war, der _

_Draco küssen durfte ? Dass er außerdem der Einzige war, den DRACO küssen wollte? Dass nur ER ein Anrecht auf diese Küsse hatte?_

_Seine Finger schmerzten aus dem drang heraus, die Haut des Blonden entlang zu fahren, und seine Lippen brannten nur von dem Gedanken daran, weitere Küsse mit dem Slytherin auszutauschen. Gleichzeitig jedoch lag da, deutlich sichtbar und einfach nicht zu ignorieren, so sehr er es sich vielleicht auch wünschte, dieser andere Mann._

_So, das war sicher, konnte er nicht glücklich werden._

_Sein Herz brach zum zweiten Mal ob der Aussichtlosigkeit ihrer Situation, und er drehte sich von dem Pärchen weg und verließ lautlos den Raum. _

_Er sah nie den verzweifelten Ausdruck in dem sonst so emotionslosen Grau von Dracos Augen._

Eine kleine, im matten Mondlicht kristallen schimmernde Träne rann an der Wange des Goldjungen herab und seinen halbgeöffneten Lippen entrang sich ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen. Worte, gesprochen von einer silbernen Stimme, klangen durch seinen Geist und ließen die Tränen trocknen. "_Brauch dich..." _ Wieder überkam ihn Ruhe.

_"Was meinst du damit, er verhält sich nicht wie gewöhnlich?"_

_Ron zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. "Du weißt schon, das Ganze von-Bett-zu-Bett-Gehopse... Er schwächelt. Und das, obwohl er immer noch alle haben könnte, die er haben will. Alle munkeln schon, dass er wohl weich gewroden ist. " Ein fast boshaftes Grinsen zog sich über das Gesicht des Rothaarigen. "Was meinst du, wie das seinem Papi gefallen wird? Kommt bestimmt nicht gut an in der Todesser-Schule."_

_Harry starrte ihn ein paar Sekunden lang fassungslos an, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und stürtze davon. Endlich verstand er._

Er lächelte. Zufriedenheit erfüllte ihn.

_"Da bist du", stellte er schwer atmend fest, was ihm einen spöttischen Blick des Slytherin einbrachte. Dieser war gerade dabei gewesen, sein Teleskop auf dem Astronomieturm zurecht zu rücken - natürlich der letzte Ort, an dem Harry ihn vermutet hätte._

_"Ach was", erwiderte Draco ironisch, was der Gryffindor jedoch großzügig überging. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust auf Spielchen._

_"Du musst es tun, oder? Um nicht aufzufallen?" fragte er ziemlich platt und schaffte es sogar tatsächlich, kein Gefühl auf seinem sonst so transparten Gesicht erkennen zu lassen._

_Draco tat nciht einmal so, als würde er nicht verstehen um was es ging. "Ja", antwortete er knapp und sah Harry aus seinen unberührbaren, kalt-silbernen Augen an. _

_Dieser holte tief Luft und fragte dann, hartnäckig den Kloß in seiner Kehle ignorierend: "Willst du es auch tun?"_

_Der Hauch eines Lächelns legte sich auf Dracos Züge und erhellte den Raum. "Nein", erwiderte er, wurde zu Harrys Verwunderung leicht rot und wandte fast schüchtern den Blick ab. "Du müsstest doch wissen, was ich will."_

_Erleichterung überspülte ihn wie eine gigantische Welle und er griff besitzergreifend nach der blassen Hand des Blonden, was dieser sogar geschehen ließ._

_"Zeig es mir", flüsterte er, woraufhin sich Dracos Lächeln zu seinem berühmt-berüchtigen Malfoy-Grinsen ausbreitete und er den Gryffindor in seine Arme zog._


	13. Chapter 13

Soo, vermutlich werden mich einige für dieses Kapitel ein bißchen mit Steinen bewerfen wollen... Aber hey, ihr wusstet es immer: Draco ist ein Arschloch, war es und wird es immer bleiben! Ich bestätige damit nur, was uns 6 Potter-Bücher gelehrt haben.

Genug der Vorrede - ganz großer DANK gilt wie immer meinen grandiosen Reviewern, die da wären: spiritofair, oAmyBlacko, Sweetbunny, rivana, Draygirl, Nella-chan, Lewanna, Elbereth, Muecke, DjEngelchen, ViveLaNuit, LiaTonks, LittleWhisper, NoXan, Michelle, theliarwen und Levi! Mit 17 Reviews derzeitiger Rekord! DANKE!!

xxx

Der nächste Tag war glücklicherweise ein Sonntag, sodass niemand ihn in seinem Schlaf störte und zu wecken versuchte. Selig schlief er bis zum frühen Vormittag und erwachte schließlich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln und ohne jede Erinnerung an die Träume der vergangenen Nacht. Irgendwie war er sich nur vollkommen erholt und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen hatte er wieder einmal das Gefühl, dass sich sein Leben vielleicht doch zum Guten wenden würde.

Ein fröhliches Liedchen vor sich hinpfeifend ging er ins Bad, duschte und putzte seine Zähne, um danach gutgelaunt eine seiner Roben anzulegen. Zur Feier seinen guten Laune zog er sich sogar mit noch mehr Bedacht an als sonst: Eine tiefblaue Jeans und ein leger sitzendes und nichtsdestotrotz äußerst kleidsames rotes Hemd, darüber wie stets seine Schulrobe mit dem Abzeichen des Quidditch-Kapitäns. Er warf einen Blick in den Spiegel und grinste sich noch einmal fröhlich zu, ehe er wie ein kleiner Junge die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterstürmte und im gleichen Tempo in den Speisesaal rannte.

Leicht außer Atem und mit geröteten Wangen ließ er sich auf seinen Platz fallen und warf seinen verwirrt dreinblickenden Freunden ein knappes "Morgen!" an den Kopf.

"Was ist los mit dir, Harry?" fragte Hermine mit einem skeptischen Blick und ließ ihre Augen prüfend an ihm auf und ab gleiten, "wieso bist du so fröhlich?"

"Keine Ahnung", antwortete er mit einem Schulterzucken, "aber ich dachte mir, ich genieße es, solange es so ist!" Mit einem begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck stürzte er sich auf sein Essen, und Hermine ließ ihn in Ruhe. Die letzten Tage hatte Harry beinahe nichts zu sich genommen, da war es nur wünschenswert, dass er mal wieder etwas mehr aß. So beschäftigte sie sich wieder mit Ron und der ewig währenden Frage nach den nächsten Prüfungen, während Harry heißhungrig einen Pfannkuchen nach dem anderen verdrückte.

Als er sich schließlich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen zurücklehnte, fiel sein Blick auf den ihm gegenübersitzenden Blonden.

Wie die letzten Tage auch aß der Slytherin wirklich nur spartanische Mengen, die vermutlich nicht einmal einen Spatz gesättigt hätten, und legte gleich darauf sein Besteck zur Seite. Trotzdem sah er wie immer schier unglaublich gut aus - der aus seiner Robe hervorlugende Kragen war von einem dunklen Grün, das sich elegant von seiner hellen Hautfarbe abhob, und sein Gesicht wirkte verblüffend entspannt. Ein kompletter Gegensatz zu den sonstigen, vor Konzentration starren Gesichtszügen der letzten Wochen, und es war ein weiterer Faktor in der nicht-enden-wollenden Liste von positiven Attributen, die einem zu Draco Malfoys Äußerem einfielen.

Der Hauch eines Lächelns legte sich auf seine Züge und er wandte den Kopf in Richtung der eintrudelnden Eulen, als ihm James Morrison auffiel, der Draco unter gesenkten Lidern sehnsüchtige Blicke zuwarf. Mit einem Schlag fielen ihm wieder die Ereignisse - und Erkenntnisse! - der letzten Nacht ein, woraufhin sich ein düsterer Schleier über sein bis dahin strahlendes Gesicht legte.

_James Morisson in Dracos Bett, die Arme über die Taille des Blonden gelegt..._

_James Morisson, der über seine frühere Beziehung zu Draco spricht..._

_James Morisson, der Draco mit diesem ganz besonderen Blick ansieht, die tiefen Gefühle deutlich ablesbar..._

Harrys Magen drehte sich einmal im Kreis und augenblicklich schob er seinen Teller weit von sich. Ohne, dass er sich dessen bewusst wurde, ließ er seine Fingerknöchel laut knacken und biss fest seine Zähne aufeinander. James Morrison würde ihm einige Antworten geben, soviel war klar – und wenn es nach Harry ging, dann war es ihm sogar fast recht, dass er sich diese Antworten erkämpfen musste. Wieder fühlte er das unbändige Verlangen, den Hufflepuff möglichst bald möglichst große Schmerzen zuzufügen und Draco für sein Verhalten anzuschreien. Wieso nur verhielt er sich eigentlich so irrational? Draco – verdammt, nicht „Draco", Malfoy, der Typ hieß Malfoy!! - Malfoy konnte schließlich tun was er wollte und er war Harry ganz bestimmt keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Trotzdem brannte die Eifersucht in dem Gryffindor lichterloh und ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

Selten hatte er solch eine unbegründete aber dafür umso immensere Wut auf jemanden verspürt, der eigentlich herzlich wenig für seine Situation konnte. Seine Blicke nagelten sich schier in den unschuldig da sitzenden Hufflepuff und wenn Blicke töten konnten, so hätte James Morisson wohl schon vor etlichen Sekunden seinen letzten Atemzug getan. Wütend und irgendwie enttäuscht stand er auf und stapfte auf den Ausgang zu, raus Richtung See. Der Wunsch, mit dem Hufflepuff zu reden, war verschwindend gering geworden – zuerst einmal musste er sich beruhigen, ansonsten würde er ihn nur zusammen schreien. Und das wäre, soviel war ihm sogar in seinem derzeitigen Zustand der Wut klar, nicht unbedingt von Vorteil.

„Lass James in Ruhe, Potter", erklang da plötzlich eine ruhige Stimme neben ihm, und Harry hätte gar nicht wie irre seinen Kopf wenden müssen um zu erkennen, wer da neben ihm stand – sein sich verdoppelnder Herzschlag sowie die Elektrizitätsschübe unter seiner Haut waren Anzeichen genug.

„James?" hakte Harry unschuldig nach und warf Draco dabei einen auffordernden Blick zu, „wen meinst du?"

Draco schnaubte leise und verschränkte die Arme. „James Morisson", verdeutlichte er und hob leicht eine Augenbraue, „und du musst gar nicht so tun, als wüsstest du nicht, wovon ich spreche." Der Blonde biss sich kurz auf die Lippen und sah zu Boden, ehe er weitersprach. „Ich weiß, dass du im Krankenzimmer warst, Potter."

„Was?" fragte Harry leicht beduselt und fühlte sich plötzlich entblößt, „ich.. äh..."

„Madame Pomfrey hat es mir gesagt", sprach Draco ungerührt weiter, „also versuch gar nicht erst, irgendwas zu leugnen."

Harry errötete etwas und senkte den Blick. Wann genau hatte sich eigentlich alles gegen ihn verschworen?

„Ich brauche keine nächtlichen Besuche von dir", fuhr der Slytherin unbarmherzig fort, „wie du gestern unschwer erkennen konntest, habe ich nachts genug Gesellschaft."

Ein Stich, brennend wie das heißeste Feuer, fuhr durch Harrys Herz und verschlug ihm einen Moment lang den Atem. Das war direkt gewesen.

Eine Weile sagte keiner von ihnen etwas und Harry begann sich schon dumpf zu fragen, warum der Slytherin nicht einfach ging. Wollte er ihn durch seine bloße Gegenwart in den Wahnsinn treiben?

„Du musst damit aufhören, Potter", sagte Draco dann in seine Gedanken hinein, gerade als Harry wieder zu einer Frage ansetzen wollte, „du kannst nicht so weiter machen." Seine Miene verdüsterte sich kurz, ehe das altbekannte und fast schon vermisste Malfoy-Grinsen wieder auf seinem Gesicht auftauchte. „Man könnte ja meinen, du wärst völlig in mich verschossen, Narbengesicht. Und ich weiß zwar, dass ich ein verdammt hübsches Kerlchen bin, aber dass du schwul bist, wäre dann doch etwas Neues. Soll ich diese nette Information vielleicht mit dem Rest der Schule teilen?"

Harry starrte ihn perplex an und wurde dann schlagartig rot, während sich seine Hände unbewusst zu Fäusten ballten. „Drohst du mir etwa, Malfoy?" zischte er wütend zurück, was ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln seines Gegenübers einbrachte.

„Und wenn?" fragte dieser zurück und wirkte plötzlich wieder ungeahnt charmant. Der Typ war wirklich zum Haare-Raufen.

„Würde ich sagen, dass das wohl eine ziemlich nutzlose Drohung ist", vollendete Harry triumphierend seinen Satz, „da von uns beiden du augenscheinlich der Schwulere bist!"

„Der Schwulere?" echote Draco erheitert und ließ für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde echtes Amüsement in seinen Augen aufleuchten, „haben wir jetzt eine Skala aufgestellt?"

Das Rot auf Harrys Wangen verstärkte sich noch und seine Augen blitzten zornig auf. „Ach, halt die Klappe, Malfoy", gab er frustriert zurück, „du weißt, was ich meine. Das Ganze Morisson-Ding." Unwillkürlich biss er seine Zähne fest aufeinander und hatte wieder einmal den starken Wunsch, den Hufflepuff in die nächstbeste Mülltonne zu verfrachten.

„Und du glaubst tatsächlich, dass mich das auch nur ein bißchen kümmert? Dass ich was mit Morisson hatte weiß sowieso die ganze Schule. Nicht, dass es dich irgendetwas anginge." Er beugte sich etwas in Harrys Richtung und grinste ihn katzenhaft an. „Von deinenen 'Neigungen' allerdings weiß niemand etwas, liebster Harry. Und ich wette, du möchtest auch, dass das so bleibt. Also, machen wir einen Deal – ich verhalte mich still, und du dich ebenso. Lass mich bei Salazar's totem Leib endlich in Ruhe, Potter."

Harry knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und maß den Blonden mit abschätzenden Blicken. Würde er wohl wirklich so weit gehen, solche Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzen? „Du hast nicht mal Beweise, Malfoy", erwiderte er irgendwann recht hilflos, woraufhin Dracos graue Augen eine Schattierung dunkler wurden.

„Nicht? Und was ist dann mit den Küssen im Krankenzimmer, Schwarzlocke?"

Alles Blut wich aus seinen Wangen und seine Knie fühlten sich plötzlich weich an. „Du.. erinnerst... dich...", brachte er mit äußerster Anstrengung hervor, was einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf die Miene des Slytherin zauberte.

„So könnte man es wohl ausdrücken, ja", bestätigte er und sah Harry dann durchdringend an, „also, sind wir im Geschäft?"

„Das ist noch immer kein Beweis", protestierte Harry ein letztes Mal schwach, was einen fast verzweifelten Zug auf das Gesicht des Blonden brachte.

„Du willst also Beweise? Gut!"

Sprach's, und zog den überrumpelten Gryffindor in seine Arme. Seidige Lippen glitten sehnsüchtig über seine, liebkosten und streichelten, bis Harry schließlich seine Mund ein Stück weit öffnete, sodass sich ihre Zungen begegnen konnten.

Alle verstörenden Gedanken, alles Verwirrende und Unwirkliche war mit einem Mal nicht mehr wichtig – alles, was noch zählte, war dieser Kuss, dieser umwerfende, atemberaubende und unglaubliche Kuss.

Nur widerwillig lösten sie sich wieder von einander und Harry lehnte sich leicht erschöpft an Dracos Brust, dessen hefttiger Atem über sein Ohr und seinen Hals strich.

„So, Potter", flüsterte der Slytherin dann in Harrys Ohr, und die unerwartete Kälte in seiner Stimme ließ Harry aufschrecken, „wenn du noch mehr Beweise brauchst, fass dir mal selbst zwischen die Beine."

Er ließ Harry los, trat ein paar Schritte zurück und sah ihn abschätzig an, ehe er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und zurück ins Schloß ging. Harry blieb zurück und verfluchte sein Schicksal – aber noch viel mehr verfluchte er den Slytherin, der es gerade wieder einmal geschafft hatte, ihn mehr zu demütigen als es eigentlich menschenmöglich ist.


	14. Chapter 14

Tja, am letzten Kapitel haben sich wohl etwas die Geister geschieden - ich kann mich nur wiederholen und anmerken, dass ich mich, was Dracos Persönlichkeit betrifft, größtenteils an JKRs Vorlage halte (oder zumindest an das, was ich den Büchern als Vorlage entnehme). Und Draco ist nun mal kein besonders nettes Kerlchen!

Egal, zu diesem Kapitel - ich schätze, ich werfe jetzt endlich mal ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel. Freut euch und seht es als kleines Adventsgeschenk meinerseits an euch für die Lesertreue an! DANKE!

Dank gilt vor allen meinen lieben lieben lieben, tapferen Reviewern: LiaTonks, spiritofair, Michelle, LittleWhisper, anarai, oAmyBlacko, Elbereth, Veruca und DjEngelchen! Weiter so!

xxx

Er ließ einige Sekunden verstreichen, ehe er sich wieder ins Schloß begab, da er keine gesteigerte Lust nach einer weiteren Begegnung mit dem Blonden hatte. Elender Mistkerl, was der sich wieder eingebildet hatte! Und sein verräterischer Körper erst, der ohne zu Zögern darauf eingegangen war! Wie in Trance hatten seine Finger sich ihren Weg über Dracos makellosen Körper gesucht und sich sein Kopf in genau dem richtigen Winkel schief gelegt, dass ihre Lippen exakt aufeinander passten. Als hätten sie so schon viel öfter gestanden.

Seufzend marschierte er schließlich zurück in die Halle und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bücherei. Vermutlich sollte er sich mit den anstehenden Prüfungsthemen beschäftigen, da gab es für ihn noch einiges nachzuholen, was in letzter Zeit etwas kurz gekommen war. Über den Grund dafür wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken.

Kaum hatte er jedoch seinen Fuß in die Bücherei gesetzt, als sich das Thema auch schon wieder verselbstständigte und in Form von einem gewissen Hufflepuff erneut in Harrys Gedanken spazierte. Hatte man eigentlich nie Ruhe vor dieser entnervenden Draco-Thematik?

„Morisson", knurrte er, fast empört darüber, dass der vermaledeite Typ hier auftauchen musste. Dieser hörte, dass sein Name genannt wurde und drehte sich erstaunt in Richtung des Gryffindor um.

„Potter?" fragte er verblüfft, „hast du mich gerade gerufen?"

„Ja, habe ich", fauchte Harry verärgert zurück, was James dazu brachte, verwirrt das Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Und weshalb?"

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige knapp und deutete dann mit dem Kopf ein Nicken in Richtung der Tür an, „allein."

„Ich habe schon darauf gewartet", antwortete James und folgte dem Gryffindor, der diese mysterös anmutende Antwort schlichtweg überging, aus der Tür hinaus. Draußen zog ihn Harry zunächst einmal außer Hör- und Sehweite, um unliebsamen Störungen zu entgehen.

„Also, Potter? Wieso zerrst du mich in diese dunkle Ecke?" Das Lächeln auf Morissons Zügen hatte eindeutig einen anzüglichen Charakter, der Harry nicht sonderlich gefiel. 'Den Blick sollte er sich besser für Draco aufsparen', dachte er bissig und sein Gesicht verschloss sich zu einer eisigen Miene.

„Letztes Jahr", begann er vage, um nicht zu direkt nach dem Slytherin zu fragen sondern sich erst einmal eine einigermaßen sichere Basis aufzubauen, „im Sommer..."

„Es geht also um Malfoy", schlussfolgerte der Hufflepuff mit beeindruckender Geistesgegenwart und wirkte gleichzeitig irgendwie entnervt, „du bist jetzt schon der Hundertste, der mich danach fragt. Obwohl ich ja früher mit dir gerechnet hätte."

„Wie bitte?" stieß Harry erstaunt hervor und starrte sein Gegenüber perplex an, auf den letzten Satz des Anderen nicht eingehend, „der Hundertste? Wer denn noch?"

„Naja, vielleicht nicht ganz hundert", räumte James ein, „aber es waren schon eine ganze Reihe. Halb Slytherin, einige Ravenclaws, ein paar Hufflepuffs... Du bist der erste Gryffindor, wenn dich das freut."

„Tut es nicht", antwortete Harry kühl, „was wollten die anderen denn wissen?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was ich mit ihm hatte, ob es vorbei ist, was seit dem Sommer los ist... All sowas." Er musterte den Gryffindor mit einer deutlichen Herausforderung in den Augen. „Und du möchtest wissen?"

„In etwa das gleiche", erwiderte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und verfluchte sich selbst für seine Dummheit. Natürlich waren schon Andere vor ihm auf die Idee gekommen, ganz einfach die letzte Flamme des Blonden als Quelle für ihre Neugier zu nutzen. Wie Malfoy schließlich gesagt hatte – anscheinend war die Morisson-Affäre eine Art offenes Geheimnis gewesen.

„Wir hatten Sex, oft, gut, an fast allen Orten der Schule; am Ende des letzten Jahres hat er mich fallen lassen obwohl ich ihm alles hätte durchgehen lassen und sogar nur mit dieser Sex-Sache verdammt zufrieden war; und ich habe keine Ahnung, was im Sommer passiert ist. Tatsache ist nur, dass er mich seitdem in seine Nähe lässt", ratterte der Hufflepuff reichlich emotionslos herunter – ganz offensichtlich hatte er diese Tatsachen schon reichlich oft in seinem Kopf Revue passieren lassen.

„Wie meinst du das?" hakte Harry nach, woraufhin ein trauriges Lächeln über James Gesicht zog.

„Vor den Ferien", fing er an, „hat er gesagt, er könne und wolle mich nie wieder näher als 10 Meter sehen. Es ging um irgendeinen Anderen, frag mich nicht, wen – auf jeden Fall wollte er da wohl nichts riskieren. Das zu erkennen – dass es da eine andere Person gab, jemand, die ihm so wichtig war, dass er dafür alles hinwarf, seinen Ruf riskierte und offensichtlich _wirklich_ verliebt war – das traf mich mehr als seine Worte. Es war ok für mich gewesen, dass ich nur einer von vielen war, solange es niemand anderen gab, der mehr für ihn war. Ich habe nie herausgefunden, wer dieser Andere war... Aber, bei Helga Hufflepuff, ich habe ihn beneidet, mit jeder Faser meines Körpers."

Harry war zu verstört um irgendetwas zu erwidern, aber anscheinend erwartete Morisson auch gar keine Antwort. Er schien völlig in seine Gedanken versunken.

„Aber dann, nach den Ferien... Er war anders, in sich gekehrt, zurückhaltend, verschlossen. Natürlich war er auch vorher kein besonders freundliches Kerlchen – aber er hatte gestrahlt, von innen heraus, dieses ganz besondere Leuchten. Das war es, was mich zuerst an ihm fasziniert hat. Aber dieser Wandel machte ihn nicht etwa unattraktiver für mich – er war plötzlich nur noch anziehender. Wirkte verletzlich. Menschlich. Nicht mehr wie dieser Eisklotz, der mich für jemand Anderes weggeworfen hatte. Ich ging wieder zu ihm – trotz seines Verbots. Und ich durfte bleiben. Zwar nie in der Öffentlichkeit. Aber ich durfte bleiben."

„Und das reicht dir?" platzte Harry fassungslos heraus, bevor er sich selbst davon abhalten konnte. „Hast du denn gar keinen Stolz?"

James warf ihm einen langen, nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Stolz ist ein Charakterzug, der vor allem in Slytherin, etwas weniger in Gryffindor vorkommt. Hufflepuffs dagegen sind zufrieden. Sie akzeptieren die Dinge, die nicht änderbar sind, anstatt immer wieder mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wand zu rennen. Sie sind geduldig. Sie warten. Und hoffen." Er senkte die Augenlider und wurde etwas rot um die Nasenspitze. „Ich weiß, dass ich vermutlich mehr verdient hätte als jemanden, der mich bloß 'erduldet'. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten – zur Zeit reicht es mir tatsächlich, einfach nur in seiner Nähe sein zu dürfen. Das ist immerhin besser als nichts und mehr als jeder Andere hat."

„Außer Blaise", murmelte Harry gedankenlos, was Morisson ein trockenes Schnauben entlockte.

„Tja, Blaise... Ich geb zu, früher gab es eine Zeit zu der ich annahm, dass er dieser mysteriöse Mann sei, der es tatsächlich geschafft hat, Dracos Herz zu erobern. Aber inzwischen glaube ich nicht mehr daran. Sie sind Freunde, wahrhaft gute Freunde sogar – auch wenn man kaum glauben kann, dass es so etwas in Slytherin tatsächlich gibt. Aber die beiden sind der Beweis."

„Hrmpf", machte Harry, musste dem Hufflepuff allerdings in Gedanken zustimmen. Die beiden waren wirklich nur Freunde – wenn auch sehr gute. Wie eng ihre Freundschaft war, zeigte auch Blaise' uneingeschränktes Vertrauen in seinen Freund sowie sein unerschütterlicher Wunsch, dem Blonden in allen Lebenslagen beizustehen – auch wenn die letzte VgddK-Stunde deutlich gezeigt hatte, dass der andere Slytherin eigentlich keinen Beistand benötigte. Trotzdem erfüllte es Harry auf eine schwer zu definierende Art mit Frieden, dass er wusste, dass Draco jemanden hatte, auf den er sich vorbehaltlos verlassen konnte.

„Neugier befriedigt, Potter?" fragte James da mit einem leicht ironischen Lächeln in seine Gedankengänge hinein, und Harry hatte sogar den Anstand, leicht zu erröten. Es musste dem Anderen ja tatsächlich so vorkommen, als wäre er nur ein weiteres Bindeglied in der langen Reihe von neugierigen Klatschmäulern, die den ganzen Trubel um Malfoy nutzen wollten um noch ein wenig mehr Gerüchte zu verstreuen. Eigentlich merkwürdig, dass von diesen ganzen Details nur so wenig bekannt war, wo der Hufflepuff doch so freigiebig damit um sich warf. Reichlich unwahrscheinlich, dass das Draco gefallen würde.

„Ja", antwortete er daher nur knapp und wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als James nach seinem Ärmel griff.

„Moment mal, Potter", hielt er ihn auf und runzelte seine Stirn, „hast du unser Abkommen vergessen?"

„Abkommen?" echote Harry verblüfft und starrte ihn verwirrt an, „was denn bitte für ein Abkommen?"

James hob eine Augenbraue. „Du kriegst Informationen – ich kriege Informationen. So war der Deal."

„Was?" fragte der Gryffindor perplex und sah ihn an als hätte er den Verstand verloren, „wann soll ich denn sowas gesagt haben?"

Nun war es an Morisson, verwirrt auszusehen. „Letztes Jahr? Irgendwann relativ kurz vor den Prüfungen?"

„Was?" wiederholte Harry, kein bißchen schlauer und begann nun ernstlich, an Morissons Geisteszustand zu zweifeln.

Dessen Gesicht wurde allmählich ärgerlicher und seine Augen verengten sich. „Komm schon, Potter", fauchte er, „das kannst du nicht vergessen haben. Und ich hätte dir das alles über Draco bestimmt nicht erzählt, wenn ich nicht angenommen hätte, dass du mir jetzt auch endlich deinen Teil sagst. Also, tu nicht so! Du bist doch ein Gryffindor – ihr gebt doch soviel auf Ehre und Treue. Dann halt jetzt auch dein Versprechen!"

„Sowas habe ich nie gesagt, Morisson", gab Harry zurück, „und selbst wenn, was würdest du denn überhaupt wissen wollen?"

„Warst du es?" antwortete der Hufflepuff prompt, so als hätte er bloß auf die richtige Gelegenheit gewartet, um endlich diese Frage stellen zu können, und ignorierte Harrys vorherige Aussage ganz einfach. Es ging ihm anscheinend mehr um die Antwort auf seine Frage als um ihr „Abkommen", was auch immer er sich darunter zusammengesponnen hatte.

„War ich was?" hakte Harry irritiert nach, was dem Dunkelblonden ein müdes Aufseufzen entlockte.

„Warst du es, der im letzten Jahr mit Draco zusammen war?"

„Herrgott, nein!" quäkste Harry entsetzt und schüttelte vehement den Kopf, „wie kommst du bloß auf so etwas?"

Morisson zuckte bloß mit den Schultern, schien aber nicht an Harrys Worten zu zweifeln. „Es wäre eine sehr sinnvolle Erklärung für sein damaliges Verhalten. Du bist... besonders genug", schloss er mit einem leicht düsteren Gesichtsausdruck, ehe er anfügte: „Außerdem würde es von der Zeit her stimmen."

„Welcher Zeit?" fragte der Dunkelhaarige leicht konfus nach und bekam allmählich Kopfschmerzen. Der Typ machte ihn völlig fertig, fast schlimmer als Malfoy selbst.

'Der Typ' verdrehte die Augen. „Die Zeit des Abkommens, Potter", erklärte er als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind reden, „du weißt schon, letztes Jahr. Wir haben diesen 'Pakt' geschlossen als die Sache mit mir und Draco etwa einen Monat lang lief. Was meintest du noch gleich? Irgendwas über Dracos Todesser-Pläne? Naja, auf jeden Fall ging es ja in groben Zügen darum, dass ich dir Informationen liefere und dafür auch welche von dir verlangen kann. Ich schätze, mit diesem Gespräch wäre der Deal dann wohl erledigt, richtig?"

Harry konnte nur nicken und den Hufflepuff dabei weiter sprachlos anstarren. Morisson war ja schier besessen von dieser Abkommens-Idee! Vielleicht sollte er sich mal einen Termin beim Schulpsychologen geben lassen!

„Ach, und vergiss nicht den zweiten Teil des Abkommens...", sagte James noch und drehte sich noch einmal zu Harry um.

„Den zweiten Teil?" fragte Harry schwach und sah ihn fragend an. Morisson seufzte.

„Alles, was wir sagen, bleibt auch unter uns. Wir geben davon nichts an weitere Personen weiter", erklärte er deutlich genervt und verdrehte erneut die Augen. „Also wirklich, Potter! Dein Gedächtnis ist ja miserabel!"

„Ph!" gab Harry zurück und verzog sein Gesicht, „dafür ist deine Phantasie umso besser!"

Sie starrten sich ein paar Sekunden lang feindselig an, bis Morisson irgendwann frustriert mit den Schultern zuckte und sich wieder in Richtung Bibliothek wandte. „Behalt es einfach für dich", sagte er noch leise im Weggehen.

„Als würde mir das irgendjemand glauben, wenn ich es jemandem erzähle", murmelte Harry kopfschüttelnd und drehte sich ebenfalls um, sich wieder auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm machend. Dieser Typ hatte wirklich ernstliche Probleme mit seinem Vorstellungsvermögen. Entweder das – oder jemand hatte gehörig an Harrys Erinnerung herumgedreht.

Er hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne und verengte die Augen. Vielleicht war es das. Vielleicht hatte jemand mit seinem Gedächtnis gespielt und ihn so einiger Informationen beraubt. Aber wie? Und Wann? Und vor allem – warum?

Entschlossen drehte er sich um und schlug den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro ein. Irgendwie konnte er sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass sich das Ganze früher oder später wieder mit Malfoy verknüpfen würde – aber den zu sehen hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Lust. Um den Slytherin würde er sich später kümmern, jetzt galt es erst einmal, die Wahrheit aus dem Schulleiter heraus zubekommen.


	15. Chapter 15

Sodele, und weiter geht es im lustigen Rätselraten um den Herrn Malfoy. Dieses Kapitel dürfte allerdings noch etwas mehr Erhellung bringen als das vorige - ich hoffe, ihr genießt es! Die nächsten Kapitel werden vermutlich wieder mehr für Verwirrung sorgen - aber naja, ihr kennt mich, so ist das nun mal!

Egal, genug des Vorgeredes...

Die Danksagungen kommen später, ich hab grad keine Zeit! Seid euch aber gewiss: ICH DANKE EUCH, LEUTE! Es tut wirklich gut zu wissen, dass ihr das hier lest...

xxx

„Schokodrops", sagte Harry dem steinernen Gargoyle, der sich daraufhin kein bißchen rührte sondern Harry viel mehr nur ausdruckslos anstarrte.

„Zimtsterne", versuchte er es erneut, konnte der Steinfigur jedoch wiederum keine Regung entlocken.

„Pfefferminzbälle!"

„Pfeffernüsse!"

„Blutlutscher!"

„Eis -Mäuse!"

Keine Reaktion. Allmählich verabschiedete sich Harrys Geduld.

„Verdammt! Was weiß denn ich – Vanillepudding! Sahnetorte! Rote Grütze!"

Knarzend bewegte sich die Statue zur Seite und Harry sah den Gargoyle abschätzig an. „Rote Grütze? Das ist wirklich albern."

Kopfschüttelnd erklamm er die Stufen zu Dumbledores Büro, klopfte einmal kurz an und stieß dann die Tür auf. Wie erwartet saß der Schulleiter an seinem Schreibtisch und sah nicht ein bißchen überrascht aus, dass Harry so in sein Büro gepoltert kam.

„Ah, Harry", sagte er mit seinem altbewährten, gütigen Lächeln und deutete auf den Stuhl vor sich, „nimm doch Platz."

Sich innerlich darüber ärgernd, dass man den alten Magier wirklich niemals aus der Fassung bringen konnte, sank Harry in seinen Stuhl und bohrte seinen Blick dabei in den Dumbledores, den dieser gelassen erwiderte. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Harry?" fragte er und faltete abwartend seine Hände auf dem Tisch.

Harry holte tief Luft und beugte sich dann etwas in seinem Stuhl vor. „Es geht um Draco Malfoy. Er..."

Dumbledore seufzte und lehnte sich in gleichem Maße in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich verstehe schon, Harry. Es gibt Dinge, die dir unerklärlich sind. Du hast... so etwas wie Eingebungen, Bilder, die dich verfolgen und dir keine Ruhe lassen. Und in all diesen Bildern taucht Mr Malfoy auf."

„Ja!" bestätigte Harry, aufgebracht darüber, dass sein Schulleiter anscheinend bestens über seine Situation informiert war. Wie schön, dass er dafür im Unklaren gelassen worden war! „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

„Nun, Harry... Mr Malfoy und du, ihr beide seid im letzten Jahr öfter aneinander geraten. Wie die Jahre zuvor auch. Aber es war – schlimmer. Intensiver. Du hast ihm vorgeworfen, ein Todesser zu sein – wovon ich dir versichern kann, dass er es nicht ist. Nichtsdestotrotz warst du nicht davon abzubringen, bist ihm gefolgt – und hast herausgefunden, dass er sich in den Dunklen Künsten trainiert."

Harry starrte ihn sprachlos an. Von allen möglichen Dingen – damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. In den vor seinem geistigen Auge aufflackernden Bildern hatten sich Draco und er zwar nicht immer blendend verstanden, aber oftmals hatten sie sich auch anders verhalten – wie ein Paar. Auch wenn der Gedanken natürlich lächerlich war, er und Draco Malfoy...

„Jedenfalls wollte Mr Malfoy nicht, dass du dieses Wissen behälst", fuhr Dumbledore ruhig fort, nicht auf Harrys gedankliche Abwesenheit achtend, „und hat dir die Erinnerungen daran genommen. Und er ist der Einzige, der sie dir zurückgeben könnte, so leid mir das auch tut, Harry."

„Und... das ist alles?" fragte er schwach nach und sah den alten Magier fast flehentlich an, „mehr nicht?"

Dumbledore warf ihm einen schwer zu deutenden Blick zu und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Mehr nicht, Harry." Er zögerte einen Moment und sah den Gryffindor dann durchdringend an. „Möchtest du mir irgendetwas sagen? Gibt es da noch etwas?"

Kurz war Harry wirklich versucht, ihm von seinen merkwürdigen Träumen und den neu aufflammenden Gefühlen zu erzählen, schluckte die Worte dann jedoch herunter. Vermutlich würde ihm der Schulleiter einfach nur eine besonders kranke Form der Verliebtheit attestieren, und diese Bestätigung brauchte er eigentlich nicht auch noch. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er sich mit seiner neuentdeckten Homosexualität auseinander setzen musste, da musste er das Ganze Problem nicht auch noch mit Dumbledore teilen, der seinen „Goldjungen" danach sicherlich mit anderen Augen gesehen hatte. Schwul und völlig vernarrt in Draco Malfoy – das stimmte nicht so ganz mit dem Image des Voldemort-Bestreckers zusammen.

„Nein, Sir", sagte er daher und stand auf, „mehr gibt es wohl nicht. Danke, dass Sie mir das gesagt haben."

Dumbledore nickte und wirkte irgendwie leicht enttäuscht, ließ Harry aber mit einer kurzen Bewegung seiner Hand entschwinden.

Nachdenklich stieg Harry die Wendeltreppe herunter, schob den Steingargoyle zur Seite – und fand sich Augenblicke später Auge in Auge mit einem ihm nur zu gut bekannten Slytherin.

Seine Augen verengten sich in etwa gleichem Maße, wie sich Dracos vor Überraschung weiteten.

Da war er also, der Erinnerungsdieb.

„Ich weiß alles, Malfoy", zischte er erbost, „Dumbledore hat mir alles gesagt."

„Ach ja, hat er das?" fragte der Blonde unbeeindruckt zurück, „war ja klar, dass der alte Mann nicht die Klappe halten kann."

Harry starrte ihn feindselig an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich meine, Potty, dass _ich_ derjenige bin, der in diesem Spiel die Fäden in der Hand hält, und ich allein. Dein großartiger Dumbledore mag ein mächtiger Zauberer sein – aber, auch wenn das deine so sorgfältig aufgebaute Weltanschauung völlig zerstören wird, inzwischen habe ich Mittel und Wege erlernt, um seine Macht zu umgehen und manchmal sogar zu überbieten. Er kann dir nichts erzählen, von dem ich nicht eh angenommen hätte, dass du es früher oder später erfährst." Es war merkwürdig, aber Harry glaubte ihm aufs Wort. Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass Draco inzwischen eine magische Macht erreicht hatte, die kaum zu überbieten war. Was wiederum die Frage aufwarf – was machte er dann noch in Hogwarts?

„Dafür hast du gesorgt? Und wie kommt es dann, dass er mir trotzdem von deinen Extra-Lernstunden erzählen konnte?" fragte er, die anderen Gedanken abschüttelnd. Dieses Mal ging es nicht um Draco und sein verändertes Selbst, dieses Mal ging es um ihn. Um sein Gedächtnis.

Draco lächelte berechnend. „Weil ich wollte, dass er es konnte. Dir wurde die Erinnerung gestohlen, Potter? Rate mal, wer das getan hat. Und rate mal, wessen Erinnerungen vielleicht noch verändert wurden. Auch Dumbledore ist nicht immun gegen ein Obliviate. Gib auf, Potter. Der Einzige, der dir deine Fragen beantworten könnte, bin ich. Und ich werde es nicht tun."

„Ich habe mit Morisson gesprochen", sagte Harry da provokativ und verfluchte sich im selben Moment dafür. Na herrlich, ganz besonders schlau, ihm davon zu erzählen – wo Draco ihm doch ausdrücklich verboten hatte, den Huffelpuff zu belästigen.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte der Slytherin jedoch nur mit einem Augenrollen, „kapier endlich, Potter, in diesem ganzen Drama gibt es keinen Zug von dir, den ich nicht schon habe kommen sehen. Du bist einfach viel zu durchschaubar."

„Warum hast du meine Erinnerungen genommen? Was bringt dir das?" fragte Harry nichtsdestotrotz und fixierte den Slytherin mit einem durchdringenden Blick, innerlich schon wieder brodelnd als ihm aufging, dass die Wurzel seiner Fragen – wen Draco hatte sterben sehen – noch immer genauso ungeklärt war wie zu Beginn dieser ganzen Farce.

„Du hast genervt. Du tust es noch. Letztes Jahr schon hast du Morisson nach Informationen über mich ausgequetscht. Du hast mir misstraut – anscheinend hat sich daran nichts geändert. Du hast letztes Jahr herausgefunden, dass ich mich in den Dunklen Künsten weiterbilde und wolltest mir den Orden auf den Hals hetzen." Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar, bevor er Harry mit einem fast bedauernden Blick betrachtete. „Du hast es nie kapiert – damals nicht und heute anscheinend noch weniger: Licht ist nicht der einzige Weg, um Dunkelheit zu bekämpfen. Manchmal muss man zu Mitteln greifen, die ein wenig drastischer sind. Fürs Protokoll: Ich bin kein Todesser. Du hast mir das nicht geglaubt. Also habe ich deine Erinnerung gelöscht. Dramatisiere das bitte nicht über. Es war ja nun nicht so, dass ich dir die besten Tage deines Lebens genommen habe." Irgendwie klang seine Stimme bei diesen letzten Worten bitter und traurig zugleich, woraufhin Harry unwillig die Stirn runzelte. Dass Malfoy ein Todesser war, hätte er sowieso nie angenommen, aber diese Gedächtnisdreherei konnte er nicht so auf sich beruhen lassen.

„Ich habe es nicht gern, wenn man an meinen Erinnerungen herumpfuscht", erklärte er stur, „und außerdem glaube ich dir nicht, dass das alles ist. Du hast an meinem Gedächtnis gedreht, damit ich dich nicht nerve? Komm schon, Malfoy. Hast du gewusst, dass ich zur Zeit merkwürdige Träume habe? Die dich und mich betreffen?" Er bewegte sich auf dünnem Eis, das wusste er. Trotzdem konnte er sich diese Provokation nicht verkneifen.

„Es ist vermutlich eine Überraschung für dich, Superheld, aber du bist nicht der Einzige, der von mir träumt. Wenn du dir irgendwelche kranken Phantasien über mich zusammenspinnst, ist das zwar traurig, aber wirklich nicht mein Problem. Du kannst dich gerne mit dem Großteil der Mädchen dieser Schule zusammentun und eine lustige Talkrunde über mein famoses Aussehen beginnen oder meine mysteriöse Ausstrahlung – es interessiert mich nicht die Bohne", entgegnete Malfoy nur kühl und sah Harry dabei mit spöttisch gelupfter Augenbraue an.

„Es sind keine Träume. Es sind Erinnerungen", verbesserte Harry hartnäckig, gewillt, sich dieses Mal nicht so einfach abwimmeln zu lassen.

„Erinnerungen? Herrje, Potter. Du machst dich lächerlich. Wenn ich nicht so sicher wäre, dass mir das niemand glauben würde, würde ich Flugblätter über diese Unterhaltung verteilen", kommentierte der Slytherin bloß ironisch, was Harry dazu brachte, wütend seine Fäuste zu ballen.

„Küss mich und sag dann, dass da nie etwas zwischen uns war", forderte er und wurde unwillkürlich rot bei diesen Worten, in ungefähr dem gleichen Maße, indem Malfoy erblasste. Rasch hatte sich der Blonde jedoch wieder gefangen und setzte erneut seine Maske von Belustigung auf.

„Ich küsse dich nicht", entgegnete er bloß, „obwohl das wirklich eine gute Taktik ist, um einen der heißbegehrten Malfoy-Küsse zu ergattern. Du glaubst wohl, ich wäre völlig bescheuert? Du willst doch nur eine Vorlage haben, um dir morgen früh in der Dusche einen runter zu holen. Tut mir leid, Potter, aber für solche Vergnügungen stehe ich nicht zur Verfügung. So, und da damit ja deine Neugier befriedigt sein müsste – lass mich bei Merlin endlich in Ruhe dieses Schuljahr beenden." Er wandte sich um und setzte sich in Bewegung, aber Harry war viel zu besessen von dem Gedanken, endlich die Wahrheit über alles herauszufinden, als den Anderen so einfach gehen zu lassen.

Also griff er nach der Schulter des Slytherin und wirbelte ihn herum, drückte ihn an die nächstbeste Wand und presste hungrig seinen Mund auf die perfekt geschwungenen Lippen des Blonden.


	16. Chapter 16

Kleines Weihnachtsschmankerl für Euch. Mehr war nicht drin, an der Stelle musste ich aufhören...

Euch allen ein schönes Fest!

DANKE für die Reviews an: Rowan, Draygirl, Sweetbunny, LiaTonks, l-Lyla-l, spiritofair, Michelle, oAmyBlacko, anarai, Elbereth, zissy, Muecke und LittleWhisper! Ihr seid die Besten!

xxx

Zu seiner Überraschung geschah nichts.

Keine Schmetterlingsschwärme, keine Stromschübe, die durch seinen Körper schossen und ihn in diesen merkwürdigen Zustand pursten Adrenalins versetzten – einfach nichts. Allerdings brauchte er noch einen Moment, bevor er realisierte, warum das wohl so war: Draco küsste nicht zurück. Er stand einfach stocksteif da und ließ den Kuss mehr oder weniger über ergehen, wie ein notwendiges Übel. Im Gegensatz zu Harry hatte er seinen Körper wohl vollkommen unter Kontrolle und hatte noch dazu nicht das Geringste Bedürfnis, den Kuss des Gryffindor zu erwidern.

Irgendwann löste sich Harry leicht verschämt von dem Slytherin und richtete seinen Blick vorbei an der Schulter des Blonden auf die Wand hinter ihm. Undenkbar, jetzt auch noch in die sicherlich vor Hohn triefenden Augen des Anderen zu sehen.

„Bist du jetzt fertig, Potter?" fragte Draco mit seiner altbewährt kühl-gelangweilten Art, „oder willst du es noch einmal versuchen?"

Der Spott biss sich mit grausam spitzen Zähnen in Harrys Herzen fest und brachte es zum Bluten. Bei Merlin, dabei hatte er sich doch geschworen, sich nicht mehr so von dem Anderen demütigen und verletzen zu lassen!

„Verschwinde einfach, Malfoy", sagte er schwach und drehte sich um, um mit langsamen Schritten in Richtung der Gryffindor-Türme zu verschwinden. So war der einzige Zeuge von der feinen silbernen Tränenspur auf dem sonst unbewegten Gesicht des als so gefühllos geltenden Draco Malfoy die Mauer ihm gegenüber – und die würde es wohl kaum weitersagen können.

Die Zeit bis zum Abendessen verbrachte Harry auf dem Quidditch-Feld, wie von Dämonen gejagt – und wenn man ganz genau war, so war das nicht mal besonders weit von der Wahrheit entfernt – zischte er kreuz und quer über das Feld, überschlug und drehte sich i der Luft als wolle er der Schwerkraft spotten. Der Wind peitschte sein Gesicht und ließ seine Augen tränen – eine andere Erklärung gab es schließlich nicht für die Tränen, die immer wieder von seinen Wimpern abperlten und seine Wangen entlangrannen.

Müde und erschlagen stieg er nach einigen Stunden von seinem Besen, die Hände vor Kälte ganz steif und er selbst ein einziger Eisklotz. „Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wie sich Malfoy fühlt", dachte er bitter und machte sich auf den Weg in die Umkleidekabine.

Nach einer erwärmenden Dusche schloss er seinen Besen sorgfältig wieder ein und schlüpfte erneut in seine Schulrobe. Sein Magen knurrte und ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm außerdem dass inzwischen Essenzeit war, woraufhin er sich seufzend auf den Weg in den Speisesaal machte. Ob Malfoy wohl schon die Kuss-Geschichte herumgetratscht hatte? Schrieen schon die Spatzen von den Dächern, in welch prekäre Lage er sich gebracht hatte?

Zu seiner stillen Verwunderung und unbändigen Erleichterung war das Verhalten ihm gegenüber allerdings recht normal. Keiner machte Kussgeräuschte oder warf ihm tiefere Gefühle für einen gewissen Slytherin vor – konnte es sein, dass Malfoy seine Klappe gehalten hatte?

Scheu warf er einen Blick in Richtung des Blonden, der sich jedoch wie auch die Tage zuvor nicht anmerken ließ, ob er überhaupt die Anwesenheit der anderen Schüler geschweige denn die Harrys registrierte.

Harry seufzte frustriert und ging an seinen Platz. Wortlos deckte er sich mit Kartoffeln und Fleisch ein und fing an zu essen, die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde ignorierend.

„Harry?" frage Ron irgendwann vorsichtig, „darf man fragen, wo du warst?"

„Quidditch", erwiderte Harry knapp und nahm sich noch etwas Salat.

„Oh, sehr gut", meinte Ron grinsend, „obwohl du ja gar kein zusätzliches Training brauchst. Das Spiel gegen Slytherin nächste Woche gewinnen wir locker, vor allem da Malfoy ja nicht mehr dabei ist."

Mit einem lauten Klappern fiel Harry die Gabel aus der Hand. „Was?" fragte er entgeistert, „Malfoy hat aufgehört?"

Ron zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Hab's auch erst heut morgen gehört", antwortete er leichthin. „Wahrscheinlich hat das Frettchen keine Lust mehr, immer gegen dich zu verlieren."

Wie von selbst wandte Harry den Kopf und starrte eindringlich auf die abweisenden Züge des Blonden. Draco liebte Quidditch, und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Malfoy lieber Dutzende Male versuchen würde, gegen ihn zu gewinnen als einfach gar nicht erst anzutreten. Es machte keinen Sinn, dass er auf etwas verzichtete, dass er so sehr liebte. Was war bloß los mit ihm?

Nach dem Essen ging er – zur erneuten Verärgerung seiner Freunde – wieder schnurstracks auf sein Zimmer und studierte eingehend die Karte des Entdeckers. Der Name, der ihn derzeit wie kein anderer interessierte, befand sich in Gesellschaft von Blaise in seinem Zimmer, ehe er dann alleine den Raum verließ. Mit angehaltendem Atem verfolgte Harry, wie sich der kleine „Draco Malfoy"-Schriftzug entschlossen durch das Schloss bewegte – und hinaus ging. Anhalten tat der Slytherin schließlich am letzten Ort, den Harry vermutet hätte: Auf dem Quidditchfeld.

Kurz entschlossen steckte Harry die Karte ein, warf seinen Unsichtbarmachenden Umhang über und eilte nach draußen.

Was er auf dem Feld sah, verschlug ihm den Atem.

Statt der üblichen drei flogen ganze neun Klatscher durch die Luft und umzingelten den einsamen Slytherin wie der von Dobby verhexte Klatscher aus seinem zweiten Jahr. Auch der Schnatz, den Harry nur als goldenes Funkeln wahrnehmen konnte, war weitaus schneller als gewöhnlich.

Und Draco flog unglaublich. Mühelos bewegte er sich durch die ihn umschwirrenden Bälle und fing den Schnatz mit beneidenswerter Leichtigkeit, um ihn gleich daraufhin wieder loszulassen und ihn dann, nachdem er dem geflügelten Ball Zeit zum Verschwinden gegeben hatte, ohne Anstrengung zurückzuholen.

Nachdem sich dieses Spiel einige Male wiederholt hatte, stoppte Malfoy mit einer kurzen Geste seiner Hand die Bälle in der Luft und ließ sich gemächlich wieder auf die Erde sinken, um elegant von seinem Besen zu steigen und die Spielbälle zu sich zurückzuwinken.

Dann – und diesen Augenblick würde Harry wohl nie vergessen – nahm er seinen Feuerblitz, legte ihn über sein Knie und brach ihn reichlich unfeierlich durch. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht ließ er die Teile auf den Boden zu den Bällen fallen, murmelte etwas, das Harry natürlich aufgrund der Entfernung nicht verstehen konnte und entfachte damit ein kleines, fröhlich flackerndes grünes Feuer, das sich hungrig über das Quidditch-Equipment hermachte. Der Slytherin starrte das Feuer an bis von dem ehemals teuren Sport-Artikeln nicht mehr als ein Häufchen Asche zurückblieb, ließ diesen mit einer handbewegung im Wind verschwinden – und drehte dann dem Feld den Rücken zu.

Langsam ging er wieder aufs Schloss – und damit auf Harry, dieser jedoch gut in seinem Umhang verborgen – zu. Silberne Augen bohrten sich an Harrys Schulter vorbei in die Schwärze der Nacht und schienen nichts wirklich wahrzunehmen. Harry sah ihm mitfühlend, traurig und ärgerlich zugleich hinterher.

Warum, zur Hölle, hörte jemand, der so verflucht gut fliegen konnte wie er mit Quidditch auf und verbrannte sogar seinen geliebten Besen? Er könnte sie alle mit Leichtigkeit schlagen!

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Hammerschlag und raubte ihm vor Wut den Atem.

Genau deswegen. Er konnte und würde sie alle schlagen, und er wusste es auch. Er wollte es nur nicht.


	17. Chapter 17

Tädelä, 'Thestrals' geht weiter! Ich streue wieder ein paar kleine Informationshappen rein und lese weiter fleißig eure Reviews/PNs... Allerdings äußere ich mich nicht dazu, da ich dann einen Großteil des noch kommenden verraten müsste - und das will ich nicht!! xP

Ihr müsst euch also gedulden, weiterlesen und -spekulieren! xD

DAAAAANKE für die Reviews geht an: sweetbunny, spiritofair, Levi-chan, Michelle, LiaTonks, Rowan, Elbereth, oAmyBlacko, l-Lyla-l, NoXan, DjEngelchen, Allandra, LittleWhisper und zissy! Außerdem an Viviann und Nachtregen für die PNs! Wenn ich euch nicht hätte... Na, ihr kennt das ja!

xxx

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr er herum und rannte dem Slytherin hinterher. Er erreichte ihn gerade noch, bevor er in Richtung der Slytherin-Kerker verschwinden konnte.

„Halt!" rief er wütend, warf ihm Laufen den Umhang von seinen Schultern und griff nach Dracos Handgelenk, „verdammt nochmal, bleib stehen!"

Der Blonde drehte sich gelangweilt um und maß ihn mit einem entnervten Blick. „Potter", sagte er gedehnt und machte sich aus der Umklammerung des Gryffindor frei, „was willst du denn schon wieder?"

„Ich habe dich gesehen", verkündete Harry mit einem wütenden Blitzen in den Augen, „gerade eben auf dem Feld!"

Eine Anwallung von Schmerz schoss durch die kalten, silbernen Augen seines Gegenübers, dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Sehr gut, die Brille bringt also tatsächlich was. Das gesamte Haus wird begeistert sein, davon zu hören."

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", bellte Harry wütend zurück, entschlossen, sich diesmal nicht von Malfoy aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen, „und antworte lieber! Wieso hörst du auf? Wieso?! Du liebst es doch! Und du bist gut! Warum machst du das? Warum?" Er versetzte dem Slytherin einen heftigen Stoß gegen die Schulter, den dieser mit einer stoischen Miene hinnahm ehe er müde seine silbernen Augen auf ihn richtete.

„Dummerweise kann man nicht alles behalten, was man liebt, Potter", erwiderte er mit einem wehmütigen Unterton in seiner Stimme, „das wirst du auch noch irgendwann erfahren."

„Schwachsinn!" knurrte Harry verärgert zurück, „das ist doch kein Grund! Sag schon – wieso? War es beim Quidditch? Dein dramatisches Todeserlebnis, dass dich so sehr erschüttert und verändert hat?" Ungewollt war seine Stimme von einfacher Wut zu beißendem Spott übergegangen. „Ist dein Lieblingsquidditchspieler vom Besen gefallen, als du zugesehen hast und deswegen ist alles so anders? Verdammt, Malfoy! Wenigstens DAS könntest du mir sagen!"

Die Augen seines Gegenübers, die eben noch vor empörtem Schmerz zu einem fast durchsichtigen Weißgrau geworden waren, verdunkelten sich in Sekundenschnelle wieder zu einem fast verzweifelten Silberblau, wie der Himmel über dem Meer kurz vor einem Sturm. Kurz, nur ganz kurz konnte Harry unendliches Leid und Selbstvorwürfe in den Zügen des Blonden sehen, bevor dieser seine Lippen fest aufeinander presste als wolle er sich so davon abhalten, irgendetwas zu sagen was er später bereuen würde, und sein Gesicht abwandte. Als er seinen Kopf zurück drehte und Harrys Blick erneut begegnete, hatte er sich bereits wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Wieso sollte ich, bei all den toten Zauberern der letzten Jahrhunderte, dir auch nur IRGENDETWAS aus meinem Leben erklären? Ich schulde dir nichts, Potter, rein gar nichts! Du und ich, wir haben seit dem ersten Schuljahr nur eine einzige Beziehung zu einander: Wir sind Rivalen. Immer und auf allen Ebenen. Freu dich doch! Das Quidditch-Feld ist ganz dein! Du bist wieder einmal der Gewinner! Macht dich das denn nicht glücklich?" Dracos Stimme, am Anfang noch von fast brutaler Kälte, war mit jedem Wort etwas weicher geworden, und die letzte Frage klang fast so, als wolle er die Antwort darauf wirklich wissen und als wäre sie nicht nur ein rhetorisches Mittel um seine vorherigen Sätze zu unterstreichen.

„Nein", antwortete Harry knapp und funkelte den Slytherin unbeeindruckt an, „das macht mich ganz bestimmt nicht glücklich! Vor allem nicht, nach der Show die du eben auf dem Feld abgezogen hast! Bei Gryffindor, du würdest gewinnen! Problemlos! Du könntest allen zeigen, dass du besser bist als ich!" Als er die Worte aussprach, wurde er plötzlich blass und seine Augen vergrößerten sich. „Du irrst dich, wenn du sagst, dass unsere Beziehung noch immer die Gleiche ist wie zu Beginn unserer Schulzeit. Der damalige Draco Malfoy hätte mich liebend gern im Quidditch geschlagen und aller Welt bewiesen, dass er besser ist als ich. Aber... das bist du nicht mehr." Der letzte Satz war fast geflüstert und seine Augen hingen groß und voller unbeantworteter Fragen an Dracos Lippen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ihm gar nicht richtig klar gewesen, _wie sehr _Draco sich verändert hatte und wie unähnlich er dem Menschen war, der ihm so oft das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Ein neuer Draco. Ein verbesserter Draco.

„Du hast Recht", erwiderte dieser, der Harrys Mienenspiel unbewegt verfolgt hatte, „ich bin nicht mehr der kleine, elfjährige Junge, der alle damit beeindrucken möchte, dass er besser ist als der großartige Harry Potter. Ich bin erwachsen. Ich weiß, auch ohne, dass ich es beweisen muss, dass ich dir überlegen bin. Du bist keine Herausforderung mehr, kein Gegner. Sieh es ein. Der Einzige, der mir vielleicht noch etwas entgegensetzen kann, ist Lord Voldemort. Was im Übrigen auch der Grund für mich war, auf die so genannte 'Seite des Lichts' zu wechseln." Reiner Hass schwang in seinen Worten mit und ließ die fühlbare Temperatur um sie herum um ein paar Grade fallen.

Harry starrte ihn sprachlos an und bemerkte, wie der hoffnungsvolle Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht allmählich wankte und dann verschwand. Egal, wie sehr und wie oft er wohl noch denken würde, dass noch mehr in dem Blonden steckte – er täuschte sich. Da war nichts weiter als derselbe, eingebildete und verwöhnte Zauberer, nur dass dieses Mal sein Zorn nicht ihm galt. In Dracos Augen sprühte eine Wut bei der bloßen Nennung von Voldemorts Namen, die nicht nur der Rivalität entspringen konnte, auch wenn sich der Slytherin alle Mühe gab, diese Gefühlsregung zu unterdrücken.

„Er war es, oder?" fragte Harry leise und mit plötzlicher Klarheit, „er hat den Menschen getötet, den du hast sterben sehen. Darum hasst du ihn. Darum siehst du Thestrals. Darum bist du so besessen."

Dracos Augen schnellten zu ihm herüber und musterten ihn kurz, ehe sie wieder von ihm abschweiften und er krampfhaft lächelte. „Du hast es erfasst, Potter. War ja nicht anders zu erwarten, dass du mit deiner nicht-enden-wollenden Neugier schließlich doch irgendwie die Wahrheit herausfindest. Ja, er war es. Seinetwegen bin ich, was ich heute bin." Er verfiel wieder in Schweigen, doch sein brennender Blick, der sich in die Wand gegenüber bohrte, verriet noch viel mehr: Das Versprechen, sich zu rächen.

Das, und dann, weniger deutlich, aber dennoch für Harry nicht zu übersehen: Eine Lüge. Draco log. Irgendetwas an dem, was er gerade eben gesagt hatte, entsprach nicht der Wahrheit.

„Aber... in den Ferien ist doch niemand gestorben", murmelte der Gryffindor daher und runzelte leicht seine Stirn, seine Augen aufmerksam auf die Züge des Anderen richtend. Das Lächeln des Slytherin wurde verbittert.

„In deinen vielleicht nicht, Potter", erwiderte er müde, „in meinen schon." Harry sah ihn leicht entnervt an und verdrehte die Augen. Schon wieder so eine Aussage, die eigentlich die Bezeichnung nicht verdiente, da sie rein gar nichts aussagte. Typische Malfoy-Anwort.

Eine Anwallung von Zorn schoss durch seine Adern und hätte ihn fast zu einer bissigen Bemerkung verleitet. Was tat Malfoy hier eigentlich? Kaum glaubte man, das sich irgendwo hinter den Abgründen seiner Geheimniskrämerei doch noch so etwas wie Klarheit finden ließ, da brachte er wieder so einen Kommentar. Könnte er vielleicht noch etwas unspezifischer sein?

Sobald er jedoch seinen wutfunkelnden Blick auf Draco richtete, verflüchtigte sich sein Ärger so schnell wie er gekommen war. Der Slytherin litt, soviel war deutlich, und ein Zornesausbruch des Gryffindors würde da wohl keine Verbesserung bringen. Sein offensichtliches Leid sorgte sogar vielmehr dazu, dass Harry sich selbst für seine Fragerei verfluchte und zu wünschen begann, dass er nie angefangen hatte, nach all diesen Dingen zu forschen. Wieviel einfacher wäre sein Leben, wenn er Malfoy nicht an jenem schicksalsschweren Tag draußen bei den Thestrals gesehen hätte!

„Es... es tut mir leid, Draco", wisperte er leise und berührte den Blonden zögerlich an der Schulter.

Diese kleine, unschuldige Berührung ließ den Slytherin zurückschrecken als hätte ihn eine Schlange gebissen und ein merkwürdig wütender Ausdruck erschien in seinen sonst so emotionslosen Augen. „Dir tut es leid?" fragte er mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme, der noch kälter war als das arktische Eis, „na großartig, Potter. Darauf habe ich ja nur gewartet. Endlich mal Mitleid von dem wohl größten und berühmtesten aller Zauberer." Er schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte. „Spar dir das, Potty. Wenn es eins gibt, was ich wohl noch weniger gebrauchen kann als deine ewige Neugier, dann ist das wohl dein verdammtes Mitleid."

In einem Wirbeln von blonden Haaren und schwarzem Umhang drehte er sich um und verschwand nun endgültig aus dem Blickfeld des Gryffindors, ohne dass dieser auch nur die Chance gehabt hätte, etwas auf diesen Ausbruch zu erwidern. Wieso war Draco bloß so ausgerastet, nur weil er ihm gesagt hatte, dass es ihm leid tue?

„Ich muss wohl nicht fragen, was Sie hier tun, Mr Potter, nicht wahr?" erklang da eine schneidende Stimme hinter ihm und Harry ließ ergeben die Lider sinken. Super, genau das, was ihm an diesem Tag noch gefehlt hatte. Snape.

„Nein, Sir", antwortete er und wandte sich zu seinem Lehrer um, der drohend wie eine Gewitterwolke hinter ihm stand und dem der Ärger nur zu gut abzulesen war. Irgendwie war sich Harry ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Ärger nicht nur daher rührte, dass er zu spät noch auf den Fluren war.

„Wurden für Sie die Regeln umgeschrieben? Funktioniert Ihre Uhr nicht? Oder haben Sie einfach nur mal wieder keine Lust gehabt, sich an das zu halten, was für alle anderen gilt?" fragte der Zaubertrankmeister leicht gehässig und trat einen Schritt näher.

„Für alle anderen ja wohl kaum", erwiderte Harry besseren Wissens spitz und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme leicht anklagend klang, „Draco Malfoy darf schließlich durch ganz Hogwarts spazieren, als hätte er das Schloß gekauft!"

Die schwarzen Augen des Lehrers blitzten unheilverkündend auf. „Was Draco darf und tut, geht Sie überhaupt nichts an, Potter! Was genau ist Ihnen eigentlich an den Worten 'Lassen Sie Draco in Ruhe' nicht klar geworden? Nicht mal Ihnen hätte ich zugetraut, diese doch recht klar formulierte Aufforderung zu missverstehen!"

„Was ist denn bitte so schlimm daran?" fragte Harry zurück und ballte unbewusst die Fäuste, „bei Merlin, wenn er es so schlimm fände, könnte er mich doch einfach auf die andere Seite dieses Erdballs hexen!"

Snape zog höhnisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie meinen also, nur weil er Sie nicht verflucht, würde er nichts gegen Ihre andauernde Präsenz haben? Sie haben ein ziemlich niedriges Bild von sich selbst, Mr Potter, auch wenn ich dem momentan nicht widersprechen möchte."

Harry wurde unwillkürlich rot und wandte wütend den Blick ab. „Das meine ich nicht", zischte er, sich wohl dessen bewusst, dass es genau danach geklungen hatte und er genau das eigentlich auch dachte, was wirklich nicht unbedingt für ihn sprach. Schließlich war Dracos Nicht-Verfluchen nicht unbedingt ein besonders prägendes Zeichen für seine Gefühle gegenüber Harry – der Slytherin hatte ja auch niemanden sonst mit einem Bann belegt. Das tat Blaise für ihn.

Der Gedanke ließ seine Gesichtszüge aufflammen und er starrte seinen Lehrer mit neu gewonnener Zuversicht an. „Aber Zabini hat mir auch nichts getan!"

Snape schnaubte und verengte seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Das könnte er auch nicht, Potter", entgegnete er kühl und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Harry blinzelte verblüfft.

„Aber... er hat keine Zauberbeschränkungen! Natürlich könnte er, wenn er wollte!" gab er zurück, was ihm seitens seines Gegenübers nur ein unwilliges Grollen einbrachte.

„Mr Potter", sagte er mit zuckersüßer Stimme und betrachtete ihn derart abschätzig, dass Harry sich urplötzlich bloßgestellt vorkam, „es mag Ihnen selbst vielleicht nicht aufgefallen sein, aber jeder, der etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit gegenüber Draco an den Tag legt, dem wird nicht entgehen, wie extrem _Sie_ plötzlich Ihr gesamtes Denken nur nach ihm ausrichten. Mr Zabini kann nur den verhexen, von dem er denkt, er wolle Draco schaden. Und Sie, mein lieber Potter, wollen sicherlich einiges von meinem Patensohn, aber seinen Schaden wollen Sie ganz gewiss nicht."

Das Blut schoss ihm unbarmherzig in die Wangen und er brachte vor Schock kein Wort heraus. Sich selbst irgendwie einzugestehen, dass man vielleicht auf eine sehr verworrene Weise plötzlich mehr für einen gewissen lang gehassten Erzfeind empfand war eine Sache – diese Gefühle so schonungslos von seinem meist verabscheuten Lehrer erkannt zu sehen und sich das alles auch noch präsentieren lassen zu müssen war aber eigentlich des Guten viel zu viel. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wünschte er sich, Draco niemals mit den Thestrals zusammen gesehen zu haben.

„Es wird Sie nicht überraschen, das zu hören", redete Snape dann weiter, nachdem er Harrys verstörten Blick einige lange Sekunden lang bloß abwartend erwidert hatte, „aber ich sage es trotzdem: Das Wohl meines Patensohns liegt mir weitaus mehr am Herzen als ihre kleine, bedeutungslose Verliebtheit, die sie vielleicht für ihn hegen. Sie werden ihn in Ruhe lassen, verstanden? Das letzte, was er jetzt braucht, ist ein liebeskranker Möchtegern-Held, der seine Schuhe besabbert. Suchen Sie sich einen anderen Schüler – Hogwarts ist groß und Sie selbst schließlich begehrt genug!"

Er starrte ihm noch einen Augenblick lang durchdringend in die Augen, drehte sich dann um und entschwand in die gleiche Richtung wie der Blonde nur Minuten zuvor. Harry blieb zurück, schluckte schwer und ließ sich dann langsam zu Boden sinken. Sein Leben war ein Haufen Scherben.


	18. Chapter 18

Hmm, ihr müsst euch mal einigen - entweder schnellere Uploads oder längere Kapitel! Beides krieg ich auf keinen Fall hin, auch wenn ich Besserung gelobe - allerdings nicht für die nächste Zeit, da habe ich nämlich ein wenig Prüfungsstress und kann mir nur äußerst wenig Zeit für mich frei knapsen. Kann also sein, dass das nächste Kapitel etwas auf sich warten lässt: Ich entschuldige mich im Voraus!

Ein dickes DANKE für all die lieben Reviews geht an: zissy, l-Lyla-I, DjEngelchen, Sweetbunny, spiritofair, oAmyBlacko, Elbereth, spidy, NoxAN, Rowan, LiaTonks, LittleWhisper, anarai und Nachtregen!

Und eine kleine Anmerkung von mir, bevor ihr alle ungeduldig werdet und in den Tisch beißt: Bis jetzt hat noch keiner von euch erraten, was wirklich passiert ist, auch wenn einige verdammt nah dran waren! xD

xxx

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie und wann er wieder in sein Zimmer gekommen war. Als Ron ihn am nächsten Morgen wachrüttelte, trug er auf jeden Fall immer noch die Kleidung des vergangenen Tages, was diese nicht unbedingt gut überstanden hatte. „Verdammt, Harry!" meinte sein Freund mit einem Kopfschütteln, „wo warst du bloß gestern auf einmal? Und wann bist du überhaupt wieder gekommen? Wie siehst du überhaupt aus?"

Harry seufzte und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. „Zu viele Fragen, zu wenig Zeit, zuviel Hunger", erwiderte er mit einem Seufzen und strich sich einmal über seine wild in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstehenden Haare. Ron ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Du antwortest darauf, Harry", forderte er kurz, „ich hab nämlich keine Lust mehr auf deine Ausflüchte."

Der Dunkelhaarige schälte sich als Antwort aus seiner zerknitterten Robe und wechselte schnell die Kleidung, ehe er ins Badezimmer lief um sich rasch etwas Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen und schnell seine Zähne zu putzen. „Kann das nicht vielleicht bis nach dem Frühstück warten?" fragte er leicht genervt, „wir haben nämlich wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit!"

Ron grummelte bloß, machte aber eine auffordernde Geste zur Tür. Anscheinend war ihm eine kleine Schonfrist eingeräumt worden, die er dazu nutzen wollte, sich eine recht plausible Lösung einfallen zu lassen um Rons Fragen zu beantworten. Dass er nun auch noch seinen Freunden von der ganzen Draco/Snape-Blamage berichtete, musste nun eigentlich wirklich nicht sein. Es reichte ihm schon vollkommen, dass anscheinend der halbe Slytherin-Turm bestens über seinen Gemütszustand informiert war.

So verhielt er sich auch bie diesem Frühstück anders als die Tage zuvor – statt den blonden Slytherin wieder mit Blicken zu traktieren, konzentrierte er sich dieses Mal auf sein Essen und bekam sogar eine einigermaßen funktionierende Unterhaltung mit Ron über das nächste Quidditch-Match hin. Der wütende Ball der Enttäuschung, der sich bei diesem Gespräch unwillkürlich in Gedenken an Draco einstellte, ignorierte er ebenso wie den kaum zu widerstehendem Drang, wenigstens einen klitzekleinen Blick auf den Malfoy-Erben zu werfen. Er würde sich von dieser Malfoy-Sucht losmachen! Er gefährdete sich, seine Freunde und vor allem seine Psyche, wenn er weiter dem Slytherin hinterher lief. Und es sah eh nicht so aus, als würde sich irgendetwas aus seiner Hartnäckigkeit ergeben. Viel mehr lief er dauernd gegen diese Wand aus Trotz und Kälte, die Draco um sich herum aufgebaut hatte und durch die anscheinend nur Blaise dringen konnte. Sollte er doch! Bitte! Dann vergrub er sich eben in seiner Trauer und seinem Leid und schlich weiter durch Hogwarts' Gänge wie ein verfluchter Geist! Ihm sollte es bei Merlin doch egal sein!

Tapfer schlug er sich durch das unausweichliche Gespräch mit Ron über seinen Verbleib in der letzten Nacht indem er seinem Freund erzählte, er wäre ein wenig in der Eulerei gewesen. Ron fragte nicht weiter und Harry biss sich insgeheim auf die Lippen ob seiner Lüge und bat Sirius in Gedanken still um Verzeihung. Früher war er immer in die Eulerei gegangen, wenn er Ruhe von der Welt brauchte und seine Gedanken ordnen wollte – und seit Sirius fort war, war dieser Ort sein stilles Asyl geworden, das ihn aufnahm wenn seine traurigen Erinnerungen mal wieder Überhand nehmen wollten. Es als Entschuldigung für den gestrigen Abend zu nehmen war eigentlich unverzeihlich, aber Harry sah keine anderen Möglichkeiten. Und wenigstens blieb er so vor weiteren schonungslosen Wahrheiten bewahrt.

Zu seinem Glück war der Montag einer der Tage, an denen die Gryffindors außerordentlich wenig mit den Slytherins zusammen hatten. Nur ein einziges Fach stellte sich seinem Malfoy-Ausweichplan in den Weg und bescherte ihm die Anwesenheit des Blonden, und dieses Fach war Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Glücklicherweise, so dachte jedenfalls Harry, fand dieses Fach allerdings draußen statt, sodass er dem düsteren Duo, wie er Blaise und Draco in Gedanken zu titulieren begonnen hatte, im Notfall immer ausweichen konnte.

Das Thema der Stunde allerdings machte ihm einen fetten Strich durch die Rechnung und wurde nicht nur von seiner Seite mit angespannter Miene betrachtet.

„Ihr wisst ja, dass wir letztes Jahr nicht wirklich intensiv auf eine ganz spezielle Gruppe magischer Geschöpfe eingehen konnten", verkündete Hagrid fröhlich und winkte die Gruppe von Schülern zu einem umzäunten Wiesenstück, „und daher dachte ich mir, dass wir dieses Jahr einfach nochmal dort weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben!" Er warf ein Stück rohes Fleisch auf die Mitte der Wiese und lächelte die Schüler dann gut gelaunt an. „Kann mir jemand sagen, welche Geschöpfe wir wohl behandeln werden?"

„Thestrals", klang es da tonlos von Draco, der mit schneeweißem Gesicht da stand und auf die Wiese starrte. Hagrid bemerkte seine unnatürliche Blässe nicht einmal sondern zeigte sich stattdessen überrascht, dass Malfoy tatsächlich ohne eine bissige Bemerkung auf eine seiner Fragen antwortete. Eine Premiere.

„Ja, Thestrals", bekräftigte der Halbriese und drehte sich zu den pferdeähnlichen Geschöpfen um, die sich allmählich aus dem Dunkel des Waldes lösten und auf das Fleisch zu trabten, „wer kann sie sehen?"

Draco ließ seine Hand unten, starrte die Tiere aber mit einem derart intensiven Blick an, dass eigentlich klar war, dass er sie auch sehen konnte. Wie im Jahr zuvor meldeten sich nur Neville, Harry und Theodore Nott. „Wie im letzten Jahr, dachte ich es mir doch", meinte Hagrid nickend, anscheinend die Verfassung Dracos nicht bemerkend, der zögerlich auf den Zaun zuging.

„Kannst du bitte für die anderen beschreiben, was du siehst, Theodore?"

Der Slytherin fuhr zusammen und warf Hagrid einen bösen Blick zu. Offensichtlich hatte er keine große Lust, sich sonderlich über die Geschöpfe auszulassen, fing aber trotzdem zu erzählen an. „Sie sehen in etwa so aus wie Pferde mit einem Drachenkopf. Außerdem ist ihr Skelett – naja, es ist von außen sichtbar. Und ihre Haut sieht aus wie Leder, das sich über die Knochen schmiegt. Sie haben keine Pupillen und Flügel."

Hagrid nickte begeistert und wandte sich wieder an die Klasse. „Kann mir jemand noch etwas über Thestrals erzählen?"

Hermines Hand schnellte hoch, aber bevor Hagrid sie drannehmen konnte erklang wieder Dracos Stimme, immernoch seltsam hohl und abwesend. „Sie sind blind", murmelte er leise, „und hören kaum etwas. Sie verlassen sich nur auf ihren Instinkt und ihren Geruchssinn. Wenn man auf ihnen fliegen will, müssen sie einem völlig vertrauen, da sie selbst das Ziel ihres Fluges nicht sehen können. Und damit sie einem vertrauen, muss man sie sehen können, muss für sie und mit ihnen sehen, eine Einheit bilden. Thestrals nimmt jedoch nur der wahr, der einen Menschen hat sterben sehen."

Die Klasse hatte ihm fasziniert zugehört und beobachtete nun, wie er gedankenverloren seine Hand nach den Thestrals ausstreckte, diese daraufhin ihren kleinen Mittagssnack abbrachen und auf ihn zugingen. Seine Hand legte sich auf den Hals des Größeren und er strich sanft über die Haut.

„Sehr gut", murmelte Hagrid verblüfft und starrte Draco an als hätte er nur einen Kopf, „wirklich sehr gut! 15 Punkte für Slytherin!"

Diese Preisung Hagrids schien Draco wieder aus seiner Trance zu reißen, denn seine Hand schoss von dem Hals des Thestrals weg und seine Augen schnellten zu der ihn irritiert musternden Klasse herüber. Panik flackerte für einen kurzen Augenblick in dem Grau seiner Augen auf, ehe er ein mehr oder weniger kaltes Lächeln aufsetzte und seine Arme verschränkte. „Nicht nur Granger kann lesen", erklärte er wie zur Verteidigung seines Wissens, woraufhin hier und da ein schiefes Lächeln aufkam. So ganz hatte die Klasse sein immenses Wissen über die Tiere noch nicht verdaut.

Dann jedoch redete Hagrid weiter und fügte noch einige kleinere Dinge über die Thestrals bei, die während der gesamten Litanei nur noch weiter am Zaun standen und Draco anvisierten, der sich jedoch wieder zu Blaise gesellt hatte und den Geschöpfen den Rücken zuwandte. Blaise wirkte nicht wirklich beeindruckt von dem großen Wissen, das Draco plötzlich über Thestrals zu haben schien, sondern warf ihm nur einen äußerst unzufriedenen Blick zu und verschränkte in einer frustrierten Geste die Arme vor der Brust.

Harry ließ ihn in der ganzen Zeit kaum aus den Augen und registrierte mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln, dass er bei weitem nicht der einzige war, der den blonden Slytherin etwas eindringlicher betrachtete als zuvor. Anscheinend hatten einige inzwischen wie er Tage zuvor Eins und Eins zusammengezählt und begriffen, dass Dracos verändertes Verhalten und sein Thestral-Wissen eng verwoben waren. Außerdem war durch seinen Auftritt wirklich kaum zu verleugnen, dass auch er die Tiere sehen konnte, auch wenn er es nicht direkt gesagt hatte.

Kein Wunder, dass Blaise nicht wirklich begeistert war – sein Job als Schützer Dracos vor nervigen Fragen würde nun nicht unbedingt einfacher werden. Viel eher sah es danach aus, als ob die „ruhigen" Tage sich nun einem Ende neigten, angefangen bei Theodore Nott, der langsam auf das Pärchen zuging und den Blonden vorsichtig an der Schulter berührte, sich nicht von den mörderischen Blicken Zabinis von seinem Ziel abbringen lassend.

„Draco", sagte dieser zögerlich und hob zögerlich seinen Blick, „du.. ääh... du siehst die Thestrals auch, nicht wahr?"

Draco kam gar nicht dazu zu antworten, da sich Blaise sofort einschaltete. „Was ist denn das für eine Frage, Nott?" fauchte er zurück, „nur, weil er zufällig mehr über die Viecher weiß als du? Herrje, kein Mensch fragt dich über die Tiere aus. Also halt deine Neugierde zurück, und falls es dich doch völlig fertig machen sollte, dann ließ bei Salazar ein Buch oder frag Granger, die wird dir sicherlich liebend gerne weiterhelfen."

Theodore ließ sich von dem wütenden Zetern des Italieners zur Abwechselung mal nicht einschüchtern sondern suchte weiterhin unverwandt Dracos Augen. „Siehst du sie?"

Draco seufzte lange und erwiderte schließlich den fragenden Blick seines Mitschülers. „Hast du nichts anderes, worüber du dir Gedanken machen kannst? Soll ich dir ein drittes Auge oder einen Ausschlag anhexen, damit du beschäftigt bist? Oder reicht es, wenn ich dich kopfüber in die nächste Mülltonne stecke, sowie ich es immer getan habe als wir klein waren, Theodore?!" Seine Stimme hatten einen boshaft-spöttischen Ton angenommen, der Harry nur allzu gut bekannt war – schließlich war das genau die Tonlage, in der Malfoy ihn vor den Ferien immer anzusprechen pflegte. Das allerdings war nicht das einzige an dem Blonden, was ihn wieder an alte Zeiten zurückerinnerte: Neben dem Tonfall war auch die nach dem kurzen Intermezzo mit den Thestrals aufgetretene Verletzlichkeit von ihm abgefallen, seine Schultern hatten sich gestrafft und urplötzlich war allen wieder nur zu gut bewusst, wie mühelos der Slytherin ihren VgddK-Lehrer so einfach ausgeschaltet hatte. Seine grauen Augen starrten mit jener Malfoy-typischen Verachtung in die Notts, dass der etwas kleinere Schüler unbehaglich den Blick abwandte und wieder an seinen Platz zurückging. Dass Draco die Frage nicht beantwortet hatte, war allen natürlich klar, nichtsdestotrotz würde niemand so schnell wieder danach fragen – und das war vermutlich das Einzige, das Draco wirklich wichtig war.

So schnell wie sich die Aufmerksamkei auf den Blonden gelenkt hatte, so schnell verpuffte sie auch wieder. Das Beispiel Notts hatte deutlich bewiesen, dass der Slytherin – Todeserlebnis oder nicht – immer noch kein besonders friedliebender Zeitgenosse war und sich bei Notwendigkeit zu verteidigen wusste, und niemand wollte das Opfer seiner offenkundigen Zauberkunst sein. Selbst Harry drehte sein Gesicht wieder Hagrid zu, auch wenn er das Slytherin-Pärchen weiter aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete.

Blaise schien ganz offensichtlich völlig begeistert von der Reaktion Dracos und grinste übers ganze Gesicht, während er dem Malfoy-Spross begütigend einen Arm über die Schulter legte. Draco schloss in einer ausgesprochen erschöpft wirkenden Geste die Augen und lehnte sich kurz gegen seinen Freund, ehe er entschlossen den Kopf schüttelte und sich wieder dem Unterricht widmete – auch wenn seine grauen Augen nur stur geradeaus blickten und er den Thestrals, die nach wie vor dicht am Zaun standen und ihn fast besorgt – insofern Geschöpfe mit Drachenkopf besorgt wirken können – musterten, nicht einen einzigen Blick schenkte.

Der Ansatz eines Lächelns huschte über Harrys Gesicht, als ihm auffiel, dass er und die Thestrals wohl in dieser Hinsicht etwas gemeinsam hatten.


	19. Chapter 19

Hier kommt ein ganz großer Batzen Information zu dem, was Draco zu seiner Verhaltensänderung gebracht hat! Ich schätze mal, dass nach diesem Kapitel ein Großteil der Mysterien gelüftet sind und einige der Fragezeichen hinter euren Stirnen verschwinden werden --- aber keine Sorge, die FF ist noch nicht am Ende angelangt! Ich muss unsere beiden Helden da noch durch die eine oder andere Hölle schicken! xD

Eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht vor, schon jetzt soviel von der ganzen Sache preiszugeben... Allerdings hätte ich mich sonst ein wenig im Kreis drehen müssen, und dazu hatte ich irgendwie herzlich wenig Lust! Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen - auf das sich das Geheimnis lüfte!

DANK an meine unersetzlichen Reviewer: Babsi1977, Levi-chan, oAmyBlacko, spiritofair, Rowan, LittleWhisper, zissy, l-Lyla-l, Anne, Elbereth, NoxAN und Nachtregen!

PS: Gewöhnt euch besser nicht an die ungewöhnliche Kapitellänge!! °

xxx

Wie nach jeder Stunde verschwanden Draco und Blaise auch dieses Mal wieder mit eleganter Schnelligkeit aus den Blicken der Umstehenden, der Blonde wie stets etwas vor Zabini, so als wolle der Italiener den Rücken seines Freundes vor möglichen Angriffen schützen. Sie schwiegen in stummen Einverständnis und doch sprach jede Faser ihres Seins ganz deutlich nur eine Aufforderung aus: Sprich mich an, und du wirst es bereuen.

Harry seufzte leise und widmete sich ein letztes Mal den Thestrals, die nach dem Aufbruch Malfoys der Klasse wieder den Rücken zugewandt hatten und erneut auf das Fleisch zu gingen.

Entgegen seinem früheren Empfinden beim Anblick der Tiere war von der leichten Abgestoßenheit und Angst nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Inzwischen erkannte er die seltsame und verborgene Schönheit und Einzigartigkeit der Geschöpfe, die so mühelos zwischen der Welt der Toten und der Lebenden zu existieren vermochten, an alles Atmende nur durch den Tod verbunden. Zu gern hätte er noch etwas mehr über die Tiere gewusst und erfahren, was Thestrals dazu bringen konnte, eine so innige und besondere Beziehung zu einem Menschen aufzubauen wie sie es augenscheinlich mit Draco hatten, getraute sich aber nicht, Hagrid danach zu fragen. Dieser hätte seine Frage höchstwahrscheinlich als äußerst merkwürdig empfunden und ihm – wenn überhaupt – auch nicht völlig auf seine Frage antworten können. Der Einzige, der ihm wohl die Antwort darauf (wie noch auf sovieles anderes) geben konnte, war wieder einmal Draco Malfoy, der allerdings gerade im Schloß verschwand.

Harry seufzte erneut und blinzelte in Richtung der Abendsonne. Wieso drehte sich nur alles in seinem Leben plötzlich um den Slytherin? Seit wann bedeutete ihm der Kerl soviel?

Unfreiwillig erinnerte er sich an die jüngsten Begegnungen mit dem ungekrönten Slytherin-Prinzen und presste leicht seine Lippen aufeinander. Was war nur aus den guten alten Zeiten geworden, in denen es ihm genügt hatte, Malfoy den Schnatz abzujagen oder zuzusehen, wie der Blonde von Professor McGonagall wegen Unaufmerksamkeit ausgescholten wurde? Statt der sicheren Feindschaft hatte der Blonde es mit zwei völlig umwerfenden Küssen und ansonsten kalter Ablehnung geschafft, Harrys gesamtes Weltbild umzudrehen und ihn so etwas wie _Interesse_ für den Anderen fühlen zu lassen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich allmählich in Bewegung. Wem wollte er hier etwas vormachen? „Interesse" war wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Vielleicht sollte er einmal noch, nur ein winziges letztes Mal zu Draco ins Krankenzimmer gehen, ihn zu einem dieser atemberaubenden Küsse verleiten und sich so endgültig von dem unheiligen Einfluß des Slytherin befreien?

Seine Zähne bohrten sich in seine Unterlippe, während er langsam auf sein Zimmer ging und, wie es anscheinend zur Gewohnheit wurde, die Karte des Entdeckers herausholte. Wen versuchte er hier zu belügen? Er war schon lange über die Grenze hinaus gegangen, an der er noch hätte umkehren und dem Blonden den Rücken kehren können. Inzwischen hing er in einem unüberwindlichen Netz von Vermutungen, Gefühlen und Geheimnissen, aus dem es kein Entkommen mehr gab. Der einzige Weg, der ihm blieb, führte in weiter in die Abgründe von Dracos Vergangenheit – und auch dieser Weg schien fast verschlossen.

Seine Augen wanderten suchend über die Karte und fanden ihr Ziel mit verblüffender Schnelligkeit. Er wurde immer besser im Aufspüren des Blonden, auch wenn ihm diese Tatsache mehr Kopfzerbrechen als Freude bereitete.

Draco befand sich in Gesellschaft von Blaise Zabini, Snape und Dumbledore auf der Krankenstation. Jeder einzelne der kleinen Schriftzüge zuckte leicht hin und her und gab so Aufschluß darüber, dass wohl jeder der Vier hektische Gesten machen musste. Eine Art Lagebesprechung?

Harry fackelte nicht lange, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und war in wenigen, laufintensiven Minuten vor der Tür der Krankenstation. Aus ihrem Inneren hörte er verschiedene Stimmen, die wild durcheinander redeten. Als er jedoch seine Hand vorsichtig nach der Türklinke ausstreckte, zischelte ein kleiner, elektrischer Funke aus dem Metall und verpasste ihm einen Schlag. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ein schmerzhaftes Aufkeuchen unterdrücken. Sie hatten sich magisch in dem Raum verriegelt! Verflucht!

Nachdenklich trat er von einem Bein aufs andere und ließ dabei die Tür nicht aus den Augen, so als würde beständiges Starren irgendetwas an dem Zauber ändern, den die Zauberer offensichtlich über das Schloss gelegt hatten. Er musste da rein! Er musste mithören!

Frustriert ballte er die Fäuste und fluchte in sich hinein. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein – hier stand er, nur durch wenige Zentimeter Holz von vermutlich Dutzenden von Antworten auf seine Fragen entfernt, und war trotzdem nicht näher an der Enthüllung der Mysterien als im Gryffindor-Turm! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Glücklicherweise kam ihm in diesem Moment das Schicksal in Form von Madame Pomfrey zur Hilfe, die mit raschen Schritten den Flur entlang auf ihn zuging. Ihr Fehlen in der Station war Harry bis dato gar nicht aufgefallen, aber nun, da die Medi-Hexe auf ihn zukam, schlich sich unwillkürlich ein Lächeln auf seine Züge. Natürlich, sie gehörte auch in den kleinen Kreis der Eingeweihten und noch dazu fand das Treffen auf ihrer Station statt – ohne sie konnte das Ganze gar nicht beginnen! Er hatte also nichts verpasst, was nicht wieder aufgeholt werden konnte.

Siegesgewiss lächelnd schob er sich ein Stück zur Seite, gerade so, dass die alte Dame an ihm vorbei gehen, den Zauber mit einigen, unverständlich-leisen Worten lösen konnte um dann in de Raum zu treten. Die paar Sekundenbruchteile, die sie brauchte um den Anwesenden kurz zu zu nicken und dann wieder die Tür zu schließen, genügten ihm, um lautlos in den Raum zu huschen.

Er grinste still in sich hinein und lobte im Stillen seine Quidditch-Reflexe. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihm das irgendwann mal beim Lösen eines derartigen Dilemmas helfen würde?

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung", begann Poppy dann und belegte die Tür rasch wieder mit dem Verschluss-Zauber, „ich wurde aufgehalten. Luna Lovegood wurde von einer giftigen Pflanze gebissen."

„Wen wundert's", kam es spöttisch von Blaise, der an einem der Fenster stand und angestrengt nach draußen starrte. Dumbledore hatte sich mit müdem Gesicht auf einem der Stühle niedergelassen, und Snape tigerte ohne Unterbrechung durchs Zimmer. Der einzig ruhige Pol im Raum war Draco, der mit verschränkten Armen und deutlich ablehnendem Gesicht an der Wand lehnte.

„Macht nichts, Pops", erwiderte er gelangweilt, „dieses ganze Treffen ist sowieso reichlich sinnlos."

„Fang nicht wieder so an, Dray!" zischte es da von Blaise, der sich mit vor Wut sprühenden blauen Augen zu ihm umdrehte und Harry so ziemlich stark an ein Raubtier erinnerte, „du weißt verdammt gut, dass es nicht sinnlos ist! Wir müssen darüber reden! So geht das hier nicht weiter!"

Draco zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und betrachtete angelegentlich seine Fingernägel. „Ich komme schon klar."

„Du vielleicht, aber ich nicht!" fauchte Blaise zurück, „ich habe absolut keine Lust, länger bei deinem kleinem Selbstzerstörungstrip zusehen zu müssen!" Er rang in einer resignierenden Geste die Hände und wandte sich an Poppy. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine! Er schläft nicht einmal mehr ohne Zaubertrank! Zu jedem Bissen muss ihn ihn zwingen! Und jetzt hat er auch noch mit Quidditch aufgehört!"

„Weil ich es musste, Blaise", presste Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und schickte dem Dunkelhaarigen über den Raum hinweg einen kühlen Blick, den dieser mit dem gleichen Ausdruck erwiderte, „nicht, weil es mir solch einen Spaß macht, alles zu verleugnen, was ich bin."

„Du musst damit aufhören! Ich kann dir dabei nicht zur Seite stehen!" Ein Hauch Verzweiflung schwang in Blaise' Worten mit, der mehr von seinen Gefühlen verriet als sein immernoch unbewegtes Gesicht. Harrys Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als er mit plötzlicher Klarheit erkannte, dass der Italiener rettunglos in den Blonden verliebt war.

„Dann lass es", erwiderte Draco stur, nicht im mindesten von Blaise' Bemühungen berührt, „niemand zwingt dich dazu."

Blaise lache bitter. „Doch. Du tust es. Und du merkst es nicht einmal." Dann, nach einer kurzen Pause: "Außerdem habe ich es dir geschworen."

Draco schnaubte bloß und stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Gut! Ich entbinde dich von deinem Schwur! Und selbst wenn du ihn brechen würdest wäre es ja nicht so, als wäre es das erste Mal, dass mir so etwas passiert!"

Schmerz flackerte bei diesen Worten in seinen Zügen auf und verurteilte alle Anwesende zunächst einmal zu Stille. Niemand hatte eine Antwort auf das offensichtliche Leid, dass in den Worten des Blonden mitschwang.

Snape war es schließlich, der die Stille durchbrach. „Es ist etwas Wahres in Blaise' Worten, Albus", sagte er leise und ließ Draco dabei nicht aus den Augen, „so geht das nicht. Er zerbricht. Und", seine Augen wanderten kurz zu Dumbledore, unerbittlich und anklagend, „du bist nicht sehr hilfreich."

Dumbledore presste die Lippen zusammen und strich sich über den Bart. „Es ist nicht einfach, Severus", antwortete er mit einem Ärger in der Stimme, den Harry nie bei dem sonst so ruhigen Professor erwartet hätte, „vor allem nicht bei jemandem, der über solche magische Mittel verfügt und sich dessen so bewusst ist wie Mr Malfoy hier."

Draco schnaubte erneut und warf dem Schulleiter über die Köpfe der Umstehenden hinweg einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Neidisch?" fragte er knapp und lupfte eine Augenbraue, „denken Sie, für mich ist es sonderlich einfach? Alles zu ertragen was ich tun musste und mit den Konsequenzen zu leben, nur um die Zukunft zu ändern? Und das, obwohl ich nicht einmal weiß, ob das überhaupt möglich ist?!"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Draco", meinte Dumbledore begütigend und hob die Hand, als wolle er weitere Einwürfe des Slytherin so abhalten können, „aber du musst auch verstehen, dass du nicht der Einzige in dieser Geschichte bist."

„Ich bin der Einzige, der die Lasten zu tragen hat", schnappte Draco zurück und funkelte den alten Magier wütend an, „also erzählen Sie mir nichts über Verständnis!"

Dumbledore seufzte und faltete die Hände vor der Brust. „Was soll ich denn tun? Ich kann die Thestrals nichts fortschicken. Sie gehören in diesen Wald. Und ich kann Draco nicht noch mehr Sonderbehandlungen zugestehen, als er ohnehin schon hat. Und ich kann auch nicht verhindern, dass die Schüler Nachforschungen anstellen. Wir haben Ihnen deutlich gesagt, dass Sie Ihre Magie in bescheidenen Grenzen halten sollen und sich so unauffällig wie möglich benehmen sollen. Ich kann nicht Ihr Leben für Sie leben! Sie müssen schon selbst auf sich acht geben!"

„Moment mal – soll das heißen, du wirst nichts tun, Albus?" mischte sich nun auch Madame Pomfrey ein und stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften, „das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Der Junge leidet! Und es ist nicht besser dadurch geworden, dass du Harry das mit seinen Erinnerungen erzählt hast oder ihm verboten hast, James' Erinnerungen auch zu nehmen! Es wäre für alle Beteiligten deutlich einfacher gewesen, wenn das alles unter uns geblieben wäre!"

„Ganz davon abgesehen, dass James dann vielleicht auch mal aufhören würde, Nacht für Nacht in Dracos Bett zu kriechen und mir morgens davon zu erzählen!" fügte Blaise mit angeekeltem Gesicht hinzu, was ihm von Harrys Seite sofort einige Pluspunkte einbrachte.

Dumbledore knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich konnte es Harry nicht NICHT erzählen", gab er zurück, „er hat mich danach gefragt, also habe ich geantwortet. Er hat es verdient, davon zu wissen. Und außerdem weiß er ja bei Gott nicht alles."

Harrys Augen verengten sich bei diesen Worten und sein Herzschlag setzte einen Moment lang aus. Was sollte das heißen, er wusste nicht alles? Was gab es da denn noch zu erfahren?

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich wieder gegen die Wand. „Poppy hat es ihm nicht erzählt", zählte er auf, nicht auf die letzte Worte des Schulleiters eingehend, „Sev nicht, Blaise nicht und ich auch nicht. Aber der große Dumbledore konnte natürlich seinem Schützling nicht widerstehen. Sehr schön. Warum auch darüber nachdenken, was das für Konsequenzen nach sich zieht? Vor allem, wenn diese Konsequenzen sowieso nur MICH betreffen?"

Seine silbernen Augen bohrten sich kalt in die hellblauen des alten Magiers, der nach einer Weile den Blick senkte. „Es ist schwer für mich, Draco", sagte er dann fast entschuldigend, „sehr schwer. Vielleicht hättest du mich nicht einweihen sollen."

Snape massierte sich die Schläfen und warf Dumbledore unter halb geschlossenen Lidern einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Wahrscheinlich sogar", bekräftigte er sachlich und ließ die Hände sinken.

Wiederum erfüllte Stille den Raum.

„Ich habe eine Idee", sagte Blaise schließlich, und alle wandten ihm interessiert den Blick zu. „Der Grund, warum Dray noch hier ist, ist Voldemort. Er wartet. Wir alle warten. Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Wartezeit verkürzen? Die Gegenüberstellung vorverlegen?" Er blickte erwartungsvoll in die Gesichter, die sich – mit Ausnahme von Draco – alle verdüstert hatten.

„Ausgeschlossen", antworteten Dumbledore und Snape wie aus einem Mund. „Er ist noch nicht reif dafür", hing der Schulleiter dann noch an, während Snape in Richtung seines Patensohns blickte und Sorge sein Gesicht verdunkelte.

„Er? Sie meinen Harry?" fragte Draco nach und grinste dann katzenhaft, „das ist völlig egal. Ich werde kämpfen. Ich kann es. Ich bin besser als er, besser als jeder hier. Ich könnte ganz Hogwarts verschwinden lassen, wenn ich wollte, und ich kann es auch mit Voldemort aufnehmen." Seine Augen funkelten vor Vorfreude. „Er hat mich einmal getötet – er wird es nicht wieder tun."

Neuerliches Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, in dem wohl alle Anwesenden unterschiedlichen Gedanken nachhingen. Blaise' und Snapes Gesicht waren von Sorge gezeichnet, Madame Pomfrey runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, Dumbledore putzte nachdenklich seine Brille – nur Dracos Augen schienen seit langer Zeit wieder einmal mit Leben gefüllt ob der Aufgabe, die er sich selbst gestellt hatte.

Harry selbst hielt unbewusst die Luft an und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Was hatte der Slytherin gerade gesagt? Er war getötet worden? Worüber hatten die überhaupt gesprochen? Was war hier los? Was sollte all dieses Gefasel über die Zukunft? Und wieso, bei allen toten Zauberern, wieso nur konnte er sich mitten in eine Besprechung der fünf Menschen setzen, die alle Antworten auf seine Fragen hatten, und trotzdem rein gar nichts herausfinden sondern sich nur noch wilder in seinem Netz von Spekulationen verrennen? Es konnte doch unmöglich sein, dass sie wussten, was in Zukunft geschehen würde und das Draco gestorben war – oder etwa doch?

„Ich bezweifele, dass das funktionieren wird, Draco", ließ sich da wieder Dumbledore vernehmen, der umständlich seine Brille zurück auf seine Nase setzte, „es erscheint mir sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort kommt, wenn du ihn rufst. Vor allem jetzt, da du das Dunkle Mal abgelehnt hast."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht ein überraschtes Luftschnappen von sich zu geben. Draco hatte das Dunkle Mal abgelehnt? Aber wie konnte das sein? Wie hatte sein Vater das zulassen können? Und wie hatte er seine Stellung innerhalb der Slytherins halten können, wenn er nicht ein weiterer Todesser war?

„Natürlich wird er kommen", gab Draco ungerührt zurück, ein fast wahnsinnig zu nennendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, „wenn ich ihm anbiete, dass ch in seine Reihen trete. Er weiß, zu was ich im Stande bin. Schließlich hat er Lucius gesehen."

Moment – Lucius? Was hatte denn nun Dracos Vater mit dem Ganzen zu tun? Soweit Harry wusste, ging es dem Oberhaupt der Malfoys wie immer recht gut und er lebte wie die Made im Speck im Inneren des Ministeriums.

Snape knurrte unwillig und schickte seinem Patensohn einen bösen Blick. „Voldemort und dein Vater sind nicht zu vergleichen", sagte er ungehalten, „und auch wenn es den Dunklen Lord sicher beeindruckt hat, was du mit deinem Vater gemacht hast, wird er dennoch nicht das Risiko eingehen, nach Hogwarts zu kommen nur um einen von vielen talentierten Zauberern zu rekrutieren. Ein Imperius gelingt jedem – man muss sich nur trauen, einen der Unverzeihlichen zu beschwören."

Imperius?! Sollte das etwa bedeuten, dass Draco seinen Vater unter seinem Bann hielt? Aber warum? Und wieso nahm Dumbledore diese Aussage einfach so hin, als wäre es das normalste der Welt seinen Vater magisch zu manipulieren?

Dracos Augen bohrten sich in die seines Lehrers und er hielt den Blick ohne einmal zu blinzeln. „Ich bin auch nicht einer von vielen", erklärte er sachlich, „ich bin der Beste. Und ich habe auch nicht vor, ihn in Hogwarts zu treffen. Hogsmeade, Malfoy Manor, das Riddle-Haus – mir ist es vollkommen egal. Ich besiege ihn überall. Und er ist im Nachteil, weil er nur eine Ahnung von dem hat, wozu ich tatsächlich im Stande bin. Wie du sagst – ein Imperius gelingt schließlich jedem."

Blaise schnaubte bei diesen Worten und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Mag sein", sagte er leise, „und du bist gut, keine Frage. Allerdings vergisst du eins: Du willst ihn in seinem eigenen Bereich schlagen. Mit dunkler Magie. Meinst du nicht, dass er dagegen bestens gerüstet ist? Du weißt selbst, was letztes Mal passiert ist. Allein hast du keine Chance. Du brauchst Hilfe."

Diesmal war es an Draco, trocken zu schnauben. „Hilfe? Und wer soll mir diese Hilfe bieten? Du vielleicht? Unser verehrter Schulleiter? Oder Sev? Nein, keine Chance. Ihr seid entweder zu schwach oder zu bedeutsam für das, was noch kommen wird." Seine Augen suchten erst die dunklen seines Patenonkels und dann die hellblauen Dumbledores. „Falls ich versage, müsst ihr dafür sorgen, dass ..." Er schluckte und blickte kurz zu Boden. „ ...dass sich dies nicht wiederholt. Einmal von den Toten aufzuerstehen genügt mir."

Harry schwirrte der Kopf von den ganzen Andeutungen und er hätte am liebsten frustriert aufgeschrieen, als der Blonde erneut von seinem Tod anfing. Was sollte das? Er stand hier quicklebendig vor ihnen, und soweit Harry wusste gab es keinerlei Möglichkeit, dem Sensenmann ein Schnippchen zu schlagen und zu den Lebenden zurückzukehren, wenn man denn einmal von ihnen gegangen war. Wieso sagte denn niemand etwas? Wieso nahmen alle still hin, dass der Slytherin augenscheinlich davon besessen war, schon einmal gestorben zu sein?

„Hrmpf", machte Snape und kräuselte seine Lippen, „noch dazu, da niemand in der Lage wäre, den Zauber zu wiederholen. Du hast schließlich das Buch verbrannt – der Einzige, der etwas ähnliches nochmal tun könnte, bist also du."

Bei diesen Worten veränderten sich Dracos Züge von fast irrer Vorfreude zu einer eisernen Entschlossenheit, die Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Ja", sagte er bekräftigend, „und das ist auch gut so. Meine Unachtsamkeit hat letztes Mal ein Leben zuviel gekostet." Er senkte den Blick und ballte die Fäuste. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass etwas ähnliches nochmal geschieht."

Dumbledore seufzte und strich sich über seinen Bart. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe", sagte er leise, „du konntest nicht ahnen, dass Harry so etwas tun würde."

_... dass Harry so etwas tun würde?!_ Der Unterkiefer des Gryffindor klappte herunter und er starrte perplex von einem zum anderen. Was hatte er denn damit zu tun? Worüber sprachen die da nur? Wieviel, zur Hölle, fehlte ihm eigentlich von seiner Erinnerung?

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen", widersprach Draco bitter und Trauer umwölkte seine Stirn, „er war schon immer ein neugieriger, sturer Dickkopf, der nie alles so hinnehmen konnte, wie es war."

Na wunderbar, da war sie wieder, die uneingeschränkt ehrliche Meinung des Slyterhin über ihn. Wie hatte er die Beleidigungen doch vermisst. Wenigstens war das allerdings ein Stück Realität in dieser unendlichen Verwirrung, an das er sich klammern konnte.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und überwand die paar Meter, die ihn von Draco trennten, um ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. „Hör auf", sagte er mit einer Sanftheit, die Harry gänzlich neu war, „das hast du schon zu oft getan."

Der Blonde reagierte nicht auf seine Worte sondern starrte weiter düster vor sich hin, deutlich von Schuldgefühlen geplagt. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen", wiederholte er stur, „schließlich habe ich 3 Jahre lang mit ihm zusammengelebt."

Erneut fand sich Harrys Unterkiefer in Erdbodennähe wieder, diesmal allerdings konnte er seine Verwirrung nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Mit einem Ruck riss er sich den Umhang von den Schultern und starrte wütend in die von entsetzt bis überrascht aussehenden Gesichter der Umstehenden. Allein Poppy schien nicht im mindesten berührt. „Oh, hallo Harry", sagte sie bloß, während der Gryffindor seinen Blick in den Dracos bohrte.

„Was zum Donner soll das bedeuten? Drei Jahre? Wann soll das denn gewesen sein?! Verdammt, was geht hier eigentlich vor?" forderte er wütend zu wissen. Dracos Gesicht war schneeweiß geworden und Snapes sich in die Schulter seines Schülers bohrende Hand bewies, dass er allein durch dessen Stütze noch nicht umgekippt war.

„Harry...", murmelte er kraftlos, „bei Salazar..."

Entgegen allen anderen, die vor Schock wohl zu benebelt waren um zu handeln, zog Blaise Zabini in diesem Moment seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Harry und rief „Obliviate!"

Warmer, weicher Nebel legte sich auf Harrys Geist, nahm ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Minuten und ließ ihn zu Boden sinken. Er bekam am Rande mit, wie er von starken, grün-bekleideten Armen auf ein Krankenbett gelegt wurde, bemerkte wie er zugedeckt wurde und fühlte für einen Sekundenbruchteil warme Lippen auf seiner Stirn, ehe er in einen dankbaren Traum fiel, der ihm gnädiges Vergessen schenkte.


	20. Chapter 20

Nachdem die Dramaturgie im letzten Kapitel ihren vorläufen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, habe ich jetzt erstmal wieder ein paar Gänge zurückgeschaltet (mehr oder weniger) und unsere Helden dem (falschen) Gefühl von Sicherheit hingegeben. Was Harrys Erinnerungsklau betrifft - nun ja, ihr werdet ja sehen. (Falls ihr jetzt ein psychopathisches Lachen im Hintergrund hört, bin ich das xD )

Ich kann nur mal anmerken - das nächste Kapitel wird bestimmt zum Lieblingskapitel aller werden, ihr könnt euch also mit der Vorfreude darauf über das etwas fiese Ende hinwegtrösten... Ach, und wieder kann ich nur sagen: Die Kapitellänge ist nur eine Ausnahme, befürchte ich! xD

Ganz lieben Dank an meine geliebten Reviewer: Babsi1977, spiritofair, oAmyBlacko, anarai, kumiho-chan, LittleWhisper, Allandra, Rowan, l-Lyla-l, NoxAN, Anne, Apollinia, zissy, LiaTonks, Lewanna, Nachtregen, Elbereth, sakurako88, DjEngelchen und Theliarwen!

xxx

„Woher soll ich denn wissen, wie er hierhin gekommen ist, Hermine?" erklang die gereizte Stimme von Ronald Weasley und schreckte Harry so aus seinen angenehm bedeutungslosen Träumen auf, die ihn die letzten Stunden wie ein Wattebausch eingelullt hatten.

„Es ist immerhin auch dein Schlafzimmer, Ron! Man sollte meinen, du würdest bemerken ob sich hier jemand hinein oder hinaus begibt!" fauchte Hermine Granger wütend zurück, was Harry ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.

„Normalerweise kriege ich das auch mit!" gab Ron zurück und Harry sah bildlich vor sich, wie sein bester Freund störrisch die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Aber letzte Nacht eben nicht, und dein Gezeter wird das nicht zum Besseren verändern!"

„Ich zetere nicht!", zeterte Hermine wieder, „ich frage ja nur!"

Ein Seufzen war zu hören, welches Harrys Grinsen unwillkürlich verbreiterte. Das war fast besser als Kino. „Redet ihr über etwa über mich?" fragte er amüsiert und schwang seine Beine aus seinem Bett. Moment – seinem Bett? Wie genau war er hier hingekommen? Die Ereignisse nach der Thestral-Stunde wirkten irgendwie leicht verschwommen...

„Harry!" rief Hermine erleichtert, „wir dachten schon, du wachst überhaupt nicht mehr auf!"

„Was?" ragte Harry leicht konfus und runzelte seine Stirn, „wieso denn das?"

Ron legte seinen Kopf schief und warf ihm einen scheelen Blick zu. „Wieso? Weil ich seit einer geschlagenen Stunde versuche, dich zu wecken, Dornröschen!"

„Was?" wiederholte Harry, kein bißchen schlauer, „und wieso hat das nicht geklappt?"

Ron sah aus als hätte er gerade eine gigantische Fliege verschluckt und wäre nicht besonders glücklich darüber während Hermine ihn kritisch beäugte. „Das solltest du doch wohl besser erklären können, oder?"

Harry sah verwirrt von ihr zu Ron und wieder zurück, wobei sein Blick auch zurück zu seinem Bett wanderte. Keine Ahnung, wie er dort hineingekommen war; keine Ahnung, wieso er nicht aufzuwecken gewesen war; und auch keine Ahnung, wann er in seinen Pyjama geschlüpft war. Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Ron seufzte entnervt und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Du hast Wahrsagen verpasst, aber das ist wohl zu verkraften. Zu Zaubertränke solltest du allerdings nicht zu spät kommen – ich schätze mal, dass Snape dir dafür mit Freude den Kopf abreißen würde."

Harry nickte nur und ging wortlos ins Bad, um schnell seine Zähne zu putzen und zumindest eine Katzenwäsche zu machen. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihm, dass er trotz seines komatösen Schlafes nicht sonderlich erholt sondern viel mehr völlig gerädert aussah, was ihn jedoch nicht sehr verwunderte – er fühlte sich auch nicht wirklich ausgeschlafen. Kopfschüttelnd wechselte er seine Kleidung und griff nach seinem Rucksack, um dann zu seinen Freunden zu gehen, die schon vor der Tür auf ihn warteten.

„Also wirklich, Harry", fing Hermine dann wieder an, „zurzeit benimmst du dich wirklich merkwürdig."

„Wie meinst du das, Herm?" fragte Harry verwundert und gähnte verhalten, was ihm einen strafenden Seitenblick seitens seiner Freundin einbrachte.

„Wir sehen dich kaum noch! Und wenn wir dich fragen, wo du warst, kriegen wir nur Ausflüchte von dir zu hören! Außerdem vernachlässigst du deine Pflichten als Quidditch-Team-Kapitän!"

Die grünen Augen ihres Freundes blickten verständnislos in ihre braunen. „Das habe ich euch doch erklärt! Ich werde unterrichtet für den Ernstfall!"

Die Gesichter seiner Freunde spiegelten purste Verwirrung wieder und Ron hielt ihn mit einer bestimmten Bewegung an seinem Ellenbogen fest. „Was? Davon haben wir rein gar nichts gewusst!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und schob sich die Haare aus der Stirn. „Habe ich das wirklich nicht gesagt? Naja, Dumbledore und Professor James unterrichten mich. Damit ich vorbereitet bin. Allerdings noch nicht lange, erst knapp zwei Wochen."

Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem misstrauischen Blick, fragte aber nicht weiter. Auch Ron gab sich mit der Erklärung zufrieden, wenn auch mit deutlichem Unwilen, und ließ seinen Arm los. „Vorbereitet, was? Und auf was bereitet man dich vor?"

„Auf alles", gab Harry schulterzuckend zurück und umrundete mit seinen beiden Freunden die letzte Ecke, die ihn von den Kerkern trennte. Wie stets waren sie die letzten, die ankamen – alle anderen standen schon da und unterhielten sich gedämpft. Etwas abseits von der Menge standen Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy, anscheinend in ein hitziges Gespräch vertieft. Harrys Augen verengten sich unwillkürlich und er hatte plötzlich den starken Impuls, Blaise von dem Blonden wegzuziehen und ihn anzuschreien. Wo kamen denn diese Gefühle plötzlich her?

Ron und Hermine lehnten sich nahe den beiden an die Wand und begannen leise über die letzte Hausaufgabe Snapes zu sprechen, während Harry so tat als würde er den beiden zuhören, sich aber eigentlich viel mehr mit dem geflüsterten Gespräch der beiden anderen beschäftigte. Ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Kopf fragte mit einer nervigen Penetranz, seit wann ihn denn die Slytherins – und vor allem _diese_ Slytherins – so interessierten, aber er beschloss, sich mit dieser Frage später zu beschäftigen.

„... hatte keine andere Möglichkeit, Dray", wisperte Blaise da gerade eindringlich, „außerdem ist es so doch viel einfacher für dich."

„Du weißt aber ganz genau, dass ich in dieser Art Magie weitaus besser bin als du", gab Draco eindeutig gereizt zurück, „das ganze kann auch richtig in die Hose gehen, und du weißt, wer dann der Leidtragende ist!"

Harry begann unbewusst, seine Fäuste zu ballen und drehte sich dann zu den Slytherins um. Was planten die denn hier? Vor allem in aller Öffentlichkeit? „Was genau kann in die Hose gehen, Malfoy?" fragte er schneidend und drehte den Blonden, der ihm bis dato den Rücken zugewandt hatte, mit einer wütenden Bewegung um, „planst du die nächste Todesser-Attacke?"

Silberne Augen bohrten sich in smaragdgrüne, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Harry mehr als dankbar, dass seine Hand sich noch immer in den feinen Stoff von Dracos Robe krallte, da er ansonsten vermutlich ob der Intensität dieses Blickes in die Knie gesunken wäre. Bei Merlin, es müsste verboten sein, solche eine Augenfarbe zu besitzen!

„Sicher, Potter", erwiderte Draco spöttisch, nachdem er Harry ein paar lange Sekunden einfach nur angesehen hatte, „nichts anderes tue ich doch den ganzen Tag."

Harry versetzte der Schulter unter seiner Hand einen harten Stoß, der den Slytherin nach hinten gegen Blaise taumeln ließ. Dieser knurrte verhalten und wurde erst duch eine beruhigende Geste Dracos wieder zur Ruhe gebracht.

„Harry", zischte Hermine da warnend und fasste nach seinem Handgelenk, was dieser jedoch gekonnt ignorierte.

„Du bist keinen Deut besser als dein verfluchter Vater", fauchte er kalt, überrascht über die Unmenge an unterschiedlichen Gefühlen die durch seinen Körper kreisten, angefangen von kalter Wut beim Anblick des Blonden in den Armen Zabinis bis zu brennenden Selbstvorwürfen durch den Ausdruck von Schmerz in den sonst so kalten Augen seines Gegenübers.

Dieser presste fest seine Lippen aufeinander und lächelte dann fein, ein unheimliches Lächeln, das Harry unwillkürlich an das Grinsen eines Totenschädels erinnerte. „Solange du besser bist als deiner, Potter, ist die Zaubererwelt ja auch schon befriedigt."

Harry knurrte verhalten und zückte seinen Zauberstab, doch bevor er auch nur eine Silbe aussprechen konnte, hörte er plötzlich ein gezischtes „Insertio" von Blaise, und gleich darauf bahnte sich ein Lichtstrahl von der gleichen Farbe wie Blaise' Augen seinen Weg auf Harrys Brust zu. Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Schmerz, als ein allgemeines Nach- Luft-Schnappen ihn dazu veranlasste, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Seine Kinnlade klappte nach unten, denn der Zauber hatte aus irgendwelchen Gründen den Rückweg angetreten und sauste nun zielstrebig auf Malfoy zu, der den Zauber unbeeindruckt betrachtete. Er hatte plötzlich den irren Wunsch, sich zwischen Draco und den Zauber zu werfen und war von diesem unverständlichen Gefühl so abgelenkt, dass er gar nicht mitbekam wie der Blonde eine Vielzahl kompliziert klingender Wörter runterratterte, darin jedoch durch das unerwartete Aufschwingen der Kerkertür durch Professor Snape unterbrochen wurde. Malfoy wandte der Störungsquelle einen Sekundenbruchteil den Kopf zu, doch dies genügte schon, dass der zwar augenscheinlich in seiner Kraft verminderte aber nichtsdestotrotz wohl äußert unangenehme Zauber seine Brust traf und ein Stück der Robe und des darunter liegenden Hemdes wegfetzte und sich dann in seine überdurchschnittlich helle Haut bohrte. Er schnappte scharf nach Luft und fasste sich schmerzgepeinigt an die Schulter, und Harry fragte sich mit einem Mal dumpf, was wohl mit ihm passiert wäre wenn der Zauber ihn ungeschwächt mit voller Wucht vor die Brust getroffen hatte.

„Draco...", keuche Blaise erschrocken auf, wurde aber durch einen kalten vorwurfsvollen Blick des Blonden zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Mr Malfoy – geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte Snape knapp, äußerlich anscheinend unberührt über die Verletzung seines Schülers, doch in seiner Stimme schwang ein leiser Unterton echter, tiefer Besorgnis mit und seine Augen hingen wie angenagelt an der Wunde Dracos.

Draco richtete seine Robe und schenkte seinem Lehrer dann ein gut gelauntes Lächeln, dass in seinem Strahlen wohl auch noch die Morgensonne übertroffen hätte. Das Strahlen dieses Lächelns raubte Harry für eine Sekunde den Atem und er stellte mit einem Gefühl reinsten Horrors fest, dass er rettungslos in den blonden Slytherin verliebt war. Bei Merlin – wann war das denn passiert? Gestern hasste er ihn noch, heute wachte er etwas gerädert in seinem Bett auf und liebte diesen Vollidioten?!

„Alles bestens, Professor", antwortete er leichthin und ging, offensichtlich von der Wunde, die den Stoff seines Hemdes rot färbte, reichlich unbeeindruckt, auf seinen Platz, was Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er musste sich mit der Hand an der Wand abstützen um nicht von den ihn überrollenden Gefühlen in die Knie gezwungen zu werden. Diese Gefühle hatten ihn wie ein Vorschlaghammer mitten aus dem Nichts erwischt und dementsprechend unvorbereitet war er. Was war nur mit ihm los? Hatte ihn irgendjemand verzaubert? Aber das war doch unmöglich, schließlich gab es doch die Zauberbeschränkungen?

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" erklang da Hermines besorgte Stimme neben ihm, „du siehst plötzlich irgendwie gar nicht gut aus... Hat Blaise' Zauber dich doch getroffen?"

_Blaise' Zauber..._ Stimmt, der dunkelhaarige Slytherin durfte noch zaubern. Zum Schutze Malfoys allerdings – und man würde ja wohl kaum behaupten können, dass völlig idiotische Liebe sonderlich zum Schutz des Blonden beitrug. Trotzdem warf Harry dem Italiener einen kurzen, misstrauischen Seitenblick zu, den dieser jedoch nicht einmal bemerkte. Seine ganze Sorge galt dem Malfoy-Erben, der jedoch Blaise' Versuche der Wundheilung mit einer abweisenden Handbewegung abwiegelte. Reichlich unwahrscheinlich, dass der Italiener ihn verzaubert haben sollte – vor allem nicht in dieser Hinsicht, da er ganz offensichtlich Dracos Aufmerksamkeit möglichst auf sich beschränken wollte. „Nein, das ist es nicht", antwortete er mit einem recht unüberzeugenden Lächeln in Richtung seiner Freunde und straffte seine Schultern. Wahrscheinlich bildete er sich das ganze nur ein. Er, Harry Potter, plötzlich in tiefer Liebe zu Draco Malfoy entflammt? Das war so abwegig, dass nicht einmal Luna Lovegood's Vater den Quatsch abdrucken würde.

Er folgte Ron und Hermine in den Raum und ließ sich, wie gewohnt, ganz hinten in einen der Stühle fallen, packte seine Sachen aus und bereitete sich mental schon einmal darauf vor, wie Snape ihn vermutlich gleich vor der gesamten Klasse demütigen würde, so wie es eben schon altbewährte Tradition war.

„Kann mir jemand die Grundsubstanz für Mondscheinkugeln verraten?" bellte sein Professor da auch schon durch den Raum, woraufhin Hermines Hand wie gewohnt in die Luft schoss und alle anderen in dumpfes Brüten versanken.

Snape ließ seinen dunklen Augen einmal über alle Schüler hinweg wandern und blieb schließlich an Harry hängen. Ein kleines Glitzern schien in den sonst so ausdruckslosen Augen zu liegen, und er öffnete schon den Mund als sich plötzlich eine weitere, ungleich hellere Hand als Hermines in die Luft begab.

Alle starrten wie hypnotisiert auf Dracos surreal erscheinende Meldung – Slytherins hatten sich in Zaubertränke nicht zu melden, sie bekamen ihre Punkte auch so, und vor allem Draco Malfoy musste sich nun wirklich keine Sorgen um seine Note in diesem Fach machen. Schon mit seiner Geburt waren seine Spitzenleistungen bei Snape besiegelt gewesen, oder um genauer zu sein: Mit Dracos Taufe und Snapes Einsatz als Taufpate.

„Mr... Malfoy?" sagte Snape daher, anscheinend genauso verwundert wie alle anderen im Raum, „wollen Sie zu Madame Pomfrey? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

„Nein, Sir, danke", antwortete der Blonde höflich, „ich wollte nur auf die Frage antworten."

Die Augen des Zaubertränke-Professors verengten sich leicht und ein ärgerlicher Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht, den Harry überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte. Wieso war denn Snape sauer, wenn sich Malfoy meldete?!

„Gut", zischte Snape unerfreut, „dann bitte... Antworten Sie!"

„Die Sporen des Fliegenpilzes", erklärte Draco dann mit einem unmöglich zu deutenden Gesichtsausdruck, „gepflückt drei Tage vor Vollmond."

„Richtig", entgegnete der Professor süßlich, „10 Punkte für Slytherin." Sein Blick bohrte sich in den Dracos und er schien nicht im Mindesten von dem Wissen seines Patensohns beeindruckt. Viel eher wirkte es so, als stände er kurz davor den Blonden zu erwürgen, was Harry nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte.

„Kann jemand sagen, wozu dieser Trank gut ist?" fragte Snape dann, schloß entnervt die Augen als Dracos Hand wieder nach oben wanderte und nahm dann mit einer verdrehten Genugtuung Hermine dran, die natürlich auch wieder ihren Arm gehoben hatte.

„Mondscheinkugeln wurden früher unter Zauberern als Schmerzmittel benutzt, ganz ähnlich dem Opiaten, die Muggel früher benutzten. Der Vorteil ist, dass man von Mondscheinkugeln nicht so schnell süchtig wird, da sie nur körperlichen Schmerz lindern, jedoch keinerlei Einfluss auf die Psyche nehmen", erklärte sie und machte dabei wieder dieses typische Hermine-Gesicht. Manchmal konnte man Snape fast verstehen, wenn er sie als altklug bezeichnete.

„Richtig, Miss Granger. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor." Er nickte ihr fast wohlwollend zu und wandte sich dann zur Tafel, als ihm Dracos immernoch in der Luft hängende Rechte auffiel. Der Lehrer kräuselte leicht die Lippen und trat drohend zum Tisch seines Patensohns, um sich wie eine überdimensionierte Fledermaus über ihn zu beugen.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Mr Malfoy?" bellte er mit einem Ärger in der Stimme, der einige gerunzelte Stirnen in der Klasse hervorrief. Snape – sauer auf Malfoy? Gefror die Hölle gerade?

„Nein, Sir", erwiderte Draco ruhig und ließ seine Hand sinken, „ich wollte nur anfügen, dass allerdings beim Brauen der Tränke ein opiumähnlicher Damp entsteht, der für darauf sensibilisierte Individuen sehr gefährlich sein kann." Seine grauen Augen starrten vielsagend in die seines Lehrers, der seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammenpresste und scharf nachzudenken schien.

„Sehr wahr, Mr Malfoy", stimmte er zu, machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung der Tafel woraufhin die Brauzubereitung darauf erschien, „wirklich, eine gute Beobachtung." Er beugte sich noch tiefer über den Tisch und flüsterte seinem Zögling dann für Harry unhörbar etwas zu, woraufhin Dean Thomas, der in nächster Nähe saß, verwirrt die Stirn runzelte. Draco selbst zuckte auf die gewisperten Worte hin nur mit den Schultern, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und ließ Blaise die Zutaten holen.

Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass Snape sie nicht mit seiner üblichen „Ich-quäle-die-Gryffindors-indem-ich-sie-mit-Slytherins-paare"-Strategie beehrt hatte und fühlte erneut einen kleinen, schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Magengegend als er realisierte, dass er erstens nicht mit Draco würde zusammenarbeiten und dass dies zweitens an seiner Stelle dieser vermaledeite Blaise Zabini tun würde, der ja anscheinend sowieso nicht mehr von Dracos Seite wegzudenken war und nun wie ein externer Teil von Dracos eigener Persönlichkeit durch die Gegend zockelte. Herrlich.

Ron hatte sich derweil ebenfalls in Richtung der Schränke aufgemacht und kam mit den entsprechenden Zusätzen wieder, die Harry alle leicht skeptisch betrachtete. Fliegenpilzsporen, aha. Und dazu ein gestrichener Löffel getrocknetes Trollblut. War es normal, dass das Trollblut so merkwürdig grün-blau schimmerte? Hm. Er sollte öfter in seinem Zaubertränke-Buch lesen. Und dann? Ein Haar desjenigen, dessen Schmerzen gelindert werden sollten?

Er und Ron starrten sich bei dieser Textzeile leicht verwirrt an und blickten unzufrieden in den blubbernden Topf. „Nehmen Sie Potters Haar", erklang da Snapes Stimme neben ihnen, mit einer fast fröhlichen Bosheit erfüllt, „ich wette, er braucht eher ein Schmerzmittel als Mr Weasley."

Goyle und Crabbe, die in nächster Nähe ihren Trank zusammenschusterten, kicherten dümmlich und warfen eine Strähne undefinierbaren Ursprungs in ihren Topf. Die Flüssigkeit in dessen Inneren kochte kurz auf und wurde dann blassgelb, woraufhin Harry sich seufzend auch ein Haar ausrupfte und es in den Kessel fallen ließ. Zu seiner stillen Überraschung wurde seine Flüssigkeit schwarz. Snape sagte nichts dazu, lupfte allerdings eine Augenbraue und ging dann zurück zu Dracos Tisch, andem nicht gearbeitet wurde – oder zumindest nicht von ihm. Der Blonde hielt sich weitestmöglich von dem Kessel und den emporsteigenden Dämpfen fern und überließ sein sonstiges Territorium ganz seinem Banknachbarn, der mit gelangweilten, fast schon eingeübt wirkenden Bewegungen die Zutaten zusammenschüttete und irgendwann, ohne viel Aufhebens davon zumachen, eines von Dracos und nicht von seinen eigenen Haaren in den Topf fallen ließ, nachdem er ihm mit einem fast sanften Lächeln eines ausgezupft hatte. Draco protestierte nicht sondern lächelte bloß zurück, augenscheinlich nicht mehr über die Verletzung sauer, und lehnte sich noch weiter von dem Topf weg. Ihre Flüssigkeit wurde silbern, und irgendwie konnte sich Harry nicht helfen zu denken, dass dies die einzig richtige Farbe sein musste.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde, inder in den unterschiedlichen Kesseln die unterschiedlichsten Farben entstanden waren, räusperte Snape sich lautstark und wandte sich dann an die Klasse. „Ihre Tränke sind alle unterschiedlich farbig", bemerkte er hellsichtig, und Harry musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um ihm nicht zu seiner Beobachtungsgabe zu gratulieren, „können Sie sich denken, woran das liegt?"

„Die Haare?" meinte Dean Thomas mit Enthusiasmus in der Stimme, der wohl daher rührte, dass er sich seiner Antwort ziemlich sicher war.

„Nur zu einem geringen Teil", antwortete sein Lehrer da mit einem schmallippigen Lächeln, dass Dean wohl am Boden zerstörte und eine komplett unwissende Menge von Schülern zurück ließ. Jeder im Raum hatte anscheinend darauf spekuliert, dass die Haare der ausschlaggebende Faktor für die Farbe des Tranks sein mussten – was konnte sonst solch manifesten Unterschiede hervorrufen? Nicht einmal Hermine schien irgendwie schlauer zu sein als der Rest, da sie sich nicht meldete sondern wie besessen in ihrem Buch blätterte.

Da erhob sich, wie schon zuvor, wieder die schmale, blasse Hand eines gewissen Slytherin in die Luft. „Es ist der Wille, der die Farbe des Trankes bestimmt. Je mehr der Brauer des Trankes möchte, dass der Trank wirkt, umso besser gelingt er. Was dabei wichtig ist, ist dabei dass die Farbe der Flüssigkeit am Ende der Augenfarbe desjenigen entspricht, der mit den Mondscheinkugeln behandelt werden soll. Erst bei einer mindesten 90igen Übereinstimmung lohnt es sich, die restlichen, schwierigeren Schritte einzuleiten."

Snape betrachtete ihn mit einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus Respekt und Missbilligung und nickte. „Exakt", stimmte er zu, „und wie wir sehen, ist der einzige Trank, der auch nur im Entferntesten an die Augenfarbe eines der hier Anwesenden herankommt, der von Mr Zabini."

Tatsächlich stimmte das Silber in dem Kessel ziemlich exakt mit dem Silber aus Dracos Augen überein, ein mehr als unübersehbarer Beweis dafür, wie sehr der Italiener Wert auf das Wohlergehen des Blonden legte. Draco bedachte seinen Freund mit einem fast huldvoll wirkenden Lächeln, während sich Harrys Magen umdrehte und er am liebsten in seinen Kessel gekotzt hätte. Mussten die ihre ach-so-innige Beziehung hier so vor allen Leuten zelebrieren? Das war ja peinlich!

„20 Punkte für Slytherin, Mr Zabini. Sie können mir Ihren Trank geben. Der Rest kann seine Flüssigkeit in den Ausguß gießen – damit könnten Sie nicht einmal den Schmerz eines Mückenstichs bekämpfen, geschweige denn eine wirkliche Verletzung. Üben Sie das besser noch einmal."

Harry grummelte leise und schnappte sich seinen Kessel um zum Ausguß zu gehen. Auf dem Weg lief er fast Hermine um, da er immer noch zu sehr in Gedanken damit beschäftigt war, sich über Blaise und Draco aufzuregen. „Pass doch auf, Harry", ermahnte sie ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln, nachdem sie sich von einem Verschütten ihres Tranks nur durch ein recht linkisch anmutendes Zur-Seite-Hüpfen hatte abhalten können.

„Tut mir leid, Herm", erwiderte Harry zerstreut und schüttete seinen Trank so schwungvoll weg, dass etwas auf seine Schuhe tropfte und das schwarze Leder noch etwas intensiver färbte.

Hermine schüttelte bloß den Kopf und goß ihren Trank ebenfalls weg. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass auch Hermines Trank misslungen war, die doch eigentlich über genug Ehrgeiz verfügen müsste, um die Tränke aller in ihrer Augenfarbe aufleuchten zu lassen. Doch anstatt ihres warmen Haselnussbrauns leuchtete die im Ausguß versickernde Flüssigkeit in einem honigähnlichen Gelbton, der nicht weniger mit Hermines Augenfarbe gemein haben könnte als das giftige Grün, das Lavender wegschüttete.

„Hermine", sagte er fast ehrfürchtig und starrte sie leicht entsetzt an, „wieso ist dein Trank misslungen?"

Hermine warf ihm erst einen nicht sonderlich begeisterten Blick zu, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und sagte knapp: „Später."

Er nickte nur und ging auf seinen Platz zurück, den Ron in der Zwischenzeit aufgeräumt hatte. Snape indes redete auf Draco und Blaise ein, was den Blonden allerdings nicht wirklich zu erfreuen schien. Viel eher schien er reichlich genervt und verdrehte ein ums andere Mal die Augen, eine Respektlosigkeit, die Snape eigentlich auch in eigenen Reihen nicht duldete. Schließlich platzte dem Malfoy-Erben der Kragen und er zischte so laut, dass Harry es mit gespitzten Ohren gerade noch verstehen konnte: „Hör auf damit, Sev, das hab ich schon im Griff!"

Snape sah ihn nur zweifelnd an und deutete vielsagend auf den Trank, der dampfend auf seinem Pult stand, entfernte sich jedoch dann von dem Tisch der beiden ungleichen Slytherins, die sich gleich darauf wieder in eine hitzige Diskussion stürzten. Oder um genauer zu sein: Blaise begann einen nichtendenwollenden Redeschwall und gestikulierte dabei wild durch die Gegend, was nicht unbedingt eine positivere Reaktion des Blonden hervorrief. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass er Zabini nicht mit wenigen, gezielten Worten zum Schweigen brachte sondern ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und den Kopf schüttelte. Dieses Kopfschütteln allein war schon von solch einer Trauer und Endgültigkeit, dass selbst Harry, der dabei nicht die Augen des Slytherin sah, sich betroffen fühlte – und einen ähnlichen Effekt schien die kleine Bewegung auch auf Blaise zu haben, der tief seufzte und sich zurück in seinen Stuhl sinken ließ.

Harry schnaubte leicht, schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und verließ mit dem Rest der Klasse den Kerker. Diesmal blieben Blaise und Draco zurück, und wie er aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, hievte Snape gerade den Kessel zurück auf deren Pult, woraufhin Draco seine Hand darüber hielt und vor sich hin zu murmeln begann. Kleine Funken stoben von seinen Fingerspitzen aus in den Trank, aber bevor Harry mehr sehen konnte fiel die Tür zu und Harry starrte nur noch auf massives Holz.

„Mist", hörte er da neben sich und bemerkte leicht verspätet, dass Hermine neben ihm stand und die kleine Einlage mit genauso viel Interesse verfolgt hatte wie er, „ich dachte, ich kriege es endlich raus..."

„Was denn?" wollte Ron wissen, der etwas irritiert von Harry zu ihr guckte und dabei die Stirn runzelte, „was ist denn los?"

„Malfoy", erklärte Hermine knapp, so als würde dieses Wort schon alles sagen und genau das tat es bei Harry auch – anscheinend war er nicht der Einzige, dem Malfoys Verhalten im Unterricht aufgefallen war. Das einzig überraschende war eigentlich, dass Hermine nicht schon früher diesen kritischen Blick aufgesetzt hatte, den sie immer bekam sobald sie sich mit einem schwierigeren Problem konfrontiert sah.

„Und was ist mit dem?" fragte Ron, anscheinend kein bißchen schlauer.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist dir das nicht aufgefallen, Ron? Er wusste _alles_ über diesen Trank! Sogar mehr als ich!" Diese Tatsache schien sie irgendwie zu wurmen, und Harry hätte am liebsten gelächelt, erkannte jedoch frühzeitig, dass dass wohl eine lebensmüde Tat wäre. Man sollte eine wütende Frau nicht reizen, soviel Erfahrung hatte er dann doch schon gesammelt.

Ron zuckte jedoch bloß mit den Schultern und sah sie recht unbeeindruckt an. „Der Schleimbeutel hatte schon immer ein Händchen fürs Gift-Brauen, das liegt den Slytherins vermutlich im Blut – schön hinterhältig und schwer zurückzuverfolgen, ganz typisch für unsere grünen Lieblinge."

Hermine schüttelte erneut den Kopf, diesmal noch bestimmter. „Dass er gut ist, das weiß ich. Das jetzt aber war mehr als nur gut! Er kannte alles dazu In- und Auswendig! So gut kennt man einen Trank nicht, wenn man sich nur die Anleitung durchliest --- er hat das Zeug schonmal gebraut! Und wenn ihr mich fragt, dann auch schon mehr als einmal!"

Nun war es an Harry, verwirrt die Stirn zu runzeln und seiner Freundin einen zweifelnden Blick zuzuwerfen. „Wie kommst du denn darauf, Herm? Wenn er den Trank schon so oft gebraut hätte, dann hätte er doch heute auch wieder damit glänzen wollen und das Zeug selber gemacht, anstatt Zabini alles machen zu lassen."

„Das ist noch ein weiterer Punkt – Zabinis Trank war perfekt! Für ihn war es mit Sicherheit auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihn gemacht hatte – noch dazu hatte er die richtige Farbe! Und zu deiner Frage, Harry – ich schätze, Malfoy reagiert auf die Dämpfe. Habt ihr nicht bemerkt, wie er sich immer von den Kesseln weggedreht hat? Oder wie seine Augen am Ende der Stunden geglänzt haben? Das war nicht normal. Er kennt diese Mondscheinkugeln. Er hat sie selbst genommen. Blaise hat ihm die Dinger zubereitet, da Draco selbst es vermutlich am Ende nicht mehr hinbekommen hat. Und Snape wusste davon, ganz sicher – darum war er auch so sauer, dass Malfoy immer alles zu dem Trank herausposaunt hat! Er hat wohl befürchtet, dass jemand eins und eins zusammenzählt und erkennt, dass Draco die Dinger wie Bonbons futtert!"

„Warum sollte er denn das tun, Hermine?" fragte Ron, ungewohnt in seiner Rolle als Stimme der Vernunft, „du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass diese Kugeln nur bei körperlichen Schmerzen wirken und die Sinne nicht verändern – warum sollte unser Blondlöckchen die also nehmen? Ich finde nicht, dass er besonders zu leiden scheint!"

Hermine schnaubte nur und sah ihn entnervt an. „Ist es dir nicht aufgefallen? Malfoy hatte eine ziemlich große Narbe unter seinem Hemd! Das habe ich sofort bemerkt, nachdem der Stoff weggefetzt wurde!"

Ron warf ihr einen nicht sonderlich begeisterten Blick zu und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich habe nicht so sehr auf seine Haut gestarrt", bemerkte er giftig, was Harry ein kurzes Lächeln entlockte. Aber Moment – Narbe? Hatte er da nicht irgendetwas gesehen?

Ihre Haut färbte sich leicht rosa und sie verengte ihre Augen. „Tja, hättest du es getan, dann hätte es dir wohl kaum entgehen können. Von seinem linken Schultergelenk ausgehend senkrecht nach unten, wer weiß wie lang noch! Sein Hemd hat den unteren Teil des Bauches ja noch verdeckt, und dann war da ja das Blut..."

Harry schauderte und vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte das Bild eines Körpers auf, vom Mondlicht silbern beschienen, vertraut und gleichzeitig fremd, nur durch zwei große Narben von der Last der Makellosigkeit befreit. „Zwei...", flüsterte er ergeben und schloß die Augen, woraufhin Hermine ihn besorgt ansah.

„Zwei?" hakte sie nach und runzelte die Stirn, „wieso zwei?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Irgendwo aus den Tiefen seiner Seele brach eine wahre Flut von Bildern und Gedanken auf ihn ein, die ihn im ersten Moment sprachlos machte und ihm im zweiten das Bewusstsein raubte.


	21. Chapter 21

Sodele, hier ist es nun also, ein großer Teil der Geheimnisse wird gelüftet! Ich fühle mich ein wenig wie ein Zauberer, der ein Kaninchen aus dem Hut zieht - ich hoffe mal, ihr mögt das Kapitel so sehr wie ich! Ich für meinen Teil habe es sehr genossen, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, was größtenteils an den Dialogen lag ... Aber ich will nicht zuviel verraten, lest selbst!

Ein dickes Lob an meine Reviewer, die diese ganze verwirrende Geschichte weiter verfolgen... Ihr seid unersetzbar! Und, liebe Rowan, wenn dein Mann dich das nächste Mal beim Lesen stört, bestell ihm einen schönen Gruß von mir! xD

Ganz lieber Dank geht an: spiritofair, zissy, Rowan, oAmyBlacko, Anne, sakurako88, l-Lyla-l, Nachtregen, anarai, DjEngelchen, NoxAN, Julichris, Liriel2006 und Elbereth!

xxx

Als er wieder zu sich kam hatte er das überaus unangenehme Gefühl, dass ein kleiner, fieser Gnom in seinen Kopf spaziert war, einen winzigen Hammer ausgepackt hatte und dann systematisch alle Nervenendigugnen eingeschlagen hatte, die es zu finden gab. Er stöhnte gequält auf und versuchte gar nicht erst, seine Augen zu öffnen um sich zu orientieren – um ehrlich zu sein war es ihm ziemlich egal, wo er sich gerade befand, sofern nur irgendwann in näherer Zukunft diese malträtierenden Kopfschmerzen aufhören würden.

Ein leises Räuspern ertönte neben ihm, das er tunlichst ignorierte – auch deshalb, weil sich schon dieses kleine Geräusch unbarmherzig durch sein Hirn schlängelte wie eine äußerst talentierte Giftnatter.

„Mr Potter", erklang es da erneut, und der Sprecher war sich anscheinend entweder nicht im Klaren über Harrys Schmerzen oder sich schon deren bewusst, diese nur nicht für wichtig erachtend, „würden Sie die Güte besitzen, ihre Augen zu öffnen?"

Der Spott in diesen Worten war fast noch bohrender als der sich durch die Stimme ausbreitende Schmerz, und Harry verzog entnervt das Gesicht. Offensichtlich war Letzteres der Fall, da niemand außer seinem Lieblingslehrer Snape ihm mit so wenig Worten so viel Verachtung entgegen bringen konnte. Ausgenommen vielleicht Malfoy.

Malfoy.

Malfoy!

Er riss seine Augen auf und hob ruckartig seinen Oberkörper, nur um gleich darauf diese etwas überhasteten Bewegungen zu verfluchen und sich mit einem Stöhnen zurück in die Kissen sinken zu lassen. Seine Augen begannen zu tränen und neue Schmerzwellen von schauderhaftem Ausmaß schossen durch sein System, während sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen begann.

„Tsts", machte Snape neben ihm, von seiner kleinen Einlage dem Tonfall nach zu urteilen aufs Köstlichste amüsiert, „immer diese übereifrigen Gryffindors..."

Harry schaffte es irgendwie, seinen Kopf zu drehen und einen eiskalten Blick in Richtung des Lehrers zu werfen, der sich gerade bestens vergnügte während er ernsthaft überlegte, ob der Tod nicht besser wäre als dieses dumpfe, auf- und abklingende Dröhnen in seinem Schädel.

„Mal...foy...", presste er mit äußerster Anstrengung hervor und schauderte innerlich aufgrund seiner mehr als seltsam klingenden Stimme, die irgendwo zwischen Reibeisen und gequälter Katze lag, „muss... Malfoy..."

„Sie müssen gar nichts, Mr Potter", unterbrach ihn Snape unbeeindruckt und griff in seinen Umhang, und einen fürchterlichen Moment lang dachte Harry ernsthaft, dass sein Lehrer nun seinen Zauberstab zücken und ihn hier und jetzt erledigen würde, was sich jedoch als Irrtum herausstellte. „Außer vielleicht den Inhalt dieser Phiole trinken."

Zwischen seinen dünnen Fingern war eine kleine Phiole mit einem rauchigen, schimmernden Inhalt aufgetaucht, die er nun vor Harrys Nase hin und her schwang.

„Was... das?" quäkste Harry und bekam sogar so etwas ähnliches wie eine hochgezogene Augenbraue hin, „neuer... Vergessens... zauber?"

Snape lächelte, auf die gleiche Weise wie wohl auch eine Schlange eine Maus anlächelt, kurz bevor sie sie in einem Haps verschlingt, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Trank gegen die Schmerzen, die Sie ohne Zweifel haben müssten. Wollen Sie ihn nicht?" Er klimperte fast fröhlich mit den Wimpern und machte Anstalten, die Phiole wieder einzustecken als Harry panisch nach dem Gefäß griff, seine aufkeimenden Schmerzen ignorierte und die Flüssigkeit in einem einzigen Zug herunterstürzte.

Fast augenblicklich fühlte er sich besser und schloss dankbar die Augen, um den Moment der absoluten Schmerzlosigkeit in vollen Zügen auszukosten. Selten hatte er Snape irgendein positives Gefühl entgegengebracht, aber in diesem Moment hätte er ihn am liebsten umarmt dafür, dass er ihn wieder zurück in seinen Normalzustand gebracht hatte. Man mochte sagen was man wollte, aber er verstand etwas von seinem Fach.

„So, Potter", unterbrach der Adressat dieser ungewöhnlichen Dankbarkeit seine Gedankengänge, „sind Sie nun fähig, ein Gespräch zu führen oder müssen Sie sich noch ein wenig hinlegen, damit wir Ihre zarte Seele nicht überbelasten?"

Und schon war es wieder mit den unangebrachten Gefühlen vorbei, schneller als er es sich hätte träumen lassen. Auf Snape war eben Verlass.

„Es geht schon", antwortete er eisig, schwang seine Beine auf den Boden und sah sich erst einmal um. Mit mehr als gelindem Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass er weder in Gryffindor noch im Krankenflügel war, sondern in einem ihn unbekannten Zimmer, das in beunruhigenden Grün- und Silbertönen gehalten war. Eindeutiges Slytherin-Territorium. Was machte er hier?

Snape beobachtete ihn wachsam, während er seine Augen durch das Zimmer schweifen ließ und hin und wieder die Stirn runzelte, wenn seine Augen auf den ein oder anderen merkwürdigen Gegenstand fielen. „Na, kommt Ihnen irgendetwas bekannt vor?" fragte er irgendwann und legte etwas seinen Kopf schief, was ihm von Seiten Harrys nur einen schiefen Seitenblick einbrachte.

„Bekannt?" fragte er zurück, „nein. Sollte es?"

Snape lächelte humorlos. „Ich sehe schon, mein Patensohn hat weitaus bessere Arbeit geleistet als Mr Zabini." Er seufzte, stand auf und trat ans Fenster, das auf den Verbotenen Wald hinaus zeigte. „Hier haben Sie drei Jahre Ihres Lebens verbracht", sagte er flach, „oder um genauer zu sein: Sie werden es tun."

Harry blinzelte verwirrt und sah den Zaubertrankprofessor dann mit schlecht verhohlener Skepsis an. „Aha", erwiderte er bloß und verdrehte die Augen, sich heimlich wünschend, dass jemand ihm von der Anwesenheit von Hogwarts' ureigenem verrückten Professor erlöste und er sich mit Dumbledore oder Draco befassen konnte, an die er noch einige Fragen hatte.

Der bloße Gedanke an all das, was ihm verschwiegen worden war, machte ihn rasend und er wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und durch das verdammte Schloß gerannt, bis er irgendwen gefunden hatte aus dem er die Antworten herausschütteln konnte. Vorzugsweise Dumbledore, um ihn gleich noch anzuschreien weil er ihm das alles verschwiegen hatte. Oder Blaise, damit er ihn windelweich dafür prügeln konnte, dass er es sich erdreistet hatte, ihm seine Erinnerung zu nehmen. Oder am besten Draco, da dieser das ja anscheinend schon vor Blaise getan hatte, nur das er gründlicher gewesen war. Na, herzlichen Glückwunsch.

„Mr Potter, was genau fühlen Sie für meinen Patensohn?" fragte Snape ihn da unvorbereitet, und er antwortete ganz automatisch, ohne eine Sekunde über die Frage nachzudenken.

„Ich liebe ihn."

Snape nickte nur, ganz offensichtlich weitaus weniger geschockt über diese Aussage als Harry selbst, der fünf geschlagene Sekunden sprachlos da saß und auf seine Hände starrte. Hatte er gerade tatsächlich _Snape, _von allen Leuten auf diesem Planeten, etwas über seine Gefühle erzählt? Bei Gryffindor. Er sollte sich einsargen lassen.

„Hat er Ihnen je Anlass für einen derartigen Wechsel der Emotionen ihm gegenüber gegeben?" wollte er dann wissen, woraufhin Harry etwas verschämt seinen Kopf senkte.

„Nein", antwortete er leise und senkte die Lider. Nein, Malfoy hatte nichts getan, was diese Gefühle in irgendeiner Weise verdient hatte. Viel eher hatte er einen Großteil der letzten Wochen dazu benutzt, Harry zu ignorieren und ihm zu verbieten, ihn auch nur anzusprechen.

„Meinen Sie, dass er sich über diese Gefühle freuen wird?" fragte Snape weiter, und Harry hätte ihm am liebsten einen sarkastischen Kommentar um die Ohren geknallt, ehe seine Lippen sich wieder wie von selbst bewegten und stattdessen ganz andere Worte seinen Mund verließen: „Ich hoffe es."

Harry erstarrte wieder, dieses Mal jedoch vor Panik. Langsam glitt sein Blick von der Phiole in seiner Hand zu Snape, der geistesabwesend mit seinen Fingerknöcheln knackte. „Kein Veritaserum, keine Sorge, Mr Potter. Nur ein Trank, der mich vor unnützen Äußerungen sowie Ihrem ohnehin mager ausgebildeten Sarkasmus bewahrt. Überlassen Sie solche Spitzfindigkeiten der menschlichen Sprache lieber dem Hause Slytherins."

Ein leises Grollen entwich Harrys Kehle, doch nicht einmal jetzt konnte er sich zu einem beißenden Kommentar bewegen. Es war, als würde seine Zunge dann übermäßig anschwellen und er könne einfach keinen Laut mehr hervorbringen. Wütend stellte er das Fläschchen auf den Tisch und funkelte es düster an, so als wäre das Gefäß mit Schuld an seiner Misere. Tja, wie gesagt – Snape verstand nun einmal etwas von seinem Fach.

„Um zurück zu meiner Frage zu kommen, kann ich eigentlich selbst darauf antworten. Möchten Sie wissen, was Draco wirklich zu Ihren Gefühlen – über die er im Übrigen bestens Bescheid weiß – sagen würde, sollten Sie auf die selten dämliche Idee kommen, ihm diese mitzuteilen?"

Harry, der im Laufe der Frage die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen hatte, schluckte schwer und nickte, wiederum ohne dass er dagegen etwas tun konnte. Verdammtes Serum.

Snape seufzte und wandte ihm wieder diesen schwer zu deutenden Blick zu, den wohl jeder Schüler in Hogwarts aufs Tiefste verachtete. Bis auf Malfoy, vermutlich.

Ohne dass er es bemerkte verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht bei diesen Gedanken merklich und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, was seinem Lehrer ein mildes Lächeln entlockte. „Er würde Sie auslachen", bemerkte er dann kalt, „und Ihnen verbieten, jemals wieder solch unwürdige Gedanken in seiner Nähe zu äußern."

Seine Zähne gruben sich so fest in seine Unterlippe, dass er Blut schmeckte und gleichzeitig aus tiefstem Herzen diese ganze vertrackte Situation zu hassen begann. Wann wurde er in dieses Zimmer gebracht? Und wieso hatte niemand etwas dagegen unternommen, dass Snape ihn jetzt hier psychisch auseinandernahm?

„Und wissen Sie, warum er das tun würde?" Wieder bohrten sich die schwarzen Augen in seinen Blick und forderten unbarmherzig die Wahrheit.

„Weil er mich verachtet, und das nun schon seit 6 Jahren", murmelte Harry leise und hätte zu gerne angehängt: „... worin Sie ihn bestens unterstützt haben, Danke auch", wurde jedoch von seiner geschwollenen Zunge daran gehindert.

„Falsch", erwiderte Snape trocken, verknotete die Finger hinter seinem Rücken und spießte Harry förmlich mit einem Harry überaus fehl am Platz vorkommenden wütenden Blick auf, „weil er Sie ebenfalls liebt, auf die idiotischste und selbstzerstörerischste Art, von der ich je gehört habe."

Harrys Unterkiefer klappte herab und er starrte Snape an als habe er den Verstand verloren. „Bitte was?!" krächzte er hervor, überrascht darüber, dass seine Stimme überhaupt noch funktionierte. Sein Verstand begann sich wie irre zu drehen und er hatte die starke Vermutung, dass er immer noch ohnmächtig war und sich den ganzen Kram hier nur einbildete. Als würde Snape jemals mit ihm diese Unterhaltung führen! Nicht für 10000 Galleonen!

„Er ist für Sie gestorben, Potter. Einmal Hölle und zurück, das ganze Programm. Und was haben Sie getan? Sie haben ihn einfach wieder zurückgeschickt, mit einer so selbstgefälligen Selbstverständlichkeit, dass mir übel wird wenn ich nur daran denke. Haben ihn aus seinem Grab gezerrt und ihn einen Horror erleben lassen, den man Menschen, die man liebt, niemals antun würde. Und wie haben Sie das begründet? Mit ihrer ach-so-innigen _Liebe._" Er knurrte dumpf und starrte so finster auf Harry hinab, dass trotz der schockierenden Neuigkeiten ein Ansatz von Angst seinen Nacken heraufkrabbelte und ihn in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte. „Und wissen Sie, was das Allerwitzigste daran ist, Potter? Er glaubt Ihnen auch noch. Glaubt es, und zerhackt sich fröhlich immer weiter. Kehrt an diese Schule zurück, an der alles angefangen hat, spielt die Geschichte nach – nur mit kleinen Unterschieden, damit er vielleicht, aber nur ganz vielleicht, etwas ändern kann. Aber das Größte, das Beste, das verflucht-nochmal-HEROISCHSTE an der ganzen Sache ist, dass Sie Dumpfbacke das ja alles nicht hinnehmen konnten, nicht wahr? Sie mussten bohren, rumzetern, alles anzweifeln und ihn langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn treiben. Er schwächelt, Potter! Er, der talentierteste Schüler den ich in all meinen Lehrjahren hatte! Der mich mit seinem Wissen inzwischen überflügelt hat! Dieser Schüler ist am Ende seiner Kräfte, völlig ausgezehrt, und das nur, weil Sie ihn bei Salazars verrottetem Leib _keine Ruhe lassen_!"

„Was?!" wiederholte Harry, kein bißchen schlauer sondern höchstens eingeschüchtert und kurz davor, Snape für verrückt zu erklären – wahrhaft verrückt und nicht nur einfach bösartig, wie das sonst seine Art war – woraufhin Snape wie eine wütende Katze fauchte und sich so heftig von ihm wegdrehte, dass sein aufwirbelnder Umhang Harry im Gesicht traf.

„Haben Sie Visionen, Potter? Bilder, die Ihnen wie Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit vorkommen – eine Vergangenheit allerdings, die nie geschehen ist?" fragte er dann, plötzlich wieder mit beherrschter und ruhiger Stimme so als wäre der Ausraster von vor einigen Sekunden niemals geschehen.

„Ja", antwortete Harry prompt, erneut von der Macht des Trankes überrumpelt, die diese Antwort viel schneller hervorgeholt hatte als er es normalerweise zugelassen hätte.

„Um genau das handelt es sich auch", bestätigte Snape mit einem kurzen Blick auf Harry, „Erinnerungen." Langsam drehte er sich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihn zweifelnd an, so als überlege er gerade, ob Harry diese Informationen überhaupt wert sei. Das Ergebnis dieser Gedankengänge schien zu Harrys Gunsten auszufallen, denn er seufzte abermals, setzte sich dann jedoch Harry gegenüber auf einen der Stühle und fing leise zu sprechen an.

„Draco würde niemals wollen, dass ich Ihnen hiervon erzähle, aber zu meinem unglaublichen Unwillen sind Sie der Einzige, der ihm wohl im Moment helfen kann."

„Was?!" fragte Harry geschockt und sprang auf, plötzlich mit einem Gefühl grenzenloser Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber allem, was früher war oder was Snape da vor sich hin brabbelte, überschwemmt nur noch durch ein einziges, allumfassendes Bedürfnis: Für Draco da zu sein. Besorgnis füllte jede Zelle seines Körpers aus und verdrängte alles andere, was ihm sonst noch wichtig war. „Wie meinen Sie das, ich kann ihm helfen?"

Snape schnaubte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, mit einer Ruhe, die Harry rasend machte. Draco brauchte Hilfe, und sein Patenonkel machte es sich hier gemütlich?!

„Er ist krank, Potter. Sie waren doch auf der Krankenstation, mehrere Nächte – haben Sie sich nie gefragt, was er da macht?" Wieder dieser intensive Blick, voller Schuldzuweisungen und Verachtung. „Die Narben, die Sie ohne Zweifel gesehen haben, sind nicht ohne Folgen geblieben. In seinem Körper kreist ein Gift, dass für jeden anderen wohl den Tod bedeutet, ihn jedoch nur mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit daran erinnert, was Sie, mein lieber Mr Potter, ihm angetan haben." Er wandte den Blick ab als könne er Harrys Gesicht nicht länger ertragen und fuhr erst nach einigen Sekunden fort, in denen Harry ungeduldig auf und ab zu tigern begann."Die Belastung der letzten Tage war zuviel. Es ist besser dadurch geworden, dass wir ihn mit Mondscheinkugeln versorgt haben – und ja, Sie denken richtig wenn Sie nun glauben, dass allein dies der Grund dafür war, dass ich dieses Mittel letzlich durchgenommen habe – aber durch das Band, das zwischen ihnen besteht, kann er jede Veränderung in Ihren Gefühlen ihm gegenüber spüren, was ihm in den letzten Wochen schwer zugesetzt hat. Blaise' Zauber im Krankenflügel hat ein wenig geholfen – das Ärgerliche ist daran, dass Mr Zabinis Vergessenszauber noch einiger Verbesserung bedürfen." Er räusperte sich und holte tief Luft. „Tja, und deswegen konnte Ihre verschollen geglaubte Erinnerung wieder auftauchen, Sie wurden erneut von Gefühle überrollt und PADENG! - ist Draco in der Krankenstation, blass wie ein Leichentuch und ohne Bewusstsein. Sie können sich also auf die Schulter klopfen, denn Sie haben es wieder einmal geschafft!"

„Ich?!" echote Harry hilflos und hätte am liebsten frustriert aufgeschrieen, „was soll das heißen? Ich wusste doch nichts davon! Sie ballern hier mit Informationen um sich und erwarten, dass ich den ganzen Kram einfach so schlucke, nur weil Sie mir ein verfluchtes _Gift _eingeflößt haben?" Er warf in einer wütenden Geste die Hände in die Luft und stützte sich dann schwer auf dem Fensterbrett auf, die Stirn gegen das kalte Glas sinken lassend. „Was soll das überhaupt heißen, 'Band'? Und wieso erzählen Sie mir das alles?"

Ein Rascheln in seinem Rücken verriet ihm, dass Snape sich ebenfalls wieder erhoben hatte und auch die Länge des Zimmers abging wie ein eingesperrtes Tier. „Ich erzähle Ihnen das, da Sie – zu meinem Leidwesen – der Einzige sind, der ihm helfen kann." Er seufzte und ließ seine Fingerknöcheln knacken, anscheinend ein Zeichen von Nervosität. „Eigentlich sollte das gar nicht geschehen. Zumindest nicht so früh." Er seufzte wieder. „Ich erkläre es in einfachen Worten, damit Sie mich auch richtig verstehen: Draco ist gestorben. Die Umstände spielen jetzt keine Rolle. Wichtig ist nur, dass sie ihn zurückgeholt haben." Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Dummerweise brauchte man für diesen Rückhol-Zauber einen Zaubertrank – und wir beide wissen ja am besten, wie begrenzt Ihre brauerischen Fähigkeiten sind. Um es kurz zu machen: Der Trank hat zwar gewirkt, aber er tut es nur begrenzt. Die Ursache für Dracos Tod ist immer noch da, sie frisst ihn nur jetzt langsamer dahin. In zwei Worten: Er stirbt. Und er weiß auch seinen Todestag – der Tag, an dem er schon einmal gestorben ist. Solange hält Ihr vermurkster Zauber ihn am Leben, und dann wird er einfach aufhören zu atmen." Die Verachtung in Snapes Zügen war nun fast greifbar. „Na, wünschen Sie sich nun, dass Sie in meinen Unterrichtsstunden besser aufgepasst hätten, Mr Potter?"

Harry schluckte schwer und versuchte vergeblich, diesen Informationsstrom zu verdauen. Malfoy tot? Wann soll das gewesen sein? Ergeben schloss er die Augen, sich innerlich zunächst einmal einfach zum Akzeptieren zwingend. „Und jetzt? Lebt er?"

Das Geräusch von sich bewegendem Stoff verriet ihm, dass Snape mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ja. Noch", antworte er knapp und räusperte sich, „und deswegen werden wir auch nun auf die Krankenstation gehen – sofern Sie ihm überhaupt helfen möchten?"

Harry wirbelte wütend herum und warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. „Natürlich will ich! Wieso fragen Sie das?"

Snape zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und lächelte kalt. „Es schien nicht immer Ihr Wunsch zu sein, ihm zu helfen. Viel eher scheint es, als würden größtenteils egoistische Gründe für Ihr Handeln verantwortlich sein."

Harry knurrte leise und ballte die Fäuste. „Sie können mir kaum Sachen zum Vorwurf machen, an die ich keinerlei Erinnerung habe!" fauchte er wütend, woraufhin ihn sein Lehrer nur weiter mit diesem entnervend ruhigen Lächeln ansah und die Tür öffnete.

„Ich kann und ich werde", verkündete er mit einer Spur von Brutalität in der Stimme, die Harry nur allzu deutlich zeigte, dass sein Lehrer ganz genau wusste wie weh er dem Gryffindor mit diesen Anschuldigungen tat, es ihn jedoch schlichtweg nicht im Geringsten kümmerte, „das ist mein gutes Recht, da der Rest der Zaubererwelt Ihnen sicherlich für diese selbstlose Nummer die Füße küssen wird."

Ein neues Fragezeichen tauchte hinter Harrys Stirn auf und gesellte sich zu den Myriaden von anderen Fragezeichen, die sich im Laufe dieses denkwürdigen Gespräches angesammelt hatten. Er ignorierte es – sowie er auch die vorherigen immer ignoriert hatte – und fragte stattdessen, um eine ruhige Tonlage bemüht um nicht erneut die Zielscheibe für den bei Snape offensichtlich von Sorge in Wut umgeschlagenen Gemütszustand zu werden: „Wie genau soll ich ihm eigentlich helfen?"

Sein Lehrer schnaubte nur und scheuchte ihn aus dem Zimmer, ehe er mit langen, lautlosen Schritten den Flur hinabeilte. „Sie sind doch bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, richtig? Dann ist Ihnen 'Dornröschen' doch sicher ein Begriff?"

Ein Kloß in der Größe einer Wassermelone bildete sich augenblicklich in Harrys Kehle und für einen Moment verlor er die Balance und wäre um ein Haar hingefallen. „Ich soll ihn küssen?!" krächzte er hervor, was ihm von Seiten Snapes einen unangenehm spöttischen Blick einbrachte.

„Richtig, Potter, Sie sollen ihn küssen", bestätigte er, die Stimme vor Sarkasmus nur so triefend, „meinen Sie, dass Sie dieser Aufgabe gewachsen sind? Falls es Sie interessiert, wäre ansonsten Mr Zabini sowie etliche andere nur allzu gern bereit, Ihnen diese Bürde abzunehmen."

In Harrys Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf und der Schock, der sich bei der ersten Nennung des Kusses in ihm ausgebreitet hatte, ebbte blitzartig ab. Zabini und Draco? „Ich komme zurecht", erwiderte er mit Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme, die Snape ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.

Kurz darauf kamen sie am Krankenflügel an und indem Moment, als ihre Hände die Türen aufstießen, bemerkte Harry, dass Snape nie auf seine Frage nach Dracos und seinem 'Band' geantwortet hatte, während der Zaubertrankprofessor im gleichen Augenblick auffiel, dass die hemmende Wirkung seines Tranks auf Potters Temperament nur für sehr kurze Zeit gewirkt hatte.

Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf und sah dem Dunkelhaarigen nach, der zielstrebig auf das einzig belegte Bett zusteuerte, unter deren Bettdecke eine ihm nur allzu vertraute Gestalt auszumachen war. Kein Wunder, dass Draco jetzt hier lag. Dumbledore hatte anscheinend doch Recht, was Potter betraf – er mochte nicht der beste Zauberer sein, aber er hatte einen starken Geist: Dracos perfekt ausgeführter Vergessenszauber hatte zwar Harrys Erinnerung ausgelöscht, die Gefühle jedoch konnte er nicht verdrängen.

Seufzend ließ sich der ehemalige Todesser in einen der Besucherstühle sinken und beobachtete, wie Harry die Hand nach Dracos blasser Stirn ausstreckte. „Warum, bei allen gerechten Zauberern, musste es ausgerechnet Potter sein, Draco..."


	22. Chapter 22

Hmm, anscheined habe ich das Kaninchen doch noch größtenteils im Hut gelassen, zumindest euren Reviews nach zu urteilen... Hähä, ich schätze, ich vergesse ab und an, dass ihr ja die ganze Geschichte nicht so säuberlich vor euch aufgereiht in eurem Kopf seht wie ich und so gesehen hat das letzte Kapitel dann wohl doch nicht so viel verraten, wie ich eigentlich gedacht hatte. Naja. Aber sorgt euch nicht - irgendwann wisst ihr dann alles! xD

Dieses Kapitel ist etwas kürzer als die vorherigen... Aber ich musste euch einfach diesen Cliff lassen, da ist meine sadistische Ader wieder durchgekommen. Aber vielleicht wird ja trotzdem einiges klarer?!

Großer Dank gilt natürlich wieder meinen Reviewern: LiaTonks, anarai, zissy, l-Lyla-l, oAmyBlacko, DjEngelchen, Jule90 (Danke nochmal extra für den vermutlich längsten Review, den ich bisher bekommen durfte!), Rowan, Nachtregen, spiritofair, sakura88, Schnuppe, LittleWhisper, myHeartache und NoxAN!

xxx

Draco sah aus wie tot.

Die Wangen so farblos als wären sie aus Marmor gefertigt, der Atem so flach, dass sich seine Brust nur minimal hob und senkte und dazu noch dieses ihm eigene, edel-überirdische Leuchten, das die ganze Situation unwirklich erscheinen ließ. Einige Augenblicke stand Harry einfach nur so da und starrte unbewegt auf die sich nicht rührende Form unter den Decken. Ganz langsam hob er dann die Hand und streckte sie in Richtung von Dracos Stirn aus, zögerte dann jedoch als seine Fingerspitzen nur noch Millimeter von dem Gesicht des Slytherins entfernt waren.

Es erschien ihm falsch, den Blonden zu berühren – er lag so friedlich, so vollkommen ruhig da, dass es Harry wie ein Frevel vorkam, auch nur daran zu denken den Schlaf dieses Geschöpfs zu stören. _Aber_, rief er sich zurück ins Gedächtnis, _das ist kein Schlaf. Er ist krank, und ich bin der Einzige, der ihm helfen kann._

Er seufzte leise und ließ seine Finger endlich auf die kühle Haut des Slytherin sinken, der bei der sanften Berührung seine Augen leicht zusammenkniff, sich dann aber sichtlich entspannte. „Jay...", murmelte er wieder fast lautlos, und mit dem Wucht eines umfallenden Baumes begriff Harry schließlich, welchen 'Jay' Draco im Schlaf zu sich rief – Harry James Potter, er war es gewesen!

Ein glückliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, vermischt gleichzeitig mit einer tiefen Verwirrung. Was war nur geschehen, dass Draco ihm die Erinnerung genommen hatte? Was hatte den Blonden zu diesem Schritt bewegt, wo es doch offensichtlich war, dass auch er selbst unter diesem Zauber litt?

„Warum nur, Dray...", flüsterte er und strich behutsam eine silberblonde Haarsträhne von Dracos Stirn, mehr Liebkosung als alles andere.

Die silbernen Augen des Slytherin öffneten sich langsam und blickten verklärt in die smaragdgrünen des Gryffindors. Ein leises Lächeln legte sich auf die fein geschwungenen Lippen des Blonden und er hob mit sichtlicher Kraftanstrengung seine Hand um sie auf Harrys Wange zu legen. „ ... hast mich Dray genannt...", murmelte er schläfrig, „ ... hast mich erkannt..." Er lächelte noch einmal, noch strahlender, und Harry hatte das Gefühl als würde sein Herz zerschmelzen. Irgendetwas in ihm antwortete auf dieses Lächeln, hatte es schon Dutzende Male gesehen und war nicht weiter überrascht über die Aufrichtigkeit in den paar Worten, der weitaus größere Teil jedoch war endlos unsicher über die ganze Situation.

Die Hand des Slytherins sank wieder herab und fiel zurück auf das Laken, die Lider senkten sich wieder und Draco schien wieder im Begriff einzuschlafen. Harrys Augen saugten sich an den sich allmählich entspannenden Zügen fest und eine leise Panik floß durch seinen Körper. _Ich muss ihn küssen, damit er gesund wird..._

Er räusperte sich und holte tief Luft, ehe er bestimmt den Kopf senkte und seine Lippen wie magnetisch angezogen die von Draco fanden.

Einige Sekunden lang geschah gar nichts. Dann jedoch öffneten sich langsam Dracos Lippen, eine Hand schob sich in Harrys Nacken und eine andere legte sich auf seine Hüfte und zog ihn näher. Hinter Harrys Stirn explodierte etwas, und während der Slytherin den Kuss weiter intensivierte flogen Fetzen von Erinnerungen vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei.

_Dumbeldores Büro, kurz nach Sirius Tod..._

„_Bei Snape?! Wieso soll ich den Sommer bei Snape verbringen?!"_

„_**Professor** Snape für dich, Harry. Und Severus' Angebot ist äußerst großzügig, also sei nicht dumm und nimm es an. Er wird dich weiter ausbilden, und außerdem werden wir so viel einfacher mit dir in Kontakt stehen."_

„_Indem Sie mich in das Haus eines Todessers stecken?! Danke Dumbledore, aber darauf verzichte ich!" Grüne Augen starrten zornig in diese einfach nicht zu schockierenden hellblauen seines Schulleiters, der nun unangenehm berührt die Mundwinkel kräuselte, ob wegen der unangebrachten Ansprache ihm gegenüber oder wegen der Bezeichnung von Snape als Anhänger Voldemorts war nicht zu sagen. _

„_Er ist kein Todesser, sieh das endlich ein. Ich halte es einfach für wichtig und notwendig, dass du dies tust. Einen besseren Einblick in die dunklen Künste bekommst, damit du vorbereitet bist. Also?" _

„_Habe ich überhaupt eine Wahl?" Es war doch zum Verzweifeln. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach im Fuchsbau bleiben?_

„_Es ist und bleibt deine Entschuldigung. Die Dursleys oder Snape. Such es dir aus." Dumbeldores Stimme klang endgültig, nicht mal ein Ansatz von seinem gewöhnlich heiteren Tonfall._

_Harry knurrte unzufrieden, nickte jedoch schließlich. Schlimmer als die Dursleys konnte es schließlich eigentlich nicht kommen. _

Dracos Zähne bohrten sich sanft in seine Unterlippen, und Harry seufzte leise und presste sich noch enger an den immer mehr auf seine Gegenwart reagierenden Körper des Blonden.

_Snape Manor, einige Minuten nach seiner Ankunft..._

„_Malfoy?!"_

„_Nein, der heilige Geist in einer Reinkarnation von mir. Natürlich ich!" erwiderte der Blonde spöttisch, der anscheinend gerade in einem Buch gelesen hatte._

_Harry schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was tust du hier?"_

_Malfoy zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Das gleiche wie du, schätze ich. Ich lasse mich ausbilden. Allerdings wohl in leicht abgewandelter Form."_

_Harry erblasste leicht und trat einen Schritt zurück. Malfoy, von dem er seit dem Ende des letzten Jahres genau wusste, dass er sich in den dunklen Künsten übte, wa „Moment – soll das heißen, dass du den ganzen Sommer hier bist?!"_

_Malfoy rollte mit den Augen. „So schlimm, Potter? Keine Sorge, ich fresse dich schon nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein könnte ich mir auch nettere Gesellschaft für meine Sommerferien vorstellen als dich und Severus, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände muss man wohl nehmen, was man kriegt, nicht wahr?"_

_Leicht verspätet sickerte in Harry die Erkenntnis durch, dass Malfoys Vater in Azkaban saß und das nicht zuletzt durch seine Schuld. Er errötete leicht und nickte bloß, während der Andere seine Nase in einem Buch versenkte, auf dessen Titel eine zischelnde Schlange zu sehen war._

Dracos Hände gruben sich fast schmerzhaft in Harrys Haar, eine Geste voller verzweifelter Sehnsucht, und erst das beruhigende Streicheln des Gryffindors über die Wange des Anderen brachten diesen dazu, den harten Griff zu lösen.

_In der Abgeschiedenheit und Finsternis von Snapes Kellern..._

„_Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!"_

_Grüne Flüssigkeit durchätzte den gußeisernen Kessel, ergoß sich über die Marmorplatte und hinterließ auch hier eine Spur der Verwüstung, bis sie schließlich zielstrebig auf die einzige Lichtquelle – das Feuer in der Mitte des Raumes – zusteuerte. Harry konnte nur zusehen und sich für sein absolutes Unverständnis für Zaubertränke verfluchen._

„_Potter, spinnst du?! Steh doch nicht so rum! **Dirupto!" **Malfoys Stimme peitschte durch den Raum und ließ das Feuer auf der Stelle verlöschen, kurz bevor die ersten Tropfen der giftigen Flüssigkeit mit den Flammen in Kontakt treten konnten. Dunkelheit umhüllte sie wie ein seidenes Tuch._

„_Potter? Potter! Was ist? Bist du verletzt?" Der Tonfall des Blonden änderte sich leicht, wurde von bloßer Genervtheit zu so etwas ähnlichem wie Besorgnis. Draco Malfoy – besorgt um ihn?!_

„_N-Nein...", brachte Harry hervor, „nur... durcheinander." Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und murmelte „**Lumos**", woraufhin die Spitze seines Zauberstabs aufleuchtete und den Raum erhellte. Silberne Augen musterten ihn skeptisch von Kopf bis Fuß. _

„_Also wirklich, Potter", meinte der Besitzer dieser Augen dann kopfschüttelnd, „von Tränken solltest du besser die Finger lassen. Am Ende sprengst du noch das ganze Haus in die Luft."_

_Harry zog eine Grimasse und ließ seinen Blick schuldbewusst über die deutlich sichtbare Spur seines letzten Trank-Versuchs gleiten. Ein leises Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen._

„_Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich den Kram auch nicht machen, Malfoy! Aber dein hochverehrter Patenonkel scheint irgendwie zu glauben, dass mir das hier nützen wird!"_

_Der Slytherin seufzte ebenfalls und verdrehte die Augen. „Na gut, Potter. Ich helfe dir."_

_Die Augen des Gryffindor wurden kugelrund und in seinem Hinterkopf blinkten Dutzende Alarmlämpchen auf. „Du willst mir helfen?!"_

_Malfoy schnaubte spöttisch und legte leicht seinen Kopf schief. „Was ist? Traust du mir nicht, Potter? Denkst du, ich würde dich dabei vergiften? Glaubst du, nur weil ich weiß, wie es ginge, würde ich es auch tun?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war nur ein Angebot, Goldjunge. Überleg es dir."_

Harry stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein, während Dracos Hände sich langsam einen Weg unter seine Robe bahnten. Seine Zähne bohrten sich in seine Unterlippe und er musste sich an der Schulter des Blonden festhalten, um nicht von Gefühlen überwältigt in die Knie zu gehen.

Im gleichen Augenblick öffneten sich Dracos Augen, das Silber darin klar und er schob den Gryffindor energisch von sich. Sein Atem ging schneller als normal, seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und seine Lippen von den Küssen noch verführerisch glänzend. Harrys Kehle schnürte sich zu. „Dray, ich..."

Die Augen des Slytherin weiteten sich und fuhren hektisch durch den Raum, bis sie schließlich an der schwarzgewandten Gestalt Snapes hängen blieben, die – von Harry vollkommen vergessen – noch immer neben der Tür saß und sie die ganze Zeit weiter beobachtet hatte. „Severus!" bellte Draco wutentbrannt durch den Raum, „was zur Hölle hast du getan?!"

"Worauf tippst du denn?" fragte Snape ruhig zurück und hob eine Augenbraue, woraufhin sich die schreckgeweiteten Augen Dracos wieder an Harrys Gesicht festhefteten.

Der Ausdruck von Fassungslosigkeit in dem unergründlichen Silber war das Letzte, was Harry sah, bevor er ohnmächtig zusammenbrach.


	23. Chapter 23

Soo... Dieses Kapitel ist ein reines Flash-Back Kapitel... Ihr bekommt hier mal einen kleinen Einblick in Harrys Kopf, was ja eigentlich nichts neues ist -- aber ihr sitzt jetzt sozusagen in seinem Hirn und kriegt genau die gleichen Erinnerungen hingeballert, die auch durch seinen Geist zischen. Und, um das gleich vorauszuschicken - nochmal gibt es so ein Kapitel nicht! Ich überlege gerade, ob ich nach dieser FF noch eine Art Sequel anhänge, die dann wohl "The Lost Years" oder so ähnlich heißen würde - da würde ich dann das berichten, was jetzt genau in der Zeit passiert ist, an die sich Harry nicht erinnern kann. Mal sehen.

EGAL, weiter geht es... Hab ich eigentlich mal erwähnt, wie Review-süchtig ich eigentlich bin? Ihr haltet mich am Leben! DANKE!

Und um es ganz offiziell zu machen gilt mein Dank diesmal: myHeartache, Anne, spiritofair, DjEngelchen, kumi, LittleWhisper, Rowan (nochmal mit Gruß an den Gatten, nur um die Mundwinkel nochmal so ungläubig gen Boden rutschen zu lassen), Theliarwen, Apollinia (die ich übrigens sehr gut verstehe, nach der Obliviate-Szene habe ich mich selbst auch ein bißchen getreten), zissy, sakurako88, LiaTonks, l-Lyla-l, Jule90, Babsi1977, NoxAN, anarai, Sydney-Chan (nur wegen mir angemeldet? Ich werd ganz rot!!) und Lewanna! In Gedanken mache ich vor euch allen einen Knicks, dass ihr euch diese Verwirr-Fic tatsächlich antut!

xxx

„_... und jetzt eine Prise getrockneter Fliegenpilz... vorsichtig, Potter... vorsichtig... VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!" Malfoy war wutentbrannt aufgesprungen und deutete anklagend auf die unschuldig vor sich hinblubbernde Flüssigkeit in Harrys Kessel. „Wieso hörst du eigentlich nicht auf mich, Goldjunge?! Sieh dir den Trank an! Denkst du, so soll er aussehen?"_

_Harry blickte etwas verwirrt in seinen Kessel und betrachtete selbstkritisch sein Werk. Es war hellblau. Genauso, wie es in seinem Buch stand. „Malfoy – hier steht doch aber, dass der Trank hellblau sein soll. Und das ist er ja jetzt."_

_Draco schnaubte und warf in einer frustrierten Geste die Hände zum Himmel. „Dir ist aber schon klar, dass es da unterschiedliche Nuancen gibt? Und dass genau diese Nuancen den Unterschied zwischen einem perfekten Trank und einem passablen Trank ausmachen? Gerade bei Giften sind es die Feinheiten, die die Wirkung ausmachen. Das hier", er wies verächtlich auf Harrys Trank, „ist nicht zu gebrauchen." Mit einem eleganten Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verschwand der Inhalt des Kessels und Harry starrte nun mehr nur noch auf den gußeisernen Boden. _

„_Bist du völlig bescheuert? Weißt du, wie lange ich für diesen Trank gebraucht habe?!" fragte der Dunkelhaarige entsetzt und blickte sich um, so als könne vielleicht in einer Ecke doch noch ein Rest der Arbeit der letzten paar Stunden sein._

„_Sicher, Potter. Ziemlich genau drei Stunden. Ich war nämlich auch hier, falls du dich erinnerst?" gab Malfoy ungerührt zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Also, hol schon die Zutaten, ich hab schließlich auch noch andere Sachen zu tun als dir Dummnase das Geheimnis der Zaubertränke näher zu bringen."_

_Harry hob den Blick und überlegte einige Sekunden lang angestrengt, ob er den Blonden nun umbringen oder seinen Anweisungen folgen sollte. Schlussendlich entschied er sich für den Mittelweg. „Vergiß es, Frettchen. Du kannst deine Tränke alleine brauen. Ich hab genug von deinem Privatunterricht!"_

_Die silbernen Augen seines Gegenübers zogen sich unheilverkündend zusammen und ein Ausdruck von äußerstem Missfallen spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder. „Wie du meinst, Narbengesicht."_

_xxxxxx_

_POFF!_

_Harry fluchte leise und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers über sein rußgeschwärztes Gesicht. Schon der fünfte Trank, der einfach mitten in der Vorbereitung verpufft war, weil er entweder zuviel hinzugegeben hatte, zu heiß oder zu lange geköchelt hatte, den Trank in der falschen Richtung umgerührt hatte oder sonstige Fehler gemacht hatte, die ein paar Tage zuvor noch von einem gewissen blonden Slytherin ausgebessert wurden. _

_Seufzend fuhr er sich durch seine schwarzen Haare und ließ sich in einen der Stühle fallen. Anscheinend hatte er einen Fehler gemacht, als er Malfoy einfach weggeschickt hatte. Die ganzen Mahnungen des Slytherin waren nicht, wie er eigentlich gedacht hatte, nur Schikane gewesen sondern hatten ihm tatsächlich geholfen. Ganz offensichtlich war Malfoy wirklich ein As im Tränkebrauen und erhielt seine Note nicht einfach nur durch seinen Status als Prinz der Slytherins und Snapes Liebling, auch wenn das natürlich auch nicht unbedingt schadete._

„_Nun, Mr Potter, wie kommen Sie voran?" erklang da plötzlich hinter ihm die Stimme seines derzeitigen Gastgebers, und Harry drehte müde seinen Kopf zu ihm um. _

„_Wonach sieht es denn aus?" fragte er zurück, wirklich nicht in der Stimmung um sich erneut von Snape in die Mangel nehmen zu lassen, nur weil er es schon wieder mit dem Trank verhunzt hatte. Er konnte es nun mal nicht. Basta._

„_Tsts", machte Snape und näherte sich kopfschüttelnd Harrys Arbeitsplatz, andem Dutzende von Zutaten wild verstreut waren und die letzten Reste seines Trankes noch leicht vor sich hin brodelten, „wo ist denn Mr Malfoy?"_

_Harry biss sich schuldbewusst in die Unterlippe und drehte den Kopf weg. „Er... äh... hatte andere Dinge zu tun."_

„_Sie haben ihn weggeschickt", kalkulierte Snape missbilligend und schnaubte, „weil Sie zu stolz und zu stur waren, um auf ihn zu hören. Ihre Entscheidung, Potter. In Tränken werde ICH Sie zumindest nicht unterrichten, davon habe ich schon in Hogwarts genug. Lernen sollten Sie es allerdings. Von daher ist Ihre einzige Möglichkeit wohl, dass Sie bislang unbekannte Talente auspacken. Und das möglichst bald." Er warf noch einmal einen vielsagenden Blick über das Chaos, das Harry aus seinem Labor gemacht hatte, und ging dann wieder hinaus. Harry seufzte._

_xxxxxx_

_Malfoy hockte über einem Buch und murmelte dabei unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin, während er seinen Zauberstab in seiner linken Hand kreiseln ließ. Nach und nach verschwand dabei das Licht aus dem kleinen Zimmer, in das er sich zurückgezogen hatte, und eisige Kälte kroch über den Boden. Harry lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, die nicht nur auf den plötzlichen Temperaturabfall im Bereich seiner Füße zurückzuführen war._

„_Malf... Draco?" fragte er leise, woraufhin der Angesprochene in seinen Bemühungen abbrach und langsam den Kopf zur Tür drehte. Lag es an dem Blick aus diesen unwirklich silbernen Augen, oder wurde es immer noch kälter um ihn? _

„_Was, Potter?" fragte der Slytherin zurück, augenscheinlich nicht im Mindesten über den unangemeldeten Besucher erfreut._

„_Ich... ähm... ich wollte dich fragen...", stotterte Harry mühsam und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig für seinen Mangel an klaren Worten. Wo war denn sein vielgeprisener Mut hin? Er musste es jawohl hinbekommen, diesen arroganten Typ um einen kleinen Gefallen zu bitten! Schließlich hatte er diverse Male gegen Voldemort gekämpft, da musste doch wohl auch das möglich sein!_

„_Ja? Kriegst du den Satz heute noch hin oder soll ich mir schon mal die nächsten Tage freihalten?" unterbrach in Malfoy gehässig, und der Spott in seinen Worten brachte Harry wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Es war Malfoy, bei Merlin. NUR Malfoy. Es war ja nicht so, als würde er Cho um ein Date bitten oder etwas ähnliches. Es war einfach nur Malfoy._

„_Zaubertränke", presste er deshalb heraus, „hilfst du mir?"_

_Eine silberne Augenbraue wanderte langsam nach oben. „Wie komme ich zu der Ehre? Ich dachte, du würdest alleine viel besser zurecht kommen, Goldjunge?"_

_Harry ballte entnervt die Fäuste, zwang sich aber zur Ruhe._

„_Ist aber nicht so", antwortete er angestrengt und biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange um nicht doch wieder in alte Muster zu verfallen und diesen arroganten Schnösel so zusammenzustauchen, wie er es – verflucht nochmal – verdient hatte. _

_Der Blonde schien einen Moment seine Optionen abzuwägen und – zu Harrys immensem Erstaunen – fielen sie wohl zu Gunsten des Gryffindors aus. „Meinetwegen, Potter."_

_xxxxxx_

„_Du verbesserst dich", meinte Draco anerkennend und ein glückliches Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht. Das war das erste Positive, das er bisher über seine Tränke zu hören bekommen hatte. Aber der Slytherin hatte durchaus Recht – er verbesserte sich wirklich. Schon seit Tagen – um genauer zu sein: seit Dracos Wiederankunft im Giftlabor – war ihm kein Trank mehr um die Ohren geflogen, was vermutlich auch nur mit der Penibilität des Blonden zu tun hatte. Wie auch immer – es war ein Fortschritt. _

„_Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie du unter Druck arbeitest, Potter", erklärte der Slytherin da plötzlich mit einem merkwürdigen Glitzern in den Augen und zupfte eine Phiolemit einem schwarzen Inhalt aus seiner Robe, entkorkte das Fläschchen und setzte es, bevor Harry auch nur die Chance hatte darauf zu reagieren, an seine Lippen um den Trank, was auch immer das Zeug war, in einem einzigen Schluck herunterzustürzen._

„_Das war ein Gift, Potter", sagte Draco dann, stellte bedächtig die Phiole wieder ab und setzte sich, während Harry entsetzt zusah, wie das ohnehin blasse Gesicht seines Gegenübers allmählich die Farbe einer Leiche annahm, „und du wirst mir jetzt ein Gegengift brauen. Du hast genau 45 Minuten, dann bin ich tot." Er schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf zurück. „Du solltest dich besser beeilen."_

_Harry starrte ihn sprachlos an und grabschte dann nach der Phiole, in der noch einige Tropfen des Giftes zurückgeblieben waren. „Bist du völlig bescheuert, Malfoy?! Wie kannst du.. ich meine, ich... wer soll mir denn jetzt helfen?!" Seine Worte waren anklagend und verzweifelt, woraufhin der Blonde seine Augen nocheinmal öffnete. _

„_Diesmal musst du dir selber helfen, Harry. Weißt du, ich werde nämlich nicht immer da sein." Seine Augenlider senkten sich langsam wieder. „Du schaffst das."_

_Der Gryffindor blieb einige Sekunden wie erstarrt stehen, von den Worten genauso aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht wie von der ungewöhnlichen Ansprache, ehe er sich dann seiner Aufgabe besann und sich hektisch an die Arbeit machte._

_xxxxxx_

„_... verflucht... ich hab keine Zeit mehr! Es muss reichen!" Mit fahrigen, ungelenken Bewegungen schüttete Harry eine Kelle voll seines Trankes in eine kleine Tasse und stürzte damit zu Draco, der in den vergangenen 45 Minuten immer schwächer geworden und schließlich kraftlos von seinem Stuhl auf den Boden gerutscht war. Eine überaus unmalfoyische Haltung, aber im Moment sicherlich die Geringste Sorge aller im Raum Anwesenden. _

„_Mach den Mund auf... komm schon... du musst das trinken! Malfoy! Verdammt! DRACO!" Der Gryffindor schrie fast und schüttelte den schlaff in seinen Armen liegenden Slytherin reichlich unsanft hin und her, bis diese stöhnend seine Augen öffnete. _

„_Hast... lange... gebraucht... Potter", murmelte Draco leise, und Harry konnte nur entnervt mit den Augen rolen, ehe er dem Anderen fast gewaltsam die Tasse an die Lippen setzte und ihm den weißgrauen Inhalt vorsichtig einflößte. Weißgrau, nicht weiß, obwohl Gegengifte eigentlich immer der Komplementärfarbe ihres Giftes entsprachen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es trotzdem reichte._

_Draco schluckte langsam und bedächtig bis die Tasse lehr war und das Blut allmählich in sein Gesicht zurückkehrte. „Geht es dir besser?" fragte Harry leise und half dem Slytherin beim Aufstehen, woraufhin der Blonde fast überrascht lächelte._

„_Du bist gut", stellte er fest, stützte sich an einem der Tische ab und griff nach seiner Halskette. Erst jetzt fiel Harry der Anhänger daran auf, ein blendendweißer Stein... ein Stein, den der Blonde nun zwischen seine Lippen schob und fest drauf biss. Ein Stein, der gar kein Stein war, sondern ein winziges Gefäß, gefüllt mit dem verfluchten Gegengift!_

_Kaum hatte sich die Flüssigkeit aus der Kapsel in Dracos Mund verteilt, als auch schon der Glanz in seinen silbernen Augen zurückkam und seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder ihren Ausgangston vornehmer Blässe annahm. Harrys Gefühle schwankten uneinig zwischen Erleichterung und Empörung sowie unglaublichem Ärger._

„_Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, Malfoy?! Du hattest das Gegengift die ganze Zeit und lässt mich diesen Kram durchziehen?! Macht dir das Spaß?!" bellte er wütend, was ihm von Seiten seines Gegenübers eine hochgezogene Augenbraue einbrachte._

„_Denkst du, ich lege mein Schicksal völlig in deine Hände, Goldjunge? Tut mir leid, ich bin nicht Anhänger der Glaubensrichtung 'Harry-wird-schon-alles-schaffen-und-uns-retten'! Ich bin sogar ziemlich sicher, dass du es nicht allein schaffen wirst und auf die Hilfe einer Menge Leute angewiesen bist! Das eben war ein Test. Wie ich sagte, es ging um Druck. Dein Verhalten in Extremsituationen. Du warst gut, was beschwerst du dich also?" gab der Slytherin ungerührt zurück und schlenderte zu Harrys Kessel hinüber. „Zuviel Fledermausflügel", stellte er fachmännisch fest, „und du hast die Drachenhaut zu grob geraspelt und nicht lange genug gekocht, außerdem..."_

„_Ich hatte ein kleines Zeitproblem, falls du dich erinnerst!" unterbrach ihn Harry aufgebracht und funkelte den Blonden böse an, „und das interessiert mich gerade herzlich wenig! Was sollte der ganze Scheiß, den du erzählt hast? Von wegen 'Du schaffst das, Harry' und 'Ich vertrau dir, Harry' – noch extra Spaß für dich oder was?!"_

„_Nein", entgegnete Draco kühl, „ein Ansporn. Was hast du erwartet, Potter? Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde dir mein Leben in die Hände legen?"_

_Harrys Lippen pressten sich zu einem festen Strich zusammen und er wandte wütend den Blick ab, ehe er seine Sachen rasch zusammenpackte und dann aus dem Raum stürmte. **Ja**, brannte die Antwort unaufhörlich in seinem Kopf, **ja, ich habe tatsächlich gedacht, du würdest mir vertrauen.**_

_xxxxxx_

„_... so, und die restlichen drei Tropfen in Abständen von jeweils 20 Sekunden einfü.. --- Potter, verflucht! Die Abstände!" _

_Harry, der seit der letzten desaströsen Stunde am liebsten überhaupt nicht mehr zu ihren allabendlichen Unterrichtsstunden gekommen wäre, war, wenn überhaupt, nur noch halbherzig bei der Sache. Und so hatte er nun schon den dritten Trank in Folge versemmelt, was dem Slytherin anscheinend überhaupt nicht gefiel. Silberne Blitze schienen von seinen Augen ausgehend auf den Gryffindor zuzufliegen, und , wie er nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde bemerkte, das war nicht das Einzige, was auf ihn zusegelte. Der Blonde war von seinem Platz aufgestanden und hatte einen gewagten Hechtsprung in Richtung Harrys gemacht, was diedsem die Luft aus den Lungen trieb und sie beide zu Boden warf. „Malfoy, was...", konnte Harry gerade noch erstickt von sich geben, als der Andere ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen brachte und Harrys Körper weiter mit seinem an den Boden nagelte. „BEWEG DICH NICHT!"_

_Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und starrte weiter irritiert auf das plötzlich so nahe Gesicht seines bekannten Rivalen. War Malfoys Haut schon immer so glatt gewesen? Hatten seine Augen immer so gestrahlt? Und wieso gab es an dem Slytherin eigentlich keine Körperstelle, die man nicht mit dem Begriff „silbern" assoziieren konnte? _

_Etwa zwei Sekunden lang konnte er sich diesen Überlegungen hingeben, dann brach über ihm die Hölle aus. Sein Kessel explodierte mit einem schockierend lauten Knall, woraufhin Stücke des Eisens quer durch den Raum schossen und Dutzende Glasgefäße mit wer-weiß-welchem Inhalt zerstörten. Das Feuer unter seinem Kessel flammte lichterloh auf und hinterließ einen großen schwarzen Fleck auf der Decke, während die ausgelaufenen Flüssigkeiten und Trankzutaten sich zu einer unheiligen Mischung vereinten und überall kleinere Explosionen auslösten. Draco der weil tat nichts, um sich irgendwie vor dem Inferno zu schützen sondern drückte sich nur noch enger auf Harry, offensichtlich von dem Gedanken beseelt, den Dunkelhaarigen vor Schaden zu bewahren. Der Gryffindor selbst war viel zu paralysiert um irgendwie auf das von ihm angerichtete Chaos zu reagieren sondern konnte nur erstarrt der weiteren Verwüstung des Giftlabors zusehen. Glühende Flüssigkeit ergoß sich über den Tisch und tropfte in rotgolden funkelnden Perlen auf Dracos Rücken, um dort zischend zu verglimmen, Glassplitter regneten auf sie herab und hinterließen einen blutigen Kratzer auf der blassen Wange des Blonden und gefräßiges Feuer bahnte sich allmählich einen Weg zu ihnen. _

_Jetzt erst bewegte sich der Slytherin, der die Wunden stoisch hingenommen hatte und nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt hatte, sprang in einer behänden Bewegung auf die Füße und ließ eine Vielzahl von unverständlichen Worten über seine Lippen huschen, die nach und nach die Feuer löschten und den dicken, schwarzen Rauch in normale Luft umwandelten. Seine Augen borten sich in die Harrys, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag und seinen emesis sprachlos anstarrte. „Bist du okay?"_

_Harry nickte stumm, was dem Slytherin ein kleines Lächeln entlockte, ehe er völlig entkräftet zusammenbrach. _

_xxxxxx_

_Der Rücken des Blonden sah furchtbar aus. Verätzungen, Schnittwunden und Verbrennungen zierten die ehemals makellose Haut des Slytherinprinzen und jagten Harry einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass von diesen Wunden keine Narben zurückbleiben würden und in einigen Tage nicht einmal mehr die kleinste Spur des Vergangenen zu sehen sein würde. **Er** hatte den Trank vermurkst, der zu all dem erst geführt hatte, und Malfoy war verletzt, weil er **ihn **hatte beschützen wollen. Merkwürdig daran war nur eins – warum genau hatte der Blonde das getan?_

_Diese Frage stellte er sich immer wieder, während er vorischtig die Heilsalbe auf den geschundenen Rücken auftrug. Snape hatte ihm, ganz offensichtlich mehr als nur wütend über die Tatsache, dass Harry einerseits sein Giftlabor völlig zerstört sowie seinen Patensohn in die Bewusstlosigkeit befördert hatte, zur Strafe aufgetragen sich einerseits um den Verletzten sowie um die ärgsten Verwüstungen seines Labors zu kümmern. Letzteres hatte er recht schnell erledigt gehabt, und ersteres hätte er ohnehin tun wollen. _

_Wenn auch mit einem schlechten Gewissen, dass ihn in Gegenwart des Anderen unbeholfen und verlegen machte. _

„_Danke, Potter", sagte Draco höflich, nachdem Harry seinen Rücken versorgt hatte und setzte sich mit langsamen Bewegungen auf, die dem anderen beim Zusehen einen Stich versetzten. Die alte Malfoy-Eleganz war dahin, ausgelöscht durch die brennenden Schmerzen, die immer noch durch den Körper des Blonden schießen mussten. _

_Er biss sich auf die Lippen und hielt Draco wortlos sein Hemd hin, das dieser zögerlich anzog, offenbar besorgt um den feinen Stoff. Harry lächelte leicht. „Ich wasch es für dich, wenn es dreckig wird."_

_Eine silberblonde Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, ehe der Slytherin ebenfalls lächelte. „Tust du das", wiederholte er fragend, woraufhin der Gryffindor enthusiastisch nickte._

„_Sicher." Er sah einen Moment lang auf den Boden, blickte dann jedoch wieder Draco an. „Wieso hast du das gemacht? Du magst mich nicht mal."_

_Das Lächeln verschwand aus Dracos Gesicht und machte altbekannter Kälte Platz. „Herrgott, Potter, ein simples 'Danke' hätte auch gereicht", meinte er tadelnd und knöpfte sein Hemd zu, langsam genug, dass Harry noch einen raschen Blick auf seine makellose und perfekt definierte Bauchmuskulatur werfen konnte, „und wenn du das nicht weißt, werde ich es dir bestimmt nicht sagen. Benutz dein Hirn. Zur Abwechselung mal." Er grinste spöttisch und war dann in einer schnellen Bewegung aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, die der frühere Besorgnis Harrys um die Malfoy'sche Eleganz den Nährboden entzog. Zurück blieb ein völlig verwirrter Gryffindor, der immer noch die Wärme von Dracos Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen konnte._

xxxxxx

_Es war unmöglich zu sagen, wer angefangen hatte. Alles, was er mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, war, dass es sich verflucht gut anfühlte. Viel zu gut dafür, dass er hier denjenigen in den Armen hielt, der seit Beginn des 1. Schuljahres immer nur alles dafür getan hatte, um seinen Namen in den Schmutz zu ziehen. Viel zu gut dafür, dass es noch dazu ein Junge war. Viel zu gut dafür, dass er so etwas eigentlich nie wieder hatte fühlen wollen. _

_Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich küssten, und Harry war schon in diesem Augenblick klar, dass es für sie kein Happy End geben konnte. Trotzdem gab es nichts, was er sich mehr wünschte, als er den Blonden noch enger an sich zog._


	24. Chapter 24

Und weiter geht's! Dieses Kapitel ist eher so eine Art Überbrückung und vermutlich wird das hier nur zu weiterer Verwirrung führen --- aber bald gibt es Aufklärung, freut euch! Keine Ahnung, wie lange diese FF noch gehen wird... Allerdings nicht allzu lange, schätze ich zumindest. Das Ende naht!

VIELEN LIEBEN DANK für die wunderbaren Reviews an: Anne, l-Lyla-l, Lewanna, Sydney-Chan, LittleWhisper, myHeartache, anarai, Icing, spiritofair, zissy, xNoirex, DjEngelchen, sakurako88, Rowan und NoxAN!

xxx

„ ... das ist mir verdammt nochmal egal! _Was zur Hölle hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?!"_ peitschte Dracos Stimme wie ein Blitz in dunkler Nacht durch Harrys vermummte Wahrnehmung und ließ ihn leicht mit den Augenlidern flackern. Draco... Dray...

„Draco, beruhige dich. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit und das weißt du auch. Wenn nicht er, wer hätte dich sonst zurückholen sollen? Und du weißt, dass deine Kraftlosigkeit ein deutlicher Hinweis darauf ist, dass die Zeit allmählich knapp wird. Wir hätten es ihm früher oder später sowieso sagen müssen", kam die beschwichtigende Stimme von Snape, die seinen Schüler allerdings nicht im Mindesten zu besänftigen schien. Wellen von magischer Wut gingen von dem Blonden aus und erreichten sogar Harrys noch versunkenes Bewusstsein, sodass ihm pflichtschuldig einige Nackenhärchen zu Berge standen.

„_Ich_ hätte es ihm sagen müssen, auf _meine _Art, wenn _ich_ es für richtig befunden hätte. Es geht hier schließlich um _mein_ Leben! Wie soll ich jetzt weitermachen?! Er erinnert sich – aber alles, was er weiß, sind die ersten paar Monate!" Ein frustriertes Schnauben hallte durch den Raum, gefolgt von hektischen Fußschritten. Anscheinend lief Draco auf und ab.

„Wir hatten keine Wahl, Mr Malfoy", erklang da die Stimme von Dumbledore, „es ging sowohl um Ihr Wohl als auch um das Harrys."

Ein neuerliches Schnauben war zu hören, und als Draco dann antwortete war seine Stimme kalt wie Eis. „Und Sie glauben tatsächlich, das hier wäre auch nur einen Deut besser als das Koma?"

„Komm schon, Dray", ließ sich dan Blaise vernehmen, „du hast es selbst gesagt – du willst ihn schützen. Das kannst du nicht, wenn du ohnmächtig bist, und noch viel weniger kannst du so Voldemort töten."

„Halt du dich da raus, Blaise", zischte der Blonde scharf zurück, „du weißt schließlich am ehesten, dass ich Harry nicht nur vor Voldemort sondern auch vor mir beschützen wollte!"

„Können wir die Sache nicht verkürzen und Potter erneut einem Obliviate unterziehen?" mischte sich da Snape wieder ein, was Harry mit einem unwilligen Zucken seines Kopfes registrierte – zu mehr allerdings war er nicht in der Lage.

„Unmöglich", kam da jedoch glücklicherweise sofort die Antwort von Poppy, „man kann nur begrenzt oft an dem Gedächtnis einer Person herumfummeln. Vor allem, wenn man nicht nur den Verstand sondern auch das Herz betrügen will. Sie haben ja alle gesehen, was Mr Zabinis Zauber bewirkt hat – zunächst vollkommenes Vergessen aller Geschehnisse um Mr Malfoy und ihn, auf lange Sicht gesehen jedoch äußerst ineffektiv. Harry könnte einen wirklichen Schaden davontragen, wenn wir seine Erinnerungen erneut verändern."

„Ist doch egal", murrte Blaise unbarmherzig, offensichtlich nicht allzu angetan von der rauen Art mit der Draco ihn behandelt hatte, „einen großen Unterschied würde das vermutlich nicht machen."

Snape lachte leise, während Draco erneut unheilvoll aufzischte und eine kalte Stille den Raum erfüllte. Dumbledore schließlich war es, der das Schweigen brach.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, Sie bleiben bei Mr Potter bis er aufwacht, Mr Malfoy, und erklären ihm dann, was geschehen ist", meinte der Schulleiter, was ihm von Seiten des Blonden ein weiteres trockenes Schnauben entlockte.

„Wie genau stellen Sie sich das vor, _Professor?" _Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Spott, wenn auch gemischt mit einem Hauch von Verzweiflung. „'Oh, hallo, Harry, schön, dass du aufgewacht bist! Ich weiß, dass du dich jetzt wieder daran erinnerst, was in den letzten paar Monaten wirklich geschehen ist, allerdings ist das erst ein Krümelchen von dem riesigen Kuchen, den ich vor dir versteckt halte und von dem du auch weiterhin nichts erfahren darfst, denn weißt du, ich komme aus der Zukunft, und dein Alter-Ego hat mich zurückgeschickt!', oder was schwebt Ihnen vor?"

„Wieso nicht?" gab Dumbledore gelassen zurück, „das wäre, zur Abwechselung mal, wenigstens die Wahrheit!"

Harry konnte fast hören, wie sich die Augen des Slytherin verengten. „Ich will aber nicht, dass er die Wahrheit weiß", sagte er kalt und jedes Wort fiel wie ein Stück gefrorener Kristall von seinen Lippen, „die Wahrheit hat uns letztes Mal auch nicht gerade geholfen."

Der Schulleiter seufzte leise. „Ich weiß, dass es weh tut, Mr Malfoy, aber verstehen Sie doch..."

„Verstehen _SIE _doch", unterbrach ihn Draco gereizt, „dass Sie absolut keine Ahnung davon haben, wie WEH es tut!" Seine Stimmt brach plötzlich, aller Ärger daraus entzogen als hätte man ihm die Energie genommen, und er sprach so leise, dass man ihn nur schwer verstehen konnte. „Ich kann mir selbst bei meinem Zerfall zusehen, weil sich das verfluchte Gift langsam durch meine Organe frisst. In gleichem Maße wachsen meine Zauberkräfte, womit reichlich genau bewiesen wäre, dass auch Voldemorts Macht wächst. Alles, was mich davon abhält, schreiend das Land zu verlassen oder einfach meine Pulsadern aufzuschneiden, liegt da drüben in diesem Bett – und er hat nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wer ich eigentlich bin!"

„Dray...", murmelte Blaise mitfühlend, und das Rascheln von Stoff verriet Harry, dass der Italiener seinen besten Freund tröstend in die Arme genommen hatte, „er wird sich erinnern..."

„Das soll er aber nicht", flüsterte Draco widerspenstig, „er soll es nicht wissen, weil er den Lauf der Geschichte würde verändern wollen – und das funktioniert nun einmal nicht!"

Snape schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Potter ist nicht der Einzige, der unter deinem Hang zur Vertuschung leidet, Draco", stellte er klar, „selbst wir wissen nicht genau, was in deiner Zukunft geschehen ist oder geschehen wird, und das macht es uns nicht unbedingt leichter. Nein, Draco, jetzt rede ich und du wirst es dir anhören und danach erst sprechen!" Offensichtlich hatte der Blonde seinen Paten wieder unterbrechen wollen, verhielt sich jetzt allerdings ruhig, was sogar Harry in seinem benebelten Geist mit Verwunderung aufnahm. Selbst nachdem Snape die Pläne des Blonden was Harrys Erinnerungen und ihn anging durchkreuzt hatte sowie nach Zuwachs seiner magischen Fähigkeiten um ein Vielfaches der des Zaubertränkemeisters, schien dieser noch immer einer der Menschen zu sein, auf deren Meinung der Slytherin wirklich Wert legte und dem er ein gewisses Maß an Respekt entgegenbrachte. „Du bist der, der die schwerste Last zu tragen hat, natürlich ist mir das klar. Du allein weißt, was kommen wird und versuchst es einfach auf dich zukommen zu lassen, auch wenn es deinen Tod bedeutet, nur damit du – erneut – das Leben dieses Möchtegern retten kannst. Ich weiß, er bedeutet dir alles, auch wenn ich noch immer nicht verstehe, wieso das so ist... Aber musst du das tun? Auch noch allein, ohne jede Unterstützung?"

„Wenn ich Hilfe hätte, wäre das nicht gut", murmelte Draco leise, „es würde nur Opfer geben. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wer alles sterben wird, wenn ich es nicht auf meine Art mache."

„Vergißt du da nicht eine Kleinigkeit?" warf Snape wiederum ein, „_du_ bist es nicht, den die Zaubererwelt als ihren Retter verehrt! Es ist Potter! Potter, dessen Aufgabe du übernehmen willst, Potter, dessen Leben du retten willst, Potter, der dir anscheinend soviel Wert ist, dass du alles, was du je kanntest, von dir stößt und dich immer weiter kaputt machst! Und verdammt nochmal _Potter_ wird es auch sein, der hinterher gefeiert wird!"

Draco lachte humorlos auf, ein kaltes, schauriges Lachen, das Harrys Bewusstsein weiter an die Oberfläche zerrte. Seine Augenlider flackerten erneut, diesmal noch stärker. „Denkst du, das stört mich? Diese Zeiten sind lange vorbei. Natürlich wird er gefeiert. Er ist der geborene Held. Er hat es einfach im Blut. Er selbst allerdings wird es hassen. Wird sich wünschen, alles ändern zu können. Nur dass er diesmal nicht die Möglichkeit dazu hat, da ich das Buch mit dem Rezept verbrannt habe und er so wohl kaum jemals an diesen unglückseligen Zauber gelangen wird."

„Das interessiert mich alles einen feuchten Dreck, Draco", erklärte Snape reichlich platt und ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen gesetzten Ausdrucksweise, „was mich interessiert, ist _dein_ Wohl und nicht das Potters! Außerdem glaube ich auch kaum, dass er deine Entscheidung einfach so hinnehmen wird, wenn er davon erfährt!"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", sagte Draco leise und seine Stimme klang plötzlich weicher, fast bittend, „ich gebe ihm aber keine Wahl. Ich gebe keinem von euch eine Wahl! Es ist meine Entscheidung und ich muss mit den Konsequenzen zurecht kommen! Aber es wäre bedeutend einfacher für mich, wenn ihr mich unterstützen würdet!"

„Das kannst du nicht verlangen, Dray", erwiderte Blaise knapp, „du weißt, ich würde alles tun – aber ich werde nicht zusehen, wie du für diesen Idioten da hinten stirbst für etwas, was in einer Zukunft geschehen wird, die nicht real ist!"

„Ich muss Mr Zabini zustimmen", entgegnete auch Snape, „du bist das, was einem Sohn am nächsten kommt, und dass du ausgerechnet bei Potter landen musstest... Wie dem auch sei, ich kann das akzeptieren. Und ich kann dir auch dabei helfen, gewisse Dinge etwas anders zu handhaben als sonst. Du kannst aber nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich dem einzigen Menschen, der mir etwas bedeutet, bei seinem Himmelfahrtskommando ein Lunchpaket mit auf den Weg gebe!"

„Diese Diskussion hatten wir doch schon einmal", meinte Draco nur müde, „alles, was ich will, ist doch nur, dass ihr mich meinen Weg gehen lasst! Ihr werdet es sowieso nicht verhindern können!"

„Vielleicht", krächzte Harry da hervor, der nach einigen Anstrengungen nun endlich seine Augen geöffnet, seine Stimmbänder angeworfen und seine trockenen Lippen zum Sprechen angeregt hatte, „kann ich es aber."

Diese kurzen fünf Wörter bewirkten das Gleiche als hätte man eine Bombe in das Krankenzimmer geworfen. Das Gespräch verstummte und alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf den Gryffindor so als wäre er plötzlich im Zimmer erschienen und nicht schon die ganze Zeit anwesend. Draco erblasste sichtlich.

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore schließlich, „du bist wach."

„Schon eine Weile", antwortete Harry schwach nickend und drehte leicht seinen Kopf, sodass er einen Blick auf die Menschen vor ihm werfen konnte, „konnte aber nicht sprechen."

„Geschwächt durch die Energie, die Sie Mr Malfoy geschenkt haben", erklärte Madame Pomfrey und wuselte mit einem Glas Wasser auf ihn zu, „hier, trinken Sie das."

Er setzte das Glas gehorsam an die Lippen und nahm ein paar Schlucke, ehe er Draco nachdenklich betrachtete. „Energie geschenkt?"

Der Blonde antwortete nicht sondern starrte ihn nur an. Inzwischen war er wieder angezogen, ein schwarzes Hemd, das bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt war, und eine dunkelblaue Jeans, akzentuiert durch einen sicherlich kostspieligen schwarzen Ledergürtel, dessen Schnalle von einem fliegenden Drachen gebildet wurde. Sein Gesicht hatte recht rasch wieder an Farbe zugenommen und auch der alte Glanz in dem Silber seiner Augen war wieder zu erkennen, was Harry mit einem schwer zu beschreibenden Gefühl von Frieden erfüllte. Draco ging es gut.

„Wie ich sagte, Mr Potter, Sie und Draco sind durch ein Band verbunden, dessen Ursprung etwas schwer zu erklären ist. Kernpunkt ist, dass Sie sich in Momenten physischer Schwäche beistehen können. Deswegen habe ich Sie auch geholt", erwiderte stattdessen Snape, dem Harry nun langsam seinen Blick zuwandte.

„Band?" wiederholte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, immer noch nicht in der Lage, vollständige Sätze zu formulieren, woraufhin Blaise leise knurrte und sich seine blauen Augen unangenehm stechend in Harrys bohrten.

„Liebe", erklärte er spitz, nahm jedoch nichtsdestotrotz Dracos Hand und strich ihm begütigend über das Haar. Dieser rührte sich noch immer nicht, seine Augen hingen wie festgenagelt an Harrys Gesicht als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wirklich wahrnehmen.

„Liebe", echote Harry nachdenklich und ließ den Blonden nicht aus den Augen, der wie in Stein geschlagen da stand und keinen Muskel bewegte. Allmählich flammte Ärger in ihm auf und ließ seine Lebensgeister aufflackern. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?" heischte er den Slytherin an, in den nun endlich etwas Leben zu kommen schien.

„Du erinnerst dich also", stellte dieser tonlos fest, seine Augen ein unlesbares Grau. Allein die heftig an seinem Hals puckernde Schlagader gab Aufschluß darüber, wie sehr in die Situation mitnahm.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich!" fauchte Harry wütend zurück und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. „Du hast mir drei Monate meines Lebens gestohlen! _Unseres Lebens!"_

„Es gibt kein 'uns'", erwiderte Draco platt, „was du gesehen hast, sind Dinge, die geschehen _wären._ Du warst nie bei Snape. Ich habe dir nie bei deinen Zaubertränken geholfen. Wir waren niemals mehr als das, was wir jetzt noch sind." Seine Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. „Rivalen."

„Schwachsinn!" zischte der Gryffindor mit blitzenden Augen und sprang aus dem Bett, „wenn das alles wirklich nie passiert ist, wieso fühle ich dann Dinge, die ich dir gegenüber sonst ganz gewiss nicht fühlen würde?"

„Was weiß denn ich", gab Draco ungerührt zurück, „dein Hirn dreht durch."

Harry knurrte wütend, durchquerte in zwei, drei Schritten den Raum und schubste den Slytherin gegen die nächstbeste Wand, das empörte „Hey!" von Blaise ignorierend.

„Komm mir nicht mit dem Scheiß!" verlangte er zornig und schob seinen Unterarm unter Dracos Kinn, sodass er dem Anderen effektiv die Luft wegdrückte, „wie hätte ich dich sonst aus deiner Bewusstlosigkeit holen können? _Ohne_ _Liebe?_" Er betonte die Worte mit Bitterkeit und Sarkasmus und registrierte zufrieden das kurze Aufflackern von Schmerz in Dracos Augen.

„Du bist es aber nicht", erwiderte der Blonde erstickt, „du siehst nur so aus wie er. Du hast keine Ahnung, wer er ist."

„Ich hätte es sein können!" rief Harry wütend, von dem Gedanken beseelt, sich diesmal nicht schon wieder einfach abspeisen zu lassen – vor allem nicht nach dem, was er gehört hatte, „du hast mich nicht gelassen, aus was für Gründen auch immer! Aber ich habe darauf keine Lust mehr!"

„Was zur Hölle willst du dagegen tun?" fauchte Draco zurück, der anscheinend nun auch endlich beschloss, etwas mehr Gefühl in diese Diskussion zu investieren, „du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen, dass ich mich in dich verliebe!"

„Das brauche ich verdammt nochmal auch gar nicht!" brüllte Harry, „du liebst mich ja schon!"

Schockierte Stille breitete sich im Raum aus. Nicht einmal Snape schien ein bissiger Kommentar einzufallen.

„Sag das nicht, Potter", meinte Draco irgendwann müde und schob Harrys Arm von sich, „du hast keine Ahnung von meinen Gefühlen."

„Und du hast keine Ahnung von meinen", gab der Gryffindor frustriert zurück.

Erneutes Schweigen folgte, das dieses Mal von Dumbledore unterbrochen wurde. „Wir lassen Sie beide nun allein", erklärte er ruhig, „Sie haben sicherlich einiges zu besprechen."

„Was?!" kam es entsetzt aus drei verschiedenen Mündern, von allen anwesenden Slytherins. Snape schien kurz vor einer Explosion zu stehen. „Das kannst du nicht machen, Albus!"

„Ich kann, und ich werde", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig, „ich bin immer noch der Schulleiter hier. Und daran wird auch der enorme Zuwachs an magischen Kräften Mr Malfoys nichts ändern."

Draco sah aus als würde er den alten Magier nur zu gern mit bloßen Händen erwürgen, schluckte aber schließlich und nickte ergeben. Harry grinste triumphierend und setzte sich in einen der Besucherstühle, während Blaise, Snape, Dumbledore und Poppy langsam den Raum verließen. Draco lehnte sich gegen die Wand und starrte den Boden an.

„Also", sagte Harry fordernd, „fang an."


	25. Chapter 25

Sooo, und weiter geht es. Das Ende naht übrigens, was mich selbst ein wenig überrascht hat. Es ist sogar schon ziemlich nah, auch wenn ich noch nicht sagen kann, wieviele Kapitel es wohl noch andauern wird. Fragen nützt also gar nichts! xD

Den in diesem Kapitel vorkommenden Brief hatte ich übrigens schon ganz am Anfang der FF - so als kleine Gedächtnisstütze, sollte ich zwischenzeitlich mal von meinem Pfad abweichen xD Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch und ihr habt nach dem Lesen dieses Kapitels erstmal die gröbsten Fragen aufgeklärt!

Ein großes DANKE an meine lieben, unersetzlichen Reviewer geht an: LiaTonks, spiritofair, zissy, Babsi1977, myHeartache, Sydney-Chan, sakurako88, LittleWhisper, Rowan, Anne, oAmyBlacko, l-Lyla-l, Jule90, DjEngelchen, anarai, blub, NoxAn und Nachtregen!

xxx

Draco fuhr sich kurz mit der Zunge über die Lippen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust als wolle er sich so vor Harry schützen. Seine silbernen Augen wanderten unstet durch den Raum und blieben schließlich an jenem Bild hängen, das für Harry noch immer nur eine bunte Verwirbelung von Farben war. Der Anblick schien den Slytherin leicht zu beruhigen und er begann leise zu sprechen.

„Was du gesehen hast, war _meine_ Vergangenheit. Das, was für mich Realität ist und was auch passiert wäre, wenn ich es nicht verhindert hätte. Alles, was für dich jedoch in diesem Sommer geschehen ist, ist also real. Realer als alles, was du jetzt wieder zu wissen glaubst."

Harry zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte seinerseits die Arme. „Ach, ist das so?" fragte er kühl und ließ den Blonden nicht aus den Augen, „und warum fühlt es sich dann so viel wirklicher an?"

Draco bis sich auf die Lippen und wandte den Blickab. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was noch geschehen ist", entgegnete er er stur, woraufhin Harry frustriert aufseufzte.

„Du sagst es mir ja auch nicht", stellte er ärgerlich fest, „alles, was ich von dir bekomme sind", er machte eine kurze Pause und zitierte dann erbarmungslos, „winzige Krümel eines gigantischen Kuchens, den du vor mir versteckt hälst."

Sein Gegenüber senkte betroffen die Augenlider und schluckte schwer. Wieder wanderte sein Blick durch das Zimmer, blieb kurz an dem Bild hängen und endete schließlich in Harrys Augen. Wie immer in letzter Zeit, wenn sich der Gryffindor der uneingeschränkten Aufmerksamkeit Dracos sicher sein konnte und sich dessen silberne Augen so unverwandt in seine richteten, überlief ihn ein angenehmes Prickeln.

„Ich war tot", begann er schließlich leise, „wie und warum ich gestorben bin, tut nichts zur Sache – wichtig ist nur, dass ich tot war. Und du hast mich zurückgeholt – mit einem Zauber, den ich für den Notfall rausgesucht hatte - falls dir etwas zustoßen sollte. Ein dunkler Zauber, von dem ich nicht annahm, dass du ihn überhaupt entdecken geschweige denn ausführen würdest oder könntest. Doch du hast es getan. Und nun bin ich wieder hier... Allerdings hat dein Zauber nicht einwandfrei funktioniert – ich habe noch immer das Gift in mir, dass mich umgebracht hat, und ich werde früher oder später daran sterben. Und zwar genau dann, wenn Voldemort die Stärke erreicht hat, die er auch zu unserer damaligen – beziehungsweise jetzt zukünftigen - Begegnung hatte oder eben haben wird." Er stoppte und sah wieder weg, so als hätten diese Worte nun alles gesagt und es würden keine Fragen offen bleiben. Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Malfoy", sagte er zweifelnd und beobachtete mit einem unerwarteten Hauch von Genugtuung, wie der Angesprochene bei dieser Betitelung leicht zusammenzuckte, „wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich dir davon auch nur ein Wort glaube? Du sollst tot gewesen sein – in der Zukunft? Und ich, beziehungsweise mein zukünftiges Ich, hat dich wieder zum Leben erweckt und zurück geschickt? Wie soll das funktionieren? Es gibt keinen Zauber, der den Tod überlisten kann. Glaub mir, ich weiß es. Ich habe lange genug danach gesucht, nachdem Sirius gestorben ist. _Solch einen Zauber gibt es nicht._ Willst du wissen, was ich glaube?" Er wartete Dracos Antwort gar nicht erst ab sondern redete gleich weiter. „Wir hatten etwas miteinander. Wahrscheinlich sogar schon letztes Jahr, vor den Sommerferien. Und wohl auch irgendwann währenddessen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wann genau. Dann ist irgendjemand gestorben – du allein weißt wer – und du warst deswegen zu aufgewühlt und hast Schluß gemacht. Und damit ich dich hier nicht mit unserer vergangenen Beziehung nerve, hast du mir meine Erinnerungen genommen. Dumm nur, dass du an meinen Gefühlen nichts ändern kannst."

Draco hob wieder den Blick und sah ihn leicht amüsiert an. „Das wäre schön, oder? So einfach. So simpel. Aber wie erklärst du dir dann die ganzen Erinnerungsfetzen, die in den letzten Wochen und speziell in den letzten Stunden auf dich eingeprasselt sind? Beispielsweise das Bankett, das ich mit Fleur zusammen besucht habe?"

Harrys Gesicht verdüsterte sich leicht, als sein Geist kurz zu dem unliebsamen Bild des Blonden mit der schönen Französin herüber huschte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst", entgegnete er stoisch, woraufhin der Blonde schief lächelte.

„Du weißt genau, wovon ich spreche", widersprach er milde, „ich mit Fleur, händchenhaltend, und du an der Bar. Du hast uns mit Blicken aufgespießt." Er schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. „Dieses Bankett hat nie statt gefunden. Ich habe es verhindert. Ansonsten wäre zu Beginn dieses Schuljahres eine Abordnung aus Beauxbatons in Hogwarts gewesen, zur Bekräftigung der freundschaftlichen Beziehungen zwischen den Schulen. Wie kannst du dich dann also darin erinnern, wenn es doch nie Wirklichkeit war?" Seine Augen bohrten sich erneut in Harrys, so intensiv, dass der Gryffindor am liebsten weggesehen hätte. „Was den Zauber angeht – du hast ihn nie für Sirius gefunden, weil es ein dunkler Zauber ist." Das Silber seiner Augen wurde dunkler, fast bedrohlich. „Du ahnst nicht, was du aufgegeben hast, Harry."

Langsam wandelte sich seine immer noch bestehende Verwirrung wieder zu ausgewachsenem Ärger um. „Und was gibst du auf?" fragte er wütend, „Wenn es stimmt, was du sagst, dann sind auch meine Gefühle Wirklichkeit! Du kannst mir nicht einfach sagen, dass du sozusagen eine wandelnde Leiche bist und denken, dass ich mich damit zufrieden gebe, und gleichzeitig von mir verlangen, dass ich einfach ignoriere was in mir vorgeht!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Was du fühlst, sind Schatten", erklärte er leise, „blasse Trugbilder im Gegensatz dazu, was wirklich war. Du siehst sie, du fühlst sie – und doch ist es für dich nie passiert. Begreifst du das denn nicht, Harry?"

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen!" fuhr der Gryffindor aufgebracht auf und begann entnervt durch das Zimmer zu tigern, „du hast kein Recht, mich so zu nennen! Dir gefällt das, nicht wahr? Du, der große Malfoy, weißt etwas, das sonst keiner weiß. Hast magische Fähigkeiten, die sonst keiner hat. Vermutlich arbeitest du einfach mit Voldemort zusammen und hast dir die ganze Geschichte nur ausgedacht, damit keiner genauer nachfragt, wie du an deine Kräfte gekommen bist!"

Die Augen des Slytherin verdunkelten sich und zogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. „Du denkst, ich habe meine Kräfte von der dunken Seite? Gut, da hast du Recht. Du wirst niemals über solche Fähigkeiten verfügen können, weil du nicht die nötige Bosheit in deinem Blut hast! _Aber verflucht, ich schon!_" Er atmete tief durch und ballte seine Fäuste, offensichtlich bemüht, seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen. „Aber schön – du glaubst mir nicht. Vielleicht glaubst du ja dir selbst?" Mit ein paar langen Schritten hatte er den Weg zu dem Nachtschrank neben seinem Bett überwunden, riss die oberste Schublade auf und holte ein Pergament hervor, das er Harry vor die Füße warf. „Da. Lies", wies er den Dunkelhaarigen knapp an und ließ sich derweil müde auf sein Bett sinken.

Harry betrachtete die unschuldige Pergamentrolle vor seinen Augen mit argwöhnischen Augen und bückte sich nur sehr zögerlich, um sie aufzuheben. Der Blonde regte ihn auf. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach dem Stimmchen in seinem Inneren hingegeben, das nur zu willig war in die Arme des Blonden zu fallen und nie wieder von seiner Seite zu weichen – aber das hier war erstmal wichtiger. Er musste einfach wissen, was wirklich geschehen war. Also entrollte er den Brief und erkannte schockiert seine eigene Handschrift. Datiert war der Brief vom 14. Dezember – drei Jahre in der Zukunft. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und er begann zu lesen.

_Dray, _

_ich weiß, du wirst nicht verstehen, wieso ich dich wieder zurück geschickt habe – wahrscheinlich wirst du mich eher dafür im Geiste verfluchen – allerdings hoffe ich, dass du, wenn du diesen Brief gelesen hast, mir mein Handeln wenigstens vergeben kannst._

_Mein Leben hatte keinen Sinn mehr ohne dich. Nach deinem Tod – oh Gott, drei Monate ist es her und noch immer zittert meine Hand bei diesem Wort – war ich wie versteinert. Gefühllos. Kalt. Ich kam mir selber vor wie schon gestorben, nur dass mein Körper noch lebte. Und dann entdeckte ich diesen Zauber, in einem deiner alten Zauberbücher. Deiner dunklen Zauberbücher, die du tief unten in deinen Truhen versteckt hattest und die du mit sovielen Siegelzaubern belegt hattest, dass es mich volle drei Tage kostete, bis ich auch nur den Buchdeckel öffnen konnte und selbst dann brauchte ich noch einmal eine Woche, bis die Worte schließlich auf den Seiten erschienen. Du hattest die Seite markiert und mit dem Wort „Notfall" beschriftet und alle nötigen Zutaten schon rausgesucht. Vermutlich schlägst du irgendwo über mir deine Hände überm Kopf zusammen, weil ich mich an diesen Trank getraut habe – aber vielleicht reicht mein bescheidenes Können ja, du weißt schließlich am besten, wie gut mein Lehrer war. Außerdem ist als wichtigste Zutat ja „eiserne Entschlossenheit" und „ein Grund, für den es sich ein Leben zu geben lohnt" genannt. Und über diese beiden Dinge verfüge ich wohl, da gibt es keinen Zweifel! Es muss klappen._

_Ich schätze, du hast dir diesen Trank für den Fall aufgehoben, dass mir etwas zustößt. Vermutlich wärst du dabei wieder einmal sogar soweit gegangen, dass du mir jegliche Erinnerung nimmst und dir selbst verbietest, wieder in mein Leben zu stoßen. Alles natürlich aus dem Grund heraus, dass du nicht willst, dass sich die Geschichte wiederholt._

_Ich will das ebensowenig, aber ich werde dir nicht deine Erinnerungen nehmen. Ich weiß, wieviel sie dir bedeuten, wieviel sie UNS bedeuten, und auch dass du ohne sie nicht die Person wärst, die du in den letzten Jahren geworden bist. Diesen einzigartigen Menschen, der mein gesamtes Weltbild so vollkommen umgeworfen hat und ohne den ich mich nicht mehr vollständig fühle. _

_Du wirst diesen Brief in deinen Zimmer finden, es ist der 30. Juni und du bist gerade dabei, deine Sachen für einen Überraschungsbesuch bei mir zu packen – schließlich habe ich am nächsten Tag Geburtstag. Den unvergesslichsten Geburtstag, den ich je erleben durfte. Es sind also noch genau drei Monate, 2 Wochen und vier Tage, bis es passiert. Du kannst selbst entscheiden, was du von dort an tun willst, ich zwinge dich zu nichts. Alles, um was ich dich bitte, ist ein anderer Ausgang unserer Geschichte. Du kennst das Ende, das für uns geplant ist und ich wünsche mir nur diese eine Sache von dir: Sorg bitte dafür, dass alles anders kommt. Ich möchte glücklich sein. Mit dir._

_Und glaube ja nicht, dass ich meine Seele einfach so hingebe oder es nur tue, weil du es auch getan hättest. Ich gebe es in dem festen Glauben, dass wir bei einem zweiten Versuch noch viel besser sein werden als beim ersten. Ich liebe dich, Dray. Mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst._

_Für immer, _

_Harry_

Ganz langsam ließ Harry das Pergament wieder sinken und starrte Draco wie versteinert an. „Was...", murmelte er fassungslos, woraufhin der Blonde rasch das Zimmer durchquerte, ihm den Brief wieder aus den Fingern nahm und ihn sorgsam zurück an seinen Platz legte, wie einen wohlbehüteten Schatz.

„Dein Abschiedsbrief", sagte er mit belegter Stimme, „oder Willkommensbrief, wie man es nennen möchte. Dumm nur, dass dein Trank nicht richtig funktioniert hat. Deine Seele hat die Kapazität des Tranks gesprengt – ich wurde nicht, wie geplant, ein halbes Jahr später zurückgebracht, sondern ich saß hier. Drei Jahre später. Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, und das, obwohl ich nun schon längst mit der Schule fertig bin. Zurück in einer Zeit, in der du mich verachtest." Er schüttelte den Kopf und richtete seinen Blick anklagend auf Harry. „Wieso hast du es getan, du Idiot? Wieso musstest du so grausam sein und mich zurückholen? Ich war TOT, verdammt! Und du musstest deine Seele opfern und mich zurückzerren?"

„Es ist also wahr", hauchte Harry immer noch wie erstarrt, „es ist wirklich alles wahr..." Er schloss kurz seine Augen und versuchte irgendwie, das gerade Erfahrene zu verdauen. „Wieso hast du meine Erinnerung gelöscht?" fragte er schließlich schwach – das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam und derzeit für ihn auch das Wichtigste.

Draco schnaubte nur. „Ich weiß, du hast geschrieben, ich soll dir deine Erinnerung lassen. Aber welche Erinnerung denn? Da war nichts. Es gab kein „wir" zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich mich wiederfand. Alles, was ich getan habe, war verhindern, dass sich alles wiederholt. Das einzige Mal, dass ich etwas aus deinem Gedächtnis gelöscht habe, war dein Gespräch mit Morrison im letzten Jahr – und selbst das hat nichts gebracht. Alles, was du sonst noch gesehen oder gefühlt hast, sind _meine_ Erinnerungen. Du kannst sie sehen, weil ich... weil wir..." Er stoppte und fuhr sich frustriert durch seine Haare. „... weil wir früher eine sehr enge Bindung hatten. Diese Bindung habe ich die letzten Monate mehr oder weniger gut unterdrücken können, aber durch deinen Kuss hast du dir einen guten Einblick erlauben können." Er versuchte ein Grinsen, das jedoch kläglich scheiterte. Harry schluckte schwer.

„Und was ist jetzt?" fragte er dann, „wie... ich meine... lebst du?"

Ein Hauch von Amüsement blitzte in Dracos Gesichtszügen auf. „Ja, ich lebe", bestätigte er, „allerdings nicht mehr lange." Er seufzte, setzte sich und überschlug seine Beine. „Ich sterbe", sagte er dann, „der Zauber, den du ausgesprochen hast, hält nicht ewig. Spätestens an meinem ehemaligen Todestag bin ich tot."

Harry erblasste und spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. Er blinzelte verzweifelt. „Aber... aber... Wenn ich gestorben wäre, hättest du das Gleiche getan wie ich, oder? Und das hättest du nicht getan, damit ich das ganze Drama nochmal erleben darf! Du kennst einen Ausweg! Du weißt, wie du weiterleben könntest!"

Der Slytherin nickte anerkennend. „Für einen Moment hatte ich vergessen, wie schlau du bist", bemerkte er mit einem leichten Lächeln, „du hast Recht, ich weiß es. Aber ich werde es dir nicht sagen, also bemüh dich gar nicht erst."

„Das ist nicht fair!" protestierte Harry wütend, „du kannst doch nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich das hinnehme!" Er ging rasch durch den Raum und packte Draco an den Schultern. „Du erzählst mir das alles und willst, dass ich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zusehen, wie du langsam dahinkrepelst?"

„Interessante Wortwahl, Potter", erwiderte Draco trocken und befreite sich aus Harrys Klammergriff, „aber wenn du es so ausdrücken willst – ja, genau das will ich. Du kannst nichts dagegen tun, es ist allein meine Entscheidung. Du hast schließlich auch nicht gefragt, ob ich will, dass mein toter Körper aus der Erde gezerrt und quer durch die Zeit geschleift wird!"

„Du hättest bei mir das Gleiche getan!" brüllte Harry wütend zurück und versetzte Draco einen Stoß, der ihn in die Kissen fallen ließ, „so stand es in dem Brief!"

„Natürlich hätte ich das!" entgegnete Draco hitzig und rappelte sich auf, „aber ich hatte völlig andere Gründe! DU bist der Retter der Welt, nicht ich! Dich brauchen die Menschen! Niemand hätte meinen Verlust betrauert, deine Lücke aber wäre nie wieder zu füllen gewesen! Deswegen hätte ich es getan – nicht für mich!"

„Dann habe ich dich wohl mehr geliebt als du mich!" zischte der Gryffindor mit blitzenden Augen, „denn für mich war deine Lücke offensichtlich auch nicht zu füllen!"

„Das ist doch lächerlich, Harry!" antwortete der Blonde darauf ärgerlich, „ich habe dich mehr geliebt, als es menschenmöglich ist! Für mich kann und wird es auch immer nur einen Menschen geben! Aber ich kann mit dem Schmerz leben, ohne dich zu sein, solange es dir dabei gut geht!"

„Ach, und dir ging es gut?! DU WARST VERDAMMT NOCHMAL TOT!" blaffte Harry, versetzte dem Liegenden einen neuerlichen Stoß und verschloss dann dessen Lippen, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, mit seinen eigenen.

Der Kuss, der wütend und aggressiv begann, wurde alsbald zärtlich und liebevoll, und vor allem von Seiten Dracos war fast so etwas wie Verzweiflung herauszufühlen, als er seine Arme um Harrys Hals schlang und den Anderen so nah an sich zog, dass man nicht mehr sagen konnte wo der eine anfing und der andere aufhörte.

In dieser Sekunde hämmerte es plötzlich gegen die Tür und Draco zuckte im gleichen Moment unter Harry schmerzerfüllt zusammen. Der Gryffindor warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, als die Tür aufschwang und ein atemloser Blaise Zabini im Türrahmen stand.

„Es ist soweit", keuchte er um Atem ringend und suchte Dracos Blick, Harry ganz einfach ignorierend.

„Was?" fragte Harry konfus, woraufhin ihn der Slytherin sanft von sich schob, seine Rechte dabei auf seine Narben gelegt.

„Voldemort ist hier", sagte er dann, „der Kampf beginnt."


	26. Chapter 26

Ich weiß, das folgende Kapitel ist kurz... Aber ich musste da aufhören, auch wenn ich euch schon wieder die Messer wetzen höre. Ich weiß, ich bin bösartig - aber ich bin es gerne!

Blaise ist in diesem Kapitel ein wenig ooc - ließ sich aber nicht wirklich verhindern. Außerdem wollte ich seine Beziehung zu Draco nochmal unterstreichen, ich hoffe, das kommt nicht übertrieben rüber. Ansonsten hoffe ich mal, dass ihr mich wegen dem Geschehnissen nicht mental lynchen werdet!

Ganz lieber Dank an die tollen Reviews, die mein Leben versüßen wie das gute Wetter der letzten Tage: sakurako88, LittleWhisper, Sydney-Chan, spiritofair, mimaja, Jule90, LiaTonks, l-Lyla-l, Anne, Babsi1977, myHeartache, DjEngelchen, NoxAN, oAmyBlacko, Rowan und zissy!

xxx

„Voldemort?" wiederholte Harry verwirrt und runzelte besorgt die Stirn als Draco sich vorsichtig aufrichtet und dabei mit den Fingerspitzen weiter über die Stelle strich, von der Harry wusste, dass sich dort unter dem edlen Stoff seines Hemdes zwei auffällige Narben verbargen.

„Ja, Potter, Voldemort", bestätigte Blaise ärgerlich und eilte an die Seite des Blonden um ihm beim Aufrichten zu helfen, „du weißt schon, der dunkle Lord, Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer, Der-Der-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf, der Mörder deiner Eltern – _der_ Voldemort. Der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt. Klingelt's?"

Draco ächzte leise und richtete so die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Anderen wieder auf sich. „Lass das", sagte er knapp, während er vollends aufstand und tief durchatmete, „er kennt die ganze Geschichte erst seit ein paar Sekunden, du dagegen schon seit Monaten."

Blaise warf Harry einen kurzen, wütenden Blick zu, nickte dann aber widerstrebend und griff nach Dracos Zauberstab, der noch auf dem Nachttisch lag. „Nicht, dass du ihn brauchen würdest", fügte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu ehe er ihn dem Blonden in die Hand drückte, der bei diesen Worten leicht lächelte.

„Danke, Blaise", erwiderte er und straffte die Schultern, „für alles." Er räusperte sich noch einmal, fasste den Zauberstab in seiner Hand fester und schritt dann auf die Tür zu. Harry folgte ihm sofort, woraufhin Draco sich noch einmal umdrehte. Er sah über Harrys wirren Haarschopf hinweg seinem Freund in die Augen und biss sich kurz auf die Lippen. „Darf ich dich noch um eine Sache bitten?"

Blaise zog, ebenso wie Harry, überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und legte leicht den Kopf schief. Der Gryffindor ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen. Es ging ihm sichtlich schlecht und er hatte nicht vor, ihn in dieser Verfassung Voldemort gegenüber treten zu lassen – schon gar nicht allein.

„Du weißt, was ich meine", entgegnete der Blonde da und sah dem Italiener vielsagend in die Augen. Über dessen Gesicht huschte nach einem sekundenlangen verständnislosen Stirnrunzeln ein missbilligender Ausdruck von Wissen, und er nickte schließlich. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn dann urplötzlich auf Harry und murmelte dabei, kaum hörbar: „Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry fiel wie ein Stein um und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Wieder einmal verfluchte er seine Unachtsamkeit – wie nur hatte er so dumm sein können, einem Slytherin den Rücken zu zu kehren? Vor allem jemandem wie Blaise, der ihm schon einmal nur zu gerne das Gedächtnis geraubt hatte und dem es nichts ausgemacht hätte, damit so oft fort zu fahren bis sein ganzes Hirn Matsch war?!

Ein Gesicht beugte sich über ihn, unvergleichlich in seiner edlen Schönheit. Hätte er gekonnt, so hätte er selbst jetzt noch gelächelt. Ob Draco wohl irgendeine Ahnung hatte, wie überirdisch vollkommen er war?

„Jay", flüsterte der Slytherin leise, wohl aus dem Grunde, dass er nicht wollte, dass Blaise mithörte, „das musste sein, also sei nicht sauer auf Blaise. Ich muss ihm alleine begegnen. Dieses Mal ist es der erste Kampf des Krieges, und wohl zugleich der letzte – in meiner Zukunft war dieses Aufeinandertreffen der letzte Kampf in einer unzähligen Reihe von Kämpfen. Wir haben damals viel verloren, viel mehr, als ich dieses Mal zu opfern bereit bin. Du hast mir eine zweite Chance gegeben. Ich werde sie nicht verschwenden, das schwöre ich dir." Er schluckte und strich Harry kurz über das Gesicht. „Bitte... wenn es vorbei ist... Suche nicht nach mir." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verschwand aus Harrys Blickfeld, der am liebsten frustriert aufgeschrieen hätte und ihm sofort hinterher gejagt wäre. In seinen Augen brannten Tränen vor Wut und er ließ Blaise, trotz Dracos Widerspruch, ob seines Zaubers mental tausend Tode sterben, weil er ihn von Draco fern hielt.

Ein zweites Gesicht schob sich über ihn, fast genauso attraktiv wie das Vorherige, wenn auch auf eine völlig andere Art. Dunkler. Und in diesem Moment auch viel bedrohlicher. Blaue Augen von der Farbe des Meeres an seiner tiefsten und gefährlichsten Stelle bohrten sich in die seinen und die Lippen Zabinis, die sonst immer zu einem doch recht charmanten Lächeln verzogen waren, hatten sich verbittert aufeinander gepresst.

„Du weißt, verfluchtes Narbengesicht, dass er das alles nur deinetwegen tut?" zischte der Italiener wütend und verengte seine Augen zu schmalen, hasserfüllten Schlitzen, „nur um deinen verdammten Heldenarsch zu retten? _Damit sich die verfluchte Geschichte nicht wiederholt?"_

Harry konnte nichts erwidern, nicht einmal das Gesicht verziehen oder auch nur irgendwie angemessen auf diese Anschuldigungen reagieren – alles, was ihm blieb, war stumm dazuliegen und sich die Hasstirade weiter anzuhören. Ärger schlich durch seine Blutgefäße wie ein lähmendes Gift.

„Wieso musstest du dich überhaupt erst in ihn verlieben? Du, von allen Menschen in dieser Schule?! Du hasst ihn! Hast ihn schon immer gehasst, verachtet, verpönt! Und jetzt plötzlich liebst du ihn? Wie praktisch für dich, vor allem jetzt, da er SCHON WIEDER sein Leben für deines opfert, nicht wahr?!"

Die Stimme des Slytherin hallte laut in seinen Ohren nach und brachte ihn dazu, den Ganzkörperfluch leicht abzuschütteln, sodass er seine Augen etwas weiten konnte. Draco hatte sein Leben für _ihn _geopfert?

Plötzlich machte das alles mehr Sinn. Der Brief. Sein Handeln. Die ausweichenden Worte Dracos. „_Ich war tot, wie und wann ich gestorben bin, tut nichts zur Sache."_ Und ob es das tut, bei Merlin! Er hatte ihn geschützt!

„Du genießt das, oder? Die Aufmerksamkeit. Das Gefühl, dass du der Einzige für ihn bist. Dieses Privileg, dass er alles für dich tun würde. Soll ich dir was sagen, Potter? Du hast es nicht verdient. Nicht eine Sekunde seiner Zeit. Nicht einen Atemzug von ihm. Und... erst recht nicht... sein Leben." Blaise' Stimme brach und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Geschockt stellte Harry fest, dass er um Draco weinte - so als wäre dieser schon tot.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest da draußen stehen", flüsterte er leidenschaftlich, „ich wünschte, du würdest diesen verfluchten Kampf kämpfen, für den du dein Leben lang vorbereitet wurdest. Aber an deiner Stelle steht er dort... Und gut, sicher, er wird uns retten und Voldemort besiegen, aber dann? Er stirbt. Gott. Potter, ich hasse dich."

Harry schaffte es trotz des Fluches, der ihn eigentlich jeglicher Bewegung berauben sollte, zumindest kurz schockiert zu blinzeln, was Blaise jedoch in seiner eigenen Verzweiflung übergang.

„Nur, dass du es weißt, Potter", sagte er mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die sogar für einen Slytherin überraschend war, „ich mache dich für seinen Tod verantwortlich. Dich ganz allein und nicht etwa Voldemort. Voldemort ist nur das ausführende Mittel." Harry schauderte leicht und dieses Mal bemerkte es der Slytherin, reagierte aber nicht entsprechend, anscheinend völlig in seiner Hasstirade gefangen. „Du schauderst? Stört es dich, dass du seinen Tod verschuldest? Oder ist es der Name? Voldemort?" Die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers verschmälerten sich gefährlich. „Bei Salazar, wenn Dray doch nur wüsste, was du für ein elender Feigling bist."

Diese Aussage war es, die schließlich den Kessel zum Überlaufen brachte. Er und feige? Er war ein verfluchter Gryffindor! Er mochte einiges sein – auf verschrobene Weise Schuld an dem Handeln Dracos und damit auch an den Folgen, vielleicht auch Dracos uneigennütziges Handeln nicht wert und er konnte sogar ziemlich gut verstehen, dass Blaise sich den Blonden zurückwünschte und dafür Harry nur zu gern geopfert hätte. Mit diesen Anschuldigungen konnte er leben, sie sogar irgendwie nachvollziehen, die Aussage jedoch, dass er feige sei, ließ seinen sich schon in Ergebenheit wiegenden Geist wieder aufbegehren. Wie ein nasser Hund das Wasser abschüttelt, so befreite er sich mit einer energischen Bewegung seines Körpers von der Ganzkörperklammer und versetzte Blaise einen energischen Stoß.

Ohne auf den überraschten Slytherin zu achten, der sich rasch wieder aufrappelte, eilte er auf die Tür zu – nur um einen elektrischen Schlag verpasst zu bekommen, der ihn in seiner Kraft drei Meter weit durch den Raum katapultierte und ihn unsanft gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand prallen ließ. Blaise lachte humorlos auf.

„Was, Potter? Dachtest du etwa, ich würde hier so ruhig sitzen wenn ich hier einfach hinausspazieren könnte?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und bewegte seine Hand in Richtung der Tür, woraufhin ein blau flirrender Strahl seine Handfläche traf. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht, zog seine Hand jedoch nicht weg. „Solange dieser Zauber wirkt, solange ist Draco am leben. Also bete, dass das noch eine Weile der Fall ist."

Harry ignorierte ihn weiter gekonnt, stieß ihn zur Seite und ließ eine Tirade von Flüchen los, die alle recht wirkungslos von der Tür aufgesogen worden als wäre sie ein schwarzes Loch und nicht etwa ein Stück Holz, dass eigentlich über keinerlei magisches Potential verfügte. Frustriert wandte er sich von der Tür ab und marschierte aufs Fenster zu. „Accio Firebolt!"

Kurze Zeit später sauste sein Besen von Westen her heran, hielt jedoch kurz vor dem Fenster an als wolle er nachdenken und seinen Weg noch einmal Revue passieren lassen, ehe er reichlich unzeremoniell den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft folgte und seinen Blicken nach unten entschwand. Harry schluckte schwer und ballte seine Fäuste.

„Für wie blöd hälst du ihn eigentlich?" fragte Blaise da wieder gehässig, der seine Bemühungen mit mildem Interesse verfolgt hatte, „sieht er etwa so aus, als hätte er deine kleine Showeinlage beim Trimagischen Turnier vergessen? Natürlich sind auch die Fenster verzaubert, du Idiot!"

Harry maß ihn mit einem wütenden Blick. „Kannst du vielleicht auch was anderes machen als hier nur blöde Sprüche abzuliefern, Zabini?!" zischte er entnervt, „du störst meine Konzentration."

„Oh, Entschuldigung, oh großmagischer Harry Potter, dass ich ihre armen Nerven mit miner Präsenz beleidige." Er schnaubte und drehte den Kopf weg. „Glaub mir, ich wär auch lieber woanders. Aber ich hab ihm nun mal versprochen, dass ich bei dir bleibe."

„Was?!" hakte Harry nach und sah ihn verwirrt an, „wieso dass denn?!"

Blaise schnaubte erneut, wandte ihm aber wieder seinen Blick zu. „Zum Schutz, Potter, warum wohl sonst?"

Harry schwieg einen Moment lang erschüttert, fasste sich dann aber wieder. „Du sollt mich schützen?"

Der Slytherin verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, sein Nachttischchen. Natürlich dich, du Trottel!"

Harry schwieg und wandte den Blick ab. Hoffnungslosigkeit überkam ihn und lähmte sein Denken. Wie sollte er hier nur raus kommen? Anscheinend hatte Draco wirklich an alles gedacht, was eigentlich nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Dafür war Slytherin schließlich bekannt – eine an List grenzende Schläue, die ein wenig hinterrücks war. Er schluckte schwer und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Na, ist es auch in deinen Holzschädel vorgesickert? Schön. Dann versuch doch wenigstens so zu tun, als wärst du nicht der dümmste Magier der Welt und hör auf, gegen diese Zauber zu agieren. Draco ist besser als du. Weitaus besser." Auch ohne dass er den Slytherin bei diesen Worten ansah, war Harry ohne jeden Zweifel klar, dass diese letzten beiden Sätze mehrdeutig gemeint waren. Sein Kopf sank herab, erschloss die Augen und er biss sich fest auf die Lippen um nicht trocken aufzuschluchzen. _Nicht vor Blaise, niemals vor Blaise..._

So in seinen eigenen Schmerz versunken bemerkte er auch nicht den großen Schatten, der sich plötzlich dem Fenster näherte. Er schreckte erst auf, als selbiges Fenster unerwartet nach innen aufschwang und einer großen Gestalt Platz machte. Sein Blick schnellte hoch und ein fast irres Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht.

Blaise hingegen war erbleicht und starrte die sich sachte im Wind wiegenden Gardinen an. „Oh Merlin...", hauchte er kaum hörbar, „er ist tot..."

„Nein, ist er nicht", widersprach Harry glücklich, griff Blaise' Handgelenk und machte einen Schritt auf den Neuankömmling zu, der ruhig im Raum stand und sie abwartend betrachtete. Der Slytherin achtete kaum auf ihn sondern schüttelte nur weiter den Kopf und murmelte weiter wie ein ewiges Mantra „tot, tot, tot..." vor sich hin. Auch wenn ihn die nichtendenwollende Wiederholung dieses Wortes allmählich wahnsinnig machte, ignorierte Harry auch das und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf die Gestalt zu.

„Ich war noch nie so froh, einen Boten des Todes zu sehen", verkündete er mit dem immernoch unübersehbaren Grinsen, das Blaise kurzzeitiger Geistesgestörtheit zuschrieb. Mit wem sprach Potter da?

Harry ließ sich durch den irritiert-zweifelnden Blick des Anderen nicht aus der Ruhe bringen sondern streckte die Hand aus und strich dem vor ihm stehenden Thestral dankbar über die knöcherne Nase. Das Tier senkte langsam die Flügel und warf ihm seinerseits einen Blick zu, der nur soviel bedeuten konnte: _Worauf, zum Teufel, wartest du noch?_


	27. Chapter 27

Tja, dieses Kapitel ist nicht viel länger als das vorherige, dafür aber um ein gutes Stück finaler... Naja, ihr werdet sehen.

Einen ganz lieben Dank für die vielen, tollen Reviews an: Babsi1977, mimaja, Jule90, myHeartache, Sydney-Chan, Caliatara, sakurako88, l-Lyla-l, oAmyBlacko, Rowan, spiritofair, DjEngelchen, Anne, LittleWhisper, zissy, blub, NoxAn, HIMbeere90 und Lewanna! Ihr seid großartig!

xxx

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und schwang dann sein Bein über den Rücken des Thestrals, woraufhin ihn Blaise ansah als hätte er soeben aus Steinen Gold gemacht. Die dunkelblauen Augen des Slytherin wurden rund wie Untertassen und auf seinen Zügen spiegelte sich ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck zwischen Hoffnung und Horror wieder, der Harry einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Komm schon, Zabini", wies er den Anderen ungeduldig an, auch wenn er dessen offensichtliche Angst irgendwie nachvollziehen konnte, da der Slytherin anscheinend nicht in der Lage war die Tiere zu sehen, „das ist nur ein Thestral. Komm mit oder lass es, entscheide dich nur!" Blaise zauderte noch einen Moment, tat es dann aber Harry nach und schwang sein Bein in einem unmöglichen Winkel über den Rücken des Thestrals, ehe er sich etwas linkisch nieder ließ und dann so eng an Harry heranrückte, dass dieser den warmen, unregelmäßigen Atem des Italieners in seinem Nacken spüren konnte. Er seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, während er ein trauriges Lächeln nur schwer unterdrücken konnte. Wie einfach könnte alles sein, wenn er nicht so völlig vernarrt in einen gewissen anderen Slytherin gewesen wäre... Blaise schlang seine Arme fest um Harrys schmale Taille und gab diesem so den Ansporn dafür, dem Thestral einen leichten Klaps auf den Hals zu versetzen, woraufhin sich das Geschöpf mit einem eleganten Flügelschlag in die Luft beförderte und sich geschickt aus dem engen Fenster hinausmanövrierte. Der Flug erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, auch wenn sie eigentlich mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft glitten. Die ganze Zeit malte er sich in düstersten Farben das Zusammentreffen Voldemorts mit Draco aus und fragte sich immer wieder bang, was wohl bewirkt hatte, dass das Thestral ihn geholt hatte. War Draco in Gefahr? Lag er im Sterben? Hatte er vielleicht selbst nach Harry geschickt, damit sie sich noch ein letztes Mal sehen konnten?

Seine Zähne bohrten sich fest in seine Unterlippe und er schloss die Augen. 'Mut, Potter, Mut', sagte er sich selbst wie ein Mantra und versuchte so, seine Angst ein wenig einzudämmen.

Blaise hinter ihm hingegen schien seine anfängliche Scheu gegenüber dem ungewöhnlichen Transportmittel verloren zu haben und hatte die Augen fest auf einen Fleck unweit des Verbotenen Waldes gerichtet, der nur so von schwarz gewandten Gestalten zu wimmeln schien. Mitten drin konnte auch Harry allmählich einen silberblonden Haarschopf ausmachen, und sein Herz tat einen schmerzhaften Hüpfer. Draco lebte – aber es sah nicht unbedingt rosig für ihn aus. Todesser hatten ihn eingekreist und von überall schossen unterschiedlich farbige Zauber auf ihn ein. Die Luft um den Blonden schien vor Magie schier zu vibrieren und flirrte leicht, sodass auch mit schwindender Distanz zum Ort des Geschehens der Slytherin nicht klar auszumachen war. Es wirkte als bewege er sich so schnell, dass menschliche Augen ihm nicht folgen konnten und das Einzige, was ab und an deutlich zu sehen war, waren seine zu schmalen, entschlossenen Schlitzen verzogenen silbernen Augen, was ihm ein surreales und unmenschliches Aussehen gab. Hätte Harry nicht gewusst, dass Draco der Mittelpunkt dieses magischen Feldes war, wäre er wohl vor Angst erstarrt – so aber sprang er, sobald das Thestral zum Landeanflug ansetzte und er nur noch wenige Meter vom Boden entfernt war, vom Rücken des Tieres und rollte nach einem etwas ungeschickten Purzelbaum auf die Seite. Blaise landete katzengleich neben ihm, weitaus eleganter, und Harry bedankte sich lautlos dafür, dass niemand diesen überaus peinlichen Auftakt seiner Rettungsaktion bemerkt hatte.

„Bleib hinter mir, Potter", wies Blaise ihn knapp an und schob sich wie selbstverständlich vor den Gryffindor, „das ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, deinen Ruf als Held zu verteidigen."

Harry warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du bescheuert, Zabini? Ich stell mich bestimmt nicht hinter dich und lasse Draco da alleine! Was meinst du, was ich hier will?"

„Ich habe keinen Schimmer", erwiderte der Slytherin ungerührt und zog ihn reichlich unsanft an seinem Handgelenk zurück, als Harry sich an ihm vorbei schob und auf die Gruppe zueilen wollte, „aber ich werde nicht mein Versprechen zu Draco brechen, nur weil du gerade deine unendlich tiefe Liebe zu ihm entdeckt hast." Seine Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus und Harry wollte gerade hitzig etwas erwidern, als der Italiener ihn plötzlich unsanft zu Boden stieß, sich über ihn warf und energisch zu fluchen begann.

„Wir wurden entdeckt?" fragte Harry leicht erstickt, da sich der Ellenbogen Zabinis in einem schrägen Winkel in seinen Bauch bohrte, und versuchte vergeblich seinen Kopf aus dem eisernen Griff des Slytherin heraus zu drehen.

„Du hast es erfasst", antwortete Blaise bissig, sprang in einer überraschend fließenden und schnellen Bewegung auf die Füße und feuerte scheinbar wahllos Flüche in alle nur erdenklichen Richtungen ab. Wie Draco auch bewegte er sich plötzlich mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit, auch wenn um ihn keine Aura reinster Magie erschien. Anscheinend hatte er trainiert, wie Harry dumpf feststellte, der wie in Trance immer noch auf dem Rücken lag und den Bemühungen seines Begleiters fasziniert zusah.

Erst als ein für Blaise unmöglich noch abzuwehrender, grüner Strahl auf dessen Rücken zuschoss, kam wieder Leben in seine Glieder. „Protego!" rief er rein instinktiv, woraufhin ein seifenblasenähnliches bläulich leuchtendes Schild um den Slytherin entstand und der Zauber effektlos abprallte. Blaise warf ihm einen schwer zu deutenden, irgendwo zwischen Dankbarkeit, Respekt und Verwunderung liegenden Blick zu und nickte ihm kurz zu, woraufhin Harry leicht lächelte und sich seinerseits ins Getümmel stürzte.

„Potter! Es ist Potter!" schallte es plötzlich erstaunt unter einer der schwarzen Kapuzen hervor, und wenn Harry Zeit gehabt hätte, so hätte er dem Todesser sicherlich sarkastisch zu seiner Sehkraft gratuliert. Doch zu seinem Unglück bewirkte der Ausruf des Mannes eine schlagartige Wendung aller Angriffe gegen ihn. Selbst die Todesser, die sich bisher auf Draco konzentriert hatten, ließen von dem Blonden ab und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn. Über ihre Köpfe hinweg konnte er Dracos entsetztes Gesicht sehen, ehe Zorn seine Augen umwölkte und seine Gestalt verschwand als wäre er ein Trugbild.

Er war noch dabei, sich über das Verschwinden Dracos zu wundern, als plötzlich eine Hand an seinem Hinterkopf war und ihn nach unten stieß, woraufhin er sich mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Dreck wiederfand. Neben seiner Nase stand ein Paar maßgeschneiderter schwarzer Lederschuhe und er erkannte leicht schockiert, dass Draco sich anscheinend zu ihm appariert hatte – und das auf dem Gelände Hogwarts, welches das Apparieren unmöglich machen sollte. Er schluckte und begriff wieder einmal, wie immens Dracos magische Kraft inzwischen geworden war.

„Ich bin euer Gegner", entgegnete Draco kalt, „nicht er." Ein neuerliches dumpfes Aufprallen war zu hören, und zur anderen Seite von den Füßen des Blonden erschien Blaise' Gesicht im Dreck. Anscheinend hatte der Malfoy-Erbe nicht vor, einen von ihnen beiden weiter am Kampf teilnehmen zu lassen.

„Du hast keine Chance, Malfoy", schnarrte es unter einer der Kapuzen hervor, woraufhin sich die Augen des Slytherin treffsicher einem Todesser zuwandten, obwohl es für Harry unmöglich gewesen wäre zu sagen, wer aus der Masse der vermummten Gestalten diese wenig aufmunternden Worte ausgesprochen hatte.

„Ich lasse es auf einen Versuch ankommen, Macnair", erwiderte der Blonde ruhig, zuckte leicht mit seinen Fingerspitzen und kniff die Augen zusammen, was dazu führte, dass schier aus dem Nichts ein schwarzer Strahl auf den Angesprochenen zuschoss und der Todesser lautlos zusammensank. Ein Raunen ging durch die Todesser und kurze Blicke wurden ausgetauscht. Ein Lächeln erschien auf Dracos Gesicht.

„Ja, ich beherrsche zauberstablose Magie", verkündete er mit einem zufriedenen Glitzern in den Augen, „und ich bin nicht wie der Rest des Ordens und versteife mich auf die sogenannte Magie des Lichts. Ich bin ein Malfoy, uns liegt der dunkle Zauber im Blut." Ein fast grausamer Zug setzte sich auf seinem Gesicht fest, was ihm das Aussehen eines gefallenen Engels gab. „Wenn ich euch alle töten muss, bis ich an Voldemort rankomme, dann macht mir das wirklich nichts aus."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, während sich Blaise' Blick unerbittlich in seinen bohrten. 'Du hast nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wer Draco wirklich ist', stand ganz deutlich in den kalten, blauen Augen zu lesen und der Gryffindor schluckte schwer. War an den Anschuldigungen Zabinis am Ende etwas Wahres dran? Wie konnte er wirklich behaupten, dass er den Blonden tatsächlich _liebte_, wenn er ihn eigentlich so wenig kannte? Hatte Blaise am Ende Recht und alles, was ihn an Draco band, war das Gefühl der Erhabenheit, weil jemand wie der Malfoy-Erbe – reich, gutaussehend, intelligent und ausgesprochen zauberkundig – sich ganz offensichtlich in ihn verliebt hatte?

„Du wirst den Dunklen Lord niemals besiegen können", kam es von einem der anderen Todesser, woraufhin sich die Augen des Blonden wieder einem bestimmten vermummten Gesicht zuwandten.

„Ich lasse es auf einen Versuch ankommen", antwortete er ruhig und gestatte sich ein kühles Lächeln, ehe seine Finger abermals sachte zuckten und ein weiterer Todesser wie vom Schlag getroffen umfiel.

„Warum tust du das überhaupt? Wieso stehst du auf deren Seite?" fragte eine weitere unter der weiten Robe verhüllten Gestalt zornig, und Harry hielt den Atem an während sich Dracos Gesichtzüge abermals veränderten und nun einen deutlichen Hauch von Amusement zeigten. Anscheinend empfand er die ganze Situation als belustigend, was dem Gryffindor höchst unverständlich war.

„Weil ich ein Malfoy bin, und Malfoys nun mal nicht auf der Verlierer-Seite kämpfen", erklärte er dann mit einem perfiden Lächeln, „und außerdem bin ich einfach zu clever, um mich von einem Wahnsinnigen wie Voldemort leiten zu lassen."

Die Menge von schwarzberobten Gestalten zuckte simultan bei der Nennung des Namens leicht zusammen, und Draco lachte dumpf auf. „Ihr seid dumme, feige Schafe, die einem unfähigen Hirten auf ein Himmelfahrtskommando folgen. Wieso tragt ihr diese Roben? Denkt ihr, ich erkenne euch nicht so? Ich bin immer noch Draco Malfoy und wenn ich gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich jeden einzelnen von euch schon längst töten können, während ihr geschlafen habt und euch sicher fühltet. Wollt ihr wissen, wieso ich es nicht getan habe?" Er machte eine dramaturgische Pause und legte leicht seinen Kopf schief. „Weil ihr es nicht wert seid, dass ich soviel Zeit auf euch verwende. Wieso soll ich euch einzeln töten, wenn es in der Gruppe um ein vielfaches schneller geht?" Er hob seine Rechte in der Luft, während er mit der Linken eine blitzschnelle Bewegung parallel zum Boden machte und dabei laut „Paralyso!" rief. Die Todesser, gerade noch im Begriff ihre Zauberstäbe zu erheben, erstarrten von dem Fluch gebannt in ihren Bewegungen. Von seiner Position aus konnte Harry in vielen der nun vor Angst geweiteten Augen das Weiße sehen. Ihre schreckerstarrten Pupillen richteten sich wie hypnotisiert auf die in Dracos Rechter wachsenden, bläulich funkelnden und knisternden Flammenkugel und manch einem entfuhr ein verängstigtes Wimmern oder das unnütze Flehen nach Gnade.

„Wir sehen uns in der Hölle", murmelte Draco wie ein Versprechen, das brennende Unheil fest in der Hand, holte aus und warf.

Die Kugel schlug mitten zwischen den Todesssern ein und schlug eine breite Schneise durch ihre Reihen. Körper segelten durch die Luft und prallten mit dem knirschenden Geräuschen berstender Knochen an die umstehenden Bäume. Fetzen schwarzen Stoffes segelten wie die Federn einer Krähe durch die Luft und verdunkelten den Himmel, während von den zerschundenen Körpern aus ein dünnes, rotes Rinnsal auf eine kleine Vertiefung nicht weit von Dracos Füßen zulief, und eine unappetitliche Blutpfütze bildete. Als das blaue Feuer der Kugel verloschen war, stand kein einziger Todesser mehr auf den Beinen.

„Ist es vorbei?" fragte Harry schwach von unten und versuchte vergebens, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, noch etwas benommen von den jüngsten Ereignissen.

„Nein", antwortete Blaise an Dracos Stelle, der die Augen fest auf eine einsame Gestalt am anderen Ende der Lichtung gerichtet hatte, „es fängt gerade erst an."

Harry folgte dem Blick des Blonden und fühlte einen scharfen Schmerz an seiner Stirn. „Voldemort...", entfuhr es ihm erschrocken, und wie immer in der Gegenwart des anderen Magiers fühlte er eine wohlvertraute Mischung aus Angst, Wut und Hass in sich aufbrodeln. Draco hingegen reagierte kaum, die einzige Regung in seinem sonst ausdruckslosen Gesicht war ein sachtes Anheben der Augenbrauen und ein leichtes Aufblitzen in seiner silbernen Iris.

Voldemort näherte sich mit langen, langsamen Schritten, ein grotesk wirkendes Lächeln auf seinem Totenschädel-ähnlichen Gesicht und die Hände in einer Geste des Friedens nach oben erhoben. „Draco, mein Junge", sagte er in einem väterlichen Ton, und Harry konnte nahezu sehen, wie der ältere Zauberer versuchte, Draco mithilfe des Imperius unter seinen Kontrolle zu bringen, „komm, beruhige dich. Was tust du denn? Wir sind doch alte Freunde. Schon immer gewesen. Komm rüber zu mir."

Beunruhigt konnte Harry den entschlossenen Ausdruck in den silbernen Augen des Slytherin flackern sehen, zeitweise ersetzt durch jenen glasigen Blick, den Harry nur zu gut kannte.

Die Füße Dracos bewegten sich millimeterweise vorwärts, raus aus dem magischen, kreisförmigen Schild, das er um die drei gesponnen hatte. Mit jedem Schritt in Richtung Voldemorts bewegte er sich mehr in die Gefahrenzone.

„Ja, weiter so", murmelte Voldemort beschwörerisch, „nur zu, Draco, komm schon, weg von Potter..."

Der Blonde erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, wandte Harry kurz den Kopf zu und schenkte ihm ein warmes, entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Nein", antwortete er leise, „nur näher zu dir, Riddle."

Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als Draco blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab auf die Brust des meistgefürchteten Magiers ihrer Zeit richtete und laut und deutlich „Avada Kedavra!" rief. Ein grüner Blitz durchzuckte die Luft, und kurz darauf fielen beide Körper leblos zu Boden.

Harry schloss geblendet die Augen und als er sie schockiert wieder öffnete, sah er Draco auf dem Rücken liegen, die zwei Wunden auf seiner Brust wieder aufgerissen und das schwarze Hemd schon völlig vom Blut durchtränkt. Dunkles Rot hob sich schrill von dem edel-blassen Ton seiner Haut ab und seine Augen waren halb geöffneten, starrten aber blicklos an dem Gryffindor vorbei.

'Bei Merlin, er ist tot', schoss es Harry wie ein elektrischer Schlag durch den Kopf und er konnte sich für einige Sekunden nicht regen, ehe er wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf allen Vieren zu seinem gefallenen Freund herüberkrabbelte und seinen noch warmen Oberkörper fest an sich drückte. „Nein...", murmelte er gegen das feine Haar des Blonden, „nein, nein, nein..."

Eine Stiefelspitze traf ihn fest im Nacken und ließ ihn zur Seite fallen. Blaise' Gestalt tauchte über ihm auf. „Dieses Mal nicht, Potter."

Und das war das letzte, was er hörte, ehe er gegen die ihn überschwappende Dunkelheit nicht mehr ankämpfen konnte.

xxxx

Diesmal noch ein paar letzte Worte hier, die ich nicht vorher schreiben wollte um nichts zu verraten. Ihr erinnert euch, dass ich nie darauf geantwortet habe, wenn ihr mich um ein Happy End gebeten habt? Tjaja. Und hier folgt nun beredetes Schweigen.

Die FF ist allerdings noch nicht zu Ende, es folgt wohl noch ein Kapitel Minimum. Mal sehen. Ähm, ja. Ich habe übrigens ein virtuelles Schutzschild um mich aufgebaut, an dem geworfene Steine einfach abprallen. :D


	28. Chapter 28

So, das letzte Kapitel - es ist offiziell vorbei!

Ich schreibe allerdings schon an dem Prequel, The Lost Years - das erste Kapitel ist schon on :D

Nochmal ganz großen Dank für all die tolle Unterstützung, die ihr in den letzten Monaten geleistet habt --- ohne euch hätte ich die Story nie beendet, ihr könnt euch also selbst gratulieren! Wirklich, ihr seid die Besten!

Gut, genug der Vorrede, hier jetzt das Kapitel - genießt es, es ist das Letzte!

xxx

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, blickte er in die um Jahre gealtert scheinenden Gesichter Dumbledores und Snapes. Tiefe Falten hatten sich in die Gegend um Mund und Augen eingegraben und ihr Teint hatte die Farbe erkalteter Asche. Sie starrten wie zwei Geier auf Harry herab und brachten mit einem Schlag die ganze Verzweiflung der letzten Stunden wieder zurück.

„Er... er... er ist...", krächzte er mühsam, woraufhin Dumbledore knapp nickte und Snape tonlos erwiderte: „Ja, Potter. Er ist tot."

Harry schluckte trocken und schloss die Augen, woraufhin eine kleine Träne an der Seite seines Gesichts entlang rann. „Nein", murmelte er leise, „nein, nein..."

Dumbledore sah ihn einen Moment lang etwas irritiert an, legte ihm dann aber begütigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hättest nichts daran ändern können, Harry", sagte er milde, „er hatte es so geplant, von Anfang an, er hat nur auf die Möglichkeit gewartet. Dich trifft keine Schuld."

„Aber es war nicht seine Aufgabe!" platzte Harry hervor und ballte in einer Anwallung von Wut die Hände zu Fäusten, „ich hätte sterben sollen! Nicht er!"

„Er hat sich geopfert weil er es so wollte, Potter", erwiderte Snape ruhig, „aus Treue und Liebe heraus. Seien Sie nicht so arrogant, diese Tat sich selbst zu schreiben zu wollen."

Harry schluchzte trocken und drehte sein Gesicht weg. Draco war tot und ihm wurden Vorträge gehalten. Auf Snape war wirklich Verlass.

Dumbledore warf Snape einen strafenden Blick zu und räusperte sich leise. „Willst du nun Mr Malfoy sehen, Harry?"

Der Gryffindor warf den Kopf herum und starrte seinen Schulleiter fassungslos an. Wollte er ihm nun den toten, blutigen, verwundeten Körper desjenigen zeigen, der sich seinetwegen geopfert hatte? Sollte das etwa eine Art völlig verdrehte Therapie sein, damit Harry sich schneller mit dem Tod des Slytherin abfand?

„Nein!" erwiderte er heftig und starrte den alten Magier vorwurfsvoll an, „was sollte mir das bringen?"

Snape blinzelte verblüfft, fing sich dann aber rasch wieder. „Also wirklich, Potter, so wenig Feingefühl hätte ich nicht einmal Ihnen zugetraut", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, „das Ganze war für Sie wohl wirklich nur eine Farce, damit Sie sich an den Gefühlen Dracos erfreuen konnten, oder?"

Harry wandte nun dem Zaubertranklehrer seinen hasserfüllten Blick zu. „Was hat denn das mit Feingefühl zu tun? Ich will ihn nicht sehen. Begraben Sie ihn und lassen Sie mich damit in Ruhe!"

Nun schnappte auch Dumbledore nach Luft. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Harry?" fragte er entsetzt, „wieso sollten wir ihn denn begraben?"

Harrys Augen wurden rund und er sah schockiert vom Einen zum Anderen. „Was wollen Sie denn sonst tun? Ihn mumifizieren und ausstellen?"

Snape klappte der Unterkiefer herunter und er sah ganz so aus als wollte er Harry am liebsten auf der Stelle mit einem Avada Kedavra auslöschen. Dann fing er sich wieder, runzelte kurz die Stirn und legte den Kopf schief. „Mr Potter, kann es sein, dass Sie annehmen, Draco wäre tot?" fragte er knapp.

Nun war es an Harry, irritiert die Stirn zu runzeln, während gleichzeitig ein irrationaler Hoffnungsschimmer durch sein Blut schoss. „Ist er es nicht?" fragte er stockend zurück, „ich sah ihn da liegen... Blutüberströmt... Und er war tot. Ich bin ganz sicher."

Dumbledore lächelte breit, was Harry gänzlich unpassend fand. „Du irrst dich, Harry", antwortete er, „Draco lebt."

Die Erleichterung machte den Dunkelhaarigen für einen Moment ganz schwach und er ließ sich langsam zurück in die Kissen senken. „Er lebt?" hauchte er ungläubig, „aber wer... wer ist denn dann...?"

Die Züge Snapes verdunkelten sich wieder und er presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. „Blaise", erwiderte er, „Blaise wusste, wie man dem Zauber ausweichen kann, der Draco auch umgebracht hätte nachdem Voldemort gestorben war – und er hat den Preis gezahlt, damit Draco weiterleben kann."

Harry schloss kurz die Augen und fragte dann gepresst, nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort überhaupt hören wollte: „Den Preis?"

Er hörte das kollektive Schlucken der beiden Männer mehr als dass er es sah. „Es war eigentlich egal, welche Seele gegeben wird, um Voldemort auf die andere Seite zu bringen und dort festzuhalten. Nachdem Blaise das erkannt hatte, hatte er wohl schon lange den Plan gefasst, sich zur rechten Zeit an Dracos Stelle anzubieten, sollte sich die Gelegenheit ergeben. Dass das Thestral kam um euch zu holen, passte perfekt in seinen Plan. Und nachdem Draco durch die aufreißenden Wunden ohnmächtig war, Voldemort tot und er dich bewusstlos geschlagen hatte, konnte ihn niemand mehr aufhalten. Alles, was er tun musste, war einen Zauber zum Austausch Dracos gegen seine Seele zu sprechen und sich anschließend zu töten. Wir hatten angenommen, du wusstest das." Dumbledores Stimme klang müde und leicht entschuldigend, doch Harry war zu sehr vom Glück überwältigt, als dass er wegen der letzten, schrecklichen Sekunden ärgerlich hätte sein können.

„Nein", antwortete er kaum hörbar, „nein, ich hatte keine Ahnung..." Er ließ die Informationen noch einen Moment sacken, ehe er ruckartig die Decke von sich warf und aus dem Bett sprang. „Wo ist Draco?"

Snape sah ihn einen Moment lang so an als würde er abwägen, ob Harry dieses Wissen verdiente, deutete aber schließlich auf den Gang hinter sich. „Meinen Sie, Sie finden das Zimmer wieder, in dem ich Ihnen damals von Draco erzählte?"

Harry antwortete gar nicht erst sondern verschwand augenblicklich aus dem Zimmer und rannte wie von Dämonen gehetzt quer durch das Schloss in das grün-silbern dekorierte Zimmer, riss die Tür auf und fand sich nur Sekunden später vor einem breiten Himmelbett wieder. Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass der in den Decken liegende Draco am Leben war, so hätte er ihn für tot gehalten – die Atembewegungen der Brust waren fast nicht zu sehen und das ohnehin blasse Gesicht des Slytherin hatte nun eine fast weiße Farbe angenommen. Um seinen Oberkörper schlangen sich dicke Mullbandagen, die an einigen Stellen leicht rötlich gefärbt waren. Trotzdem – seine Nasenflügel bebten leicht und seine bandagierte Brust hob und senkte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen. Er lebte. Er war zwar schwach, aber er lebte.

Harry knickten vor Freude die Knie ein und er sank vor dem Bett zusammen, sodass er seinen Kopf gegen die Matratze betten konnte und Tränen der Erleichterung die weißen Leinen benetzten. Die schreckliche Last des Verlustes fiel endlich von ihm ab und er musste die Lippen aufeinander pressen, um nicht vor Freude aufzuschreien.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so vor dem Krankenbett gehockt hatte, als eine Hand sacht seinen Kopf berührte. Er hob erschrocken den Blick und sah in zwei silbern schimmernde Augen, die ihn fast verwundert ansahen.

„Träume ich?"

Ein glückliches Lächeln zog über Harrys Gesicht und ließ seine Augen aufleuchten. „Nicht mehr" erwiderte er leise, richtete sich auf und senkte langsam seine Lippen auf die des Anderen.


	29. Epilog

Als kleines Schmanckerl für meine Reviewer: Hier noch der Epilog.

Eigentlich wollte ich den nicht veröffentlichen, aber ihr ward einfach zu lieb...

XXX

Ein eisiger Wind wehte von Osten her herüber und wirbelte die silberblonden Strähnen Dracos für einen kurzen Moment auf, sodass sie für einen kurzen Augenblick von den schwachen Strahlen der Novembersonne eingefangen wurden und golden schimmerten. Seine Augen saugten sich an dem schmalen, schwarzen Grabstein fest, der die brüske Witterung der letzten Jahre nicht ganz unbeschadet überstanden hatte und an einigen Stellen schon Kratzer aufwies. Er sank in die Knie und legte einen Lorbeerkranz auf den klammen Boden, sich dieses eine Mal nicht darum kümmernd, dass der feine schwarze Stoff seiner Hose dadurch aufs Gröbste verunreinigt wurde.

„Du hast gewonnen", murmelte er leise, „Ehre dem Sieger." Er schluckte und strich sich durch sein Haar, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zückte und sich damit leicht gegen sein Haar tippte. Ein Haarsträhne segelte langsam herunter und legte sich auf die Blätter, und er hätte schwören können, dass er irgendwo über sich ein amüsiertes Lachen hörte.

Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und blickte in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel, diesen wie immer, wenn er hier her kam, nach einem Zeichen absuchend, dass er gehört worden war. Natürlich kam nichts, doch er fühlte sich trotzdem bestätigt. Langsam drehte er sich um und schritt zurück, bis er das kleine Tor erreicht hatte, dass den Friedhof einrahmte. Er wurde schon erwartet und sank dankbar in die Umarmung, die ihm freimütig angeboten wurde.

„Du vermisst ihn immernoch, oder?" fragte Harry leise, und Draco lächelte schwach, die Trauer noch deutlich in seinen Augen.

„Ich wünschte nur, es könnte anders sein", murmelte er und kuschelte sich enger an den Gryffindor, den wahren Bezwinger Voldemorts.

Natürlich hatte er damals vor den Toren Hogwarts Voldemort besiegt, und Blaise hatte dessen Seele mit sich in den Abgrund des Todes gerissen. Was er nicht bedacht hatte – was sie erst reichlich später herausgefunden hatten – war die Tatsache, dass Voldemort seine Seele aufgespalten hatte und in ganz England noch Splitter dieser Seele lagen.

Der letzte Splitter war auch der Größte gewesen. Voldemort hatte ihn – sehr passenderweise – in Nagini, seiner Schlange versteckt, und die Mischung dieser beiden Geschöpfe hatte ein entsetzliches Monster geschaffen.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren seit dem Angriff auf Hogwarts fünf Jahre vergangen, und viele ihrer Freunde waren Blaise schon in den Tod gefolgt. Die Weasley-Zwillinge während einer Überraschungsattacke auf Diagon Alley; Neville Longbottom in einem hoffnungslosen Versuch, an Bellatrix für seine Eltern Rache zu nehmen; Seamus Finnigan auf einem Einsatz in Wales, der das Riddle-Haus zerstören und somit den Treffpunkt der Todesser zerschlagen sollte... Die Liste ließ sich endlos fortsetzen. Fast genauso schmerzlich war der Verlust ihrer ehemaligen Mitschüler an die dunke Seite – Justin Finch-Fletchey war übergelaufen, genauso wie ein Großteil aus Slytherin und, was Harry irgendwie besonders berührte, Cho Chang. Was trieb sie auf die Seite des Mannes, der ihren Freund getötet hatte? Man verstand es nicht, bis sie irgendwann während einer Todesser-Versammlung ihren Zauberstab plötzlich gegen ihn richtete und einen Teil seiner Seele auslöschte. Sie starb als Heldin, getroffen von Dutzenden von Todesflüchen, einige davon ausgesprochen von ihren Schulkameraden.

Draco hatte sich, nachdem er von Blaise' Tod erfahren hatte, erstaunlich ruhig verhalten. Zu ruhig. Seine Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit kam in erschreckendem Maße zurück und die Mauern, die Harry kurz zuvor so mühsam niedergerissen hatte, richteten sich in Sekundenschnelle wieder auf. Er kapselte sich ab, und mit jedem Tod auf Seiten des Lichts wurde er nur noch verschlossener. Harry verzweifelte, bettelte, flehte, schrie, zeterte und schüttelte ihn, doch dem Blonden war keine Regung zu entlocken.

Es war, als wäre er erloschen, als wäre der Mensch, der Harry inzwischen soviel bedeutete plötzlich ausgelöscht worden und nur eine leere Hülle zurückgeblieben.

Den Grund dafür erfuhr Snape, und als er ihn Harry schließlich mitteilte, war es schon fast zu spät.

Draco hieltseinen Vater noch immer unter einem Imperius, um wichtige Informationen für ihre Sache ergattern zu können. Voldemort hatte dieses Spiel jedoch inzwischen durchschaut und nutzte das Bündnis zwischen Vater und Sohn, um Draco langsam zu zerstören. Immer wieder ließ er in Lucius Kopf Bilder eines sterbenden Harrys einfließen, seiner blutüberströmten Mutter oder des gebrochenen Snapes... Die Grausamkeit des Lords kannte keine Grenzen, und Draco zerbrach allmählich daran, konnte das Band aber nicht mehr lösen. Seine Magie, sein gesamtes Potential, versickerte unbemerkt, bis Snape es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und seinem Patensohn im Schlaf seiner Okklumentik unterzog. Die Bilderflut aus den Träumen des damals 19jährigen verstörte ihn zutiefst, und mithilfe Harrys und Dumbledores gelang es ihm schließlich, die unheilige Bindung zwischen Lucius und Draco zu unterbrechen.

Draco war zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch schon so geschwächt, dass er in St. Mungos überwiesen werden musste.

Von dort entführten ihn auch die Todesser.

Die nächsten drei Jahre, bis seine und Harrys Wege sich erneut kreuzen sollten, verbrachte er in Schmerz und Dunkelheit, halb zwischen Tod und Bewusstlosigkeit, durch spezielle Ketten jeglicher Magie beraubt. Er war schon so weit, dass er nicht mehr wusste ob er lebte oder schon in der Hölle war, und sein Körper zuckte nicht einmal mehr, wenn ihn Voldemorts Cruciatus traf.

Er wartete auf den Tod wie auf einen alten Freund.

Harrys finalen Sieg über das Schlangen-Mensch-Wesen, zu dem Voldemort sich gemacht hatte, bekam er gar nicht mit. Er wurde erst Wochen später, völlig abgemagert und dem Tod näher als dem Leben, von dem Gryffindor in einer Erdspalte gefunden.

Als er Harry sah, bat er ihn tonlos, ihn zu töten.

Den Dunkelhaarigen, der den Tod Hermines verkraftet hatte genauso wie den darauffolgenden Zusammenbruch seines besten Freundes, der Dumbledore in seinen Armen hatte sterben sehen und seinen ehemaligen Fan Colin Creevey hatte umbringen müssen, verlor in diesem Augenblick alle seine Kraft und fiel vor dem Blonden auf die Knie, um ihn haltlos zu bitten, bei ihm zu bleiben.

Er wusste, er war egoistisch. Er konnte die Narben auf Dracos Körper genauso klar sehen wie die auf seiner Seele und er war sich auch sicher, dass er an der Stelle des Blonden auch lieber würde sterben wollen als seine Qual zu verlängern.

Doch er konnte nicht mehr. Die letzten Jahre hatte er zwischen Bangen und Hoffen verbracht, hatte seine besten Freunde und seinen Mentor verloren und war nur wegen IHM stark geblieben. Nur der Gedanke, dass Draco noch lebte und auf ihn wartete hatte ihn weitermachen lassen... Dass, und sein schlechtes Gewissen. Schließlich hatte er den Zustand des Blonden nach dem Tod Blaise' verkannt und nicht rechtzeitig die rettenden Schlüsse gezogen – nur durch ihn hatten sie ihn erst entführen können! Aber er hatte durchgehalten, hatte sich kaum Ruhe gegönnt, hatte die verfluchte Prophezeiung erfüllt... Und er hatte Draco gefunden. Lebendig. Er würde ihn nicht wieder hergeben, solange er noch atmen konnte.

Draco blieb stumm, ließ sich von Harry befreien und ins Krankenhaus bringen. Seine äußeren Wunden heilten schnell, genauso schnell war der Dreck von ihm abgewaschen – doch sein innerer Schmerz blieb.

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er und Harry wieder normal hatten reden können. Seine Magie kehrte allmählich wieder, und damit auch sein Tatendrang. Seine ersten Schritte aus dem Krankenhaus heraus führten ihn an das Grab des ersten Opfers des Krieges – und in seiner Hand hielt er einen Lorbeerkranz.

Blaise und er hatten einmal, vor Beginn des Krieges, eine Wette abgeschlossen: Wer würde sich zuerst verlieben und glücklich sein? Beide hatten auf den anderen gewettet, und erst heute verstand Draco, wieso sich Blaise damals so sicher gewesen war – er hatte Draco geliebt und hatte gewusst, dass diese Liebe vergebens war. Somit war sogar Dracos verzweifelte und unsternbedrohte Liebe zu Harry Potter erfolgversprechender gewesen.

Er hatte gewonnen. Ehre dem Sieger.

Draco atmete tief ein, roch den Duft Harrys vermischt mit der kalten Seeluft, die von den Klippen heraufgeweht kam. Er war am Leben. Und das hatte er nicht etwa sich selbst, sondern den zwei Männern zu verdanken, die ihn irrationaler Weise mehr liebten als sich selbst.

„Danke", flüsterte er leise, und Harry schlang als Antwort seine Arme noch fester um die schmale Taille des Blonden.


End file.
